Free! Voyage of the Magic Six - Book 5: Heroes of the Gods
by AveraxMagna
Summary: JOURNEY'S END: Earth and Duniya are at peace but Pandora will not allow it to last. Now both worlds shake in an ALL-OUT COLLISION when the evil power of Pandora's Box awakens to destroy all realities! The darkest secrets of the Magic Six and Suiei Gods are finally revealed which may be the keys to unlock a blessed future…or a hell that will be lived and relived for all eternity!
1. Prologue: Story in a Story, Mahotsukai!

**_Free! Iwatobi Suiei Gods 2: Voyage of the Magic Six –Epilogue Story–_**

フリー! イワトビ水泳神々二つ: マジックシックスのヴォヤージュ - エピローグストーリー -

**_Free! Voyage of the Magic Six_**

フリー! マジックシックスのヴォヤージュ

-Book 1: The World of Isolation アイソレーションの世界-

-Book 2: Fellowship of the Magic Six マジックシックスのフェローシップ

-Book 3: Eternal Promise 永遠のプロミス-

-Book 4: Mirrored Voyage ミラーヴォヤージュ-

**-Book 5: Heroes of the Gods ****神々のヒーローズ****- (You are here)-**

**Part 1: Parallel of the Lost - ロストのパラレル (December 2014) **&** Part 2: The Last Voyage - ザラストヴォヤージュ (January 2015)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~<strong>Introduction<strong>: To everyone that have been patient and persistent in reading every single story I've written up to now…I can only say:

_T-H-A-N-K…Y-O-U! Grazie! Arigatou! __ありがとう__! __ありがとうございます！_  
><em>merci! gracias! danke! <em>_dziękuję! __спасибо!__  
>asante!<br>_

This has been another long journey to write with help from my friends that I've RPed with! After finishing _The Last Legend, _I thought I would finally be done with these writings but I had a feeling that Free! would get a Season 2 storyline as well as a new High Speed story.

And damn I was right…both were unveiled by our lovely friends and producers from KyoAni back in January 2014! However, I had a feeling that I wanted to "resolve" and "reveal" the destiny of our lovely friends.

So in celebration of this, I decided to keep on writing…after all, I had a few unexplained things:

**·** The promise between Rei and Alex back from _The Last Legend_ – could they finally fulfill it?

**·** The Mysterious Talking Tree – where did it come from and why is it magical?

**·** Glitches that I had with Haruka and Makoto leadership roles when I first wrote _The Last Race_. (This was due to writing fanfiction BEFORE the anime first aired back in July 2013)

**·** The Continuation of their lives on Lynwin after _The Last Legend_

**·** Why do the Suiei Gods exist in the first place? Who really made them?

**·** Who would be the new antagonists? And what purpose would they have to oppose the team?

**·** If setting a story to a new world, what would be there? Who would live there? Would they remember their past? How would they remember their past lives?

* * *

><p>I tried to make a tumblr contest out of the last question but it sadly did not get anywhere but the old saying goes <em>"the show must go on"<em>.

After much research and data collecting, I decided to create a world that was "far different" that Earth but yet had a similarity to the old world. Monsters raged the land, evil stirs up the planet and its people and the old magic of the Suiei Gods comes back to life with new abilities.

This fan-fiction of Free! is obviously far different than most stories I've written in the past (such as my BIONICLE and AnE fanfics) because I have brought up a ton of certain real-life topics that we observe in everyday life.

In the previous book, I wanted to express the immaturity of the "Relationship Wars" by expanding it to an actual series of wars that we could put on ourselves, putting destruction in our path to the future.

However, to keep the story alive and happy, I created Book 3 with a ton of friendship, several yaoi, a handful of fanservice and love just to remind you all that not every story I've written is always dark; a ton of scenes CAN be the same as the anime itself at times.

This finale, will hopefully explain everything that caused the reason why my fan-fics were the way they are…_like why did I use magic in the first place? Why did I create such angst and pain? Why aren't the ships exactly like you wanted_…but most of all…**_HOW. WILL. IT. ALL. END?_**

You must ask yourself these questions, _what is the meaning of this saga (or all 12 stories)? Why did he (myself) write this? What did he (I) wanted you to see? _

And now the end of the journey is near…evil will finally be in its undiluted form for the ultimate climax!

**_In the darkest and deadliest place that connects the past and the future together; you'll meet villains you have hoped they forever disappeared, and heroes that you prayed one day return…_**

In 2014, _you'll be going on a journey back in time_…_**you'll start to see things that you thought you saw it all…clues that you have missed!**_ There are still plenty of mysteries…but only one thing is for certain:

In 2015, _you'll be in for a surprise…_as one world ends…and a new one begins…

At long last…I now present you…the ABSOLUTE FINALE of my Free!AU Saga;  
><strong><em>Free! Voyage of the Magic Six - Book 5: Heroes of the Gods!<em> (_神々のヒーローズ)_**

P.S

Sadly, I do confirm this story to be the "last" of my fan-fics of the entire SAGAS of both _Iwatobi Suiei Gods_ and _Voyage of the Magic Six_. I have been writing so much since June 2013…

So please, I really hope you enjoy this finale…_whatever happens at the end well…I hope it will refine how both YOU and I truly feel about this anime._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PART I: Parallel of the Lost - ロストのパラレル<span>  
><em>**

**_Synopsis:_** Arriving in the world of Mahotsukai, the Magic Six discovers their true origin and discover that they are not "alone" out in a collection of universes. Meanwhile, both worlds of Earth and Duniya begin to council and reflect on what all has been happening; they all realize that a new war will begin soon...one that may spell the end of all eternity! However, secrets that have never been foretold or shared are finally beginning to reveal the ultimate truth between the friendship of our heroes!

_Welcome my dear friends...to Camelot!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue:<em>** **_物語の中の物語... _****_魔法使い! A Story in a Story…Mahōtsukai!_**

Long before the Iwatobi Swim Club began…long before history could even be remembered…long before even the world that we are familiar with was even created; there was a time and place where creations of universes spawned new worlds all based on stories that were chosen for creation.

Six beings stood alone in the void in various looking shapes of the shadows; a Rock Hopper Penguin, a shark, and 4 cloaked figures were together in a dark space where nothing itself could even exist. However, these beings have surpassed the impossible and knew that it was all in a matter of time before they could begin again.

"This is not looking good," said Iwatobi, looking stricken, "According to the drafts, the inhabitants were clearly not going the way we have hoped it would be."

"Leaving nature to decide though was beneficial," replied Sametsuka, "You saw how it all went though."

"Maybe we should give them…magic?" asked Pandora, "You know…to the one Earth where…?"

"Are you crazy!?" snapped Sano, "You realize what they could do to themselves!? Humans are always on a path for total destruction of each other! Power and greed are what keeps their world going around and around!"

"Well we are Mahotsukai, aren't we?" asked Mayfield, "We should at least take a step in and make careful measures."

Phoenix took out the Compendium book and said, "Then maybe we can edit the pages here? After all, we cannot do too much without making the permission here in this. We won't let the project fail this time!"

_I swear_, thought Pandora, _this is perhaps the first and the last time they'll hear from me…_

"Is something the matter?" asked Iwatobi.

"No I'm fine," she replied, "I just hope…that even after we start making the worlds…I just hope it'll turn out well."

"We will," said Iwatobi, "Drafts are only drafts…but now, we'll finally start."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 1 and 12 Years ago**

**~Camelot Universe**

This particular world was not like any other world in any stories you may have read so far; (Whether you've been a BIONICLE!Fan, Anime!Fan, Video Game!Fan, a CLAMP!Fan or a Free!Fan) because…

…**_this world was a place of creation and beginnings for anyone._**

In a lifespan, the Mahotsukai are all born with a small portion of magic and they can live for 100s or even 1000s of years depending on how much they strengthen themselves and how they outlook life in general.

These "Mahotsukai" lived in a state of peace and prosperity as **_they were all able to bypass the laws_** (most of the time) and settle for what they needed. However, those that had limited magic were not able to get always what they wanted (which is why some crimes do still exist) but this "universe" overall is perhaps one could say nearly 'flawless'.

One of the most prominent features of this world is the "Writer's Tower and Artist's Alley" where anyone could go and see to such creations. Every 100 years, a contest was held in the Coliseum Central Tower where the best story is chosen to become a "New Universe" that will be recorded by the Coliseum's Ultra Sonic Data system which is then brought to Main Town for record keeping. However, the actual work is done in the Story Tower when making the stories to life.

However, maintaining a universe was a hard and tedious job for the chosen Mahotsukai. As a price, they are to constantly keep watch of their "creations" and make sure that they do not go out of line. Under the term of "Authors", many of them were unable to take a break and visit their families. Through normal circumstances, intentional catastrophes result in the forfeit of a universe unless it was pre-determined and unavoidable.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver's Shoreline<strong>

Around midday, Iwatobi Takayama sat down on the bench and watched the endless sea going through its waves and tides. In his hand, he carried the final copy of a story about a group of friends all over the world and swimming together.

_I still need to name some characters, _he thought, _I haven't named the main characters._

"Oi! Iwatobi-chan!" shouted a voice.

He turned to see Sametsuka Atsushi waving out to him. Behind him stood Pandora Le Fay, Sano Brachetti, Mayfield Wylit, and Phoenix Lancelot.

"We have to get going now to the Coliseum and submit our entry in!" said Sano.

"Have you decided to name the main cast?" asked Pandora.

"…no," said Iwatobi

"WHAT?!" they all gasped.

"But the deadline is…" began Mayfield.

"I know," said Iwatobi, getting up on his feet, "But I still don't know how I can make a character to transcend beyond his imagination…"

"What do you mean?" asked Sametsuka.

"…**_a sight they have never seen_**," said Iwatobi, walking over, "_How they are feeling free…that's what._"

"Ugh, you really take it all to think Iwa-chan!" sighed Mayfield.

"We are a team!" said Sametsuka, "Don't forget that. We all spent time together on this project!"

"I just hope we do win," smirked Pandora, "I've always wanted to explore beyond this place!"

"Easy for you to say," replied Sano, "You do realize that there are responsibilities involved?"

"Perhaps," she replied, "But either way, we are the team! For the team!"

In his mind, Iwatobi already knew what to name the characters…**_but was it the right names? Could it really be?_**

_Haruka…Nanase_

_Makoto…Tachibana_

_Nagisa…Hazuki_

_Rin…Matsuoka_

_Rei…Ryugazaki_

_And I still need one more person_, he thought as they entered to the city side of Camelot, _one person whose heart can be as strong as they are…one with the blood...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Contest of "Build-a-Story; Build-a-Universe"<strong>

By evening, a large crowd of people gathered in the Coliseum Auditorium where they waited to hear the results of the contest. This one lasted at least a month and several of the nominations were already eliminated. Some rumors said that many of the entrees were the "same kind" of storyline.

The contest host, Arthur Pendragon walked onto the stage where the massive goblet stood as almost as tall as him. The audience clapped and cheered for him as the welcoming ceremony of the "Final Round" has begun.

"Thank you, thank you," he said, "My dear friends and to all those who have come here on this lovely night, it is greatly appreciated. After tonight, a new universe will be born and right now it is down to three stories left.

One of the stories has stood out to me the most, because of how it describes the most fundamental things we have in this world…and yet this element can be used for what they call it 'an exercise'. But not only this element can be used for exercise, this substance is responsible for create life."

_Does this mean_, thought Sametsuka, _realizing where this will lead to._

"However, despite my opinion, the goblet here will decide what story should be made," said Arthur.

After the speech, the ceremony enacted a series of small skits and plays based on the final three entries; with one of them being a bit on the "blushing" side by such attraction of the actors.

After 2 hours of other reward and honorable mentions, it was finally here…

The goblet glowed golden yellow before finally, it shoot up a card from the flames inside. Arthur caught it and turned to his partner, Avalon.

"It is time now," said Avalon Monmouth, opening the card with Arthur.

The drums rolled in low range of beating as everyone wondered what would become for the 'chosen ones' on the next universe.

"**_The story that will become the next universe to exist…will be…_**"

* * *

><p><strong>Days Later<strong>

Iwatobi sat at the same bench overlooking the seas as he wondered what future will hold in store for him and the others. Upon learning that they have won the competition, they were asked to attend to the Story Tower where every written work was stored at.

"Oi! Iwatobi-kun!" shouted Sametsuka.

He turned to see the others again and said, "...why are you guys here?"

"Look I know it's a bit of a shock still but WE WON!" smiled Pandora, grabbing Iwatobi's hands, "Like your story that you had really inspired many!"

"Hehe, I wouldn't mind having a place named after me," agreed Sametsuka.

"Yeah and your high school too!" said Sano.

"Well don't forget we have a lot to get covered though," sighed Phoenix, "I wonder how we can handle all of this?"

"I am sure the other Mahotsukai will guide us until we are ready," said Mayfield, smiling.

"Right, I just hope we don't disappoint our world," replied Iwatobi.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Tower<strong>

The six arrived in the main floor of the building where they were led by a group of security and were given badges to work here. As they passed through the halls, they saw several people in small rooms, writing and drawing out their stories through magical spells and chants. Each room had a screen that showed like appeared to be some animation going on based on the story they were writing.

"Now here is your room," said one of the employees, "Since you have won the highest award, you get a nice suite here to work on your universe."

"One question, if it's alright to ask," replied Sametsuka.

"Yes?" asked the employee.

"After we won that night we were given a document that we signed for; it apparently says that we are agreed to make 2 more worlds?" asked Sametsuka.

The employee widened her eyes a little and answered, "Camelot…he must have been monitoring. Let me go fetch him and see."

After a few minutes, they saw the elegant Mahotsukai walking through the halls with the employee that guided them and entered the room with the others.

"Camelot-sama," said Pandora, bowing, "Please forgive us for wasting your time!"

"No worries about it," he smiled, "My junior is already out with the trees and nature."

"Oh he's already gone into study?" asked Iwatobi.

"Yes, he decided to look into the flora and fauna of this world," he replied, "Sounds a bit crazy…but he loves to climb on trees.

"Now then, let me show you how to work with this," said Camelot as he took out a nice size heavy-looking book.

"I-is that…!?" asked Phoenix.

"Yes, this is the Compendium. All of the "chosen ones" get a compendium where they write out and begin their works. However, there are certain rules to using it," replied the other Mahotsukai.

1.) The process to make a world takes millions of years but it will only take a few hours on your time because of how we age and how the way time flows here.

_2.) _For every "world" you make, it is required you have an **_"Alpha"_** and **_"Beta"_** parallel worlds as backup to your "Original World". They must be made first. When making the Alpha and Beta, _there must be ONE difference of something…regardless of plot, characters, elements, etc._

3.) Every team must have 3 story makers (Authors), 1 clean-up job, and 2 leaders at the minimum.

4.) If the Compendium is destroyed, everything that goes in it will be wiped clean and erased from that particular universe; including those that are "linked" by past, present, future, and close-parallels.

After explaining for an hour or so, Camelot smiled and said, "Now then, it is time…for you to begin."

"Right," they all replied and Camelot wished them the best of luck while leaving the suite.

Pandora lowered her head and sighed, "I guess I'll do the clean-up job."

"Oh Pandora," said Mayfield, a bit worried, "Are you okay with it? I know you wanted to become an Author and..."

"I'll be fine," she smiled, "At least it'll be the easier work for me, hehe. That's what the compendium chose me to do anyway."

Iwatobi turned to Sametsuka, "Are you ready?"

"Hell yeah of course," he smirked, turning to the others, "You all ready?"

"Yes!" said the other four.

The two raised their hands out to the book, chanting a series of spells to being their works alive as the vision around them changed to an empty, void scene with nothing around but a puddle of clear substance.

"_Water of the past...use your chemical structure to build life on this world... _" chanted Iwatobi, multiplying the water.

Sametsuka chanted as he unleashed a bright wave of light to the dark void along with Mayfield, Sano, and Phoenix, turning the dark void into a series of lights that scattered across their vision.

_And now…the birth of a universe…has begun…_

* * *

><p><strong>2 Years Later:<strong>

Unfortunately, the works that they have done had bored Pandora as she could only watch and observe what they were creating. She had a ton of ideas but at first they suggested that they would keep them in mind but over time they have forgotten about it.

Except for one thing…

_Why can't the water be made as a living entity…?_

Pandora was losing her patience as she watched the others writing and created the worlds. Right now, they were already creating their respective Beta and Alpha worlds before they could finally submit the world that they have planned to write out.

She waited until they were done for the night and cleaned around their messes. Pandora wanted to at least contribute something for once…could she?

The Mahotsukai walked to the screens and saw three spheres with cream-like colored atmospheres. She read the information as the screen said…

_"Haden Eon; Post-Solar System formation."_

Pandora flicked her fingers and practiced her magic, disabling the security cameras.

"Alrighty," she smirked, "Let's make a gift for them…shall we?"

The female mahotsukai danced and twirled her arms around, messing around the stars in the space, realigning them and colliding them to create bigger stars.

"Hehehe," she smiled, "This is fuuunnn!"

She snapped her fingers again and saw a good size planetary body floating around. Curious, she decided to slam the planetary body to the three Earths, watching as an explosion of light grew as the molten rock from the earth exploded, ejecting large amounts of heat and energy to space.

Instantly the alarms went off as the lights in the room turned on and the screen turned blank. She gasped as she could hear footsteps heading towards the room.

"H-how?!" she panicked as she tried to escape but the compendium unleashed a blast of energy towards her, throwing her to the ground.

Camelot stepped in and saw the flaws, narrowing his eyes while resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Is it bad!?" asked one of the guards.

Camelot nodded as Pandora got up on her feet, readying her magic but nothing came out.

"What have you done?" asked Camelot.

"I…I just wanted to try and see what I could make!" she shouted, "I don't know why the Compendium didn't pick me to be the creator or even a leader! WHY AM I TO CLEAN UP THE MESS!?"

"You know that you are important to them…" he said, "Please don't bring this upon yourself…"

"I DON'T CARE!" she shouted, "IWATOBI AND THE OTHERS ALWAYS GOT THE FAME! THEY ARE THE ONES TO GET THE GLORY WHILE I STAY IN THE SHADOWS!"

"P-Pandora," muttered Camelot.

The other Mahotsukai stepped in as Pandora narrowed her eyes with hatred and jealousy, saying, "You could never trust me!"

"You're right," said Iwatobi, "It's because now that you've brought a catastrophe to the planets, it will take a while before the planet will stabilize once more."

Pandora laughed and replied, "Of course…not once you listened to my ideas…just because I was destined to be a 'cleaner'. You and the others are to be ashamed!"

"What are you trying to get at?" asked Sametsuka.

"Oh remember when I asked you guys if you wanted to make the water alive?" she answered, "Well…I wanted you to do that because I could then extract it to our world and I can manipulate it for my own benefits."

The others gasped as Iwatobi replied, "So you would use the creations on our world AGAINST US!?"

"Indeed," she smirked as she started to laugh a little, "_**With water being the source of life…if I can control it…I can kill all of you!**_"

Phoenix growled and charged up to her, tackling her down as used the magic to put her locked in chains. However, a shadowy aura was growing around her as they gasped in shocked.

"T-the magic!" gasped Camelot, "It's growing into shadows!"

Pandora laughed as the room began to shake a little, saying, "As soon as I get my new powers…I will kill all of you!"

Sano quickly grabbed the compendium and chanted a spell, "Mastery of the time, please send this exile to a world that **_she can only be trapped in a timeline with no escape!_**"

The others gasped as they realized what the Mahotsukai was going to do, trapping Pandora inside a pocket dimension of a "Time Loop". Swirls of light encased the wicked woman, casting her asleep when one of the screens flickered.

The Compendium glowed red as the pages flipped faster and faster, sucking the data from the screen and onto Pandora. The compendium also leaked out some data as it poured into Pandora.

"T-the data!" gasped Phoenix.

On the screen, the side with the "Original World", the pane of the glass shattered into pieces as swirls of data was being vacuumed into Pandora as the "pocket dimension portal" was being formed.

Pandora opened her eyes and gasped horribly as she could feel being sucked into the portal; she glared at the others with anger and hatred.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" she screamed, "I SWEAR, I WILL KILL YOU!"

The portal closed up as Pandora's screaming echo can only be heard. Sano breathed heavily as he turned to see how much damage was made. Iwatobi checked the data source in the compendium and saw that most of their "creations" were trapped in the time loop…including the MAIN CAST!

"W-what did you do!?" gasped Iwatobi, "YOU RUINED THE STORYLINE!"

"I'm sorry…" sighed Sano, "I was too reckless."

"No," said Camelot, "This isn't your fault. I have watched her since the beginning of your work."

"What do you mean?" asked Mayfield.

"Apparently, she's been trying to distance herself from you guys…and she plotted revenge even before she worked with you," he answered.

"But why?" asked Sametsuka.

"…she wants something from this world…one that would break the laws entirely," he said.

"You mean?!" gasped Phoenix.

"Yes," nodded Camelot, "She wishes to obtain the forbidden power…one that can revive someone."

"But why would she do that!?" asked Sano.

"She had advanced magic hidden away from you all," he explained, "That's why…she wanted to create this mess. She also made sure that you all would win the contest and become story writers and creators."

"So then, how we can recover our work?" asked Sametsuka.

"I know only one way," said Camelot, revealing out a tube with a black fluid.

"What is that?" asked Phoenix.

"This is a copy of a story about a shop of wishes," answered the elder Mahotsukai, "There is a magician here that can grant almost any wishes. If you put a drop of this to your stories and in the time loop, there may be hope for the Main Cast to escape.

"However, doing this may risk Pandora's escape too, so keep an eye on it."

"We will, and if she does escape…I'll follow her," said Iwatobi.

"Please be careful," replied Camelot, "And…thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Months Later, Birth of the Suiei Gods…<strong>

After the three Earths were healed up, they watched as the remaining molten rock solidified into a smaller orbital object going around Earth.

"A satellite?" asked Mayfield.

"I think we should call it a moon," said Iwatobi, "This 'moon' can be used to measure time along with the sun."

It was time to set forth on their next creations once they recorded the sun and the moon down to the compendium. However, with the main cast trapped in the time loop, they knew it was a matter of time before the first cycle was completed and that the main cast needed help.

"How can we make six of them if only five are…?" asked Phoenix.

"No…they are all in the time loop; it's just that one of them is 'locked away' in his own illusions…his nightmares of his identity, his culture…even his name," replied Iwatobi.

"Then let's get to work," said Mayfield, "We don't have the time…"

The five held their hands together as they chanted in a foreign tongue as six drops of water floated in front of them, taking on a humanoid-like shape to finalize their features before turning them back into water droplets while Sano opened the pocket dimension.

Iwatobi sent the first five droplets to enter in, counted for about 5 seconds before sending the last one in.

"Will they be alright?" asked Sametsuka.

Iwatobi kept silent and replied, "I…I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>6 Years Later…<strong>

After so much trial and error, the compendium revealed that the five boys have indeed broke the time loop but they saw Pandora (from the animated scenes) escaping to some strange looking place.

Before they could wonder if she had contact with other teams and their compendium's, their own booklet glowed blue and white, flipping the pages faster and faster. Iwatobi slammed his hand down to a random page and saw a strange planet before them with a name…

_Duniya_

"T-this wasn't in our plans, was it?" asked Sametsuka.

"No…but this was Camelot's copy…" muttered Iwatobi, "But why did he put this in here?"

"Look you guys!" gasped Sano as they saw Pandora walking through a peaceful, village like area with mountains all around. However, her body had changed significantly as they were able to detect her blood through the book's memories.

"It's a blood of some monster," said Phoenix.

"Chiropterans," replied Mayfield, pointing to the gigantic-bat like monsters on a different page.

Iwatobi took a copy of the Alpha Earth and saw that there were a few things different in this world compared to the time loop dimension. Some of which involved with the Main cast taking their roles in their swim teams while one of them had his father still alive compared to the Alpha world.

"I feel bad for the screw up data," sighed Sano.

"No don't worry," said Iwatobi, "As long as the '_world that we planned for_' stays on the right path, everyone will be alright."

"Sounds like they'll have a tough road ahead," sighed Mayfield, "They haven't even met up with the last star."

"They will," replied Iwatobi, "I will make sure of that. However, we cannot let Pandora escape from that world."

"Her blood is different in which has prohibited her most of the magic but it looks like she has forgotten a bit about herself," said Sametsuka as he analyzed her.

"I'll go and see," answered Iwatobi, "If I am able to, I can buy us time and disable her memory and..."

"WHAT?!" gasped the others.

"What if she finds out about you and…" said Phoenix.

"We have no choice," replied Iwatobi, "If she tries to escape, she will set up revenge against our creations…and manipulate them for her own needs."

He got up and flicked his fingers, transforming into a lesser being with gigantic bat-like wings.

"Are you sure?" asked Sametsuka.

"Yes…please send me to Duniya. Oh and don't forget, when the Magic Six live on Lynwin for about 10 years, be sure to send the Compendium to them. They will need to extract their memories," he said, "And their blood."

"Why?" asked Phoenix.

"…I think it's best that they should go to Duniya also…and see what they can find out," replied Iwatobi.

"But…Earth and Duniya are not related worlds," replied Mayfield.

Iwatobi smiled and whispered something before nodding and answered, "I trust you…to do this, alright?"

The others nodded and they chanted their magic once more, casting Iwatobi into the Compendium to follow Pandora on an all-out suicide mission. From there, they had to do an important job in order to keep the worlds in stability.

"I hope he's right after all of this," sighed Sametsuka as he went up to the screen and began to adjust the settings.

It was from here on out that they waited for his return…waiting, and more waiting and wondering what the future of these worlds were going to become into. They knew that their primary world would face a series of hardships while the other two were only its backup as "Alpha and Beta" with normal lives and no magic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>GUIDE TO THE UNIVERSE:<strong>_

To clear up the confusion (**_SPOILER WARNINGS HERE_ **but to sum things up for now)

There are 6 worlds here at this point that you need to know:

~1. _Planet Earth (Alpha Timeline **α**)_; the Dimension where the events in the "Official" High Speed! and Free! occurred (As the official anime of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club and Free! Eternal Summer) takes place; no magic.

~2. _Planet Earth (Beta Timeline **β**)_; the Dimension where _**WE**_ (in real life) live; no magic. The story of Free! is just viewed as a "story" by KyoAni, not an actual place. However, there is a place called Iwami that is based on how the setting was used.

~3. _Planet Earth (Suiei Timeline **水泳**)_; the World where _A Promised Reunion_ and _Heart of the Sixth Magic Trilogy_ and flashbacks of VotMS's _Eternal Promise _took place. There is magic here. Due to the "Time Loop" destruction, some of the data in this world isn't 100% completely written correctly as it was "Originally scripted." However, many of the events have been the same as it was foretold. (i.e. Six Stars, Shadow Mafia, Government Conspiracies, Lynwin's Rise and Destruction, Relationship Wars of the Lost Legend)

~4. _Time Loop Pocket Dimension_; an Earth where _Memories of the Sea, The Last Race, The Future Beyond _took place. The result of this world was created by Sano in order to punish Pandora for ruining their project. However, it caused a bigger mess when data was leaked from the Suiei Earth and pulled into the dimension. (_This is HOW the main cast was stuck in the time loop!_). In result of the jumble leak, this is why Haruka and Makoto were swapped roles for the swim team as well as Rin's father being alive still back in _The Last Race._ It was also to where Gou was severely ill as well as the lack of the "other cast" members from the actual anime. All of the OCs, Organizations (Deception MIA, Dark Code, and Swim-Cadet X) and **_plot in this very messed-up and vague_** due to the result of exiling Pandora into this dimension with the "leaked data" thrown in.

~5. _Camelot Universe_; the world where stories are made and universes are brought to life by Mahotsukai.

~6. _Planet_ _Duniya_; a strange world where the majority of _Voyage of the Magic Six _took place. Its true significance about this planet's existence will FINALLY be revealed in this finale!

**O  
>|<strong>  
><strong>O Alpha!Earth –|<strong>–<strong> Suiei!Earth –|**–** Beta!Earth O**  
><strong>|<br>O**

"**_By fairest blood…it is done…and by fairest blood…can it also be undone…but for a price externally…"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Finale begins...do NOT miss out!<em>**

**_~ Water Weds. December 3, 2014 ~_**


	2. Episode 1: Camelot, the Land of Magic!

**_~Episode 1: _****_キャメロット、魔法の国_****_! Camelot, the Land of Magic!_**

_"The World is a book, and those who do not travel read only a page"_  
>– St. Augustine<p>

* * *

><p>The Magic Six were led down the hill with Camelot as they saw a strange looking city before them; it had the looks to almost like that from Aeuropa City on Duniya but at the same time, it felt as if the buildings were alive of its own. Various designs from steam punk to modern and contemporary and futuristic ones decorated the sight before them.<p>

"This place…" said Rin as he watched a group of kids dashing through the fields.

"It's definitely not our home," finished Makoto.

Camelot turned to the six and replied, "**_Actually it is_**."

Alex and Haruka gasped while Nagisa asked, "What!?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Rei.

The Mahotsukai smiled and answered, "_This is your birth place…__**your TRUE birth place**__._"

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Alex.

"You'll soon find out," said the Mahotsukai as he threw some Sakura petals from his pockets, "Oh look! They're here!"

By the entrance to the city, Phoenix and Sano turned their heads and saw Camelot accompanied by six men. At first the two were unsure what was going on but upon seeing their faces, they were in a state of shock.

"C-Camelot!?" asked Sano.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Phoenix.

"Well they're visitors…" began Camelot.

"You do realize that they cannot say here in this place…but I guess now it's too late for that," said Phoenix, "**_They'll soon be wanting to know the truth and…_**"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Makoto, "What did Camelot mean that this is our TRUE birth place!?"

"Oh good riddance Camelot!" snapped Sano, "SEE!? Now look at what you've done!"

"We must bring them to Iwatobi and Sametsuka, only they'll know what to do with these guys," said Phoenix.

"W-what?!" gasped Nagisa.

"Iwatobi? Sametsuka?" asked Rei as he fixed up his glasses.

"My name is Sano…Sano Brachetti," said the second Mahotsukai.

"But that's the name of the Elementary School where Sousuke and I were…!" began Rin.

"Yes," replied Sano, "I named that place…and so did Iwatobi and Sametsuka. And the same with Mayfield."

"My name is Phoenix Lancelot," bowed the third Mahotsukai, "The town of Phoenix in Arizona was named after myself."

"Why is our schools named after you people?" asked Haruka.

"And I thought Iwatobi and Sametsuka were the Gods of the Air and the Sea for the Tabukists of Duniya..." began Rin.

"We are not humans first of all, but we appear on their forms based on how much successful they are to cover our nature," explained Camelot, "And as for those stories of the Air and Sea…**_they're only just part of a "story"…that we made up._**"

"Ehhh!?" gasped Makoto.

"S-story?" asked Alex.

Nagisa and Rin were shocked by the last part of the phrase while Rei asked, "What do you mean made up?"

"That's enough for now," said Sano, "Let's just take them in and settle this once and for all."

Phoenix turned to Camelot and replied, "They're already freaking out over the slightest things here."

"Well something has to change that future," shrugged Camelot, "And you know it too!"

"Please follow us," said Phoenix, beckoning them to follow.

Alex turned to Rei with a bit of worry while Makoto said to Haru, "I don't like where this is going."

"Are you okay Nagisa?" asked Rin.

The blonde shook his head and replied, "No. I don't understand anything; are they all Mahotsukai? What do they mean by story?"

"I know that the Mahotsukai here have to have the powers of the fourth dimension," said Alex, "It's like what I said back on Neo Tabuk. But…I didn't think that they would all have it. Not to mention for such a place that even exists..."

"Well, we can only hope to get our answers," replied Rei, holding Alex's hand.

"I…" began Alex, feeling worried.

"I'm sure once we figure out what is going on, perhaps we can use it against our enemy," said Makoto.

* * *

><p><strong>~Planet Earth: Suiei Timeline<strong>

Back on the continent of Lynwin, the Tachibana twins sat down on the benches with their parents, watching the lake and the background scenery.

"Where's Mako-chan?" asked Ran.

"Is he alright?" asked Ren.

The parents looked at each other briefly with a bit of concern but showing a warm smile to at least hide their fears.

"He'll be back soon," said the mother.

"Just give him his time," agreed the father, "He and the others will make their way back here."

* * *

><p>On the Western District of the city, Sei walked with Gou, Momo, Nitori and Sousuke, watching the people rebuilding their lives together. It had been a least a week or so since the fighting and conflict.<p>

"They haven't returned yet," said Seijuurou.

"Or are they back on this…'Duniya'?" asked Momotarou.

"I just wish they were here," sighed Gou, "I would like to know that they're alright."

"I think we'd all know for their safety," agreed Nitori, "You heard what Anastasia said, we have to wait for them."

Sousuke kept silent when Seijuurou added, "In terms of Anastasia, I feel bad for Aki and Alex...Aki already knows...but Alex probably doesn't."

"He still has his real brother though," said Sousuke.

"Perhaps but you saw how close they were, right?!" asked Momotarou, slightly annoyed, "At least that's what Rei told me!"

Sousuke turned to his robotic arm and said, "I think it's going to need a replacement soon."

"Did you get in contact with the TN?" asked Gou.

"They said it should be here in a few days time," he sighed.

They turned to the evening sun, wondering how much longer they will have to wait for the Magic Six to return from where ever they were at.

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Council Center<strong>

Atari stood up from her seat with the other clan girls from the different tribes as they watched Beatrice walking in. They have already set up a council system by the public and themselves in order to maintain peace and order for the Magic Six regardless on their mistakes they have made in the past. While it was a bit shaky at first to work together, they have accomplished the peace for at least a bit of time.

"I understand that she may not like the boys' love," said Annabelle, "But for her to betray us like that, that's almost…if not…unforgivable."

"Now that I know what I've done wrong, I have sworn to not kill an innocent life just because of what they believed in," replied Claudia.

"The same goes for me," agreed Xing, "I cannot even imagine how much lives I have damaged."

"The Av-Matoran have set up a prison cell for her but honestly, we don't know what she's been thinking this whole time," said Denise.

Demitra turned to Johann and asked, "We still haven't heard any word from the Magic Six. But...who were those monsters?"

"They are known as the Chivashi," replied Johann, "I was one myself before Alex killed me. I heard strange voices in my head the whole time and it was horrible."

The others gasped by the response as they all said, "SO that's why you were dead!?"

Beatrice answered to this, "Killing a Chivashi requires the blood of a Chiropteran King. Alex was one of the Chiropteran Kings."

The other girls looked at her as she continued, "The Magic Six explained it to me about their days on Duniya. They were each from a separate society and could not be able to get in contact with each other for about 18 years."

"We sort of knew that already," said Claudia, "But what we don't understand is how their days on that other world is linked to our problems here."

"I saw the truth," replied Beatrice, "Lydia is the mother who gave birth to Alex."

Johann could only watch as the other girls were in shocked by this; the mother of Alex was the same person as Lydia?

"But how does that even connect? Lydia never said…" began Xing before stopping herself with a sigh.

"We were all fools to begin with," said Denise, "I made the bad choice to walk in Abigail's agreement."

"After that earthquake, we have lost every record about the Magic Six and their reign...we had to rely on tales and other made up legends...but then Lydia showed up and toy us to our own battles," replied Demitra.

Before the other girls could argue their two cents in, one of the guards rushed inside the chamber.

"What's the matter?" asked Claudia.

"Has something happened?" asked Xing.

"Three strangers have been spotted on the other side of the lake!" said the guard.

"Eh?! Wh-where are they now?" asked Demitra, "Are they still out there?"

"Most likely, but it's no doubt that they should be brought here," replied the guard.

"Please do that," said Beatrice, "It is time we start to take some action."

* * *

><p><strong>Celestial Forest<strong>

Beyond the city gates of the Six Bridge Spires lies the massive forest that covers a nice portion of the land. Three people were walking through the forest where they saw the city of Lywnin before them.

"I swear to the heavens!" growled Jadwiga, "That bitch will pay for that!"

Matryona kept silent as Varvara asked, "What is this place? And…that voice from before…was she?"

"Yes, that is your grandmother," said Jadwiga, taking out her radioactive gun, "The very same one who gave birth to your uncle and your father."

"...I still don't understand all this. None of it makes sense," she replied.

"Perhaps we should try that town?" asked Matryona.

"It may be the only way and see," said Jadwiga, "But…"

Varvara's eyes glowed and hissed, "Someone's coming!"

"Let's go!" said Matryona, heading down the shoreline with the others, running across the shoreline.

A group of guards spotted the trio running and chased after them down the shoreline and heading to one of the bridge spires. They were about to get into the bridge when they saw more guards stationed there.

"Shit!" growled Jadwiga.

"Hold you weapons!" shouted one of the Lynwin Bridge Guards, "Who are you?!"

"I could ask you all the same thing!" snapped Jadwiga.

"Look, just hold down your weapons and no one will be hurt!" said the second guard.

Matryona and Varvara turned to see the rest of the guards that chased after them standing right nearby as well.

"We would at least appreciate if you tell us where we are," said Jadwiga.

"This is Lynwin-Mu, the home of the Magic Six," replied a third guard.

Jadwiga and the others gasped and the former asked, "A-are they here?"

"Afraid not," said the first guard, "They disappeared for about a week or so and were not found."

The leader of The Watchers closed her eyes for a moment and wondered what she and the others would do. This was indeed Planet Earth that Rei talked about and more so this was once their homeland too. She had to come up with a plan in order to figure out on how to return to Duniya before Pandora could pull more strings.

"Take us to the person who is in charge here," said Jadwiga, "We have come here for a request of help."

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Camelot Magna, Camelot Universe<strong>

The Magic Six followed Sano, Camelot Jr, and Phoenix through town as they saw several of the "Mahotsukai" walking around happily through the city. Some of them were carrying tablets and books or other strange looking things.

Makoto watched a group of kids laughing around and playing with magical circles while Rin saw a bunch of adult looking men and women in scholarly outfits and following someone as if they were on a tour trip of some kind.

Nagisa looked at the buildings around them while Rei was just amazed by everything in general. At one point, Haruka saw what looked like a pool but decided to not bother with it.

"Haru?" asked Makoto.

Haruka ignored him and asked to Camelot, "What do these people do here exactly?"

"We're called Mahotsukai...that's our kind. We just live like how other sapient beings live," said Camelot.

"Iwatobi was in a disguise as Tesseract...at least that's what Anastasia told me. Is this true?" asked Alex, "That he acted on my guardian father?"

Sano turned to him and smiled, "Yes, he made a wish to track down Pandora...in return he disguised himself as a Chiropteran."

"So then, you knew her too…?" asked Makoto.

Phoenix lowered his head and said, "Yes, she was once a part of our team."

The others gasped at the revelation, wondering what did Pandora do to betray them as Rin asked, "What happened between her and you guys, what did she do?"

Camelot remained silent while Sano answered, "It's rather…**_complicated._**"

"How so?" asked Rei while Nagisa saw a massive tower before them.

"Ah-ha! Here we are! Welcome my friends, to the Story Tower!" said Camelot.

"Story tower?" asked Rin.

"And what is this kind of place and what does it have to do with us?" asked Nagisa.

"Just follow us and you'll see it all right before you," answered Phoenix.

As they passed through the main halls, the gang saw several chambers with other Mahotsukai watching screens as if they were viewing movies. Each room had a group of Mahotsukai with a book while the screens were unfolding the storyline based on what was in the book.

"Are they watching movies?" asked Makoto.

Alex turned to one of the rooms where he saw a vampire girl in a school uniform trying to slash down a blonde-hair man in revenge but turned into bunch of papers. Haruka saw a princess in deep slumber as her wings transformed into feathers and departed to who knows where.

Rei turned his head to the left and saw a basketball match with the players unleashing strange powers of their owns while Nagisa watched to the right and saw an orange-haired boy trying to reach out to spike down the volleyball.

Makoto gasped in horror as he saw what looked like a gigantic monster tearing apart human flesh and eating it as blood splattered around. Rin saw what looked like a couple (a boy and a girl) fighting side by side in some video game or something.

"What is all of this?" asked Alex.

"They're all stories…" said Camelot.

"Stories?" asked Rei.

"For who?" asked Nagisa.

"All theirs," replied Sano, "Each Mahotsukai that are chosen, they form a group of people and they share ideas. And if they "win" the competition**_, they get to make the story become a reality as well as creating other realities that go behind that_**."

"Uh…is that a good thing?" asked Makoto.

"…and what about us?" asked Haruka, "What are we then?"

The Mahotsukai knew that this conversation was about to go boiling if the six find out the truth about themselves but thankfully they arrived at the room while Camelot knocked on the door.

A tall figure opened it and said, "Ah Camelot…Sano...Phoenix, I see you three have…EHHHHHH!?"

"What's the matter Sametsuka…" said Iwatobi as he walked up to see and gasped at the sight before him.

"Well…now we know why we lost track of you guys," said Sametsuka, "The last thing we saw was you going underwater to follow Lynwin and…"

"Hold up. What the HELL are you guys talking about!?" growled Rin, "You know about Lynwin…you know about us?!"

"What do you mean by losing track of us?" asked Rei as he too felt a bit intense by these truths.

"It's very simple," said Phoenix, "_You are the __**Main Cast of this story**__ that we've written!_"

"M-Main Cast?" asked Alex.

"Please settle in and we'll do our best to explain ourselves," added Iwatobi.

They all sat down at the table while Sano prepared up some tea while the gang were watching the screen that showed their lives from the past and present. The six were in a sense of confusion, anger, and even a bit of sadness, wondering if their lives were truly nothing to begin with. However, if all of this and the Suiei Gods were all just a story…could any of this be really happening?

The Mahotsukai explained briefly about themselves as well as presenting data sheets and character profiles with themselves on six distinctive personalities and thoughts as well as abilities and powers.

"You're saying that we are nothing more but your imaginations?" asked Rei.

Iwatobi took out a small knife and cut open Alex's arm as the boys were shocked on what was leaking out of him. Instead of blood, it was a gray-fluid filled with binary codes in neon yellow that matched his eyes when glowing.

"EHHHH!?" gasped Makoto.

"What did you do?!" shouted Rei as Nagisa gasped. Seconds later, the arm healed up after Iwatobi tapped on the cut.

"You boys...and those who live on your world...are nothing more but pieces of data," explained Iwatobi, "Data that can be disposed of and reused if the conditions are met. That is why...your Alex has survived his deaths. But that reason there isn't alone."

Rin grunted in a bit of shock while Haruka was feeling a bit sick to his stomach even though normally weird things don't bother him as much. Makoto was already hiding behind Haruka while the others just sat there in a sense of misunderstanding and confusion.

"_As Main Cast, none of you are meant to die_," said Sametsuka, "_At least that's how the script goes…not until your destiny is fulfilled._"

"Whose script are we even destined to follow?" asked Rei, getting a bit furious, "We made OUR own choices both Earth and on Duniya!"

"Just why are you then trying to control us!? What are you wanting? Our powers?!" asked Nagisa.

"We desire none of that," said Iwatobi, "We want to see if it is possible a world can be made…_one whose reality can be of pure happiness."_

Alex gasped as he recalled back in Japan when he and Haruka were first together and Rei was not too happy and he did in his power to at least get him happy again. It wasn't until when the two confessed and continued their destined relationship back on Duniya. _But little did he know from Suiei Marotta that it IS possible to create a world of pure happiness._

"However, creating that reality is a painful price," explained Sametsuka, "In fact; we are the one of the only group of Mahotsukai that is creating multi-paralleled worlds."

"Multi-parallel?" asked Nagisa.

Sano walked up to the glass/screen and tapped on an icon to allow three planet Earths with special symbols on top; Alpha, Beta, and a Kanji of Suiei.

"There are three Earths," said Sano, tapping on the left-most Earth first, "The one here is Alpha!Earth...where only you five exist...your lives have grown by the "Natural World" where none of you have magic; all of you live out your days normally."

"Five of us?" asked Rin.

"I probably didn't exist on that world," muttered Alex.

"That's correct," said Phoenix, "You on the other hand live on Beta!Earth originally."

Sano swiped the screen to show Beta!Earth (even though it looked the same) with a list of notes at the bottom and pics of Alex and his brother Sergi along with other unknown people.

"However, on Beta!Earth," continued Sano, looking at the other five, "Your lives are only told as a 'story' in that world."

"Wh-what?!" asked Makoto.

"So we are only fiction in that world!?" asked Rei as the others were in shocked.

"Why would you treat us like that!?" growled Rin.

"But wait a second," said Nagisa as he held Rin's hand to keep him calm, "What is the final Earth?"

"That…is where all of you are together," explained Sano, "The Suiei!Earth…that's the story WE wanted to make. That world is the ORIGINAL timeline where you would all have met together and begin your journeys after being tied to our creations…the Suiei Gods."

The six gasped as they recalled from the Suiei Gods that they were made nothing more by the nature of water through the Suiei Temple…but now just hearing this…

"We created that temple and set it for your Gods to come out of…but we designed them here before sending them out there to guide, teach, and protect you," explained Iwatobi.

"Originally you would've been all together without any problems…**_but that's when Pandora began to meddle with things_**," said Sano with a sigh.

"Meddle with things?" asked Haruka.

"Pandora wanted to use your lives as a means for her wish to come true...but that wish...cannot be granted. Whether it is a human…a Mahotsukai…an animal…or even a god," answered Sametsuka, "It not only defies the laws of life and death, but also...it breaks the rules of everyone's stories. _It's a huge crime to take the lives of someone's story __**and use it for a Mahotsukai's own, personal benefits**_."

"What did she wanted to do?" asked Rei.

"Is it what I think it is…" muttered Nagisa.

"Yes, she wished to revive someone…her sister…Morgan Le Fay," said Sano.

"But wait a second then how come with Alex's life…?" asked Makoto.

"Because a life for a life can be exchanged," answered Iwatobi, "_But only if two parties can agree to it…and also…one of them, must have the 'fairest blood'. That wish can only occur without exchanging a price._"

"Fairest blood?" asked Nagisa.

"**_By fairest blood it is done…but also by the same blood it can be undone_**," answered Sano, "But even that is a myth to us even by the Mahotsukai. No one has ever got that special blood that can defy the laws beyond all realities."

"I want to know more of Pandora," said Alex, narrowing his eyes, "What did she do that is hurting everyone's lives?"

"Her sister…Morgan Le Fay, was the closest to her," replied Iwatobi, "The family died many years ago due to a plague while her sister was immune to it for a handful of years after. She died too after Pandora joined our crew to create for our stories."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Unknown Time Ago…<strong>

Somewhere far North beyond the downtown of Camelot, the small village of Erax Nui existed up on the mountains where groups of families, extended families and friends resided. The people there were very happy and lived in an era of relative peace.

Down by the Great Plains that extended far to the west and the east, a group of sisters were playing around while one of them found a great collection of a snack to feast on. A nice size lake was also a place for them when they would swim or go out fishing together.

Igraine Le Fay watched her daughters playing together as they were all giggling and talking randomly with their youthful cute voices.

"You're so disgusting Pandora!" said Elaine as she watched her crack open the snail shells and eating the contents.

Pandora slurped on them and made a guilty smiling face while Morgause was already feeling a bit sick and hid herself behind Morgan.

"Elaine!" snapped Morgan before talking calmly to Pandora, "Hey can you stop showing off you eating snails? You're grossing out poor Morgause here."

Pandora shrugged and dropped them, saying, "But these guys are really tasty; they're even a rare species and…"

"Not everyone can eat the same food as you do," shrugged Elaine, "I can barely even look at escargot."

"Well it's not my fault that I love to eat Molluscs!" snapped Pandora.

"Stop fighting!" said Morgan, separating Pandora and Elaine, "Everyone has their own tastes, okay?"

The mother walked on over and said, "Oh what am I going to do with you girls?"

Pandora rushed over to hug her while she wasn't tall enough to reach out for her arms so she tugged onto her skirt while Elaine sighed. Igraine rubbed her hand through Pandora's hair smiled, "It'll be your birthday soon. You'll finally get your Mahotsukai License and join up with your sisters."

"I can't wait to show off mines!" smiled Morgause, "I've practiced so much with my talents of persuasion and debating!"

"I definitely want to bring the best for this family!" nodded Elaine, "My intelligence shall uncover the deepest secrets of Camelot and beyond!"

"I would love to heal people!" said Morgan, "And help bring great health to the world."

"I want to become and Author so I can make stories," smiled Pandora, "And create worlds that are beyond this one! Father always says that they get to explore many places beyond!"

Igraine looked at her and answered, "Sweetie, that job is rather tedious. I'm worried you'll end up not remembering with your family like the other Authors."

"I'll prove them wrong! I know there's a way to create a world as well as being able to spend time with your family still!" said Pandora.

"Mother's right though," answered Morgause, "I'm worried you'll forget us."

"I think Pandora would be a great Author!" said Morgan, "She will prove that you can spend time with your family and work at the same time. There is no way that she would forget about us! She loves us as much as we love her!"

Morgan hugged with her sister as Pandora giggled happily while the mother could only make a small smile while keeping her fears to the side.

"It is now time for dinner," said Igraine, "Let us return to the village. We'll have tea and some pies as well as some roasted mackerel and garden salad."

"Yayz! I love mackerel!" smiled Morgan.

The others chuckled as they made their way up the small slope, heading to the main village while Igraine used her power to create water droplets and allowing the garden to grow and flourish with fresh vegetables and grains at the ready.

Gorlois returned home that evening with a smile on his face as he saw his beloved daughters and his wife at the table.

"Welcome home," they all said.

"Father! I'm going to become an Author when I grow up!" smiled Pandora.

"A job for the strongest of the heart I see," he answered, "But won't you miss your family?"

"She's going to prove everyone wrong!" smiled Morgan, "That there will always be time for your family even in the most tedious of jobs!"

"I'll do my very best!" she agreed.

* * *

><p>After supper, the daughters went to bed while Igraine and Gorlois sat down outside by the steps, watching over the skies.<p>

"Honey do you think it's really the right choice for her?" asked Igraine.

"I am sure she'll be fine," he answered, "Children these days have already dreamed big. I mean, ever since we took on human forms thanks to the discovery of species, look at how we've managed to live ourselves."

"Probably but I've heard that humans are filled with dreadful curses," she replied, "I read an article about 7 dangerous things that may contaminate a Mahotsukai if they are driven too far."

"And I've heard seven powerful things that are inverse to them," he said.

"Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride," answered Igraine.

"Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness, and Humility…" he nodded, "Those seven things make the blood the fairest of them all."

"I'm worried that becoming an Author will make her forget…" said Igraine, "She won't remember her purpose."

"Why do you say with doubt?" he asked.

"Because I know the path from here…and just because we are Mahotsukai doesn't mean we are absolute…many things have been going wrong as of late," she hinted, "True I can see the future in dreams but even that power I have is only a fragment of what we will eventually find out."

"What did you see?" he asked.

"…a curse that will consume her, the only way to suppress that is…" she began.

* * *

><p>The Next Winter…was the harshest in any living memory…a plague broke out with the intense cold, causing so many of the residents to fall ill. The Le Fay family did all what they could to keep their friends alive. However, one particular morning…<p>

Pandora woke up to hear coughing from the other room and rushed over to see her mother wheezing badly while saw puddles of red blood that trailed to her father, slain up by the corner.

"W-what is this?!" she freaked out, "F-father?!"

"S-st-stay away," moaned Igraine, "Please…"

Pandora grabbed her mother's hand and said, "Mother! What's the matter!? What is this red stuff!?"

Morgan rushed behind her and said, "Stay away from her! She's really sick right now like the neighbors!"

"B-But she can't!" gasped Pandora as Morgan rushed over the cupboard where she kept her herbs inside.

"I'm going to make medicine for her, okay?! Go check up on the others!" she shouted.

Pandora rushed into the other rooms and gasped in shock as she saw two monstrous looking beings standing before her.

"W-what in the name of…!" gasped Pandora as she slammed the door shut while the monsters tried to smash through.

"MORGANNNN!" she screamed.

"W-what's the matter!?" shouted Morgan.

"Morgause…Elaine…th-they're mutated!" she cried out.

"WHAT!?" gasped Morgan.

Pandora used her limited magic to keep the door sealed but knew that the wooden doors will eventually smash down. Morgan could already hear the people screaming outside as other neighbors were beginning to mutate while those who were not affected were fleeing for their lives.

Morgan went back inside in hopes her medication would activate and help mother but gasped when she saw father's body on the ground on the other side of the room, slain.

"M-mother…" gasped Morgan as she dropped the medical tea drink and the glass shattered.

Pandora rushed back to her and gasped at father's dead body as well. Igraine's face was already beginning to twist and mutate into that of a monster's.

"MOTHERRRRR!" screamed Pandora but Morgan grabbed her hand.

"We can't stay here any longer!" said Morgan, trying to hold back her tears, "Let's go! You and I seem to be not affected by the Dark Plague!"

The two grabbed on their cloaks and opened the door to the outside while the two mutated sisters and the mother broke free and escaped to the outside as well, attacking various people in the crowd. Morgan held tight onto Pandora's hand, saying, "Don't let go of my hand, I have used our spell to keep as warm!"

A bunch of the Mahotsukai fled to the East or to the West but Morgan knew that if Pandora was going to become an Author, the only destination was dawn further south. They had to get to the great city of Camelot Magna.

The village of Erax Nui fell into ruins of monsters and the cold temperatures as they fled through the cold night, on a route to the great city of Camelot Magna, home of the brightest Mahotsukai ever in the land.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Years Later...The Township of Costra<strong>

Pandora skipped her way through the dirt roads, using her magic to repair the bridge with the scraps of metal and tree logs. This bridge collapsed last night and many of the residents here were elderly people who retired from using magic.

The villagers were stunned to see their bridge back up while an elder woman smiled and said, "My, I've never seen such advance magic! I tell you that kids these days are one for sure of an improvement!"

"That's my sister," smiled Morgan as she saw Pandora talking to a group of elders, blushing a little.

"There has been a lot of job opportunities in the great city," replied the elder woman, "Have you gone there yet?"

"No we haven't," said Morgan, "It is our goal though to go there."

"Well take your time, I am sure one day the city will call both for you," smiled the elder woman.

Pandora thanked the people and she skipped her way back while making a flip jump into the air, landing next to Morgan.

"I must say you've really studied hard," said Morgan.

"T-thanks!" blushed Pandora, "I just want the people to be happy…"

"Of course," agreed Morgan, "Well then, let's return for some tea."

By evening, the two were staying at a Safe House that had home to about 13 other people living there. However, Pandora moved to the family hall by herself when Morgan followed her to see what the matter with her was.

"Is something troubling you?" she asked.

Pandora shook her head and answered, "I'm not hungry."

"I know, but we can only afford for this," said Morgan.

Pandora glanced up to see her and said, "But it's not the same as mother's…"

"Your right," she agreed, "But you need to eat, please."

Before the other girl could answer, they both heard a knock on the door. Morgan walked over to open and see and saw two strange cloaked figures before her. The one on the right unveiled his hood and said "Good evening miss."

"Visitor hours are closed for tonight," replied Morgan.

"We're here on official terms," said the figure on the left.

"Oh? May I ask what it is? Should I go fetch our master?" asked Morgan.

"No it's not that," said the being on the left, "We've heard stories of a powerful Mahotsukai here. One that may be even qualified to join us and become an Author."

"I reckon you're talking about my sister," she answered and turned her head to Pandora, "We got some guests here for you."

"Eh?" asked Pandora, a bit confused and slightly shocked.

Morgan led the two visitors inside as they saw her on the couch with her bowl of food on the glass table. Pandora blushed a little as the young men unveiled their hoods, showing off some of their beauties.

"They do look cute," she muttered.

"My name is Iwatobi Takayama. My partner here is Sametsuka Atsushi," said Iwatobi.

"We're Authors in Training from Camelot Magna. However, we haven't found anyone that will complete our group. We only got five members and we are required for a sixth member," explained Sametsuka.

Morgan smiled to Pandora and said, "Didn't you wanted to become an Author too? Oh Pandora, I'm soooo happy for you! You have to join them!"

"S-sister…" breathed Pandora as she hugged her with joy and sadness together as one before continuing, "But what about you? Are you going to be alright without me? I don't want to leave you behind…"

"This is your chance to shine," said Morgan, "Remember that you were the one who told us you will find a way to visit your family and work. I believe in you!"

She nodded and said, "Right, I will."

"May we offer you some tea?" asked Morgan.

"Actually we will return here by dawn, our stay is at an inn down the road," said Iwatobi.

The two smiled and left while the two sisters looked at each other. Pandora was filled with excitement and nervousness at the same time; realizing that she was one step closer to her dream.

"I'll definitely write to you," said Pandora, "I'll be sure!"

"Yes," she nodded, "I'll definitely write back to you as well!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time: Back in the Mahotsukai's Story Tower<strong>

"And with that she became your member?" asked Rin.

"That's right," said Iwatobi, "The very next day we all gathered up and were sent to the campus where we began our training."

Alex turned his head away for a moment and breathed, "How can she even be my mother? She has NO right to call herself that!"

Rei rested his hand on his shoulder while Rin added, "But if she wasn't all that evil though…then how did she changed?"

"Did the two kept up with writing each other?" asked Nagisa.

"Morgan wrote a couple of letters to her and she exchanged with replies…but just over a year after she was recruited…her sister died," said Sano, "Her last hope for family was gone…and she turned that loss into anger as a weapon against us."

"If only I have known…perhaps I would've done something different…" said Alex, "However…I refuse to reconsider my wish."

"And what happened after?" asked Makoto, "Did she try to do anything to you guys?"

"She one day set off a few things," said Sametsuka, "Originally…we were going to have her quarantined from her powers and strip of her rights…"

"This is where I would take the blame," sighed Sano.

"Why's that?" asked Haruka.

"To prevent her from going outrage…I decided to put her in a Temporal Line," answered the Mahotsukai, "A dimension where she would remain trapped in an endless circle forever."

"Temporal Line…?" muttered Makoto.

"Wait a second…" gasped Rin.

The others were in a bit of a shock as they realized where this was going.

"You mean that…?!" began Nagisa.

"Yes…the very same time loop that you five were trapped in," replied Iwatobi, "It was beyond our control when we tried to send her away but as Sano preformed the dimension, data from our works were pulled into the portal that took her away…including you guys. So in order to keep Pandora trapped in, we created an entity who was known to be the timekeeper of that world but he ended up going corrupted on his own account..."

"Arogean..." muttered Haruka, realizing the truth.

"Th-that bastard!?" gasped Rin.

"But what does he have to do with this?" asked Rei.

"His job was to take a group of beings, including Tulisea, Daichi, and Kouta and they would help you find your way back without allowing Pandora to escape. Unfortunately, we couldn't keep him nor the others in proper control and they turned out malevolent and developed the Dark Code along with other side effects," said Iwatobi.

"Side effects?" asked Nagisa.

"There was the Deception-MIA and the Swim-Cadet X," answered Phoenix, "Two organizations that just were created as a result of 'corrupted matter'. Daichi led the latter while his son in disguise of that man's cousin took over the former."

"Corrupted Matter?" asked Makoto.

"Are they part of this problem then?" asked Rei.

"There were other side effects as well...including monsters eating people...and you Makoto swapped roles of your swim team with Haruka," said Sano, "But that part was fixed when you were put to the correct timeline."

"When the Suiei Gods were made by us, they took a part of their souls into your hearts, turning your human state into a demigod state," added Sametsuka, "Nagisa, that is how you came to the conclusion that you wished to become a human."

"But why give us magic in the first place?" asked Rin, "You had the power to do anything!"

"We wanted the Suiei Gods to fulfill means to bring about your survival along with the 'others' we mentioned and not allowing her to escape," said Iwatobi, "If we broke into the Time Loop, it would be highly likely…almost certain that she would have escaped and tried to take revenge against us."

Rei turned to Nagisa with a worried expression as the blonde was already horrified by what he and the others were hearing…was all of this…?

"If only I never wished for that," he muttered, "None of this would've happened! It's all my fault!"

"None of this is yours to blame," replied Iwatobi, "Besides…you were already suffering long enough."

"All of this lies on our shoulders…so we will take the blame and pay the price," added Sametsuka.

"But wait a sec though," said Rin, "What about the Shadow Mafia? Were they a part of this Corruption?"

It was an awkward silence at first before Sano finally answered, "Corrupted yes...but they were a part of Alex's life. In comparison to the Beta!Timeline, those people remained human...but in the Suiei!Timeline, the Shadow Mafia was created as a side effect from the Time Loop's destruction."

"I must ask you guys a few questions," said Alex, "I want to know how I came into their lives in the first place. Was it because you knew who I really was or was I too…a creation of your own thoughts like them?"

Before Iwatobi could answer, another Mahotsukai stepped into the room with its face almost like that of a wildcat but donned in robes of green and white with golden eyes.

"By fairest blood…you possess a heart far different," said Mayfield, "But you are not alone with that blood."

"About time you showed up!" snapped Sano, "Where were you?"

"What are you talking about…whose blood?" asked Rei.

"I am sure you remember how people wanted to use your blood that tied to your Suiei gods, right?" asked Iwatobi, "The Dark Code, Daichi's Lab, Kouta…even the Shadow Mafia at one point. Part of that is reasoned through the Suiei Gods. Another part of your power is tied/drawn through your blood in the veins that is energized through your heart necklaces."

Alex's eyes blinked as he recalled something long ago as he remembered a powerful payment he performed.

"Back when we ruled Lynwin, I had nightmares of Rasputin and Sergi. Rasputin tried to drink the blood from my brother and after the first nightmare that happened, Momotarou snuck in to give him an antidote," he said.

"W-what?!" gasped Makoto while Rin was a bit shocked to this.

"You knew Rasputin back on Lynwin?" asked Rei.

"I wasn't so sure…but…when I had the same dream again on our trip in Italy, I asked witch boy to take my blood and give it to my brother...to ensure that he would stay a human," he revealed.

Rei walked over to hug him with sadness as Alex concluded, "With that price…that's how I became a Chiropteran. My body was vulnerable while we traveled in space…making me a part of Pandora's son since I had no power in me until I gained that of a Chiropteran's.

"I told Haru about this as well, forcing it to keep a secret."

"So you knew this all along?!" asked Makoto, shocked.

"Not 100% but enough to know he was doing this to save his brother," said Haruka, "I didn't predict that he would end up as a Chiropteran."

"But Haru-chan, we could've done something to help him!" replied Nagisa.

"It was part of the price," said Alex, "That I couldn't tell you guys about this."

Rei decided to switch topics and answered, "So then…what are we going to do from here?"

Alex closed his eyes for a moment, trying to grasp about this world. He and the others were in a world where they were told that this was their "birth place", where stories are made, maintained and in control of these Mahotsukai. Eventually this was going to bother them because of the fact that they were all doing this as part of the script and not their own free will.

He opened his eyes and answered, "There's something I need to find here."

"Huh?" asked Nagisa.

"What do you need to find?" asked Rei.

"Killing a Mahotsukai is nearly impossible," said Alex, "But if we can find some answers here in this world…we might be able to learn something."

"But why is it nearly impossible?" asked Rin.

Alex turned to Iwatobi and said, "You told me…while you were Tesseract, that Mahotsukai are practically impossible to kill because of their near-god-like powers. As Suiei Gods, we are only a fragment of your magic and we are no where near as powerful as you."

"Well if that's true, we'll have to make that happen, right?" asked Rin.

"Rin-chan?" asked Nagisa.

"Look at these beings...they have appeared to be the ones who puppet us on our journey!" he answered, getting a bit pissed, "Look, you can just write us winning the battle, right?"

The Mahotsukai looked at each other for a moment before Iwatobi answered, "Our role into your lives is this; we created your concepts, your basic interactions, and your powers. **_Anything beyond that was your own role._**"

"W-what does that suppose to mean!?" replied Rin.

"Well I did give you shark teeth," said Sametsuka as he displayed his own shark teeth while Rin's face just froze in confusion and WTF.

"So you were not controlling our journey?" asked Makoto.

"What we really have done was to create the three Earths, the time loop, and your Suiei Gods," said Mayfield, "Any actions beyond that were either because of 'our mistakes' or decisions that you've made on your own."

"Just like what the gods said," muttered Rin, recalling back on the journey in Italy, "Despite being manipulated initially…"

He turned to look at Rei but the megane lowered his head for a moment after trying to not remember the horror that day.

"My second question," said Alex, "Is in regards to the Compendium."

The others looked at him as the boy asked, "Did you guys make it too?"

"After the Time Loop was created and broken, I have been guilty of my actions. So I decided to make a duplicate of our works and hand it over…but I simplified it and adapted to your language," explained Sano, "Back on Lynwin, you placed a few drops of your blood in order to reunite together when you were relocated on Duniya."

"How is this other version different than the original? Is there more information?" asked Rei.

"The original one has powers that none of you can even fathom," said Mayfield, "When a story is written, the action is performed."

"Can we see the original?" asked Nagisa.

"Too dangerous for a human to even go near it; that book has what you call in your world…it has 'emotions'," said Sano.

"And what do you mean?" replied the blonde.

"Each book written by the Mahotsukai here, they are living because they ARE the universe. Making a lesser, copy version of it will keep the text from running wild. Our library here is a collection of universes," explained Sametsuka.

"Can we see this library?" asked Makoto.

"As dangerous as it is for mere humans," replied Iwatobi, "I think it would probably be beneficial if what you are seeking has answers in there."

"Then let's go," said Rei, "We got a big boss to defeat."

The others nodded while Rin looked at Nagisa briefly for a moment. The team got up and followed the Mahotsukai out of the room while Rin turned to Naigsa and said, "Are you okay?"

"I…I'm not sure, and you?" asked the blonde.

"I really don't trust them," said Rin, "I got a bad feeling for this."

"I guess it is rather…complicated," agreed Nagisa, "But at least this is getting somewhere."

They rushed out the room to follow the group, heading to the hallway that led to a series of stairs that mapped out like a massive fan-shape pattern. At the center of the massive hall was a platform that looked like an elevator but it was not enclosed.

"Go on," said Sametsuka, "It's the path to the library."

The group got on with the Mahotsukai as Sano and Mayfield chanted a few foreign words, casuing the platform to soar high and fast as the scene around them turned into a galactic scenery, stunning the team as they watched around.

Finally, it all stopped as the scene transformed into a massive library of books all over the shelves, tables and other pedestals.

"Welcome…to the Library of Universes," said Iwatobi.

**~Episode 1 END~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Episode 2 PV~<strong>

**Rei**: So many books here…it's like…

**Nagisa:** Well it's a heaven for bookworms!

**Haruka:** Are you looking at your stuff again?

**Alex:** Ah, this story here…I know it very well.

**Makoto:** Just what are we going to get out of this?

**Nagisa:** You guys! Something's going on with one of the books!

**Makoto:** EEEH!?

**Haruka:** Next time, Free! **_The Libarary of Universes! _**_One book…will change lives…_


	3. Episode 2: The Library of Universes!

**_~Episode 2: _****_ユニバースのライブラリー_****_! The Library of Universes!_**

_The life you have led doesn't need to be the only life you have."  
><em>- Anna Quidlen

* * *

><p><strong>Lynwin-Mu, Planet Earth – Suiei Timeline<strong>

Beatrice and the other clan girls stood together in the council chamber, staring at their visitors. Jadwiga and Matryona kept silent while Varvara tried to break the chains, hissing, "You didn't have to do this!"

"We were taking precautions," replied Xing, "This world has suffer enough through its own problems. We will not hesitate to take action if you guys are a threat."

"We're here because WE KNOW the Magic Six!" said Jadwiga, "My people has worked with them back in our homeland…and Alex was an important member for our group!"

"Well that's not surprising," said Annabelle, "But who are those two with you now?"

"They're his niece and nephew," she answered.

The girls gasped as they looked at the twins before them.

"I guess he didn't tell you yet about us," smirked Varvara.

"I got some information from them," said Beatrice, "But not enough of the details though."

"Right, we only heard about this other world…?" asked Claudia.

"Duniya," replied Jadwiga.

"So you're from this Duniya then?" asked Demitra.

"Just let us go!" growled Matryona as he tried to break the chains.

"Matryona! Calm yourself!" snapped Jadwiga.

Johann analyzed the two twins before her as she recalled her own behavior was once hostile and violent and the way how their injuries were healed.

"Are you…Chiropterans?" asked Johann.

"Born from a human and a Chiropteran you might say," replied Varvara.

"And just what do you know about our kind?" asked Matryona.

Johann turned away and said, "I was told about it when I was ordered to kill Alex."

Atari gasped a little when Annabelle asked, "Who told you about this?"

"Lydia…" said Johann, "After we separated ourselves into nations, Lydia came to me one day and told me some stuff happening on Duniya, she also made me drink a vial of blood that mutated me into a Chivashi."

"Did this…Lydia knew about the Magic Six?" asked Jadwiga.

"Yes," she replied.

"I think it's alright if we unbound you," said Beatrice, "You don't appear to be a threat."

The two male guards opened the chains as the Chiropteran twins slumped down to the floor in relief while Jadwiga shook her head and sighed.

"How did you get to this world then?" asked Denise.

Jadwiga looked at the twins as they rose back up on their knees before answering, "We were suppose to launch an attack on our enemy…but she caught us early and sent us to this place."

"Who?" asked Beatrice.

"She is the mother of Alex...by the name of Pandora, Queen of the Chiropterans," replied Jadwiga.

"W-wait a second…" began Atari.

"Lydia…if she knows about the Magic Six and this Pandora knows them too..." began Annabelle.

"AH-ha!" smirked Matryona, "It all connects!"

The girls looked at each other in a bit of a shock though Johann sort of knew what it was going to lead to after this moment of truth.

"Lydia and Pandora are the same person," said Beatrice.

"Yes, she gave birth to two boys; one of them was a member of the Magic Six…Alex, and the other…Rasputin," explained Jadwiga, "Both of them were the Chiropteran Kings of the next generation."

"From what I was told," replied Beatrice, "That Alex did live as a monster and suffered a lot of pain on that world, fighting his evil twin brother."

"Oh you think you've seen painful…" smirked Jadwiga, "Before he was rescued by Haruka and the others, Alex has forgotten his past life on Earth and was tied to his violent nature."

"Why was he violent?" asked Claudia.

"His brother's blood is tied to his own blood…as Chiropteran Kings," said Jadwiga, "Rasputin had the ability to manipulate his brother's power against his own will should he ever be weaken to his emotions of fighting. He destroyed a town called Herisia."

"S-so with that, he was able to manipulate him to kill all those people?" asked Xing.

"But then…what about you guys," said Johann, pointing at the twins, "How did you came about?"

"Born after Alex finally defeated their father," said Jadwiga.

"Wait a sec, how many years has it been since that day?" asked Beatrice, "There is no way if the battle was that recent, they would be grown and mature."

"Another story my friend but their ages were accelerated by a sorcerer," replied the leader of The Watcher's, "For one purpose only; to fight."

"You mean to fight against Pandora?" asked Xing.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then it's confirmed," said Claudia.

"Our enemy is the same as yours," nodded Demitra.

"And she is in your world is that correct?" asked Denise.

Jadwiga handed over the map and opened the scroll, showing them the continent of Rodinia Magna as the land was looking huge and complex filled with various regions. Jadwiga pointed to the Las Jangwa Desert in a peculiar region where a set of mountains shuddered in darkness.

"Pandora lives in the volcanic region of Chirottori," said Jadwiga.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Xing.

"It's a matter of time, but this isn't Duniya," she answered, "If I am correct, we will have to transcend through time and space to get back to this planet or…if Duniya does exist in this universe, we will need some special transportation to leave this planet."

"Oh that's great!" snapped Atari, "We don't have the means to do that!"

"The magic we were given is not powerful enough for us to take on a dimensional voyage," said Annabelle, "Lydia must have known that if she gave us more power, we would have been able to rebel against her."

"Your right," nodded Xing.

"We still have to get there though," said Beatrice.

"I'm worried that my organization will not be able to make progress without us. I lead the organization called The Watcher's...where we fight against Pandora and Rasputin," explained Jadwiga, "With Rasputin defeated...all we have left is the mother."

"Do you have anybody who can takeover in case you are gone? Maybe they will somehow manage to do something?" asked Xing.

"There is one other...but she's busy taking care of some domestic things," said Jadwiga.

"This is enough for now," replied Demitra, "We can only wait for the Magic Six to return."

"The City of Lynwin-Mu welcomes you. And since it appears we both share the same enemy; we will let you three stay under our grounds," said Beatrice.

Matryona and Varvara kept silent while Jadwiga thanked the group while a set of guards led them to one of the districts, heading for a small inn to stay.

* * *

><p>Down beneath the city, in one of the darkness of the prison cells, Abigail sat in chains from her arms, linking her to the wall. She could only go for a bit of distance (up to the bars on the door) before it would force to yank her back.<p>

In the last several days, she developed a sinister plot to kill off her friends by having the Bolsheviks take over the land and convert it to another communistic nation. From there, she would have gain power enough to keep the land for herself and anyone that begged for mercy. Even though she initially didn't mind the boy's love paradigm since she too once had respect for the Magic Six, the relationship wars revealed to her how savages these people have become based on the royal blood.

Now here she was, thrown into the cell as her anger levels silently increased as she stared at the guards walking around.

_Just you wait my 'friends'_, she thought, _you'll pay for what you did there! I will destroy everything you love and kill the Magic Six!_

**_"My dear Abi…" _**said a voice.

"W-what the!?" she gasped, looking around to find the source but saw nothing.

**_"You haven't lost hope for vengeance… granted that you are still upset over everything that has happened, am I right?"_** asked the voice.

"You sound familiar," growled Abigail, "show yourself!"

**_"I can give you power,"_** said the voice again, "One that can shatter the Magi Six and your once so-called friends. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I do!" she growled.

**_"Then there is something you have to do for me first before you can achieve that goal,"_** it replied.

"What do you want?" asked Abigail.

**_"I have prepared a catalyst...that will open a portal to my world and your world... you and I will need to open the gate...that can spill disasters in both worlds...but...in time, when both sides have fallen...you shall have the world for yourself,"_** said the voice.

"Only for me, eh? I'll do it!" smirked Abigail as she saw a small looking box appearing before her.

**_"By the next full moon,"_** replied the voice, **_"Open this box and everything will begin."_**

"Alright," said Abigail, "I cannot wait to show them who is better!"

She took the box as some strange magic flowed into her arms, breaking the chains into pieces as the voice instructed her to get out and hurry into the forest beyond the city. One of the guards saw what was happening and tried to stop her but the box glowed and knocked them down while smashing the wall to the outside.

Abigail jumped out and made her way to the dark alley ways of the town, making her escape onto the bridges as she crossed her way over, using the box's power to knock down the guards.

"Soon, you'll regret what you've done to me," she hissed, "Magic Six…"

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Duniya<strong>

In the Great Northern Plains, Deana, Glena, the pirates, Masaru and Akane were making their way on the Hover Motorbikes in a south eastern direction, heading to Terra Magna.

Deana held tight with her arms around Masaru as she watched the scenery changed from forestry, to grassy fields with some occasions of rocky areas.

Decided to put up some fun, Deana opened her mouth and flailed out, "Blahabahhaabbabababaaaa"

"W-what are you doing?" asked Glena with a sweat drop.

"Blabhabhahbahbhabhab…" she answered before properly saying, "Gotta make some cute faces there honey!"

Masaru steered the bike and accelerated on high speed as the group descended down a large slope where they saw the massive rocky canyons of Terra Magna.

Awlida held onto Shirahama while Anne steered alone on her bike but staying close to the others.

"Once we get down there, we'll turn to you guys to lead us," said Akane, "Shira…Awlida."

"We will also stay as a group," instructed Masaru, "If Jadwiga has indeed fallen to our enemy, we will have to start out on our own."

"I hope she's alive," said Anne, "We lost too many people."

"Yes," nodded Awlida as she remembered Matsuura, her deceased lover.

Once the two arrived down at the entrance gates, they placed their vehicles in a different area to recover for later before walking into the village.

"Let's just hope that everything will go well," answered Shirahama.

"Rest assured, we have friends from our town that will meet up with us soon," smiled Akane.

"We'll take as much as possible if it takes the whole world to defeat Pandora," said Masaru.

"That bitch," grunted Deana, "How dare she tried to hurt Rei, Alex and the others!"

"We'll make her regret it," said Glena, holding her hand.

"C'mon you guys!" smiled Awlida, "We got a lot to show you in Terra Magna!"

Shire held his hand to Anne and said, "We'll lead you through town."

The group entered through the gates and walked to the city in canyons.

* * *

><p><strong>The Library of Universes, Camelot<strong>

Mayfield, Sano, Phoenix, Iwatobi and Sametsuka took the boys to the tour of the library which seemed like an endless wall of books and aisles of books around. Several Mahotsukai were reading the books or making edits and fixing up errors to the works.

Several books floated around like birds as the pages flapped like wings.

"Ehh!?" gasped Makoto.

"Why are they floating?" asked Rei.

"Probably on idle…waiting…or flying their way to whoever used them," shrugged Sano.

"Well a Mahotsukai has to take breaks too of course," smiled Phoenix with a slight chuckle.

"Each book then…do they represent a separate universe?" asked Haruka.

"That's correct," said Mayfield, "Each book written here is a story of that particular universe stored."

Alex stopped at his tracks and asked, "Is there…by chance a story…called BIONICLE?"

"Ah yes, that's over by the robotics fantasy section," said Iwatobi, pointing to the other end of the library.

Alex rushed his way over while Rei could only chuckle at that while Rin shouted, "Oi! Wait for us!"

As the other boys followed Alex, Iwatobi turned to Sametsuka and said, "Are you sure this is a good idea? We are putting them at risk for exposure to…"

"Their powers won't be enough to make the books come alive... it's not like it'll do anything that serious," whispered Sametsuka.

The other Mahotsukai followed the boys over as Nagisa asked, "So how many stories does a Mahotsukai make? Is there only one or are there more?"

"Each Mahotsukai in a group makes at least one...but that doesn't include the Alpha and Beta Universes that go with the story," explained Mayfield, "It is possible for more but many prefer to stick to one; it's only easier to maintain until the books are done."

After searching for the book, Alex finally found the BIONICLE book and opened to a random page where he saw Mata Nui and Teridax (in massive robotic forms) fighting on the desert planet of Bara Magna. He remembered this particular story very well since it led to the final defeat of Teridax and the reformation of Spherus Magna.

"What in the name of…?!" gasped Rin.

"Looks like a robotic wrestling match?" asked Makoto while Rei smiled.

"Why are they fighting?" asked Nagisa.

Alex pointed to the smaller robot and said, "That one there, Mata Nui was once in control of that larger robot. But his so-called brother, Teridax, took over that robot and tortured the people inside there. Inside of that larger robot is a world of its own, with continents…islands…cities…and more."

"So he's trying to reclaim his home?" asked Makoto.

"The story is rather complicated but Mata Nui is trying to convince Teridax to rebuild the planet of Spherus Magna. Of ocurse Teridax has other plans and wishes to dominate the entire known galactic universe," he replied.

Rin watched as Mata Nui shoved the larger robot to a "fragment" of a gigantic rock with water smashing on the back of the head.

"So he's like a BIONICLE version of Pandora?" asked Rei.

"You could say that," said Alex.

Makoto watched as the massive robot fell to the ground, sending out earthquakes across the land while the inhabitants inside the robot evacuate to the outside world.

"R-robots?" asked Haruka.

"So these smaller robots lived inside this larger one?" asked Rin.

"This is getting too complicated," sighed Nagisa.

"Yes," said Alex, "The Matoran, Toa, Turaga, Vortixx, Skakdi, and more...various species lived in there...and now they'll join with the inhabitants of Bara Magna and they will watch Mata Nui rebuilding Spherus Magna."

Haruka watched as the moons of Bota Magna (A planet composed of forest and ice) and Aqua Magna (a planet of water) collided with the larger planet of Bara Magna (a desert-like planet), twisting and morphing the land back to its original state as Spherus Magna.

"A world reborn…" smiled Alex, "The Matoran called this place the heavens…"

"Amazing," said Rei while the others were a bit stunned on the animation from the book.

Alex closed it up and muttered, "I'd wish I could take this with me…but I don't think it'll be possible."

"I see you have found something fascinating," said Sano.

"At least for me," he replied.

"I remember that you were trying to tell me this story once, and of course none of it made any sense," answered Haruka.

"But to think that it ACTUALLY does exist," said Makoto.

"Well isn't that what witch boy once said...that those who know the nature of the world, there are more than one particular places?" asked Rin.

"Duniya…Earth…" began Alex.

"Wait…witch boy. Is he a Mahotsukai too?" asked Rei.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," said Nagisa.

"He is the same as you guys, he is not one of ours," replied Iwatobi.

"I guess that won't explain much," sighed Rin.

"Probably," nodded Rei.

"Well we came here to find clues so…can we uh, look around?" asked the blonde.

"You may but be warned that some of the books take on a life form...if you see a book that is glowing, do not touch it," said Iwatobi.

"We won't," replied Rei while Alex opened up the Bionicle book again to start reading while Makoto held his hand with Haruka with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth – Suiei Timeline<strong>

Back on the continent of Lynwin, Sousuke sat with Kisumi and Hayato staring out at the sunset while the others were back home or taking care of the villagers.

"They should've been back by now," muttered Sousuke.

"I see your feelings have changed," smiled Kisumi.

Sousuke sighed with a bit of annoyance and replied, "Probably because I've seen what I've done in that other world. After what we've been told by the witch…"

Kisumi chuckled and answered, "Maybe, but even so, you've really grown to not only worry about Rin, but even the others too."

Sousuke turned his head and saw Sergi standing before them. Kisumi raised up his left eyebrow a moment before answering, "What troubles you, brother of Suiei Marotta?"

"Brother, can we go home?" asked Hayato, "Mother's going to start worrying soon!"

"Alright," said Kisumi as he and the younger brother got up before remarking to Sousuke, "Make sure you remember that."

Sergi sat down next to Sousuke while he kept his knees close to his face, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"You remember that day we first met?" asked Sergi, "When I first came back to Lynwin and…"

"You tripped and I helped you with your bags? Of course," he replied, "Your brother is a strong-willed man and he will be sure to return to you and us."

"What did you have against Haru?" asked the younger brother of Alex.

Sousuke's eyes widened a little with a slight gasp in his mind but he answered, "It's complicated."

"Maybe to you…but it isn't for me," said Sergi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sousuke.

"I met people too that I didn't like…but…I kept on smiling…just like Sandro," he replied, "My father once said that keeping a smile even to those that you don't like will keep you from going insane."

"Well it's not much of what I have against him," answered Sousuke, "I guess maybe I was rather a waste of breath at him…after all…not only it was Haru…but Rei…and now Nagisa…"

"You love them?" asked Sergi.

"I love all of them…but I guess I could be a bit envious too," sighed Sousuke, "Especially for Rin. I tend to be more reserved even though I kept my duty with the Terran Nost, making sure that the Magic Six will stay alive and happy.

"In a different place, Rin and I would get so close to the point that we could be like brothers of our own…but then I tore down an idea of his…wishing to be alone and…"

"My brother was the same way," said Sergi, "He used to be so happy and cared for everyone…even his enemies. But then one day…not long after he stopped swimming…he shut everyone away…only focused on his grades in school."

"Is it alright if I ask why?" asked Sousuke, "In terms of why he stopped swimming?"

Sergi lowered his head and replied, "It's because he grew self-conscious of himself…he viewed himself as **_a flaw in his physique_**."

Sousuke narrowed his eyes as Sergi explained to him from his perspective and memory (even though it was during that time he was unable to talk due to his Autism), using his hands to make some gestures at times.

When he was done, Sousuke replied, "I guess he is similar to me…except that he could've been stronger to fight for how he was…"

"Maybe but…" said Sergi, "He went to L.A. and I'd never though I'd recognize him again. When I met him again back his return from Japan, he was stronger, happier…but something was bothering him too inside."

Sousuke rested his hand on his shoulder and answered, "Despite that pain, he found happiness…as for me…"

"You have happiness too," smiled Sergi, causing Sousuke to blush a little, "Your happiness is the happiness of the people who are precious to you."

"I…" began Sousuke.

"Just promise me on thing," he said.

"What's that?" asked the stronger boy.

"Don't be afraid to talk to them…at least establish something like how I did," replied Sergi, "Sure my brother is busy with them all the time but…talk to each of them and maybe you'll see an answer."

"There is one…maybe two people I need to talk to," said Sousuke, "As much as one of them could probably care less about me and…"

"Even if he does act a bit cold, I know he's a listener…he did for me," smiled Sergi, "And he never forgot the things I said. So just believe…that everyone…and everything will be alright."

Sousuke got up and answered, "Well, I'm going to head back to the others. Are you going back to your folks?"

"Our parents aren't here," said Sergi, feeling about to cry, "They were not revived…"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" he replied as he hugged Sergi, "I almost forgot you and Alex had no parents back in Manorial."

"It's probably better off that they watch us from afar," said Sergi, sniffing, "I don't think they would've want to suffer the dangers here."

* * *

><p>The two began to walk as they saw Momotarou hanging out with Takuya and other friends from the former Sametsuka Academy.<p>

"Sousuke-senpai!" shouted Momo with a wave.

"Yo!" he called out back.

Sergi turned his head and saw a group of little kids playing by the playground accompanied by two of the clan girls, Claudia and Johann. The two waved out to them and they replied back with a wave as well.

"Sousuke…may I ask you one more question?" asked Sergi.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Why was it you became a part to help me with my life?" asked the younger brother.

"…I've heard of your journey," he said, "You were captured by the Shadow Mafia while I was working at my dad's shop. After hearing what has all happened, I found the Terran Nost that were secretly affiliated with the Magic Six…so I decided that I too should help them out…even if it meant that I would babysit you at times. As long as it kept me close to them…I could ensure their safety.

"The truth is…Rin and I share an important role to keep each other alive...but after meeting you, you are also an important role since you were the catalyst of their mission."

"I'm sorry if I have put everyone in such pain," said Sergi.

"You have never put anyone in pain," replied Sousuke, "Challenges yes…but never pain."

* * *

><p>Gou, Chigusa, and Aki went around the helping center to check up on the civilians while doctors and nurses were providing the people with treatments and medicines from the swamp effects or anything related to radiation.<p>

"You feel better young one?" asked Gou.

The little girl nodded and smiled, "Yeah. I wish mom was here."

"She will be back," said Gou, "We have great doctors here long ago and I am sure they have passed it down to their descendants."

She turned her head to see Chigusa, saying, "Gou-chan, are you going to the store later?"

"For what?" asked Gou.

"Maybe some flowers?" she replied.

"Hmmm, I know we'll need some anyway sooner or later," answered the red-haired girl.

* * *

><p>Ama-chan (Miho Amakata) stood out at the railing guard while looking high above the city of Lynwin-Mu. She was not far from the Suiei Temple and was wanting to see it again for the longest time. The former governor and teacher turned her had and saw Sasabe, Toraichi, Russel, and Lori.<p>

Another magical secret of this land is that anyone that spoke a language, anyone can understand it as the words are magically adapted to one and another without even thinking.

"I see you've been alone," said Sasabe.

"I am honored to meet you," nodded Toraichi, "And I wish to thank you for helping my son Rin and the others."

"We were honored to take care of Rin in Australia," replied Russel.

"And old saying from Aristotle, "There is no great genius without a mixture of madness," she answered.

"Wise words you got there," smiled Lori.

"I governed Tokyo for about 7 years or so," said ama-chan, "At that time, I helped providing funding and relief to the developing city here along with other countries and the UN that pitched in.

"However, many of the politicians were trying to uncover the deeds I have done in the past to remove me from power. However, I was able to reposition myself in the House of the Councillors for a bit of time before retiring my way back to the High School and teach one more."

"Hehe, I remember back in my days of Lynwin," chuckled Sasabe, "I created the **_Iwatobi in Lynwin Swim Club_** and redesigned the building based from the original Swim Club thanks to the people of Terran Nost!"

Meanwhile, inside the Suiei Temple, the parents of Rei, Makoto, Naigsa and Haruka looked around and were stunned by the sheer beauty of the statues, the marble table and the tree that was still producing petals.

"For our children to have fought so much," said Rei's mother.

"It must have been hard for them to keep everything in order," nodded Mrs. Tachibana.

Haruka's father stared at the statue of Suiei Nanase with a chuckle, "Hmm, that looks almost like me if I grew out my hair on the one side."

"Honey, you would never do that style," sighed his wife.

The other parents chuckled and turned their head to see Toraichi Matsuoka and his wife.

"Well that's ten of us," said Nagisa's father.

"But what about…?" began Mr. Tachibana.

They turned their heads to see Alex's (and Sergi's) parents, walking in from the back entrance of the temple. While the father tried to keep his composure when dealing with "other races" than the Italians, he still wasn't feeling a bit comfortable. His wife sort of hissed at him to stop whimpering and to keep himself in check.

"We were only given a short time to relive a bit," said Mrs. Marotta.

"So it seems," said Haruka's mother, "Have you been well though otherwise?"

"Absolutely," replied Alex's father, "I tried to sell some of the Italian music here too back when Lynwin was still inhabitable."

"Oh I think I have found that CD with…I think it was Eros," said Mr. Tachibana, "Great guy too!"

"I remembered when Haruka was trying speak some Italian," chuckled Mrs. Nanase, "It was really cute."

Russel and Lori walked in which made Anthony smiled because he and his wife had some friends back in Australia and they both sides of the party knew of an Australian Italian singer as well.

"I hope we're not late," said Lori.

The other parents smiled as Toraichi replied, "You have been also a huge role to helping my son. We thank you."

Camelot spreads out his petals and said, "Parents and Guardians of the Magic Six…I am glad you are all here now. Without you bearing and raising them, this world would not have been thus so far. They are safe in my world for now but they will make their return here soon so please give them the comfort they will need."

* * *

><p><strong>The Library of Universes, Camelot<strong>

While Alex was already deep into reading the BIONICLE book, the others made their way around through the library to find clues about Pandora.

"There's just too many," sighed Rin.

"Yeah," agreed Rei, "It's going no where."

"Perhaps we split off to different sections?" asked Nagisa, "We can search a little faster."

"I'll go to the one on the other side of the Atrium," said Rin.

"I'll go to the fantasy section," replied Rei.

"I'll stay at this bookshelf here," said Nagisa, "But have any of you seen Haru-chan and Mako-chan?"

The others shrugged and walked off, searching through the aisles.

* * *

><p>In a different section of the library, Makoto pulled out another book and briefly scanned through the pages but saw nothing. He and Haruka were at the biography section but there was not much on the names here.<p>

"Is something the matter, Haru?" asked Makoto while putting the book away.

"To think that we are nothing but their minds…" he muttered.

"Huh?" asked the taller boy.

"Don't you see?" replied Haruka, "We are only born because of them…they created us and the gods."

"Haru, it's all just nonsense," said Makoto, "We are our own individuals…"

"No!" he answered, "If they created our own personalities…our own abilities…"

"Haru!" cried Makoto.

"What if they made us…just to puppet our lives this whole time?"

"Haru, now you're sounding like Nagisa back in the time loop," said Makoto.

"Perhaps now I get it…" he answered, "In a different perspective. We were never humans to begin with and Nagisa made sure that we would become a human…back then I didn't realize that truth…"

"Haru, that was then," replied Makoto, "I don't think the Mahotsukai took over our lives…I mean, we've made a lot of our decisions on our own. While it's true that maybe they created our Suiei Gods and our world…"

"Makoto, I may not be Alex and feel emotions, but just after hearing all of this…if our lives were nothing but scripts…our lives nothing but a directions against our will, don't you think this is all…wrong?" he asked.

Makoto hugged Haruka and said, "Deep down, I may not like what is going on either…but think of it this way, if we can explain ourselves to them…that if our hearts are strong enough to continue our own choices…I know we will win this."

* * *

><p>Nagisa went to another aisle when he saw Rei holding up a book and was already reading into something.<p>

"Hey…I found a directory list of the Mahotsukai," said Rei, "It's at least a start."

"Oh?" asked Nagisa as he walked over.

Rei flipped the pagrs and found Pandora's name alongside with the siblings, the parents, and other names that were foreign.

Suddenly, the book began to glow, flaring to life as their vision around them changed…revealing a past animation scene before them…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: The Village of Costra<strong>

Pandora returned home finally as she was able to prove to her remaining sister that even an Author in training to become an "Author" will have time to check up on their family. She opened the door and saw more red fluid puddles all over the hallway.

"W-what in the name of…" she gasped as she ran her way over to the source of the blood.

She opened the door to the bedroom and saw Morgan struggling to her wounds as she too was beginning to change and morph slowly; her hands were turned into claws while her face was turning gray.

"S-sister!" gasped Pandora.

"P-Pandora…" moaned Morgan, "At least…we can say goodbye…"

"No Morgan, you can't!" she shouted, "How is it possible you got contracted by the plague?!"

"I…I too…must have it since the beginning…" she replied.

Pandora's face began to tear up as she held her clawed hand, saying, "Please…you can't die! I have to save you! I'll get the herbs like how my new friends taught me!"

"**_Your beauty is all that can save you…Pandora…"_** said Morgan, "**_This spell is what I will give to you…it will be your power and your protection…_**"

"S-sister…" gasped Pandora as Morgan began to chant in something foreign of a language

Using her clawed hand, Morgan cracked open Pandora's skin as six drops of blood fell into a cup down below.

"D-drink it!" moaned Morgan.

Pandora quickly took the cup to drink the blood and the magical fluid inside as Morgan said, "**_By fairest blood it is done…_**"

"**_But be warned, by fairest blood this spell can be undone…_**"

Morgan coughed up more blood and spat out while Pandora shouted in worry. The other Mahotsukai mutated and twisted as Morgan screamed in Pandora's mind;

_"Promise me you will continue your quest and become an Author. Leave! Before it's too late! I don't want to kill you!"_

Pandora watched in horror as Morgan's body twisted and morphed into a monstrous creature with vampire wings and a face beyond recognition. Before it could attack, Pandora unleashed her magic to escape, knowing that the sister she relied so much on…now has fallen to that horrible curse.

"AVENGE USSSSS!" echoed Morgan's voice in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Days Later:<strong>

Pandora sat alone by the lake, reflecting all what has happened to her, her life, her family and other things. She knew that keeping too much anxiety will prevent her from becoming an "Author". The duty is tough, and the price is steep.

She turned her head to see Iwatobi standing before her.

"You're beautiful," he said, sitting down.

"Thank you," she answered, looking back to the water.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"My sister…passed away," she revealed, "She was caught up with the plague back from our home town."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," he replied.

"I'll be alright," she said, lying to herself, "There's nothing I can really do about it."

"Do you want to leave this place?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Maybe once we finish our project, we can move from this world and live amongst of our works. We could start a new family and…" he began.

"It's not the same," she answered, "But…I trust you the most. I mean, I get along with the others alright...but...I feel like we are bound."

"We'll all be together for the burial," he replied.

Pandora began to sniff up some tears and cried onto his shoulder, saying, "The truth is…_I want...to make a place...where we can all live together._"

"Maybe we will," he said, "After all is said and done."

However, this darkness and sadness, along with the spell of beauty inside of Pandora will only grow and worsen her condition, turning her into the insanity when finding out she didn't qualify to become an "Author" but rather the "Clean-Up Assistant". Despite this, she continued to work for the team but finally snapped out in order to try and manipulate things for her own benefits…

And now here she was…_Queen of Chiropterans…a Queen of Tyranny…all filled with revenge…_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time: Chirottori Castle, Planet Duniya<strong>

Pandora stood alone in the central chamber as her eyes were in a daze. Around her were a flock of ravens cawing and screeching, flying in circles. She was able to track down the Magic Six after their disappearance on Earth which led her to stage a new opportunity for her revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Camelot Universe, Beneath the Library (Story Tower)<strong>

Alex opened his eyes and found himself standing alone deep down in some dungeon-like hallways while he still carried the BIONICLE book in his hands. He saw a glowing yellow light in one of the rooms. Curious, he walked on over and saw what looked like an ancient, massive book with the symbol of beta on it.

"W-what is that…?" he muttered to himself.

The book began to glow as it sensed someone in its room. Alex dropped the book and fell into a state of trance with his yellow eyes fading away into a sickly green color, walking closer and closer to the book. He was about to touch it when he felt someone pulling him away with panic before chanting a spell to stop the book from glowing.

"You mustn't get close," said Camelot, "My father said that this book is perhaps one of the forbidden ones for someone like you to look at."

Alex blinked his eyes in confusion before tilting his head to the right.

_This isn't good_, thought Camelot,_ if he didn't realize how dangerous this book is…_

"It had a symbol of Beta on it," said Alex, "But the last thing I remembered…"

"This book is perhaps the most living," answered Camelot, "It can trance anyone who draws close to it. Only very few people like myself are immune to it. However, this book is used for training newly Authors into studying Earth."

"E-Earth?" asked Alex, "But whose Earth!? None of this is…"

"This is the original copy of Beta Earth, the same world where any stories written on Alpha Earth…are fantasy…stories written in Beta Earth are what makes up the 'media' that you humans call it," explained Camelot.

"You mean that this isn't the only one?" he asked.

"While it's true that Iwatobi's group has done multi-paralleled worlds, there are a few other groups of Authors that do take on the projects. However, for every world being made, an Alpha and Beta counterpart is required for stability," said Camelot.

"That's where I don't understand," replied Alex, "What about the other Mahotsukai and their worlds that they made from stories?"

"Traditionally, 3 worlds are made," he answered, "But Iwatobi's group have perhaps…a lot more."

"I want to know one thing," said Alex, "What about the Mahotsukai that were not chosen to become Authors, what happens to their works?"

"Well it does get nominated and become part of the "worlds" created but its not what we call them 'Official Worlds'," replied Camelot, "Those stories are what we call them as fan-fictions."

"And do they have their own universes as well?" asked Alex.

"Yes they do, but they are not officially logged into the Story Tower's Megasystem. These stores are short-lived universes based on a single scenario or a simple plot line…of course many citizens here do like to take their worlds into much more…graphic ones," shrugged the Mahotsukai.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the library: Upper Levels<strong>

The book closed on the two as Rei was a bit stunned on what he saw while Nagisa remained speechless.

"In an awkward way, I feel somewhat bad for her," said Rei, holding the book in his hands, "But that doesn't give her any right or excuse for all the pain she has put on everyone regardless of what world they are from."

"Perhaps if she was able to control herself, all of this mess wouldn't have happened," replied Nagisa.

"Oi!" said the voice of Rin, "Have you seen the others?"

"No but we found something," said Nagisa.

"Oh?" asked the red hair.

"It's about Pandora's sister death…" he replied.

"And Pandora's reaction to it," answered Rei.

"But…no clues on how to defeat her?" asked Rin.

"Her sister kept speaking about Fairest Blood…just like what the others have said," said Rei.

"We still have no idea though what this 'blood' is though," replied Nagisa.

Rin shrugged while Makoto and Haruka joined up with them finally.

"Hey you guys," said Makoto, "The Mahotsukai are going to send out lunch for us to eat by the Atrium."

"Well that's nice," smiled the blonde, "I was getting hungry."

Rei put the book back and said, "Let's go."

"But have you guys seen Alex?" asked Haruka.

"I thought he was still reading the Bionicle book," began Rei.

"He's not there," said Makoto.

"W-wait what?!" gasped Nagisa.

"Are you sure he didn't run off?" asked Rei.

"I checked back to where he got it but there was no trace," sighed Makoto.

"You guys don't think that book glowed to life, did it?" asked Rin.

"Shit!" gasped Rei, "That would only mean that…"

"Let's hope he didn't get pulled into that world!" said Nagisa, "C'mon!"

"We better get the Mahotsukai to help!" agreed Rei.

The five were about to leave when they heard Iwatobi's voice, "There's no need to worry."

They turned to see Iwatobi, Sametsuka, Mayfield, Sano, Camelot, and Phoenix with Alex standing behind the Mahotsukai. Rei rushed over to hug Alex tightly while the others smiled in relief.

"You scared me to death! Don't ever do this again!" said Rei.

Rin could only chuckle while Makoto giggled, "It's not like he's a Chiropteran."

Alex gave Rei a brief kiss and said, "You feel better?"

Rei blushed a little and turend his head to mumble, "Maybe if you kiss me again I will forgive you…"

"I heard that," smirked Alex as he shoved another kiss to calm Rei's nerves.

"Let's go eat!" smiled Nagisa.

"Exactly how it was," nodded Mayfield quietly.

"Indeed," agreed Sano, "They have come a long way."

* * *

><p><strong>Atrium Café<strong>

After taking the magical platform back down to the café, they found a table to settle down with as the the chefs brought over various dishes of food.

Haruka ate a roll of mackerel with rice along with some sushi samples while Alex split up the pizza between Rei and Nagisa. Makoto and Rin split over a sandwich to eat.

Nagisa took a nice bite and mumbled while he was chewing," So good!"

"How can you eat so fast?!" asked Rei, stunned.

Nagisa shrugged as he had so much pizza in his mouth while Makoto turned his head to see the window that overlooked the city and the moutains beyond.

"It's nice out here," said Makoto.

Alex took another slice of pizza but dropped it as his mind was still lost in wonder about that mysterious book he saw earlier.

"What's the matter?" asked Rei, worried.

"I didn't disappear you guys by my own will, after I stopped reading, I was not standing where I was," he said, "The Mahotsukai found me and brought me back up to meet with you guys."

"A chamber?" asked Makoto.

"EH?!" gasped Nagisa, "Just how did you…?"

"I don't know but there was a book in that room and it was glowing," said Alex, "There was a symbol of Beta on its cover and…"

"They told us not to touch the glowing books," replied Rei.

"I DIDN'T!" answered Alex.

"I didn't say that you did. I just wanted to remind you," shrugged the megane.

"But it's not it, they said that they were going to bring that book out to the public for an event today," said Alex.

"What?!" asked Rin.

The others were a bit confused until Iwatobi answered, "The Book of Beta!Earth."

"One of the most sacred books here in the library," agreed Sametsuka.

"Basically every Beta!Earth that is used…they're copies from that original book…" explained Mayfield.

"But why are they bringing it out?" asked Nagisa.

"There are new Authors that are required to take a look at the book," said Sametsuka.

Haruka turned his head and saw a group of Mahotsukai wearing white uniforms with mask and gloves as if they were surgeons or doctors. Makoto raised up his eyebrow a bit in fascination while Rin kept silent.

"Sounds like they're presenting it now," said Sano.

They watched the Mahotsukai taking out a special utensils to open the cover of the book while another Mahotsukai chanted some sort of spells to call upon the pages of the books.

"The Beta Earth Book is very hypersensitive," said Iwatobi, "Those who touch it with bare hands will suffer serious consequences from it. However, if one has the fairest blood in which they are immune, that book will react in ways you cannot even imagine."

"Sounds like the book is alive," shrugged Nagisa.

"That's correct," answered Sametsuka, "Every books here are alive...but that one...is perhaps so alive that it may not even be called as a book...but rather..."

"A god," finished Alex.

Rei looked shocked at the last answer there while the others were getting a bit nervous by this more and more.

"Very good," smiled Sametsuka, "You seem to understand now."

"I can understand what the book is feeling…"replied the human, "But…is it even possible that a single thought can be made into reality?"

"What are you saying?" asked Nagisa.

"Wait a sec, what is this book feeling right now?" asked Rei.

Alex's eyes began to glow as he said, "_It's…calling…**my name…**_"

Haruka gasped as Alex began to float away from them, turning his body towards the book. Makoto turned his head and saw a group of black birds cawing outside and flying their way over to the café.

"Shit!" shouted Rin, "What's going on?!"

"Those black birds?!" asked Rei.

The Mahotsukai gasped as the book recoiled and floated its way towards Alex while the black birds swirled around the human and the book.

"ALEX!" screamed Rei, trying to use his water powers to break the birds away.

The book glowed golden yellow as it pages began to flip rapidly. Iwatobi narrowed his eyes as he remembered those birds back in Chirottori…

"CLOSE THE BOOK!" shouted Sametsuka.

One of the Mahotsukai tried to use her magic to seal the book down but the birds broke free as tendrils of energy exploded all around.

"W-what's going on!?" shouted Nagisa.

"What's with those birds?!" asked Makoto

Finally, the familiar voice of evil laughter echoced in the room as everyone stood in a state of shock.

"You…" growled Iwatobi.

"_I see you have survived my death trap_," said Pandora's voice through the birds, "_**But it won't matter because none of you guys are able to kill me…however…you've been always too flashy for things!**_"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ALEX!?" growled Rei.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" snapped Rin as he threw a water slash but the energy sizzled the water into steam.

"**_Since you guys made it to this world, I am able to manipulate things a bit…_**" echoed Pandora.

"You won't get away with this!" growled Sano, preparing another spell.

"_**I already gained enough powers to surpass anyone here in this blasted land!**_" she hissed, "_**However, in these birds, my power is limited but it's enough for damage.**_"

"What are you doing?!" shouted Nagisa.

"She's trying to hack this place!" said Iwatobi, "Get everyone OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

"But Alex…" began Rei.

Alex floated his way over to the Beta Book closer and closer, his hand reaching out.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted Makoto as he threw some explosive liquid from his vase but the energy turned it to fire explosions, forcing them to dodge down.

"**_The same will be said for you…Magic Six_**," hissed Pandora, "_**Your journey ends here and now!**_"

Before the others could argue, another book made its appearance, flipping pages too and glowing in a blue-ish color.

"NO!" shouted Rei as he tried to reach out to Alex but was thrown away by the blast of energy.

The other Mahotsukai tried to at least contain Alex and the book separately from each other but the human and book were inches way from touching. Alarms were set off in the tower as the other Mahotsukai students were forced to evacuate the building while those that were near the scene of the crime were trying to fight off the powers unleashed.

The Alpha Book of Earth (the one where Free! and Free! ES occurs) glowed and unleashed its own tendrils of energy, grabbing the others as they all screamed in protest while Pandora's evil laughter could be heard all over town.

"HARUUU!" screamed Makoto.

"NAGISAAAA!" shouted Rin, "REIIII! MAKOTOOOOO!"

Alex touched the book and vanished as Rei screamed out his name while he was using his power to try to break free but the birds continued to caw and screech, trapping the boys into the tentacles of power, dragging them closer and closer to the other book.

"You will PAY FOR THIS!" shouted Iwatobi.

"They will reunite and we WILL get them back!" said Sano.

"_**By fairest blood it was done…and only by fairest blood…can it be undone**_," hissed Pandora's echoing voice.

"RINNNNNNNN-SAAAN! HARUKA-SENAPIIII!" screamed Rei.

"MAKO-CHANNNN, REI-CHANNN!" shouted Nagisa.

The five tried to reach for each other's hands but the swirls of energy and the power unleashed from the books weakened them as they closed their eyes.

Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Nagisa and Rei were finally dragged into the book and vanished from the view of the Mahotsukai's eyes. As for the birds, they vanished from view as the bright lights finally died down.

"She took control of this place!" growled Sametsuka, "Now what are we going to do?!"

"We have no choice but to break the rules now…" said Iwatobi.

"Are you insane!?" asked Mayfield, "Don't you realize how that will risk not only their world but all others!?"

"If Pandora is to be defeated, we will have to muster up all what we have…" replied Iwatobi, looking at the two books on the ground as it was still crackling with energy.

"Witch Boy…" he muttered, "_You exist in all three worlds…_"

* * *

><p>Separated once more, 5 of them return to the world of their "Natural Behavior" while the last star returns to the world where reality for him dominates and defies all fantasy…<p>

**Beta-Earth**: The Real World that we live in…

**Alpha-Earth**: The World of Free! and Free! Eternal Summer

The time to compete begins again...

**~Episode 2 END~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Episode 3 PV~<strong>

**Haruka**: _The water is alive. Once you dive in, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack. But, there's nothing to fear. Don't resist the water._

**Makoto**: *throws the water bottle and laughs, splashing water out*

**Nagisa**: *strips off his yellow hoodie*

**Rin**: *rises out of the water, throws the goggles and laughs*

**Haruka**: *steps in with his serious face*

**Rei**: You guys are truly beautiful!

**Your Voice**: The Journey Begins once more…with Free! _**Iwatobi Swim Club**_; let's make this team OUR team!

**Announcer: **Take your marks!


	4. Episode 3: Iwatobi Swim Club!

**_~Episode 3: _****_イワトビスイムクラブ_****_! _****_Iwatobi Swim Club!_**

_"Stop worrying about the potholes in the road and celebrate the journey" _  
><em>– Fitzhugh Mullan<em>

* * *

><p><em>"The water is alive. Once you dive in, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack. But, there's nothing to fear. Don't resist the water. Thrust your fingers into the surface and carve an opening. Then you slide your body through that opening. Moving your arms, your head, your chest…"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Planet Earth – Alpha Timeline<strong>

**Iwatobi Elementary School:**

A young boy with dark hair and blue eyes dove into the water, soaring his way across the freestyle as he could feel the security and the welcoming of the world beneath him, reaching out his arms and kicking his legs through the water.

At the one end of the pool, two other students watched with awe and amazement.

"Like always, his swimming is so graceful," smiled Makoto

"Yeah, just like a dolphin!" agreed Nagisa with a giggle.

The two turned to see a red-hair boy, stepping on the starting block while setting up his goggles and readying himself.

"So…uh, who is that?" asked the blonde

"Oh, that's Rin Matsuoka," said Makoto, "He transferred to our class just a week ago."

Rin snapped the goggles after the stretch and dove in, reaching his way out through the water as well. Haruka felt a strange disturbance in the water so he sped faster, hoping to reach the other end safely as the two flipped turned.

Once Haruka reached to the wall, he tore off his cap and flipped his hair a bit while Makoto reached his hand down to him and smiled.

"No one can beat you in the water, Haru-chan," said Makoto.

"You don't have to use the –chan," sighed Haruka as he grabbed Makoto's hand and made his way out.

"That was awesome Haruka!" smiled Nagisa, "I really want to learn how to swim like you!"

Rin took a breath from the water and drifted out at first to see the commotion and smiled, saying, "Well so that's what the rumors are said about you. What was your time?"

"…I don't keep times," said Haruka.

"Oh…? Well I suppose there's that rumor too," smirked Rin as he climbed his way out of the water.

"So then…Haruka, are you interested in joining me for a relay?" asked the red haired boy.

"…I only swim freestyle," he replied, climbing back onto the block and diving in.

_That's right…all I only want is to feel the water…embrace it…we accept one another!_

* * *

><p><strong>~Planet Earth – Beta Timeline<strong>

**Mayfield Heights, OH  
>March 4, 2013:<strong>

A young man opened his eyes and gasped in shock as if he slept for several years. His head was spinning around him and he could hear his parents shouting for him to get up and help with the Morning Rush Hour. Grumbling in annoyance, he got up and slapped on some clothes he tossed the other day and made his way down the stairs.

"You have to wake up earlier than this!" snapped the father, "Just look at yourself!"

"Honey, we've been calling you and calling you!" cried the mother.

"Go take the garbage out and get yourself ready!" said the father.

_Ugh, what was that dream_, thought Alex, _it was like as if I traveled and…_

He rushed through the halls, collecting the garbage bags, wondering what kind of a dream it was. Who were these people? What happened in the dream?

_Of course, I cannot remember, _he thought, _oh how I hate this…_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Year 2002 A.D<strong>

**Mayfield High School Pool **

The little Alex sat on the bench for Level I while his friend, Nicole sat in Level II. The time was 11:10 AM on a Saturday as they were both curious and anxious to try out the pool. The two were friends since around the fall of 1999 and have developed a bond of friendship that would test their relationship for the years to come.

Nicole was already more into the swimming than he has but he grew to love watching the water come alive so he too decided to join.

_I wonder what I'll be learning to do, _he thought.

At 11:15 the class begins…

Level I and II were both the beginner courses though Level I was more for the fun and games but they got to learn how to blow bubbles and kick the water while those in level II were learning how to stay afloat as well as using their arms and legs a bit. It wasn't until level III when the students would be tested to see if they can move onto the more advance levels.

Sometimes the both levels I and II would combine classes for a bigger game/activity.

After class, Alex walked to the changing room while his father was helping Sergi to change as well. Sergi was only around 8 years old but his non-verbal severe Autism has kept him from performing daily functions such as changing clothes. Sadly this class was roughly around a half hour or so per each session. Time would go by so quickly for the fun and what not.

"So did you like it?" asked Nicole after she was done changing and waiting in the hallways.

"Yeah!" smiled Alex, "What's it like going underwater?"

"Beautiful!" she replied, "Perhaps a sight that you have yet to see!"

"I would probably need goggles," he answered.

"I can do both with and without," she smirked, "But I must admit though that it can be a bit of a sting if you're not careful."

"You sure have developed swimming fast though," he said.

"Well I was doing this just a tad bit longer than you," she shrugged.

He nodded and answered, "I just wish everyday was a Saturday…I can't stand the recess at school. Everyone is always bothering me and chasing after us!"

"Me too," she agreed, "But no worries…our friendship will keep is strong!"

* * *

><p>After coming home from the lessons, the mother smiled at him and said, "You know, I never really swam when I was a child."<p>

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well it's just…I never had the time for it," she answered.

"I'll teach you one day!" said Alex, "Really, I will!"

"You possess **_rare talent in your swimming_** my love…in here," replied mother with a smile, touching his heart and added, "Never lose it. It will serve you well when you join the Olympics."

Alex giggled with a smile and replied, "Yeah mother! Don't you worry, I'll be the best swimmer around!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Alex sat in the car with his father as they were heading to downtown Cleveland, it was already another Monday morning. He was already silent as his memories were lost into the past but he shook his head to keep awake.

"What's the matter son?" asked his father.

"Nothing," he replied, "Just…thinking back a few things."

"You want to share them?" asked the older man.

"No, it's fine," said Alex, trying to look over his notes while avoiding getting motion sickness.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth – Alpha Timeline<br>Season 1: Iwatobi Swim Club – Starting Block of Reunions!**

Makoto, Haruka, and Nagisa were already exploring the old site of the Iwatobi Swimming Club after learning that it was going to be destroyed. They got to the old lounge room where they found a photo of themselves along with Rin back in the Elementary Medley Relay that they won.

"I'll show you a sight you've never seen before," echoed Rin's younger voice in Haruka's head.

"Haru! HARU! Let's go!" said Makoto as he and Nagisa were already going through the other side of the lockers while the blonde was tempted to find the marker.

"Can we at least hurry up here!" moaned Makoto before turning his head to see something heading their way. He tugged on Haruka's shirt while Nagisa turned to see the commotion.

"EH!?" gasped Makoto as the shadowy figure walked through the dark halls and into the moonlight.

Haruka's eyes narrowed a little as Rin faced up to the trio before him.

"Yo," said Rin.

"W-who is that?" asked Nagisa.

"I-I don't know!" said Makoto.

"I didn't think I'd run into you guys here," replied Rin, stretching his hat strap to create the snap effect.

_Makoto and Nagisa gasped as they finally remembered…_

"RIN!" gasped Makoto.

"Rin-chan!" said Nagisa, running up to him, "You came back from Australia!"

"But why are you here?" asked Makoto.

"It must be **_hitsuzen!_**" said Nagisa, "Something unseen has brought us all here at the exact same time and place…"

"Haru," said Rin coldly, "Do you still hang out with these guys? Tch, you haven't improved."

"What are you talking about Rin?" asked Makoto.

"And what about you?" asked Haruka, "Have _you_ improved?"

"Well I'm glad you asked," said Rin, stretching his neck, "Why don't I just show you? Let's race, Haru."

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth – Beta Timeline<br>March 6, 2013**

_200 Years after the Romanov's 300__th__ anniversary, something was posted on the internet…a video…_

_One that would change the definition of anime…forever…and redefine it to a new level of audience…_

_A short video about four friends having the blast of their lives…at the pool and later one of them about to swim in a serious race…_

_Rumors are shared…people question themselves…_

A group of girls began to protest and spread the video as if it was a virus and began to discover themselves…even some boys began to follow, asking the fate of destiny to create this "story". And fortunately, _this wish has been granted…_

**_The Birth of the Swimming Anime…later known as Free! and Free! Eternal Summer has been reborn!_**

* * *

><p><strong>1 Month Later: April 2013<br>**

**Rhodes Tower, Cleveland State University**

It was another ordinary day in the Math Computer Lab with the lesson finished and project deadlines coming up. Alex put his papers away when he heard some giggling from a couple of girls. He sat down and carefully kept his ear open to listen.

"So did you hear last month's swimming anime?" asked one of the girls.

"Yeah, I did and fuck yeah they were so smoking!" another girl giggled.

_A swimming anime_, thought Alex, _what the hell is going on?_

"My gosh, that one guy…was it senpai?" asked the first girl, "He's the hottest!"

"Well they're all hot if I say so myself," said the second girl.

Alex got up and left, wondering what the heck this mess was about.

_I've read different stories…from the works of CLAMP, to the Elric Brothers…and Okumura Brothers…BIONICLE was my life…my childhood…but what is this swimming anime, _he thought, _no, I can't even think about it. My swimming days is all in the P-A-S-T._

After returning home with some time to spare, Alex looked up the swimming anime video and went to click the link on youtube. He sat down on his bed with the laptop on at the ready.

_I guess it's only worth a try, _he thought.

He watched as the animation began:

_~A young boy with green eyes throwing the water out of the bottle with a huge smile on his face…_

_~Another young boy with blonde hair taking off his jacket…_

_~A third boy emerging out of the water, throwing his goggles into the air with a bright smile and laughter…_

_~A darker looking boy with a badass attitude, standing together with the three other guys…_

_~One by one they leave the scene with laughter (thought the first boy) had to get the navy hair's attention._

_~The final scene…at the Olympics or some tournament…_

Alex's eyes blinked with confusion at a bit of "WTF" at the same time.

_Bitch please, _he thought, _it's just an advertisement for summer or something…like what are the odds of making this to a series?_

**_"Do you wish to go back…or do you wish to stay here?"_** echoed a voice.

"EH!? Who's there!?" he shouted, looking around frantically.

He turned around and saw a small scrap piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and saw the following:

**_"Take 41 – 35 into your heart of water, find the way that leads to that place…"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth – Alpha Timeline<br>Season 1: Iwatobi Swim Club – Memories in the Distance!**

**Sametsuka Pool**

Haruka and Rin readied themselves with the goggles and the swim caps while Makoto and Nagisa stood on by to watch.

"Like always Haru, I don't understand what you are thinking," said Rin.

"Whatever," replied Haruka, "Just get yourself ready…Rin."

"Ha, you never seem to lose your cool," smirked the red-hair before he muttered, "That really…pisses me off."

Haruka ignored him and turned his head saying, "Makoto. Give us the signal to start."

"Alright," he replied.

"This will be a 100 meter race…in freestyle," said Rin as the two bend over on the starting blocks.

"Ready…GO!" shouted Makoto.

The two took off and dove into the water as Nagisa and Makoto gasped in shock at Rin's powerful kick while Haruka was still going as fast as ever. While Rin was swearing inside his mind, they both made the turn while Haruka finally saw the darkness before his eyes…

_I've seen this sight before…the sensation…I get it finally…this is what I needed…something that doesn't need to rely on or work with others…being…alone…I just want to be alone and drift in silence…_

**_Are you sure this is what you wished?_**

**_Eh? W-who said that?!_**

Haruka slammed his hands to the wall just after Rin as the red-hair smirked in his victory while Haruka breathed to relax a little while trying to ignore what he just heard.

"Well you finally won," said Haru, "Congratulations."

"W-what!?" growled Rin as he felt this as an insult, grabbing Haruka by the goggles and pulling him close to him.

"Haru…" muttered Makoto.

"Haru-chan," said Nagisa quietly just before the doors slammed opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day:<strong>

"You guys still need another member, right?" asked Gou.

"Eh?!" replied Makoto.

"Please let me join you!" she answered, "You guys are the ones that can help get my brother back! Please, I can serve you all as manager and help out!"

"What's this?!" shouted Nagisa while trying to clean up the flora from the pool with Haruka.

"Kou-chan is willing to join us!" said Makoto.

"That's great!" smiled Nagisa, "This means that the swimming club has finally established!"

Haruka smiled to himself as he knew that they were at least one step closer of being a completed team.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth – Beta Timeline<strong>

"Just how…?" muttered Alex as he sat on his bed, still confused, "A swimming anime? A story of four friends? Are people are going nuts?! What the fuck has this world come to?!"

He closed his eyes and continued to wonder what the future will hold for himself. He remembered his days a swimmer too **_but could never be an attractive one_.** After all, it was only since around 12 years old when he realized that his own beauty was shattered away by the coming of age before him.

_Why was I even born like this, _he thought, _I can never look beautiful…NEVER! What's there to do with myself anyway! I sacrificed everything from myself so I can forget and move on…_

**_Are you sure you are willing to throw that away?_**

Alex got up again and tried to find where the voice was coming from when he saw a strange golden puppy staring at him from the bedroom window. It stared at him with a blank expression.

"W-who a-are…" began Alex before he collapsed on top of his bed, feeling sleepy…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 2003 A.D<strong>

Alex gasped in horror as he saw Nicole being dragged in by a group of guys that captured her. It was during the middle of recess as she screamed at him to get help.

"I will!" he shouted as he ran the fastest he could, worried that she would get hurt.

By the time he got the Noon Aides to get to the scene of the crime, he saw her face filled with scratches and some blood while the boys were caught and reported.

"I...I failed to save you," said Alex as he cried.

"Please…" she replied, holding back her tears, "Just don't worry about it."

It was only a few days later when the two of them were confronted by the bullies in the Principal's office where this settlement was finally disputed and the two won the case while the bullies were punished with writing letters to them as well as having to get a phone call from their parents.

"At last…" said Alex as he went on the swings on the next recess, "Finally we can at least enjoy ourselves!"

Nicole could only smile but she had a dark thought about him…knowing that this boy before her was a person of innocence and happiness, making him a coward for not being able to stand up for who he is.

_He screams like a girl…runs away from people that try to hurt him and hides like a coward_, she thought, _perhaps it's time I try to show him what it is like to stand up on his feet._

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No, nothing," she replied, "Just get ready for your swim test this weekend!"

"Yeah, thanks!" he smiled as the bells rang and they were called to go inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

It was the final session of swimming for the year as the students in level IV gathered up. Alex wondered how Nicole was doing in level VI, knowing that there was a level VII that focused on diving off the boards.

_I have to stay focused_, he thought as he sat on the edge of the pool to be wait to be called on. The level IV students were given the 25 meters lane to swim on as they were already into developing the five strokes; front crawl, backstroke, breaststroke, butterfly, and the elementary back stroke. The freestyle was definitely easy for many people and so was the backstroke and the breaststroke and elementary back stroke. However, the butterfly was perhaps one of the tougher ones to deal with.

At his turn of the freestyle, Alex pushed off from the wall and made his through across the lap, breathing every three cycles of his arms/hand while reaching out to the wall. His goggles were secured and on as he saw the wall before him. The flip turn was definitely another obstacle that he had to conquer in order to pass.

Alex sat down on the bench as he was already filled with tears…realizing that he screwed up during the examination. Nicole didn't pass either which made him less sad but how could it be this difficult?

**_You mustn't give up…your destiny._**

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day:<strong>

"Sanno! SANNO!" shouted the voice of his mother as Alex woke up with a confused look on his face. It was already night fall and the dog was no longer there.

"My destiny?" he muttered.

He quickly got downstairs to hear the commotion when he saw the dinner on the table.

"Come stay with us," said the father, "We're happy for you to join."

He grunted to himself as he sat down with a bowl of polenta at his face; prompting him to grab the salad bowl to eat instead.

"What's the matter?" asked the mother.

"Nothing," he sighed while trying to swallow his food.

Sergi hummed and giggle to himself while he twirled his fork on the food before eating. Alex watched his younger brother and wondered if this was what he still really wanted to do…

_Or was he hiding something?_

"You don't want to tell your family how you're feeling?" asked the father.

"It's none of your concern," he said coldly, "I must figure it out for myself."

_Everything will begin…on April 26, 2013…that day when it was official…the day when their wishes came true…the day when the story will begin its tale on July 3, 2013…_

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth – Alpha Timeline<br>Season 1: Iwatobi Swim Club – Captive Butterfly!**

Rei sat down as the sun was setting down for the evening. He felt miserable after getting no where with the freestyle, the breaststroke and the back strokes.

Haruka walked over to check up on him as the megane turned his head to see him.

"Oh Haruka…" said Rei.

"Do what you want," replied Haruka.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just don't think, dive in," said Haruka.

"But I don't understand that either," said Rei.

"It's simple…you dive in with your heart," answered the tsundere.

"I can't understand your thinking," replied Rei, "I…I'm very frustrated and I don't know how I can swim like you and the others!"

"Well I'm not free either," said Haruka after a moment of hesitation as a small butterfly landed on his collar bone.

Nagisa and Makoto watched the two talking and sitting down, wondering what would become of their team.

"Are they doing okay?" asked Nagisa while drying his hair.

"Just let them be for now," said Makoto, "It appears that they have a lot in common."

"You're right," he smiled.

However, it wouldn't be till the next morning when they discovered Rei unleashing the butterfly stroke, shocking them with amazement.

"Were you swimming the butterfly just now!?" gasped Nagisa.

"It was the only one that I haven't tried yet," said Rei, "As soon as I tried it, I was able to get through the laps."

"Can we see you do another lap?" asked the blonde.

"Sure thing," he smiled before grabbing his goggles and setting up another lap across the pool while Haruka stared at the two little butterflies before him. Wondering if one of them symbolized Rei…

_Surely there are two_, he thought, _I wonder who the second one would represent?_

* * *

><p><strong>Days Later…"Trial in Open WaterShocking No Breathing!"**

"Well then," said Miho, "We should get back to the cabin."

"Right," replied Gou as she turned her head to watch Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei talking about who would sleep with who in the tents.

_Just why_, she thought, _why isn't my brother with them? Not even for a few moments?_

By nightfall, Nagisa and Haruka slept in one tent with Makoto and Rei in the other. However, the megane could not sleep as he was determined to improve himself so he could at least catch up to them. Rei silently snuck his way out and grabbed a kick-board and prepared his cap and goggles, heading out to the bay a little.

_I…I have to work harder_, he thought.

Rei looked up to the skies and for a moment he thought he saw a familiar face of someone with a warm smile and eyes that were golden but it was just two bright yellow stars in the skies.

_It's beautiful though_, thought Rei as he smiled.

The weather turned cloudy as the winds picked up, causing the waters to shift and turn as Rei gasped in fear, worried that he was going to end up drowning. The kick-board already flew off of his hands as he tried to stay afloat but the waters kept tossing him.

* * *

><p>Makoto woke up to see the tents shifting when he saw that Rei was not in the bed. He quickly got up and saw the rain falling down hard as thunder and lightning clasped.<p>

"Rei! REI!" shouted Makoto, trying to find him.

He turned his head and saw the megane far out in the distance as he was screaming and flailing his arms out for help but the waters tossed him down.

Makoto gasped as he ran out towards the water, stripping off his shirt and unbeknown that his eyes began to glow neon green as he screamed, "REI!"

At that instant, Haruka opened his eyes as they were glowing neon blue. He shook Nagisa awake and the blonde yawned in confusion.

"Perhaps they went to the restroom?" asked Nagisa while Haruka got out and the two saw the empty green tent. Haurka turned to the ocean and his eyes widened in horror at the sight.

"Rei!" shouted Makoto as his eyes glowed brighter green, allowing him to see Rei before his eyes but the megane was still struggling through.

Haruka and Nagisa got into the ocean as well while the latter's eyes began to glow neon pink, trying to reach out to the others while Haruka realized he was closer to Makoto, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"I'll get Rei-chan!" shouted Nagisa as he tried to get his way closer.

"REI-CHANNNN!" shouted the blonde as he reached out his hand to Rei. The megane saw Nagisa and was about to reach his hand out when a massive wave struck the four, knocking them away to different areas of the island.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto's POV<strong>

The taller boy opened his eyes and found himself in a space of white void. He saw the golden doggie sitting right before him.

"W-who are you?" asked Makoto.

"**_Do you wish to return…or do you wish to stay?_**" asked the doggie.

"R-return…? S-stay?" muttered the taller boy.

"You have two options," said the dog, "And only one can be decided."

"I…I have to return to Haurka and the others!" shouted Makoto, "Rei is in danger and…!"

"Return…or stay?" asked the dog, "Clearly you have forgotten who you truly are…"

"What are you talking about!?" shouted Makoto.

"A decision," echoed a familiar voice.

Makoto turned to see a taller boy with bright pink hair and a smaller boy with a more samon-pink hair color. He gasped as he somewhat recognized the taller one before him.

"It's been forever…Makoto," said the taller boy.

"W-wait!" shouted Makoto.

* * *

><p>Makoto coughed and opened his eyes while vomiting up the water from the ocean.<p>

"Makoto!" gasped Haruka as he watched him struggle on his breaths.

"Ha-haru-k-ka?" asked Makoto while the other boy's eyes were widened with worry.

"Are you okay!?" he asked.

"W-where did we end up?" asked Makoto.

"This is probably Sukishima," said Haruka, "The island that is facing the tents on the other end."

"Where's Rei!?" gasped Makoto, "I have to save him!"

"Nagisa went to save him!" said Haruka, "You have to rest! Please don't worry."

The two made their way to an area to keep themselves a bit dried up even though the rain continued to pour down. Makoto lowered his head as he remembered the past while Haruka stayed silent.

Finally, Makoto said, "I…I had a dream."

"A dream?" asked Haruka.

"I saw a golden doggie and it kept asking me if I was to either return or to stay," he explained, "I didn't get any of that and before I woke up I saw someone that I should have recognized but his shadow was in the way and…"

"You're still scared of the ocean, aren't you?" asked Haruka.

"I…I thought I would get over it…but it…" he began, "It's all my fault! I dragged all of you all into this, haven't I?"

"No, it's not," replied Haruka.

"But it was my choice though…as leader…I wanted to swim with everyone together in the relay…especially with you Haru. It's meaningless if I don't swim with everyone I care for…even you!" said Makoto.

_T-those words_, thought Haruka, _I've heard them before…_

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" shouted the familiar voice of Nagisa as the two turned to see the blonde and Rei running up towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth – Beta Timeline<br>Flashback: Mayfield Middle School, Fall 2004 A.D**

Alex returned to his homeroom for the end of the day session ("intervention") where it was either a time to study or use the computer or read a book, etc.

He got to his desk and opened up and saw a bunch of weird things that he knew was not his. He sighed and closed it shut with annoyance.

_Who keep leaving their stuff in my desk_, he thought as he grabbed out his book and read. However, the stuff in the desk couldn't keep him away so he opened again and read the name of the person.

"R-Ryan…" he muttered, "Who is he?"

He heard some of the students to shush him down even though he was hardly making any noises. Earlier in the day his homeroom team lost a basketball game which angered him since he was determined to defeat his enemies with a swift of talents he knew that would one day be disposable. However, the teacher snapped at him in warning of getting a detention for acting out so dramatic and for the rest of the day he hardly said a word to anyone. He turned to his teacher for a split second before turning back with fear in his heart.

_She got mad at me too, I guess I was being a brat_, he thought, trying to keep reading.

In his life, he rarely had any problems with the teachers on his own fault. In fact, he could remember that horrible day back in 3rd grade for being falsely accused of throwing a ball at someone's face in some stupid game involving plush balls, hockey sticks and bowling pins. (Like who in the hell develops these games?) However, he was so filled with anger that day that he couldn't recall anything.

_Was it true that I hurt someone_, he thought, _but why would people out there try to be so harsh on me? Why do these stupid games even exist in the first place?  
><em>

The truth was this…

He hated to compete…especially when forced to. He hated the P.E. classes **_because it was the place where one would either gain status…or fall into the victims of bullying_**. Dodgeball was a super popular thing and he hated that sport with a deep passion, praying that it would one day be illegal in schools.

His only true sport was swimming…_for it was a place that he can escape to without having to hear the echos of bullying. _

* * *

><p><strong>Months Later<strong>

"Congratulations, you passed Level 6," said the instructor.

Alex gasped as he received the card with success of completing of all six levels finally; it took a period of time but he was far beyond happy that he finally made it. However, seeing that Level 6 was the final level available (level 7 was disbanded), he knew that this would be the level to stay at in order to continue and improve.

Then one day, at the Middle School, a set of flyers were displayed out on one of the bulletins as he saw that there was a set of new instructors that were willing to put up a session during the school week for extra swimming and strengthening practice. He and Nicole both joined up for a bit of time, continuing to enhance their skills and taking their exercises to a new level.

But then…one day in the hallways,

"If you want to be friends with him, BE MY GUEST!" snapped Nicole as she looked at him sharply.

"W-why are you acting like this!?" asked Alex, "You are the one with all the friends in the world and here I am just nothing!"

"Nothing!? HA! Look at yourself!" she growled, "I saved you in kindergarten, I saved you in first grade, I saved you in second grade, I protected you with MY LIFE!"

Alex almost wanted to cry but he knew that he had no choice left but to accept this fate. In the past, their contract was that he was to respect Nicole's wishes in return that she would defend him from all the bullying and pain that he went through.

However, in the recent years, she tried to get him to do things against his will…and he knew that deep down that it wasn't right…and now it was his only chance.

"I had enough," he said as he walked away while trying to hide his tears while she stood there in shock but she too passed on, knowing that this friendship was falling into pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day: May 2013<strong>

The rebirth of Free! Iwatobi Swim club, massively soared its way through the internet, as fans of anime and manga continued to speculate, love, and hate on what is yet to begin for this mysterious series. No one could predict the future of this but everyone kept making up names, writing stories, drawing, and more. People even cosplayed and celebrated on this final countdown…

Alex woke up from another strange dream as he recalled that it had to do with the characters from this upcoming show but they were all trying to reach out to him, saying that everything will be alright once more.

"It can't be them," he muttered, "This is insane. Why does this show have to do with me?!"

He checked on the calendar and counted down the days left for the convention; he was really excited to go with two of his high school friends for this lovely trip to Sandusky. However, it was only for the Saturday that he and his friends paid for but he already got his things together.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth – Alpha Timeline<br>Season 1: Iwatobi Swim Club – One Style Final/Revenge in the Medley!**

_"Go back or remain…"_

_"Win and leave…or lose and stay…"_

_**"**You must decide on your future…"_

The two strong fated opponents soared their way through the water while the one was smiling deep down knowing that he will fulfill his wish and move on while the other remains to be alone regardless of his times.

"So then…Haru, I win," smirked Rin, staring down, "I won't swim with you again! Never!"

Haruka gasped in his mind as he realized that the whole world was spinning around him, causing his mind and soul to be elsewhere where he saw a lone being crying by himself. Haruka was about to walk over and see who this person was when it stood on his feet and his face was filled with tears.

"Haru…" said the lone figure, "You have to get him back! All of you guys!"

"W-who are you?" asked Haruka.

"Haru it's me…" said the boy in front of him, "_You have to remember or all of you will be trapped in a dream!_"

"A dream…?" asked Haruka.

"HARU!" shouted Makoto, getting Haruka to wake his senses.

Haruka shook his head and saw Makoto reaching out his hand to him, pulling him out of he water.

"What happened to you?! Why didn't you...?" asked Makoto but Haruka walked over to the shower room to wash over his thoughts alone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rin sat down with a satisfaction on his face, knowing that this curse was finally over…but little did he knew that another curse was about to be laid on him…one of which will shake his past, the present, and the future.<p>

"You did great Matsuoka-senpai!" smiled Nitori.

"Yeah, and good luck to you too!" replied Rin.

* * *

><p>Rei, Makoto and Nagisa rushed through the hallways to find Haruka, worried that something happened when they sort of stopped and saw Rin walking towards them.<p>

"Where's Haru-chan?" asked Nagisa.

"Haru?" asked Rin, "Ha! I thought he said he never cared about timings or winnings! Was losing to me such that BIG deal!?"

"He has to have a different reason," muttered Rei.

"WINNING only gets you anywhere!" growled Rin.

"Perhaps it was more than that…Haruka would never think that way," said Makoto, "Especially since that day back in Elementary school and…"

"Shut up!" snapped Rin, "I defeated him and that's all that…EH!?"

The other boys turned but saw nothing while Rin saw a strange looking boy standing before them with his golden eyes and a hair almost as dark as shadow.

"You have forgotten…" said the voice.

"WAIT!" shouted Rin.

Rin dashed his way past them, trying to ignore everything while the others were looking a bit confused but didn't see anyone else in the halls.

"What was that all about?" asked Nagisa.

"I didn't see anyone," muttered Rei.

"This isn't like him either..." shrugged Makoto.

* * *

><p>After the long day of tournaments, they realized that many didn't get much progress in but were wondering if they could at least win the relay tomorrow.<p>

"I have hoped at least one of us would make it…but I guess it's not all that easy," said Makoto.

"Actually there is one thing…" began Gou when she revealed about getting them signed up for the Medley Relay, shocking them at the moment of truth.

"This is our final chance!" agreed Rei, "We have to find Haruka-senpai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth – Beta Timeline<br>Flashback: 2006 A.D - Mayfield High School Pool Room**

Alex got out after another evening of a swimming workout and smiled with some of the classmates, "Well that was another fun night!"

"Tiresome if you asked me," sighed Sam, grabbing his goggles.

"I agree," nodded Nathan, "But I do enjoy it."

"But even still, I'm glad that I love doing this!" smiled Alex, "After all…I'm glad to escape from reality when I go in."

The two chuckled and went to the room to change up while Alex went over to the toilet/urinal. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment before looking down to the toilet when he saw something on his feet. He looked at it closely and gasped a little.

_W-what's that_, he thought, seeing something like strands growing on his digits.

He finished up and changed too when he saw the same thing happening on his fingers, forcing him to drop his stuff in a bit of some fear. However, he chuckled to himself and shook his head.

_It's nothing_, he thought, _it's just nothing. I'll be alright. I'll probably not look like what I am today.  
><em>

After he got home, he slumped down on his bed, feeling exhausted from the workout of swimming but he was all too happy; again, it was his talent...along with his love for the BIONICLE collections. He looked up to his shelves where he had collected a bunch of characters from 2001 – 2006, with the recent Toa Inika heroes.

He picked up a couple of the comics and read them over and over until he got sleepy, resting peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day: June 2013<strong>

_A dream…of five friends…trying to swim…but one gets captured…should I even write this down? Powers are drawn into both the past and the future…_

_A story where they can be forgiven…a story of water powers given into their hearts…it all begins…back in that day._

Alex wrote down these thoughts and closed his eyes, wondering if this dream that he recalled will match perfectly to what was about to write down…

_Suiei…Suiei…Suiei…_

Words flooded into the paper as his thoughts ran wild, creating a world in his mind…a place to belong…with people that can understand…

It began with a question like this:

_Who is this Rin? Is he their enemy? What if they defeated him in a race but he really harbored feelings to them, knowing that he truly belonged to them since childhood?_

It began with these lines:

_"Standing outside of his room, Haruka closes his eyes and remembers when he set the foundation of the Iwatobi High School Swim Club. He remembers the first days of the group between him, his two friends and a new member [Rei Ryugazaki]…their goal…defeat Rin."_

Which later ended up with an ancient story that went like this:

_"No one knows the true legend of the Suiei Gods (well except for those who hack information) but the deep story lies as far back as when the universe formed the known solar system with many planets, but only one can truly sustain life._

_These five super-beings; Nanase, Tachibana, Hazuki, Matsuoka, and Ryugazaki weren't always just visible till several hundreds of years ago in the height of Ancient Greeks and their gods. Prior to any human contact, they were just the nature…the wind…the ice…the water…and many others._

_Formed into a private team called the Suiei Gods, the five eventually entered into the minds of these ancient societies long before the Greeks started. Ancient Japan coined the term "Suiei" for swimming because they often saw strange things happening to the waters around their country and it looked like as if something was swimming beneath the seas."_

"The Last Race…Memories of the Sea," muttered Alex, "They will be bonded by a powerful fate that waits for them…to save both worlds…of athletics…and their own world entirely…waiting for someone as well who would one day…be a part of their lives."

He sighed and lied down on his bed, wondering if this anime was going to either be realistic or fantasy…

"It's not CLAMP…it's definitely not BIONICLE…I doubt it that this story will ever have a touch of fantasy," he sighed, "Just how more dull can it be? How can I even RELATE to this?! Why am I even going to watch this?"

* * *

><p><strong>~Planet Earth – Alpha Timeline<br>Season 1: Iwatobi Swim Club – Episode 9: Hesitant Loosen Up!**

"Why is someone like you swimming with them!?" growled Rin silently as he watched Rei making his way through the butterfly. He turned his head and gasped as he saw Haruka readying himself while both of their eyes met. Haruka lowered his head and readied his goggles, ignoring Rin as if he never existed.

Rei touched the wall and Haruka dove into the raging waters, making his away across the freestyle as fast as possible, passing up the other swimmers while making the flip-turn as strong as a spring. Rin's eyes widened in shock as time slowed down for him, watching Haruka reaching out to first place and ending the match with the victory to Iwatobi!

_W-what in the name of…_thought Rin, _I defeated Haruka so I can move on! But why?! WHY IS THIS BOTHERING ME!?_

"You did it Haru!" smiled Makoto, reaching his hand out to Makoto.

"Haru-chan that was amazing!" agreed Nagisa.

"It was really inspiring Haruka-senpai!" added Rei as they all blushed happily.

The four grouped up together happily while Rin's mind drifted back to the past…watching himself and Nagisa, Makoto and Haruka sharing the victory together. Growling to himself, he dashed his way back inside while passing by a few of the Sametsuka members.

He stopped at the end of the hallway where he saw the golden doggie staring at him.

"A…puppy?" asked Rin as he walked up to it. However, it turned away and ran towards the exit (oddly enough no one even noticed it but him) and Rin followed it out.

**_Do you wish to go back…? Or do you wish to stay?_**

"WAIT!" he shouted when he stepped outside and the world around him changed.

He gasped as he saw what looked like his sister Gou talking to someone almost like her…in fact…

"An older version?" he muttered, confused and stunned.

The Gou from the Suiei Timeline looked at her other self from the Alpha Timeline and smiled while the former was in her own state of confusion.

"Are they over there?" asked the older Gou.

"I don't understand you," she answered.

"Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, Rin…and Rei," replied the adult Gou, "They are here in this world, correct?"

"Well of course! They're busying swimming though, I think you got a mistake here…" said the Alpha Gou.

"I am making a dangerous mistake yes," said the older Gou, "_I should not be interfering with this timeline_…**_however, there is something of ours that is in your world…and we need it back before things get ugly_**."

"You're not thinking of taking them, are you?" asked Alpha Gou.

"The body is their own…their souls…are not," she answered, "Their souls were overridden by the Haruka and the others from our world...against their will."

"Well what am I supposed to do!?" replied the Alpha Gou, "None of this makes any sense! It's almost like a nightmare of a science fiction movie or something!"

The other Gou handed over a wooden staff to her and said, "This is something precious that I must entrust to you. I know their future but you have to make it happen not only by their efforts to swim…but by you to entrust this power hidden in this."

"W-where am I going to put this though?" she asked with a duck face.

"The Sakura tree in your world will tell you what to do…just follow the petals," said the older Gou, "Until we meet again…farewell."

* * *

><p>Rin opened his eyes and found himself standing out by the parking lot while Nitori shook him his senses back.<p>

"N-Nitori?" he asked.

"What happened to you!?" asked Nitori, "You were just standing there very still as if…!"

"Sorry," he replied, "I must have just hit a wall or something."

The two got onto the bus to return back while the Iwatobi teammates returned back to their homes for the night, filled with excitement and curiosity to the future of this team.

* * *

><p><strong>The Matsuri Festival<strong>

Rei snuck his way through the festival and followed Rin up to a particular site where the Sakura tree stood before. Even though the petals were already replaced by the leaves, the area here was where it all began for Haruka, Rin, Nagisa and Makoto.

Rin clutched his fist over his heart as he could actually see the memory of their wonderful, Medley Relay and how the team won from there. Rei gasped in shock by the change of Rin's attitude from darkness to sadness but still kept silent as Rin rushed past him unknowingly.

Meanwhile, Makoto and Haruka stood over at the overlook as they watched the wonderful festival going on.

"You know Haru," said Makoto, "I remember when we swam that day we were seeing a wonderful sight before us. It sort of happened again back during the prefecturals. And I was happy that I got to swim with you and the others of course."

"I…" began Haruka, "I really don't know…I mean…so much has happened back then and even now, I just don't have a solid reason on why I swim…I just want to reach out to the water."

"Well that's certainly you," chuckled Makoto.

"However, after Rin defeated me…everything was all gone," said Haruka, "He really doesn't want to swim with me ever again after surpassing me."

"Haru…" muttered Makoto.

"After that, we got into the relay and…I suddenly remembered how it felt like for everyone to see me at the end of the race…I felt happy!" blushed Haruka.

Makoto smiled happily for that moment when Haruka said, "But then…I had a dream."

"A dream?" asked Makoto.

"That night after we won…" said Haruka, "I met someone...who looked like me...or rather it was me from another place. He asked me if I was to stay here or to return to that other place."

"Return or stay? But..." began Makoto.

"Is something the matter Haru-chan?" asked Nagisa.

"Haruka-senpai?" asked Rei

Haruka replied, "It's nothing. However, Makoto…Nagisa…Rei…I've decided. I'll continue to swim the relay with you guys!"

"Haru!" smiled Makoto.

"Haru-channn!" giggled Nagisa.

"Haruka-senpai!" replied Rei as he blushed a little.

"So this means we'll train hard and reach to Nationals!" said the blonde, "I know we can do it!"

"More training will have to be done indeed," nodded Rei.

Makoto could only smile while they walked back down to the festival to get a bag of goldfish.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a familiar being stood not far away from the scene and wondered to himself.<p>

"Have they really forgotten?" he asked to himself, "Or have they just wanted to live out their lives that don't belong to theirs?"

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth – Beta Timeline<br>_Fall 2013_**

The first season ended with hope for a second season. However, debates and arguments began to spur all over the media, wondering for the future of these characters.

However, threats were made, hatreds grew, and opinions with parodies spun out, throwing people in the face. Just how can people even fight for characters that don't really exist? (Or do they?)

However, Alex was facing his own problems in the meantime, wondering if his wishes for studying Pre-Med was really the best option. His own brother was non-verbal Autistic and ever since he stopped swimming, he totally focused in on hoping to save his brother, knowing that one day he will have to be on his own without his parents' help.

But these last several weeks, after Season 1 ended, something changed...

_Is it possible...that I could swim again?_

* * *

><p><strong>November 2013<strong>

One day, his father sat down with him as they got into the conversation.

"So it's pretty much the professor's doing that is casuing your grade to not be where you want it to be?" he asked.

"Father…I know that class was going to be hell, but I never expected this to be outrageous; sure it's a 300 level class but I just wish I could do more to help Sergi and…" said Alex.

"Are you sure that's what you really WANT to do? Or are you just doing this just to sacrifice your time and doing it ONLY FOR HIM and NOT for yourself?" his father asked.

Alex could only look to the side for a moment, feeling almost heartbroken by this thought.

_I could have done more things…but I threw them away_, he thought, _but then…_

"Just remember that you're doing this for 3 things; one of which is something that YOU ENJOY, another is that you are GOOD AT IT…and the third, well that's only depending on how the flow of economics work in your favor or not. But money is the other element that makes one happy."

Alex nodded and turned to his papers to look over his notes for the Animal Biology class.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth – Alpha Timeline<br>Season 1: Iwatobi Swim Club – Episode 11: Furious All Out!**

Rin stepped outside from the pool hall of Sametsuka when he saw Rei standing right by as if he was waiting to catch his prey.

"It's you…" muttered Rin darkly, "From before…"

"I need to have a word with you," replied Rei.

"So what do you want?" asked Rin.

"I got two things actually," he answered.

"Eh?" said Rin.

"First off…why did you decided to join the relay?" asked Rei.

Rin sighed and answered, "Look, I was only changing my mind."

"I am not convinced," said Rei, "I've seen you and Haruka constantly face to face up until after the prefecturals. After you defeated him, you declared that you moved on from him."

"That wasn't really the complete plan!" growled Rin, "I am aiming far higher than this country…I want the world."

"Very well," muttered Rei, "Onto the second part…what are you currently feeling about Haruka-senpai?"

"Eh?" muttered Rin.

"You were clearly their friends back in elementary school," said Rei, "You joined together for a relay and won and shared many precious moments with them. I was told that you were then going abroad for a period of time. And now here you are…why haven't you contacted them? Why is all changed!?"

"That's nothing for you to get concerned about!" snapped Rin as he clutched his fists, "Why do you even bother!?"

"Because I was originally on the track team but after being pulled in to join the swim team, I've seen a lot of things," replied Rei, "I had some difficulty in practice at first but I slowly made my way up with them. After going through that relay, I really had a lot of fun and I can still remember it as if it was yesterday!

"However, they all kept talking about you!"

"THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM!" snapped Rin.

"LIKE HELL IT'S NOT!" growled Rei as he dashed over and pinned Rin to the wall.

"It's your fault for hurting Haruka's feelings which made him stop swimming!" said Rei.

"WHY SHOULD HE!?" asked Rin.

"YOU BASTARD! HE FELT GUILTY ABOUT BEATING YOU BACK IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!" answered Rei, "You finally beat him in that race…so why are you still doing this?!

"And what about you?" asked Rin, getting angrier by the moment, "None of this is yours to be concerned! WHY ARE YOU STEPPING IN!?"

"It's because…I too…want to swim in the best team," replied Rei.

The megane stepped out of the way and grabbed his bag while Rin stood there in a daze of confusion. He was about to return back inside when he saw that golden puppy again not far. It took off as Rin chased after it.

Rin made his way down the streets and the golden puppy raced through the streets, heading to the Metro Park that linked to both sides of the Iwatobi City. He stopped right at the park entrance and seemed to remember this place.

"I…I don't remember this here though," muttered Rin, "I need to be getting ready for the regionals but yet I feel like that this place…"

"Return or stay?" asked the voice.

Rin turned around and saw the dog right before him as it said, "Only one decision can be made."

"Who are you?" asked Rin, "Why do you speak? Am I just dreaming?"

"A dream can appear to you as realistic as it can be," replied the dog, "Those who dream hard enough can make their wishes come true…however, the deeper the desire, the greater the price will be."

"Well I'm off, I have to return," said Rin.

"You're willing to leave and return back to them?" asked the dog, "Or is there something else that you are hiding?"

"J-just leave me alone!" he snapped, leaving the park when he saw a group of people hanging out together but all of a sudden…

"Hey I think we should go to the -," said the young girl when she suddenly melted into a blob of silvery fluid.

Rin's eyes gasped as he also recalled hearing about this but something was throbbing him on the back of his mind, he tried to run back to the academy when he suddenly fell down to pass out.

"Senpai! Senpai!" shouted Nitori when Rin woke up in a daze, confused from what happened. It was already 11 at night but Nitori was of course being loud.

"Are you alright?" asked Nitori.

"Did you see anything…?" muttered Rin.

"Eh? See what?" he asked, "You were passed out by the school grounds!"

Rin's eyes widened a little and wondered in confusion but he was in no mood to deal with the hocus pocus. He sat up on his bed while Nitori sat in front of him.

"We're going to be heading out tomorrow, aren't we?" asked Rin.

"Yeah, but I know you'll do fine!" said Nitori, "You were always strong!"

Rin turned his head and saw Nitori's desk surprisingly clean but felt another tension in his head.

"Senpai?" asked Nitori.

"Just go rest up, I'll be fine," he answered as he covered himself up with the blanket. Nitori shrugged and climbed back up to his bunk.

* * *

><p><strong>Day before Regionals…<strong>

Makoto chuckled while Haruka got out of bed and went out for the walk. He knew Haruka would do this each time before such big event was going to happen.

He got up himself and walked over to the outside mini balcony as he watched the town before him. Here in the greater city, the Iwami Standium stood on the most prominent feature that could be seen for miles all around.

His phone suddenly vibrated from the table. He walked up to answer it, "Hello?"

At first it was only silence in the background but then a strange, deep voice answered, "Did you by chance have talked to Rin recently?"

"EH!?" gasped Makoto, "May I ask who's calling!?"

But the other line hung up, leaving Makoto in a bit of confusion.

* * *

><p>Sousuke opened his eyes and found himself walking alone in the dark void of time and space. He saw a figure standing right before him.<p>

"H-hello?" asked Sousuke.

The figure turned his head and smiled, "At last…we finally meet."

Sousuke gasped as the stranger before him was…

"W-why are you?" he asked.

"I am almost the same as you…we look the same, but we are from different realities," said Sousuke from the Suiei Timeline.

Alpha Sousuke stared at the long cloth that wrapped around his left arm like a mummy. This other Sousuke looked more like a detective/agent based on the array of weapons he had on his belt. While the Alpha Sousuke just had his casual clothes.

"I need you to do a favor," said Sousuke of the Suiei Timeline.

"What favor?" asked Alpha Sousuke.

"You just came back home and I need you to see to Rin," replied the other Sousuke.

"R-Rin?!"

"Yes, I just want you to make sure that he'll be alright. However, there is also one other thing that I need you to do and it will involve with someone that I'm afraid you're not to thrilled to deal with," he explained.

"And what will I do if I say no?" asked the Alpha Sousuke.

"The truth of the matter is…something is not right with them," said Sousuke, "Someone…told me and a few others that they have disappeared from our world and are living in your world. We have to get them back to our world as soon as possible."

"Another world?" asked the other Sousuke.

"It's rather complicated to explain but just listen to what I have to tell you and go from there," explained the Sousuke of the Suiei Timeline.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 12: Distant Free!<strong>

"I'm not even good enough to race you guys in a relay!" snapped Rin.

"Rin, calm down!" said Haruka.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, "Like hell do you even know?!"

"It's because I know it too," answered Haruka, "I begun to realize how fun it is to swim with friends…how it is to work together in a relay. It was you who taught me that Rin!"

Rin dashed over and grabbed Haruka by the collar as he was already freaking out, "Just cut it out!"

"I understand it now!" said Haruka, "I found my reason! Who I am swimming for…!

"SHUT UP!" screamed Rin as the two tackeled down for what looked like a final battle but their argument and combating brought them to the Sakura Tree where Rin gasped at the three words written before him.

A flood of memories flooded into Rin as he remembered his past, his friends, and even…a place where they once stood together as one.

_S-Suiei_, thought Rin, as he could hear Matsuoka's voice in but realizing that Haruka had not yet recovered his memories, Rin's eyes began to tear up.

"Why can't I ever be free?" moaned Rin, spilling some tears onto Haruka, "I really want to swim with you guys…in a relay."

Haruka was about to say something when Makoto, Rei and Nagisa showed up as Rei offered to switch his role to Rin for the butterfly.

"Let's go Rin…now it's my turn to show you what you have yet to see," said Haruka.

And ever since that day, Rin remembered all of them together, however, after observing the other's behaviors and their reactions, he realized that the dog from before was someone indeed very important and he had to see him again.

It wasn't until a week later when he saw the dog sitting on the bunk in front of him.

"You remember now, do you?" asked the dog.

"You're witch boy…and there was a team of us six," said Rin, "However, even though I have remembered this…the others have not. And Alex...he's not here, isn't here?"

"It will take time for them to remember," explained the dog, "And yes, the Last Star does not exist here. However they too, given under the correct circumstances, they will realize that this world belongs to no one. You on the other hand, you have an important task that needs to be done."

* * *

><p><strong>~Planet Earth – Beta Timeline<br>December 2013**

Alex sat down on his chair as he watched through several news articles online. It as been a few months since the first season ended while everyone speculated and prayed for a second season. However, his story was finally wrapping up as he wanted the people from that "world" to live happily in a place to belong to:

_"The ocean swirled and grew higher and higher as chunks of the earth emerged from the seas, locking together as one giant landmass before their eyes. The mere energies of the Ignika and Vahi along with the power of the Suiei Gods, together created an explosion of rebirth across the empty barren land._

_Life flourished and bloomed as mountains rose, rivers flowed, forests grew, desert sands scattered, and grasses and flowers sprouted. The animals that witnessed this miracle took forth on the land to celebrate the rebirth of this long-ancient continent._

_The gods soared across the landmass as they created a flood of rain to create a massive lake in the center of the continent filled with islands of its own The island chains of Hawaii and Easter have merged into the newly landmass and the people witnessed a massive miracle before their eyes, wondering if this is the end…or a new beginning…_

_Across the globe, the cities of Cleveland, Mayfield Heights, Highland Heights, Gates Mills, Richmond, Paris, and the other towns that were destroyed by the Shadow Mafia were struck with a wave of power as the buildings were restored, the parks cleaned up, monuments and statues restored to glory. The businesss were running normally again as a new population of people replaced the old and the deceased._

_The very few survivors from Mayfield were joined along with the surivivors of the towns that escaped from their imprisonment back in the Tower of Caserta. Everything was revitalized once more to their great glory._

_Waves of power were unleashed everywhere to finally restore what was taken away from evil as humanity finally realized the true meaning of "one"._

_And at last…the Continent of Lemuria (Mu)…is finally reborn! The lost land that vanished before humans came to existence rose back to the surface once more with help from the two strongest powers of the universe. The sun rose above the new land as everyone saw the gigantic landmass filled with the richest gifts of nature of all kinds._

_The day of "Awakening" has been fulfilled!"_

He stopped typing for a moment and went back onto the internet to refresh the news page and saw something interesting about Free!

"So it was based out of a real life place…" he he muttered, looking at the maps and images.

Curious, he typed up the location on Wikipedia to look at the geographical facts when he saw a number that seemed interesting…

"35 degress…" he muttered, "Latitude…and in Longitude, it's about 134."

He looked up for his coordinates for his hometown and gasped at the number for latitude…**_41_**.

**_"Take 41 – 35 into your heart of water and find the way that leads to that place…"_**

**~Episode 3 END~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Episode 4 PV~<strong>

**Alex: **So I'm finally going to Italy this summer!

**Rei**: I cannot wait to show off my new swimming!

**Rin: **Haru, let's go out! Get your stuff ready!

**Makoto: **I have already decided my future…

**Nagisa: **I DID EVERYTHING THAT YOU ASKED FOR! BUT I WANT TO SWIM THEM THEM!

**Haruka: **Who was that boy? **_Was he a dream…or an illusion…or was he?_**

**Insert Your Voice: **Next time, Free! **_Eternal Summer!_**_, The story begins once more…but…where will they go to now?_


	5. Episode 4: Eternal Summer!

**_~Episode 4: _****_エターナルサマー_****_! Eternal Summer!_**

_"Not all those who wander are lost."  
><em>– J.R.R Tolkien

* * *

><p><strong>~Planet Earth – Beta Timeline<br>January 26, 2014**

**Tokyo, Japan; The Seiyuu Event at Nakano Sun Plaza Hall  
><strong>

It was a calm, average day in Tokyo when a group of fans waited together in line for the grand event with the people who wrote the beloved storyline from Kyoto Animation. It was here where the voice actors (seiyuu) attended and shared their wonderful days and answering questions as well as acting out for fun based on the characters. However, as the hours passed by, the people grew more tense and dark, wanting to get a piece of memory for this day's event…

It wasn't until someone broke out and got pissed, taking a traffic cone and hitting her enemies down which of course spiraled out to the internet as some people laughed, cried, or even had such disgusted reactions to this. Many fans were after Makoto posters and other merchandise...all for this? A fight?

_Does this sound familiar to you my readers? Remember that night? (Or day?)  
><em>

Flowers were decorated at the outside portion of the plaza as the fandom around the globe counted down for the event that will change the future of this swimming anime once more...

* * *

><p><strong>Mayfield, OH<strong>

On the other side of the globe, Alex was talking on the instant messaging with one of his friends. Ever since he suffered an attack from some random dude who called him out about shipping two of his favorite stories together, he wanted revenge to that idiot but it was not worth this time. However, he was anticipating with the rest of the people…wondering what the future will hold for this summer.

Months ago, he found out that he was going to Italy as part of his 21st birthday which brought an exciting storm all over his own body. However, he was more determined to try to get into some shape thanks to this story that brought him his own memories back about his swimming days.

_If a season 2 is going to even happen, how can I even, _thought Alex as he recalled the stories that he wrote based on his dreams and strange images he could vaguely remember, _I honestly prefer a movie just to end it but..._

He looked back to the stories and realized that there were a lot of plot holes that needed to be written down and explained out. However, it would all depend on the fate for this piece of news…

He suddenly fell asleep around 2 A.M…woke up around 5 in the morning…and the first thing he saw just OFF the press;

**_Season 2, Confirmed!_**

LORD HAVE MERCY!

At that instant, a new idea popped in his mind…but first, he had to help get the word out to his friends and what not. Once it was done, he watched early in the morning as everyone celebrated happily for this. And now, he too…finally had an idea in his mind.

_A voyage…a journey…a quest…for what? Magic Six…? Yes...a voyage...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Planet Earth – Alpha Timeline<br>Season 2: Eternal Summer – Stormy Dive Dash!**

_The water is alive. Once you dive in, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack. But, there's nothing to fear…after all, this water has been tamed. It's been defanged and neutered…but for me, it's not enough…_

While Makoto made his way up to deal with Haruka for the morning trip, Rei sat down alone by the bus stop. Ever since that day he allowed Rin to take his place, an echoing of memory was voiced in his mind.

**_He too, had a dream…of someone…_**

_This person was calling out for me, before I could even reach him, I saw what looked like a dragon and_, he thought when he heard a familiar voice of, "Rei-chaaaan!"

Nagisa arrived at the scene and sat down next to him with a smile on his face.

"Morning Nagisa-kun," he said while fixed up his glasses.

"Have Haru-chan and Mako-chan called you?" asked the blonde.

"No," he shrugged as he got up to look at the time while Naigsa stuffed himself with some sweets.

About a few minutes later, the other two arrived and they got on the bus to head over to Sametsuka Academy where they met up with the others including Rin, Gou, Seijuurou, Nitori and several other students.

Despite not winning the playful relay, they were at least happy to reunite together…but that one day…

* * *

><p><strong>Days Later…<strong>

Haruka and Rin dove into the water as they sped though another race together while the others in the audience were amazed by the powerful speed.

"They're both so fast!" gasped Nitori.

Rin turned his head to see Haruka trying to make his way through. However, in a dream that he had the other night…

_"I want you to make sure Haruka and the others return," said the mysterious figure in the dream, "Don't let any of them stop on their destiny."_

_"I know," he replied, "I'll make sure Haruka notices something in the water and if he does, I'll let witch boy know."_

_"Right, best of luck…" replied the figure._

Rin turned his head to see Haruka struggling his way through, however, it was obvious that Haruka doesn't remember anything. Rin kept on going and made the flip turn, pulling ahead of Haruka. However, he was not going to fall behind. With his sheer strength and the power of light shining on him, Haruka soared his way towards the wall with Rin.

The two placed together for first as both sides of the party were in sheer shock at them.

"D-did they just…" gasped Makoto.

"The same time!" gasped Nitori.

Haruka took off his cap and breathed out from the energy while Rin raised up his hand and said, "Haru!"

He turned to see Rin reaching out a high five. Slowly, Haruka reached out as both of their hands met while Haruka's eyes widened in shock as for a moment he saw a familiar face but it was all in an instant.

"You see, you're fired up now," smiled Rin.

"I…I don't know," he muttered, turning his head away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later…<strong>

Rin arrived at the Iwatobi Entrance to the pool and stepped into the locker room but Rei and Makoto grabbed him quickly as Haruka took the Iwatobi head to cover Rin's face.

"BRING HIM IN!" smirked Nagisa.

"TE-KE!" they all shouted.

"OI! LET ME GO!" shouted Rin.

"Come with us," said Haruka.

"Haru-chan, that last part!" answered Nagisa.

"Come with us moge!" replied Haruka.

"DON'T MOGE ME!" snapped Rin.

"Oh no, DON'T TAKE MY BROTHER AWAY!" shouted Gou.

"GOU YOU ARE HERE TOO!?" he gasped.

"Rin stop kicking!" moaned Makoto.

"CAN YOU GUYS GIVE IT A BREAK?!" he shouted when Haruka removed the head piece as Rin eyes widened in shock by the beauty before him.

_T-the pool_, he thought, _J-Just like on Duniya! Do they remember it too?!_

"Back in grade school," said Haruka, "You wanted to swim in a pool of sakura petals."

The others explained to him as he was all getting a bit emotional by this but was still wondering if they somehow remembered back in Iwamara when the others surprised them with the same décor. However the weather began to turn to rain just as he as being pushed by Nagisa and Rei towards the pool. Panicked, the six ran together to stay out of the cold rain.

While Rei got into a slight argument with Gou and Nagisa, Rin looked out and lowered his head for a moment before he asked, "That reminds me…have you two decided yet?"

"Not yet," said Haruka.

"How could you not think of it?" asked Rin, looking at them "Time is going by quickly!"

Makoto chuckled and said, "You plan to get to the world level of swimming, yes?"

"That's right," replied Rin, "Since I already made a mess to get this far…I figured I should at least finish it. Getting to Nationals is the key to get scouted…and take on the dream to a new level."

The others remained silent for a moment before Rin asked, "And you two? Have you decided? **_To return or to stay?_**"

"Eh?!" asked Makoto, confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruka.

"Oh sorry, that just slipped out of my tongue," said Rin, scratching the back of his head with a small blush.

_They still don't remember,_ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>~Planet Earth – Beta Timeline<br>May 13 2014, the Journey to Phoenix, AZ**

Alex and Sergi sat in the car while their father brought them over to the Cleveland Hopkins Airport. They were finally going to see their grandparents for the first time in two years. Their mom was not going to be home to see them leave but after the younger brother got home, they shared a brief phone call of farewell and reminders for the trip.

The two brothers were very excited for the trip because they knew that they were going to have loads of fun by visiting the downtown, several suburbs, and other areas that they have not yet seen from their previous trips.

However, the only problematic challenge would be the lack of wifi/internet. Despite this, Alex prepared his laptop and some drawing books just in case.

The two got onto the terminal around 5 or so and waited for their 7 PM flight; it was going to take about 3 hours or so on a direct route but it would be another hour or so to get to the house.

"Is there anything you want to eat?" asked Alex.

"Ra-see, Ra-see…wa-see, wa-see," muttered Sergi.

Alex sighed and replied, "I guess that answer doesn't help. Try on your iPad."

Sergi selected the sayings on the iPad, requesting for a drink.

"We already got water bottles," he replied, handing one over as the younger brother drank through a chug.

The elder brother took out the keychains of Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, Rin and Rei, smiling to himself saying, "At least you'll keep me from going insane, right? You got to visit my grandparents in story…but let's see how you can handle in reality?"

The younger brother played on his tablet while Alex's phone vibrated for a text, he read it and saw that many of his friends were wishing him good luck on the trip. He smiled, sent a reply of thanks and closed it up.

Finally, by around 6:30 P.M, it was time to board onto the plane as they were granted a special "pass" since Sergi was disabled due to his non-verbal Autism. The two got to their seats towards the back of the plane while the younger brother ended up with the window seat with Alex on the aisle seat. However, an elder guy came in for the middle seat so he switched over just to keep an eye on his brother.

Just after 7:15 P.M, the United Airplane took off, heading in the southern-western direction. Alex took several snapshots of the skies from the sunset as the scenery changed so much from the urban areas, to the farming zones and the mountainous and deserts in the western area of the country.

Finally, the two saw several lights ahead that marked the grand city of Phoenix at night. It was surely quite the sight!

"So beautiful…" smiled Alex, "We're finally here!"

Sergi began to cough up as his skin was looking pale, before his eyes, he started to burp up some vomit as Alex quickly grabbed the empty cup as Sergi puked into the cup, filling it up in seconds. Some of it got onto his hands but it was either that or a mess on the plane.

_SHIT, SHIT, SHIT_, screamed Alex in his mind, _SERIOUSLY!?_

Going as quickly as possible, the two got out of the seats as the people from behind handed over a bag for Sergi to dump his waste into but Alex was determined to get him to the bathroom as soon as possible even though the seat belt signs were already lit-up.

"I am so sorry for this mess," said Alex, feeling all sweaty.

"Please don't worry about it," smiled the flight attendant, "Was it his first time flying?"

"No," he answered, shaking his head, "We've been to Phoenix twice before and he never had a problem with this."

Alex walked into the bathroom on the opposite side in order to clean up his hands, sighing to himself.

_This is embarrassing_, he thought, _I can't believe this HAD to happen!_

Once Sergi was done, the two resumed to their seats as the plane landed down on the desert grounds of Phoenix. One of the flight attendants offered them another water bottle just in case and Alex thanked them.

* * *

><p>The two eventually made their way through the hallways of the Phoenix Sky Harbor Airport while the elder brother called up the grandparents as they told him to go out to the exit doors by the outside drop off and pick up zone. Sure enough they saw the silver Acura 2000 car with them inside as they packed up the trunk and gave hugs with tears of joy.<p>

"Oh I missed you so much!" smiled Alex, "Nonna! Nonno!"

"Hi honey," she replied as they shared a hug while Sergi hugged the grandfather. They all got into the car and headed out as Alex explained to them about Sergi getting sick on the plane while giving a phone call to his parents about the sickness. The drive was about 45 minutes from Phoenix to Surprise in a North-Western direction.

"Other than that you guys are okay right?" asked the mother over the phone.

"Yes, we're heading up to the house," he answered.

Despite this, they all shared a smile as they were all excited to start this nice week of vacation together once more. It was surely going to be the start of an _Eternal Summer…_

* * *

><p><strong>3 Days Later…<strong>

Unfortunately, the vacation took on a depressing turn as the grandmother was now feeling sick. She ached in pain and could barely eat the last few days. Panicked, Alex called his parents about what was all happening and what not.

"I have to do something to help her!" said Alex, "Father, is there anything I can do?!"

"Try to see if she wants to eat," he answered.

"She doesn't even want to get out of bed!" he said.

"How about some light pastina?" asked his mother.

Alex shook his head, "She doesn't want anything."

After he was finished, he sat alone outside and cried to himself. Was this vacation going to end in sadness? She promised him and Sergi that they would visit downtown Phoenix and explore areas of the megacity that they have never seen. Now with this unknown illness (later revealed as Helicobacter pylori), it was not making any sense but according to the grandmother, she complained of stomach illness and pain.

He called up his best friend Ryan to explain the things going on.

"That's awful," said his friend, "I'm so sorry."

"It's been 2 years and I've longed to see her…I don't know if we'll do anything!" he cried and sniffed.

After a few more minutes of chat, he closed up and went back to his room to sketch out some more drawings. He looked at the six drawings of Makoto, Haruka, Nagisa, Rin, Rei and his own self OC, looking pretty like a model.

"_I wished I looked pretty_," he muttered, wiping his tears, "_I am so ugly…_"

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Later…Sunday May 18, 2014<strong>

**~Wildlife World Zoo and Aquarium, Litchfield Park AZ.**

By Sunday, the grandmother was finally feeling better. The family, along with a friend named Briona, they went out on the ride to Litchfield Park, a city about 20 minutes South from Surprise. It was known for a big famous zoo where many tourists went.

They arrived there about 9 AM as the temperature was already around 84 degrees Fahrenheit. After passing the entrance gate, there were a bunch of tropical trees and bamboo trees with all sorts of monkeys climbing around. To his surprise, Alex saw what looked like a mini-water ride along with a train that went around the park.

"So what do you think?" asked Briona.

"This looks really beautiful!" smiled Alex as he watched her hold hands with Sergi.

The younger girl smiled and said, "I was here a couple of times long ago…but definitely it has grown a lot with the new exhibits!"

Alex nodded and took out his camera and took several pictures of the wildlife, the scenery as well as family pictures too.

"How's your mother doing?" he asked.

"Struggling," she answered, "It's very difficult because now my brother Austin is moving to downtown for college."

"I see," he replied as he briefly closed his eyes.

The mother of Briona was suffering through MS and she was already on handicapped wheel chair and other tubings. Alex could only imagine how much pain she had to go through to take care of her own mother at such age while he and his family had to take care of Sergi.

The family made their way through the park as they saw Elephants, farm animals, more monkeys, several birds, Zebras, lions, and various aquatic species at the indoor aquarium. By around 12 noon, the temperature was already over 100 as the heat wave kicked in. However, this kind of heat wasn't like the humid heat back in Cleveland though since the area of Phoenix was covered in desert.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth – Alpha Timeline<br>Season 2 – Eternal Summer, Episode 2: The Stroke of a Chance Encounter!**

Two young gentlemen stared at each other with serious looking faces as if a showdown was about to begin. One was shocked on his return while the other was surprised and deep down happy to see him again.

Rin threw out his fist as Sousuke exchanged his fist as the two combined their arms together in a "cross" and clasped hands and laughed together.

"It's been a while Sousuke," laughed Rin.

"Yeah it has…about 5 years," he replied, "And you still remember that handshake too."

"Well of course," smirked Rin, "It just feels like it was only yesterday too…but…why are you here at a time like this?"

"Humph, you're one to talk…" said Sousuke, "You did the same to me back in 6th grade."

"Yeah I guess what goes around comes around," replied Rin as they walked over to one of the benches and sat down.

Does he remember, thought Sousuke, anything?

"So on a serious note," said Rin, "What really brought you back here?"

"Oh well…I just wanted to spend my final year as a high school swimmer in a town that I was raised in," he answered, "Since I already know what will happen to me and…"

"D-don't tell me you're quitting?!" gasped Rin as he looked at Sousuke's face looking down at the ground.

Sousuke smiled and lifted his head up, "I got scouted."

"EH?!" gasped Rin, "WELL SOMEONE GOT LUCKY!"

The two laughed as they continued to share some memories and stories, wondering what the future will hold.

_Does he not know what really happened to me_, thought Rin, _but more so…his arm?_

"May I see your arm?" asked Rin.

Sousuke immediately jumped in shock and replied, "W-what are you talking about?!"

"Oh nevermind," sighed Rin, "I just…"

"Eh?" asked Sousuke confused.

_Maybe he does remember_, he thought, _but I can't say for sure yet. From what he instructed me to do…I cannot…_

"Well it's almost time for class," said Rin, "I'll see ya later."

"Right, I'll meet you at the pool," replied Sousuke while he gently rubbed his right shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Iwatobi SC Returns Splash Fest!<strong>

Sousuke walked in the halls of the newly restored building and took a look at the photo of Haruka, Rin, Nagisa, Makoto, and Rei. He remembered that fateful day when they switched Rei out for Rin and while it was true that scene inspired him…he still carried a bit of resentment and confusion.

However, after meeting his alternate self from another world, it was clear to him that these five were not meant to be in this world (rather their souls were disconnected from their original bodies in this 'other world').

"Still I have to take on my act," he muttered as he made a silent grip on himself and walked over to see Haruka getting himself a drink.

_Do it right_, he thought, _and maybe he'll understand…_

"Is there something you want, Sousuke?" asked Haruka, turning around slowly.

"It has indeed been a while, Haruka," he replied, "I saw what happened last year…at that regionals."

"Then why are you here now?"

"Well I for one would think that what you did was foolish…" said Sousuke, chuckling before going on his darker attitude, "And stupid."

"You never even said anything to me before," replied Haruka as he felt a strange sting inside his head, "So why now?"

"You remember when you and I had that argument about what you did to Rin?" asked Sousuke, "Back in Middle school?"

Haruka gasped as he recalled that day…but he grunted and replied, "_Rin made his own choice to swim with us, he has nothing to do with you!_"

Sousuke pinned Haruka to the vending machine and hissed, "This is the second time you did that stunt to him…don't get in his way again for a third time…Suiei God."

Haruka fell to his knees as he felt a sharp pain going on through his mind for a moment as he saw six shadowed beings in front of him but it faded away with Sousuke walking away.

_W-what in the hell was he talking about_, thought Haruka, _none of this makes any sense!_

"Does it hurt?" asked a strange voice.

Haruka got up and tried to find that soft voice he just heard but as he turned back to the main hallway, he saw a golden puppy standing right there before him. He was about to go up to it when he heard Nagisa and the others calling for him. He turned towards them and turned his head briefly but saw that the dog was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3: The Butterfly of Farewell!<strong>

Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, and Gou tracked Rei down as they secretly followed the megane to Sametsuka Academy as they were suddenly confused on why Rei would show up there. They carefully snuck their way through as they saw that there were still lights on at the Sametsuka pool and found a set of windows to watch through and see.

"Alright," said Rin, "Now then, keep yourself balanced on your hips. And also, time your strokes to your breaths. And the rest, just do what I show you earlier. You ready, let's go!"

"Right!" replied Rei as Rin let go of his back while Rei began to reach out his arms in a circular motion, preforming the back stroke. At first it was nice and straight but then he began to turn a little, hitting on the lane markers and stopped suddenly while trying to keep himself upright.

"Nice! You did great!" said Rin, "You did it!"

"I really did?!" smiled Rei.

"Yep!" he replied.

_You sexy butterfly_, thought Rin, _if only you remembered too…_

"Next up, we're doing the breaststroke!" continued Rin.

"Okay!" said Rei as he readied his goggles.

Rin smirked with a soft chuckle and said, "You know, I am really amazed at your progress. I sort of thought you'd give up…but I'm glad you didn't!"

"I used to believe that swimming a single stroke would be good enough for the team," explained Rei, "But I guess knowing the others will come in handy in times. And also…I really didn't want to give up. I feel like there's a part of me that should remember…but…"

Rin's eyes widened a little as he wondered what Rei was about to say.

"But…I can't seem to recall such a thing," said Rei, "However, I won't give up and I want to get better at this!"

The two were silent for a moment before Rei added, "I'm sorry if I've been bothering you a lot for this."

"No worries," replied Rin, "I'm glad I could be helpful…besides…I really owe you…"

"Eh?" asked Rei.

"Oh I'll tell you later," smirked Rin, "But for now, let's continue!"

Rei preformed the breaststroke with a nice turn and the two concluded the evening training. However, Rin was already feeling a bit of some emotions in him since he remembered that he was with this man in a serious relationship on another life. But there was one problem though and it was rather significant…

_Once we do remember_, thought Rin, _how are we going to get out of this mess? We don't know if Alex is…no…he's not in this world. But maybe if…_

"Something the matter?" asked Rei as he was semi-dressed.

"Oh no, it's fine," said Rin as he began to change to his clothes.

"You know," replied Rei, "This is your final year too…and…you think I'll see you again?"

Rin laughed and answered, "Of course! I'll never forget any of you guys! I mean, we are a team after all…even if we are in separate schools."

He rested his hand on Rei's shoulder and said more quietly, "Just be who you are…sexy butterfly."

That instant Rei blushed heavily but then his head was beginning to spin as he for a minute saw what looked like a massive wedding outside at some foreign place but Rin caught him and gasped, "ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"J-just don't say that," blushed Rei, "Kinda embarrassing."

"I was just pulling some laughs," said Rin, "But I guess I must have gone too far."

"Well I'll definitely be beautiful for them when I show them!" smiled Rei, "Thanks again."

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 4: The Somersault Turn of Promise!<strong>

"I wish to do another throw down," said Sousuke, "With you…just like before."

Rin smiled and said, "Alright, I accept."

While Momotarou and Nitori slept in their bunks, Rin and Sousuke changed up as the moonlight glowed through the ceiling windows of the Sametsuka Pool. Rin knew that as a team, he had to observe Sousuke's performance in the water and make sure that if all was going to the plan, he would have a new goal to make.

"This is a butterfly…100 meters," said Rin as they both got on their knees and readied for the clock. At the proper signal, the two dove in and soared their way across while Rin noticed Sousuke's power both his heart and his physical strength tearing through the water in full force.

_Perfect_, thought Rin, _if he keeps this up…_

The two made the flip turn and soared their way back as Rin smiled to himself and knew that this was going to turn out well. Sousuke struck first at the wall and roared his victory while Rin pulled off his cap and said, "I knew you'd make it. You swam seriously."

"Eh?" asked Sousuke.

"I was observing you and I saw that not only your heart…but also your strength," explained Rin.

"R-Rin," he replied, "T-there is something I need to tell you."

"Oh?" asked Rin.

Before Sousuke could reply, they heard something walking in. The two turned their head and saw that golden dog walking by.

"T-that dog…" said Rin as he got out.

"R-RIN!" shouted Sousuke as he climbed up but gasped in pain in the shoulder.

Rin turned his head sharply and saw Sousuke struggling, shouting, "SOUSUKE!"

_Time has began to warp_, thought the dog, **_the timeline of this world…that was once pure and unconditional…has began to warp and twist on itself_**_. But…I cannot let it happen just yet...the main cast has not yet reunited…_

Rin suddenly woke up on his bunk and gasped for breath, trying to recall from what happened but he could only remember that race with Sousuke but then it was all a blank after. However, he still knew that he had to do to make the team that he needed but something was rather out of place.

Sousuke climbed down from his bunk and said, "You're up?"

"Y-yeah," he answered, getting up and grabbing his bag, "I have to get the class together for a meeting. I'll see you in a while."

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth – Beta Timeline<strong>

Alex woke up and found himself walking alone in the darkness, carrying a katana in his hands. He earlier saw two people that he craved vengeance two…one was a blonde hair woman who was a celebrity and known for her music, particular on a single song that shared parallel to a name…the other was a male classmate of his that bullied him a lot in middle school.

He turned violently and saw the blonde hair Stefani charging up at him with her glamor, he slice her in half from her waist up as an explosion of blood erupted out like a volcano.

"You can defeat her…but you cannot defeat me!" hissed Taylor.

"Where are you!?" growled Alex as his eyes glowed violently red.

"You haven't even remembered who you really are," said Taylor, "How foolish of you."

"The hell are you talking about!?" snapped Alex as he saw his enemy standing before him.

"Of course you and I have met in a different reality…from this…" he answered, leaning his way closer to Alex's face.

"BACK OFF!" snapped Alex as he swiped his sword as a warning while Taylor dodged the attack.

"You honestly think that killing her will free you from your name being bullied by her?" he asked, "A lot of people share that name too and they love her song!"

"You liar!" shouted Alex, "I have lost my Italian pride because of THAT SONG! I can never appreciate myself or my own existence! Thanks to her, everyone thinks I'm a fucking Spanish or some Mexican bastard who wants to be her partner or even thinks I am a homosexual!"

"Oh?" asked Taylor, "So you don't' remember Haruka…? Or Rei…?"

"Those guys are not real!" said Alex, "But you and her are real and I know I cannot kill you in reality so…"

"So you think you'll have justice by killing us in your pathetic fan-fics?" asked the other boy, "Even though it may have actually happened in that world?"

"W-what!?" snapped Alex.

"I think it's time that if you are dead…you'll understand!" laughed Taylor as he soared towards him while his hands grew with shadow energy at the ready.

Alex gasped as he somehow remembered that blast from his dream and from the story that he wrote;

_"I told you…it isn't easy," said Taylor, pulling him inwards, "I tried it on me before anyone else…I wanted to see; if I could be like my beloved Sandro."_

_Alex's hands fell to the side as he was defenseless, allowing Taylor to stab him in the chest also. The two stared at each other's eyes like a tragic couple that could never be since they were enemies. However, the other boys and the gods were shocked to see this as they were unable to move and help him._

_"I've been waiting for this…to finally hold you," smiled Taylor as he hugged Alex, "Forgive me…Sandro…for all what I have done…your curse is finally lifted…you are free. But you and I no more than death's door away."_

_Alex remained silent as he could feel the sword in his chest killing him slowly as well. Taylor smiled as he touched Alex's chin to lift up his face._

_"You have won…a reward for you, __**the victor**__," said Taylor, "And me…I'll receive the punishment as __**the loser…**__"_

_Before the other boy could respond, Taylor moved his face down to him as his lips barely pressed for a kiss and he fell to the ground._

_"You were supposed to dodge that…Sandro..." muttered Taylor weakly as his body began to dissolve into crumbles of petals and ashes, "But now…it feels like a reward."_

Taylor roared a bellowing charge as Alex's sword suddenly glowed bright light and his eyes glowing red. He charged up to his pretty and sliced off his right arm from its shoulder as Taylor stood frozen in shock while Alex turned violently and chopped off the left arm as blood exploded from both sides and he collapsed down to the ground.

Alex turned to him as the sword stopped glowing and went up to him, looking at the damage he made.

"Honestly…" said Taylor, "I thought you'd forget…but…I guess you have yet to see the true demon in you…based on what happened to your body...and how you hurt other people based on your jealously..."

"I…" began Alex while Taylor's body began to soften up into mush and blood.

"Go back…to where you should be…" hissed the dying boy, "To them…tell them...t-the truth..."

* * *

><p>Alex woke up violently and breathed heavily at the nightmare he tried to remember…the last thing he saw was blood and other guts all around. He turned to his left and saw his Free!Boy keychains on the windowsill. He was still down in Phoenix with his brother at grandma's and it was the their final day of staying in town.<p>

"W-what was that," he muttered, "Why was Taylor…?"

He turned to see his brother getting up from his bed in the other guest bedroom as the younger brother went to the bathroom to take his urination.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day:<strong>

Alex and Sergi returned back to Cleveland while the former was filled with questions in his mind. A lot of things happened both externally and internally. Thankfully, the grandmother recovered from her sickness as they shared a tearful goodbye before leaving.

Their father waited for them at the airport and the trio made their way back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth – Alpha Timeline<br>Season 2 – Eternal Summer, Episode 8: The Locomotive of a Twist!**

Sousuke walked alone with a grocery bag and his bottle, passing by the swimming center. He turned his head to the right and saw Nitori preforming the breaststroke as the 2nd year student reached the wall to breathe out before resuming.

When he got to the other side, he looked up at a shadow and gasped to see him standing at the edge.

"S-Sousuke!" he gasped, "Were you passing by?!"

"Your fatigue is pulling you down," said Sousuke.

"Y-you saw me swimming?" asked Nitori.

"Blaming it on yourself will not solve anything," he replied.

"I…I know, but my time is very slow on the team, perhaps the slowest," sighed Nitori, "I'm trying to do what I can to keep up!"

Sousuke briefly lowered his head as he remembered his injury as well as talking to his Alternate self with the robotic arm before replying quietly, "If you overdo it…you will destroy yourself."

"I'll help you," he said.

"E-EH!?" gasped Nitori.

"You wanted to swim with Rin, right? You were there for him too…"replied Sousuke.

"Y-yeah," he answered.

"Take a break and I'll coach you through," said Sousuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Days Later<strong>

"Yes, it's all thanks to you that Hayato is able to swim now," smiled Kisumi, "Thanks so much again!"

Makoto shook his head with a smile as Kisumi continued, "I must say it's been ages…but neither of you have changed. Are you two still swimming competitively?"

"Yeah we are," said Makoto, "We're both going to compete at regions this year."

"Wow!" smiled Kisumi, "Looks like you'll both do just fine!"

"Yeah and we'll face off with Rin and Sousuke too as well," he replied.

"Sousuke?" asked Kisumi, "Really?"

"Yep," said Makoto.

"I guess then his shoulder must have healed then, eh?" replied the pink-haired boy.

"H-huh?" the two replied.

"Well I saw him at the hospital and we had a chat or so," he explained while Kisumi recalled that day.

The others were in a bit of shock as Kisumi left the two, wondering what the future will hold for the upcoming race.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 11: The Open Turn of Destiny!<strong>

Back in the dorm room, Sousuke turned to see Rin walking in as he revealed to the coach that there was some mail. Rin took a look at the envelope and realized that it was from Australia with a letter that he remembered from the coach a long time ago.

"So then, what will you do?" asked Rin.

"I'll probably go back and help my dad's shop," said Sousuke.

"I really can't believe you have to end this," replied Rin.

"My wish has been granted," replied Sousuke, "Now it's your turn."

"I know, I have to get to…" he began.

"It's not about you alone," said Sousuke, "It's you and the others. How much longer are you going to stay into this world?"

Rin gasped as he answered, "W-wait, what?! Y-you knew about us being…?!"

"I met another me in a dream," he replied, "That other me, Gou, and Kisumi has reached out to us through that dog that you've been talking to."

"The others don't remember yet...and I don't think Alex is even here in this world," said Rin.

"You do realize that the more you think about this, time in this world and in that other world are twisted more and more," replied Sousuke, "At this point, all I can say is that you have to figure out how to get them remember soon before some major, catastrophic disaster strikes."

"What are you going to do?" asked Rin.

"Like I normally do," said Sousuke, "I have to settle a few things before I decide my own future."

* * *

><p><strong>Days Later<strong>

Haruka walked past the gates of the Iwatobi High School, staying silent to himself when he heard a familiar voice.

"Haruka," said Sousuke.

He turned to see the taller boy, "I'd like to have a word with you."

The two made their way to the side of the school for what almost seemed like an awkward chat but Sousuke knew that there were a lot of misplaced things happening to this world. He could only hope that an echo of memory will fill in Haruka's mind.

"So, what is it?" asked Haruka.

"I saw what happened to you at the freestyle relay, you stopped," said Sousuke.

"That doesn't concern you," he answered.

"You're right," replied Sousuke, "But...for Rin, it does. He's told me so much about you and I know he has admired you. If you continue to stop, he too will stop like a frozen time."

"You told me to stay out of his way so I did," said Haruka.

"Yeah and I still don't fully appreciate what you've done in the past," answered Sousuke, "However…there is one thing that I've noticed that has not changed; the skill that you have in you. You have it Haruka…but you have to understand something too..."

Haruka's head began to throb a little as he could see the world spinning before his eyes.

_H-has he finally remembered_, thought Sousuke.

"Look, you have to keep going onward! Go!" said Sousuke, "You can bring it out and help Rin…grant his wish…and mines…"

Haruka turned his head to see the golden doggie before he collapsed down just as Makoto arrived. Sousuke was no where to been seen after that moment.

"H-HARU!" shouted Makoto, holding him up, "HARU!?"

Nagisa and Rei arrived at the scene moments after when Haruka opened his eyes and barely got on his feet.

"What happened to you?!" asked Nagisa.

"It's nothing," said Haruka, "Let's just go home."

* * *

><p>In the days that followed, the Obon Festival was beginning to celebrate through town but Makoto and Haruka were standing on opposing sides of each other.<p>

"A dream…a future, what about you!?" snapped Haruka.

"I've made my decision…" said Makoto, "I'm going to study in Tokyo."

The fireworks snapped out and lit up the skies with color as Haruka could feel the world shaking before him. Makoto here has already made his decision to move on with his life to find his own happiness and here he was, alone?

"I wanted to tell you this earlier but..." he began.

"Do as you LIKE!" shouted Haruka before he ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 12: Swim off in a Foreign Land!<strong>

"EEEEH!?" gasped Nagisa, "Haru-chan is in Australia now?!"

"How is that possible?" asked Rei, "I thought Rin was going to stay here and…"

"Well I called him, explaining what was happening to Haru," said Makoto, while looking over the wall on the rooftop, "However, I didn't think he'd take him there."

"But what could he expect to achieve?" asked Rei.

"I don't know…but I think this trip will help," smiled Makoto, "A trip to see the world before his eyes."

"Yeah, I hope Haru-chan will be alright when he comes home," said Nagisa.

* * *

><p>After a day or two, Rin led Haruka to a special place where the National teams in Australia would swim off. Haruka was still feeling a bit down from his argument with Makoto (and didn't even bring his bathing suit) and was even unsure about swimming here. Rin lend one to Haruka as they walked around the pool area.<p>

"So then Haru, what will you do?" asked Rin.

Haruka took a step on the block to feel what it was like when an Australian boy got on as well in his accent, "Hey ya, how's it going? LET'S GOOOO!"

The swimmer dove in while Haruka's mind flashed in waves of energy, the world around him spun. He saw himself and the others talking together at the Metro Park before meeting up with a foreign student who he ended up as his partner for life…their days and battle and…

_**Finally…he also remembered…**_

"T-this is…" gasped Haruka, before he saw himself diving into the waters but he grew out angelic like wings, soaring his way over the pool and flying to the skies, "I want to keep on swimming…but now…I remember too...this is..."

"Haru!" said Rin as he checked up on him, "Are you okay?!"

"R-Rin…d-did you remember?" he asked.

"Remember what?"

"Everything," said Haruka.

Rin gasped as his eyes widened in shock, "H-Haru…oh at last! I am so happy!"

The two shared a hug as Rin spilled a silent tear saying, "So you too have remembered…but let's do a swim together to see these memories."

They took onto the blocks and dove in together, realizing that all of what they have encountered in this world…

This…was not their world to be in. However, realizing that this was a world where Alex never existed, it had to at least be part of their own world. After the two got out, Haruka was a bit confused, wondering why and how they got to this dimension in the first place.

"We still don't know if the others remembered," said Haruka, "But from what I can tell they have not."

"Someone or something has sent us here…probably to shatter our team apart. But I won't let that happen," replied Rin.

The two eventually went outside as they found a nice spot to see the skyline of Sydney and the bridge. However, their material bodies belonged to this world…but their souls, were not.

Haruka turned his head to see the golden dog as it spoke, "So you too finally remembered."

"I have," said Haruka, "But is it true that we are not meant to be here?"

"Your bodies were born in this world so that side of your existence must stay, but your souls…your memories of the heart do not belong here. The memories of the body differ than those of the heart," explained the dog.

"I see," he replied.

"Dog-san," said Rin, "How are we going to return to where we SHOULD be at?"

"When the others remember…it will be the time," it spoke, "But a price must be paid."

"What do we have to do?" asked Rin.

"You keep on going naturally as if nothing happened," replied the dog, "I will get some help for you to make your escape."

"Thank you," said Haruka, "Hopefully when we all reunite…we can continue whatever what needs to be done."

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth – Beta Timeline<br>June/July 2014: The Trip to Italy! (Eternal Italia!)**

The airplane arrived in Rome at around 8 AM through the Rome-Fiumicino (Leonardo da Vinci) Airport. The light lasted about 8 hours from Newark Liberty Int'l Airport and over the Atlantic. During this time, Alex tried to sleep but his grandmother Lea would bother him a little while his lucky-go cousin Christoper slept the whole way.

_Thank god I am not rooming with her_, thought Alex, _for any of the rooms we stay in._

Alex knew about the trip to Italy since summer 2013 but he had to keep it a secret away from his father and his side of the family (including the grandparents in phoenix) so it wasn't until his 21st birthday when the trip was unveiled officially. Since then, everyone grew excited to see him go visit the homeland of the Italian culture.

However, upon finding out that Christopher was going too (due to the fact of favoritism would hurt some people in the family), he knew that the trip will be a disaster. And he too was thankful that he wasn't rooming with him either.

_I won't allow him to ruin MY vacation_, thought Alex, _I'll ignore his rantings but when it comes to food, I'll keep a careful eye._

His uncle, Edward was also going for the trip too since he was the one who coordinated it with a bunch of other people that Alex never met before. He hoped to find someone his age or close. There were 2 girls that were in high school and a man in his mid-later 20s. (And of course did he forget to mention his cousin?)

By around 10 AM, the group of 24 people were out on the road and saw the streets of Rome before their eyes. White, shiny buildings mixed in with the dirts of the ancient ruins covered the city as statues and monuments were everywhere. Many people walked in the streets to enjoy the sunny day while several gypsies wandered around with their own sneaky ways. Alex was told by his teachers and friends to keep an eye out on his things while wandering in Italy. Even his parents reminded him as well.

It was around noon when they arrived at Hotel Cecil on Via Francesco Crispi which was located on a hilly area of town but the interior was very nice on the main floor. However, the rooms themselves had an older European style with the bidets, smaller toilets, and no bath curtains to shield the water from making a mess. There were some big windows to open up and see the Italian streets down below.

And of course as the famous saying goes:

**_When in Rome…do as the Romans do…_**

On that same day, the group went on a tour through the ancient ruins of Rome as they observed…and had lunch at a restaurant called Obika. By 3:30 PM, the group went on the afternoon Rome Tour, walking through the ruins and visiting various sites including the place where Julius Caesar's body was burned and placed its ashes.

The next day was the trip to the Vatican and visiting St. Peter's and the Sistine Chapel as well as the Vatican Museum. Thanks to their well-planned out trip for months ahead, Alex was stunned by the sight of long lines waiting to go in and the group tours were already moving along quite nicely.

Christopher though, on the other hand, had a mind of his own. When he was offered to use the "Whispers' Ear Bud", he flatly refused (ironically he has earing aid but it's not a doubt that he purposefully left them behind).

_Again, I am not here for drama,_ thought Alex, _I'm here for a good time. Let my uncle yell at him as he pleases._

He kept a diary on the places they visited thus so far, including:

*Rome, Vatican, Sistine Chapel, Trevi Fountain, the Spanish Steps.

Alex sighed in sadness after seeing the Trevi Fountain having NO water on display and being under construction. He was deeply heart broken by this.

_So much for Haruka to jump in_, he thought, _I really wanted to visualize the thing like in The Last Legend._

Few days later, the group were on a 5 hour trip to Positano, a town south of Napels and Pomepii and just past Sorento. However, despite how easy it looks getting there, one had to drive through the edges of the mountains in a series of twist and turns.

By the time they got to Positano, the city stood before them on the mountainous slopes with the rocky beaches down below and where the water was so crystal clear yet blue like the eyes of Haruka and Sousuke. It was like literately a dream now in his hands and the sight before him.

_So pretty_, he thought, _Haruka would definitely jump off the cliff for this. Oh what am I kidding, it's only a story right? _

The group arrived at Villa Fiorentino where it had several rooms all around filled with sheer beauty of the style based on the city with a nice private pool up on the top level and the scenery beyond showed the cliffs and the mountains as well as the dock and the beach down below.

Alex walked up the stairs and reached to the pool, it wasn't a huge Olympic size or a high school pool of course but seeing it brought him back memories as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 2003 A.D<strong>

"Mommy," said Sandro.

"What is it honey?" she asked.

"I want to go to Pomepii," he answered.

"W-what did you say?"

"Pompeii, I learned about it in school…I saw the ruins…the people…we talked about it…" said the elder son.

"Oh my sweet," replied the mother, hugging him, "You'll get to see it one day."

"But I want to go now…" he answered, "Those people…"

"I know," she nodded, "It's a very, very, sad story."

"I still want to go and see it," he said.

* * *

><p>"Nonna, can you take me to Pompeii?" asked Sandro.<br>(**English**: Grandma)

"Pompeii…well…maybe one day we will…I'll bring you to Italy," said Lea.

"But I want to see it though so bad!" he answered, feeling saddened, "I learned about it in school and I…"

She rested her hand on his shoulder and replied, "You'll see it one day…soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day:<br>Wednesday June 25, 2014**

The group of people stood together by the boat dock for Capri when one of the boaters revealed that due to the stormy weather the night before and the waves, it was decided to cancel the boat service.

"Oh for crying out loud!" snapped Christopher, "I can help us get there! My boy scouts skills tell me that these waves are nothing compared to what I've…"

"That's enough!" said Nonna, "You don't understand that these are elder people here we are talking about."

"I'll just go alone," he answered.

"No you're not."

"So then, we got 7 seats reserved for a trip to Pompeii," said Dan, the leader of the entire group of the 24 people, "Raise your hand now if you wish to go."

Alex's eyes widened in shock, realizing that his wish…was finally going to come true. He raised his hand and said, "I'm up for Pompeii! Nonna, this is our chance to Pompeii!"

"Oh Sandro…" she smiled with a single tear, knowing that they have finally fulfilled the promise. The uncle joined in too while Christopher was still stubbornly wanting to go to Capri but was eventually dragged in along with Abbey, Diana and her husband Marty.

By around early afternoon, the mini group arrived at the ruins as a steep hill brought them through some fortress-like gates and to the far left was Mt. Vesuvius overlooking the entire area with its powerful, destructive history. Alex could only look at the volcano with just wonder and sadness, mentally praying for the people who died here. This was his chance to give a prayer to the lost civilization.

However, at the same time, he took a step and took a snapshot, not wanting to miss out a single step on his journey through the ruins. There were marble counter tops, ancient baths, tables, gardens, trees, unique looking flowers in vibrant colors and many brick walls and buildings. Part of the ruins was undergoing some renovation which led a slight detour around the roads. The streets were bumpy and stony and at times difficult to walk without tripping over. (Thankfully no one got hurt)

By the time the road ended, it led to a forest as majestic as the trees were almost as tall like redwood trees. However, the base was leaner and the leaves were at the very top.

At the end of the forest path was the Amphitheater and the structure looked very much intact. However inside there was a lot of grass that covered the seating area while the sunlight glowed and shined down onto the theater, bringing as if the memories of the plays that were performed here long before the destruction.

_I can feel the people_, he thought, _performing and celebrating…._

Unfortunately their stay in Pompeii was being metered due to the taxi service but this was really the place he could feel the most out of the ancient ruins.

_Oh if only Haruka and the others_, he thought, _well…if they were to exist, I'd show them here…this city…Positano…all of Italy. _

* * *

><p>A few days later, he, his grandma, cousin and uncle were on a "Side Trip" from the rest of the group as they were heading out to Bojano and San Polo Matese with a special taxitransfer service while the others were heading to the "Path of the Gods" tour. After arriving to the village of Bojano, they passed through to get to San Polo Matese, the homeland of his grandmother (the one with them).

"Why this weather is keep raining non-stop and the sun shows up?" muttered Alex.

"Well this is the mountain side," his grandmother smiled, "And…over by the hills there, water would flow down and you could take your buckets to have fresh water to drink."

By noon, the weather finally turned sunny and clear as the four made their way through the silent, empty village as there was hardly anyone outside. Earlier in the morning, a group of little kids (bambini in Italian) were play a game of soccer in their school court yard.

I hope to see my other relatives though, thought Alex, looking worried to not see his beloved Great Aunt Esterina and Uncle Ellio and his son Alfonsino.

After meeting with Aunt Olga and her husband in Bojano (after visiting the cemetery for his grandma's mother, Christin), the mini group went out to a restaurant that was part of a fancy hotel.

"They'll be here Sandro," said Olga, "Don't worry."

Alex nodded and went to the bathroom to wash his hands from the food he ate and returned back to finish up his drink when he turned his head and saw an elder man, nearly bald with glasses and a young boy with black wavy hair. The two were looking around, unsure of something.

C-could it be, thought Alex, as he waited a moment.

Two more elderly women showed up and Alex gasped, realizing that this HAD to be them. He got up and greeted them with his Italian.

"Sei tu, sandro?" asked Esterina, showing the picture before realizing.  
>(<strong>English: <strong>Are you sandro?)

"Si zia…oh finalmente!" he cried hugging her as the two couldn't let go of each other.  
>(<strong>English: <strong>Yes aunt, oh finally!)

"Si, si…finalmente…oh Sandro! Sono tanti felice a te!"  
>(<strong>English: <strong>Yes yes…finally, oh Sandro! I am so happy for you!")

The other relatives joined up as they all chatted around together while Christopher grumbled down to the side, not understanding what the heck is going on. Lea tried to explain to him but he for the most part just ignored it and mumbled down to stay away.

The two talked to each other outside after eating at the restaurant, sharing their lives.

"Si, vado a scoula…un universita'. Si chiama Cleveland State. Studio biologia e psicologia," he explained.  
>(<strong>English: <strong>Yes I go to school…a college. It's called Cleveland State University. I am studying biology and psychology.)

"Perche'?" asked Ellio.  
>(<strong>English: <strong>"Why?)

"Voglio aiutare mio fratello con il suo autismo. Lui non puo' paralare bene; e' difficile. Qualche volta, lui parla un po' di parole ma non tanti," said Alex.  
>(<strong>English:<strong> I want to help my brother with his Autism. He cannot talk well; it's difficult. Sometimes, he does toalk a bit but it's not much.)

"Sandro, dai questo regalo a Remo, okay?" asked Irma, handing him a small gift bag. Inside was a hand-made lace crafted with Padre Pio's face on it.  
>(<strong>English:<strong> Sandro, give this gift to Remo, okay?)

"Si, capisco," he smiled.  
>(<strong>English:<strong> Yes, I understand)

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth – Alpha Timeline<br>Episode 13: The Eternal Summer of Beginnings – Sakura Pool at Sametsuka**

"Heh, we've waited for you," said Rin as he turned around to the others, "Now this time I will SHOW YOU all the greatest sight you have yet to see!"

Rin punched open the door as every gasped at the sight of the Sametsuka pool now covered in endless Sakura petals. The five got in and were all smiling with a hint of blush. Together, they all stripped off to their bathing suits and jumped in, splash and laughing with joy.

All seemed well and at peace finally…

Rei giggled and submerged down underwater when the vision around him changed…

* * *

><p>The megane opened his eyes and found himself alone in the darkness, holding a dagger in his hand. Ahead of him, he saw another person reaching out towards him with a smile on his face.<p>

"Rei…" smiled the figure.

All of a sudden, Rei's anger grew and took over his conscious, he soared up to him and stabbed him through.

**_You will, kill that person…_**

Rei gasped as he recognized the face before him and he screamed.

* * *

><p>Rei took a breath and coughed as he swam violently, pushing himself out of the pool and making his way back to the lockers while the others looked at him while Nagisa went after him.<p>

"Rei-chan…" muttered the blonde silently.

* * *

><p>Outside, the dog sat on the porch and saw Sousuke and Gou heading their way in. Gou carried a long looking staff while Sousuke had something.<p>

"Is it time yet?" asked Sousuke.

"Yes," said the dog, "Forgive me on troubling you guys in the last 2 years."

"Once their souls are returned, they'll be back the way they are in this world, right?" asked Gou.

"Correct, their memories will finally be in their correct state once their souls leave their bodies," he replied, "But a great disaster might occur if we don't get them out of here soon."

* * *

><p>Rin was about to go find Rei and Nagisa when he turned his head and saw Kazuteru and Takuya beginning to melt away into slime. The others gasped at the sight as a few of the Sametsuka students were just talking normally when they were also beginning to melt away.<p>

Makoto got out of the pool horrified as he was about to ask Rin what was wrong when…

Time stood still for him and he said a name that he thought he would never remember again, "Alex…"

* * *

><p>Back in the lockers, Rei was already hiding his face by his knees as he was spilling out a few tears.<p>

"I…I killed him!" gasped Rei.

"You have not," said Nagisa, "I too remember him…and I know you haven't. You were close though."

"But…why…does he not show up yet?" he asked.

"Well don't forget we met him after we were…" began the blonde

"No, it's not just that," said Rei, "Where are the SUIEI GODS!?"

Nagisa gasped and lowered his head, "They don't exist here…"

They heard Makoto crying out their names as they rushed out and saw half-melted Samtsuka students while Haruka got out of the pool and joined up with them.

"Something is going wrong here!" said Nagisa.

"Yes, we changed things," answered Rin, "_Because of how we were supposed to act in this world…and how we truly were in that other reality…**this is a masked reality.**_"

"Rin-senpai!" shouted the voice of Nitori.

Rin turned and gasped at the sight of his friend melting away before him. He rushed up to him, holding his hands while trying to hold back the tears.

"Why are you so worried?" asked Nitori.

"It's because…if you can't move forward, it's the same as being dead. But…the actions that we'll be taking for now on, are inexcusable in the face of that fate!"

Nitori made only a smile while Rin hugged him and said, "**_I'm going back…to grant a wish…and to put an end to this nightmare with five other people!_**"

"Rin-chan! Somethings going on outside!" shouted Nagisa.

The others turned to see the skies turning red and black as everything around them was being dissolved away.

"W-what is…?!" gasped Rei.

"This world is…" muttered Haruka.

"You guys!" shouted a familiar voice.

The other boys turned to see Gou and Sousuke standing by as the former carred the staff while the latter made a sad smile.

"S-Souske!?" gasped Makoto.

Gou unleashed out her staff as time froze in place with the semi-melting students frozen and the water stopped flowing while the energy from this was draining her out. The skies were still turning red and black as tendrils of shadow energy drained and tore the building apart.

"G-GOU!" shouted Rin.

"I…I've stopped time!" she answered, "But…it's taking my energy to keep it stop! **_This world is being closed up_** because of the elements of this world and that other world!"

"Gou-chan…" muttered Nagisa.

"BUT WAIT, ARE YOU HERE BECAUSE OF PANDORA!?" asked Rin.

"IF SHE THREW YOU INTO THIS TIMELINE, COME ON, LET'S GET OUT!" shouted Makoto.

"No...I was told by another me...she's waiting for you to return," she revealed.

The others gasped as she continued, "Once time starts flowing again…everyone here will die! P-please…you must…get out! Hurry before you are eaten by this world!"

"And for that price…" said Sousuke as he took out a katana.

"S-Sousuke! W-what are you doing!?" shouted Rin as the vision around the boys began to spin as five magical circles appeared beneath their feet.

"_Save us all…_" said Gou, "_Keep all worlds intact from that great evil…_"

"Don't disappear…that other me from another world," he replied as he sliced off his left arm as blood gushed out, causing the time slowed down with his arm crashing to the ground.

"SOUSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Rin as he saw the arm collapsing to the ground.

The other boys gasped at the sight while Rin screamed out but the vision around them turned back and dark as the sakura petals from the pool swirled around them, casting out their souls from their bodies and returning back to the place where their bodies were at…

_As for this dimension, no one would find out its final fate as the Alpha Timeline of Earth was POLLUTED by elements from the Suiei Timeline, casuing the divine providence of space-time to crumble slowly...but one can say that this timeline was shattered into pieces but it was censored by the images the Mahotsukai created in place of that. _

_In the eyes of the Beta-Timeline, everyone saw that they all lived happily ever after as Rin and Haru would meet again in a professional circuit while Rei and Nagisa gathered new teams together and Nitori taking care of the Sametsuka clan and Makoto studying to become a swim teacher...  
><em>

_But in that actuality, time was kept frozen and shattered into space..._

**~Episode 4 END~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Episode 5 PV~<strong>

**Haruka: **We finally made it back!

**Nagisa: **But Alex-chan is still asleep!

**Camelot: **He must make it back on his own…he's not like the rest of you guys.

**Makoto: **Eh?! But what are you saying…?

**Rei: **I…I can't believe this…what is he doing?!*starts to cry*

**Rin: **Rei?!

**Nagisa: **Rei-chan?!

**Rei**: Why is Alex...!?

**Alex's inner voice: **Next time…_Free! __**A Standstill of Destiny! **__I should've never been here…NEVER! WHY IS IT MY DESTINY!?_


	6. Episode 5: A Standstill of Destiny!

**_~Episode 5: _****_デスティニーズスタンドスティル_****_!_** **_A Standstill of Destiny!_**

_"Adventure is worthwhile."  
><em>- Aristotle

* * *

><p><strong>Chirottori Castle, Duniya<strong>

Pandora watched the events unfolding as she sighed in slight frustration but at the same time smirked evilly. It was no surprise to her that the five have finally remembered and were already on their way back to the world they were cut away from.

_"The people in the world of Free! have lived out their lives a certain way. Haruka, Rin, Rei, Nagisa, Makoto and many others were never meant to have powers…or have dreams of their other selves or have met Alex in the first place. The purpose of that Alpha timeline was to ensure stability for not only that world but for also the world that my 'friends' wrote. The same is said for the Beta timeline. This lack of forward movement and information has kept those world stable for some time._

"However, when things in either the Alpha or Beta timeline meet new information or things that were not part of that required script, things are destroyed…people…houses…backgrounds…even life.

**_As one continues to get new information, more lives are lost…_**

**_At this moment, I saw you turn back on the people you knew and loved from that reality…all for the sake to return to that world you thought that never existed_**…because we are the same…as long as we wish."

She raised out her hand to switch the scenes and watched Alex in Beta!Earth, wondering if he too will find his way back to the correct timeline.

* * *

><p><strong>Camelot Universe<strong>

Haruka woke up and found himself resting at the base of some tree while breathing heavily as if he woke up for the first time in many years. He turned to see the others slowly waking up as well.

"My soul friends!" gasped Makoto as he hugged Haruka and Rin while crying with joy.

Rei woke up and saw Rin laughing happily with the others while Nagisa hugged behind him with a surprise.

"We finally…made it back," said Nagisa, hugging with tears of joy, "The correct timeline that is!"

"Just why in the hell did we wind up there?" asked Rin.

"Pandora must have tried to prevent us from returning here," answered Rei, "Don't you guys remember?"

It took a few moments but the others nodded as Makoto answered, "So this was her greatest illusion? To live our lives and forget our past?"

"Who knows?" shrugged Haruka, "But wait a second…where's…?"

"Alex!" gasped Rei as he pointed up on the tree where the final star rested in a blanket of hammocks with fabrics decorating the tree. A climb ladder was fixed to the side of the tree, prompting them to go and see their beloved member.

Ret got up there first followed by Haruka, Rin, Makoto and Nagisa where they saw Alex resting in a slumber. A few of the sakura petals fell on top of him while Rei tried to gently shake him awake.

"Why is he…?" asked Makoto.

"He's not awaken yet," said the tree.

"Tree-san!" gasped Rei.

"Camelot-sama," answered Rin, "You've been here?"

"After Pandora captured you guys and set you all in different worlds, I was able to use my power to rescue your physical bodies but your souls were trapped in your other selves from that reality," explained Camelot.

"So Alex is still trapped in the world where he is at?" asked Rei, feeling saddened.

"Afraid so," replied the tree.

"But wait, will Pandora try to attack us again?" asked Nagisa.

"Pandora is allergic to the Sakura tree, she will not try to interfere with you guys here for the time being," replied the tree.

"Well thanks for keeping us safe," said Rin.

"Is there anything we can do to wake him up?" asked Rei.

"Afraid not. He must make it back on his own," answered Camelot, "The timeline in his world is much different than yours."

Rei touched Alex's hand in hopes for his survival. At least it felt warm but then all of a sudden, the world around him changed. He was standing in the middle of darkness where he saw Alex screaming and arguing with his parents about something;

_"But don't you want to swim in a team?"_

_"NO! I…I don't want to!"_

_"Why?!"_

_"I just don't want to swim anymore! I had enough!"_

_Alex rushed up to his room and looked at himself in the mirror, realizing that he was looking more and more like his father…his own form…his own beauty…was it all a lie? Was his dreams of becoming a swimmer going to end here?_

_"I'm not beautiful…" muttered Alex, "How am I supposed to swim like this?! I look like a beast! I could never be like the pros…"_

"W-what?!" gasped Rei as he watched Alex throwing himself to the bed and throwing his things to the side.

"A-Alex…" muttered Rei as his face began to drip with tears, breathing heavily, "Oh my god…"

Back in reality, the others gasped as they wasn't sure what was happening other than Rei spilling tears down his cheeks. However, they all remember too well with Alex's power being able to understand emotions and feelings and sometimes that this power can be exposed to his own memories.

"R-Rei-chan?!" asked Nagisa.

"It's nothing…" he sniffed, "I just want him to wake up soon."

"Did you see something?" asked Rin, "A memory?"

Rei nodded and said, "It was a memory of him when he wanted to quit swimming. But I think it will be better if he tells us about it."

The others gasped in shock as they recalled long ago back in Japan that Alex hasn't swam for about 9 years or so (maybe more) but none of them knew why…

_Did the memory that Rei saw…was it the reason why he stopped?_

"You know, it's been bugging me for the longest time," said Rin, "_He **NOT ONCE** said anything about why he stopped_."

"I think it's just best that we wait for him to wake up," replied Rei, "I don't want to disclose anything and then if he finds out we knew…he'll…"

Rin watched Rei's face filled with tears as he stroke them away, replying, "Give him his time."

Makoto lowered his head while Haruka looked at Alex with a bit of wonder and curiosity in his mind. He tried to think back to when he got Alex to tell him about his swimming but couldn't recall anything.

Nagisa hugged Rei and said, "He'll wake up soon."

"Right, we can only wait," nodded the megane while the tree released more sakura petals around.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth – Beta Timeline, Late June 2014<strong>

**Villa Fiorentino Pool Deck, Positano, Italy**

Back in Positano, Alex looked over the village from the pool while he was topless for the first time in years. However, he was very unsatisfied with himself since he wasn't really in his top shape nor on how he looked due to his self-conscious problem but it was at least "safe" here since he assumed that he wouldn't have to deal with these people again any time soon. However, he kept a towel that wrapped around his shoulders on both sides to at least partially hide some of his crap.

One of the granddaughters (a high schooler) came up the stairs too with her younger sister and they put their feet in the water. The sun was setting down for the night and things were about to get really busy again

"I used to be a swimmer," said Alex, "Back in my days."

"Oh that's neat!" replied Abby, "My mother used to be one too! She taught classes as well and she was really a fast swimmer."

"Wow," he smiled, "Well I haven't swam for so long though, I'm probably a slow crocodile."

"So did you get to see your relatives?" asked Maria, one of the elders while she rested in one of the chairs.

"Yeah," he answered, "They were so happy and were filled with tears. I have to make sure this one gift is sent though to my grandfather back in Phoenix."

Nonna Lea finally climbed her way up to the pool and said, "Not enough lights for me to see."

"Nonna!" gasped Alex, "H-how did you?"

"I got her," said Christopher (with his robotic-like voice), arriving just behind.

"Oh," he answered.

_I must admit that even though he gets all fussy at times, he really has kept a good eye on her_, he thought, _I must do the same too._

"We'll be going out soon for dinner," said nonna, "Get yourself ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day: Capri (and Anacapri)<strong>

The group took out onto the boat ferries and headed to the island of Capri, known for its very famous blue grottoes. However, the trip to the grottoes was a separate transportation and the weather outside was sunny and warm (after not going there the other day due to weather-issues) as many people came by the score.

Guided by Anna, the group got on the bus and made their way up through the mountain area of the island, heading to the upper region of the island called Anacapri. From there, the sight of water all around was precious and gorgeous as well as endless.

_If only my brother was here_, thought Alex, _I really wish he was here…I rather have him than my cousin around. He makes things too difficult._

The bus got to a stopping point at one of the villages where to access the very top of the mountains, one had to take on the incline rides/ chair lifts. Wasting no time to get on, the group (most of them) went on while a few stay behind and were assigned to regroup at a certain time later for departure.

At the very top of the mountain was another set of stairs to a tourist building where it led to an outside area where one could see all of the water for miles around in sheer beauty. The skies were very clear and bright with the glowing gem of light.

"This is…so beautiful to die for," smirked Alex, smiling happily, "I think I just died and went to heaven!"

Taking pictures of the sea all around, he could only wish his parents were here and his brother. This sight was truly endless. All that water...all that sheer beauty out there before him...

_If only they existed_, thought Alex, _I would show them here too…I want to swim again…I want to bring back the real me…the side of me that I should've never put down._

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Daniela, Lucca, Italy<strong>

On their next trip across the country, the drive to Lucca was rather a long one (about 6 hours to the North) since they were heading out to the province of Tuscany. The scenery changed so much through the journey and by the time they showed up, there were still mountains but it was not as intimidating back in Positano.

They arrived at Villa Daniela where the villa itself is huge and filled with several rooms in three levels and another compartment attached to the main villa. Right out by the bedroom windows was where one could see the flat lands of Tuscany and various towns further in the skyline along with more mountains in the far distance.

That date was Saturday June 28, 2014, six days until the premiere of Season 2…

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, June 30, 2014: On a Trip to Pisa<strong>

"I'm going to be heading to Pisa," said Alex, "With Diana, her husband Marty, and Paul."

"Alright," replied nonna, giving him a hug, "please be careful. It's a free day but definitely take it easy out there."

"Right, I cannot wait to see the tower and the wall!" he smiled.

He got into the car with the other three adults and they took about a 40 minute ride to Pisa where he (with his pilot vision) saw the leaning tower from the far distance after emerging out of the tunnels through the mountains. He knew that they were getting closer and closer.

Despite the rainy weather at first and the difficulty of parking, they found a good place to put their car to the side and headed their way over to the market place right before the entrance to the wall.

"I think we should do some shopping afterwards," said Diana.

"Right," smiled Alex, "I still need to get something for my brother."

"What did you get?" asked Marty, "For your parents?"

"Oh I got them keychains of the pope…one with John Paul II and the other with Benedict," he replied.

They got into the registrations for the tour sets up but realized that the tour for the tower would be a 2 hour wait plus another 40 minutes inside. Saddened, Alex took at least a set of photos of the tower from the outside in all angles, recalling that his father did get to go inside back when he went with his family.

However, there were other landmarks there too such as the Baptistry, the Camposanto Monumentale and the Pisa Cathedral itself. The weather turned sunny and warm as many tourists were taking so many pictures with their friends and family.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Mayfield Middle School, Year 2005 – 2006<strong>

The Sixth Grade Year at the middle school was the time when the four elementary schools of Lander, Milridge, Center, and Gates Mills would join together as one larger school body. It was shortly before then when Alex became friends with Ryan (and breaking Nicole away) but the two were separated away.

Alex ended up on the "Dream Team" while Ryan ended up on the "All-Star" Team. The two have almost forgotten about each other but they knew one day they would meet again somehow…

(_**Note**_: IF you remember back in "The Last Legend", the Shadow Mafia revealed that there were 4 classrooms of 5th Graders, 12 classrooms for Sixth Graders, and 12 for Seventh Graders too)

* * *

><p>One day while playing a game of volleyball in the gym class…<p>

Alex tripped over his feet in a bit of a dramatic sense while a blonde hair boy walked up to him, asking, "Hey are you okay?"

He looked at the blonde boy harshly as his mind went wild inside his brain in microseconds:

_He's an athlete, he's part of the "hostiles", don't listen to him, get him away from you_, he thought.

"You wretch, GO AWAY!" growled Alex.

The other students were a bit of shock but the blonde hair boy shrugged off and turned back to his team while went to the sidelines to check up on his knee; it was definitely going to leave a bruise for a bit but he knew that he couldn't trust people like him.

At lunch time, he sat down with his new friends, Michelle, Lizzie, Erin, Nate, and Nicholas as they all together recited various rituals together;

1.) Doing the "Solar System with Lizzie's lunch bag as the sun while she had a small raisin to represent Pluto while the others used various objects in their lunches to represent other plants or random asteroids.

2.) Doing a "Moment of Silence" with prayers to their deceased love ones.

3.) Sometimes taking a pretzel stick to karate with and not make a crumbly mess.

4.) Sometimes passing chips around for each other.

5.) Maybe play a game called "Chickens" where one throws a random fruit snack on the table and the others try to grab it.

_These guys_, thought Alex, _they're so much fun! At least we all know we hate athletic people!_

However, there were times when the athletic people (or random strangers) unless otherwise noted, would come up to their table and harass them in which one time, Alex's tuna salad was dumped on their enemy's table and their reactions were priceless of horrors and grossed out. Another time, Erin dipped mini-carrots in nacho cheese sauce and their enemies were also grossed out by that too.

It was like a war during the cafeteria lunches…except without the actual food fighting. After all, intramurals was always before lunch. (The same applied in seventh grade too)

However, the "Dream Team" had their own special merit system unlike the other teams in the middle school. They had what was called the "Dream" Keychain that based on the school policies condensed down into 5 special rules:

**D**emonstrate respect for yourself, others, and your environment  
><strong>R<strong>esponsible for behavior, materials, and homework  
><strong>E<strong>xpect the best from yourself  
><strong>A<strong>ccept differences in others  
><strong>M<strong>aximum effort and cooperation

At the end of each quarter, a person will get the beads of D and A (first quarter), E (for second quarter), M (for third quarter) and R (for the final quarter) and collecting them all would unlock special award treatments as well as having the complete keychain.

Alex looked at his completed keychain with his real name and the word dream after (he definitely had the longest keychain) and smiled. It was quite an accomplishment he had to fulfill but he knew that this year was perhaps the best (despite the bullying and drama) in terms of his academic grades and the performance.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Year Later, Seventh Grade<strong>

However, that next year…was the harshest in memory. It was a year when he received a letter grade of C for the first time ever in his life.

_Just how…_he thought, _how did this happen?!_

It was a World History class that began from Ancient India, to Ancient China, to Ancient Greece, Ancient Rome, Ancient Middle East, Middle/Dark Ages, and up to Renaissance. (Eighth Grade and Ninth grade would take on U.S History)

Strangely enough, he had C's for India, China, Greece, and Middle East but had A's for Rome and Middle Ages but failed on the Renaissance Exam (while doing 'okay' on the final "Paper").

This anger that kept him inside, he blew it against his enemies if they tried to harass him. He even once threatened someone to "die" if they continued to harass him and his friends (oddly enough that he never got in serious trouble for threatening).

As for Language Arts, that class was also too going a bit downhill. However, after writing up a "reading log" and how he compared a chapter or a scene to a TV show called LOST, he gained full credit and realized that his teacher also liked the series.

"So did you see the new episode?" he would ask.

"Yes," replied Mrs. Penzner, "It was quite a shock indeed."

_At least I finally got something for talking about a favorite show_, he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Months Later<strong>

Alex sat down in his room while looking over his notes for history class, trying to really understand what he learned and hoping to do well on a test.

"Hey there's another class for swimming tonight," said mom, standing by the door, "Aren't you getting ready?"

"I'm sorry mom, but I'm too busy," he answered, trying to study his notes, "Plus I'm not feeling too well."

"Maybe you should take a break and go out to the pool," she replied.

"I…I just can't…" he said, trying to stay calm.

"Well have you considered on joining a team?" she asked.

"I…I really don't know if I can do it," he replied.

She sat down next to him and asked, "Honey, what's the matter? Do you not like swimming?"

"I love it…but I…I just can't do it anymore!" he said, trying to hide his feelings about his own self.

"Is something bothering you?"

"NO! I JUST CAN'T DO IT!" he cried out.

Mother sighed and left the room muttering, "At least don't get all freaked out. Gosh..."

As soon as she left the room, Alex collapsed onto his bed and cried silently.

_I want to swim but I cannot do it in public_, he thought, _**I'm so ugly…I can never be like a true swimmer!** Oh GOD WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!? MOTHER, FATHER WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!? WHY AM I FORSAKEN TO LOOK LIKE THIS!?_

He moaned out and cried, feeling so desolated and devastated in his heart.

"It's for the better," he muttered, "I cannot risk anymore bullying…I have to leave swimming forever…just because on how I look with this...body!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day: Pisa, Italy<strong>

Alex stopped over in the markets with the other adults where they decided to split out for a bit and explore around. He happily skipped and danced his way over through the bazaar and saw many different souvenirs, gifts, and other clothes. There were some comics too but none of them were actual manga books.

He turned to a corner of a series of tents where he saw a set of necklaces of all kinds. One of them was a silver-pendant butterfly shaped with black string.

"Well this looks like what Rei would wear," he chuckled to himself, wondering if he would buy it or not. After a few moments, he bought the necklace and put it on, feeling a sensation of warmth inside.

He turned around and saw a strange figure standing before him. At first he thought it was a gypsy or someone that was going to try to steal his things but its hair was blue with red glasses and…

"Alex…" echoed Rei's voice, "You cannot stay here."

"W-what?!" he replied, chasing after the megane, "Wait a second! A-am I seeing things!?"

_Is this a cosplayer or is this…_he thought, _what the fuck is going on!?_

He turned to the corner where Rei had vanished to but saw nothing or no one around other than the shoppers and the tourists walking around.

**_"Take 41 – 35 into your heart of water and find the way that leads to that place…"_**

"T-that voice," muttered Alex, "I know that 41 – 35 equals 6 and that they're based of latitudes of my town and Iwami…but what's with the number 6?"

He looked at his watch and realized that it was almost time to group up and return back to the villa. He quickly scrambled on his feet, never noticing a golden puppy watching from afar.

"Wake up, Alex," said the dog silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Days Later: The Premiere of Season 2 of Free!<strong>

While the older folks were singing various Italian folklore songs and Frank Sinatra stuff, Alex sat down in the office of the villa as he opened up with his heart beating fast on the Second Season of Free!

Finally, at 5:30 PM that evening…

_The water is alive. Once you dive in, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack. But, there's nothing to fear…after all, this water has been tamed. It's been defanged and neutered…but for me, it's not enough…_

_I'm so happy to see them again_, thought Alex, smiling, _who knew I would be watching this while I am in Italy?!_

After witnessing the wonderful premiere, he closed his eyes and wondered what sort of future they will hold. He had two friends back on his instant messaging that were also watching as well, watching with excitement and joy.

He could hear the others playing on the karaoke like crazy old folks but he smiled to himself.

_They are sooo nice people_, he thought, _too bad they don't have the same taste of music like I have. But I can always talk to them at least._

The elders told him about how his cousin would act rude and spot on at times but what can they do? He's only a teenager…right? Or is it something else that was bothering Alex?

* * *

><p><strong>Peschiera del Garda, Italy<br>July 5, 2014**

On the final part of the trip, the group arrived at the town called Peschiera (English: Fishing) right by the Lake Garda. The sight was incredible as they arrived at the Hotel Acquadolce (English: Sweet Water) where they were right by the lake and the docking region.

The lake was freshwater and there were a lot of people at the beach resorts. Alex smiled happily as they were already loving the place while Chris was already minding his own business. After a bitter argument with each other, Alex tried to stay away from his cousin, knowing that at this point, it was useless to even try to get close with him again.

_This trip will further separate us,_ he thought, _never again we'll be able to get along as the way we were in the past…_

Chris wanted to go meet someone from the Navy or the "Coast Guard" but of course this was NEVER planned for his OWN needs properly. Since he was still young and what not, all he could do was only wonder.

_He's probably jealous that I got to meet my relatives_, thought Alex, _but this was planned ahead of time though. IF he really wanted to meet someone, he should've talked with his father and Dan. But…I doubt Uncle Jim would have any patience or he wouldn't just give a fuck. _

After going to his room with Uncle Ed, they found themselves right by the window area where it showed the town that faced away from the lake.

"These wooden boards on the floor are fucking cheap," muttered Ed.

"Oh?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, there's this plaster beneath here and the wood isn't as strong," he explained.

"Ok," smiled Alex, "Well…at least it looks sort of nice…maybe not so much for the actual material but I've seen worse hotels."

He opened the windows to the outside and stepped out onto the small balcony. They were on the third level (which was nice to be higher up) and they saw the beautiful city before them.

"I wonder what we'll see at the market," muttered Alex.

"Hm?" asked his uncle.

"Oh I was just wondering about the market place," he replied, "But I'm worried for nonna's condition after she tripped on the stairwell back in Positano."

"She'll be fine," his uncle answered.

Alex nodded and went back inside to shower up to get ready for the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day: Venice, Italy<strong>

The City of Venice lies within the water embedded with several boats, gondolas and a lot of walkers and gypsies around. They were lead by Luisella on a tour as they visited Piazzale Roma, Saint Marco's Square, Doges Palace, and the Bridge of Sighs. Alex wanted to stay for a bit longer with the other elders while Christopher decided to stay with nonna and their uncle.

With about half of the group returning back to Hotel Acquadolce, the others stayed for a few more hours (while that group in half stayed even later, till dusk and nightfall). Meanwhile, Alex and the older folks on the trip got their chance to go on the Gondola ride as he finally got to see what it felt like to go for a ride on the boats around the city.

_This is soooooo coooooool_, thought Alex, smiling as he was picturing the image of the Free!Boys on the Gondola ride that KyoAni made as an official art.

_I totally wish the boys were here with me_, he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day: Back in Guarda<strong>

Alex decided to spend about an hour or so (after given permission from his grandma) to the beach by the lake. He wanted to go alone for a bit to clear away the drama in his mind while his iPod was playing "I'll Never Forget" by Rin Matsuoka and Haruka Nanase.

In the last few days, he was slightly disappointed with the markets here (he wanted to get an Italian manga book) but he was still enjoying the sights and beauty of this lake and the city. Dinner tonight was going to be at the hotel and the skies were very clear and wonderful.

By sunset, while the people were eating, Pam and one of the girls went upstairs with Alex to take some pictures of the sunset by the mountains and the lake.

"OMG, this is soooo pretty!" smiled Alex as he took some snapshots.

"Yeah take it at the horizon!" replied Pam, "You want to get that shot just at the right moment."

They all giggled and smiled as they continued to take more shots of the sunset while that song was still stuck in his head.

_And I'll never forget this_, he thought, _kitto wasurenai...non dimentichero' _

* * *

><p><strong>Days Later: Return to the United States<strong>

The last trip was in Verona for a day when the weather actually turned a bit stormy in the late afternoon (not that it mattered anyway) but it was of course time to return back to the U.S.

His father and brother waited for him by the Terminal in Cleveland after taking on the Newwark flight to Cleveland and was happily reunited with his family, sharing stories about his trip and showing about 2,500 pictures to his trip.

However, the Second Season of Free! was still going on and there was a lot of revelations and new characters to look forward to in the storyline.

After settling back in, Alex wondered what he should do. HE wanted to tell his online friends about his dreams but wondered if he was just too deep into this fandom.

He saw the icon status of one of his friends online.

"Oh, it's Kiana," he muttered with a smile.

The Conversation went down as it follows:

_Alex: Hey, are you online? I sort of need to talk to you?_

_Kiana: Oh hey, wait, what's wrong?_

_Alex: Well, nothing much but I had a strange dream._

_Kiana: Well do you mind telling me? I really can't help you if i don't know what this is about._

_Alex: It's a dream that I keep having the same scene over and over but I keep seeing myself walking in the forest and I see five other people before me...I can't tell by their faces but they keep calling me for me..._

_Kiana: Hmm well is it possible those five blank faces could be people you could know? I mean it might be strange if it is but all i can think of is they either know you from the looks of it or you know them and your mind is currently blanking. Tell me were there possible details that you could pick out of these five other people?_

_Alex: _..._well I guess it reminds me of that dream I had with Free! and the cosplays, LOL. It's been already over a year since that show started...and already I learned so much of myself from my childhood days. _

_Kiana: ^_^_

_Alex: Well I cannot wait to resume Book 3 of the storyline, I know it'll definitely be like the anime we know and love!_

He turned his head to see his calico cat, Cali walked up to his bed before jumping on and meowing.

"Meow what?" he asked with a smile.

"Meow" answered Cali as she yawned and scratched her head with her left foot.

* * *

><p><strong>August 20, 2014<strong>

Episode 8 was shown that day and it led to a lot of speculations and concerns as well as "proofs, and theories" being corrected based on dialogue.

_Alex: Hey, did you see the latest episode!?_

_Kiana: Yes i did and the fangirls are going crazy as usual, you know, over Kisumi._

_Alex: But then he says something about Sousuke...*sighs* Of course the fandom was putting bets on that too._

_Kiana: yeah of course, that's what i was actually waiting for, you know the others to find out about Sousuke's current condition. I expected as much to be honest considering the number of episodes left_

_Alex: True. Oh, by the way, I did some research a while back about the location of where Iwatobi is from. It's based on a town called Iwami. The scenery is really neat!_

_Kiana: Ah really? I should check that out for myself then! It sounds lovely!_

_Alex: It is! You know, it's kinda strange but I was looking up their coordinates on the globe...Iwami is 35 degrees north while my home town is 41 degrees north._

_Kiana: Oh wow, that is strange. I wonder what that could mean then?_

_Alex: ...uh...well...I guess maybe. *shrugs* either way though, I really hope to swim again. I know I got a long way to go but...it'll be nice to regain the athletic side of me that i lost all these years._

_Kiana: Heh ^^; guess it was just meant to be strange then huh? :) Alex, don't worry, you will swim again! As long as try your best to reach your goals, I know you can do it!_

_Alex: Right. Well I better go off to assist with dinner...mom is bothering me to come down. I'll see ya!_

_Kiana: Okay see ya._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Eighth Grade Year (2007 – 2008, Mayfield High School)<strong>

Alex walked his way through the hallways, minding his own business from people. He already came to the conclusion that at High School, there was VERY LITTLE to trust, very little time to mess around with, and very little time to recover his grades should he slip up. He was in no mood to screw up his future and now that swimming was a part of his past…

His jealously over the athletic people grew to the point that he began to loathe them. Despite how beautiful some of them looked, he knew that even trying to be open to these people would only make him feel really insecure.

He looked forward to his Italian class everyday as he finally got to reunite with a friend of his back from 5th grade, Ryan. Out of many of the people, this boy was one of the few that Alex could trust. (But he still kept his secret of his own demise of swimming to himself) This class was in seventh period of the day while English was his final class of the day.

This class was much fun because the teacher provided merit system that if the class was well behaved, smart and eager to keep learning, they would earn a "letter" that spelled out the name of an Italian snack or treat and if it was completed before Friday, they would get to have it on Friday for celebration. However, there were negative consequences too for losing letters and what not.

"I cannot wait to finish five years of Italian," smiled Alex, "I'll be able to understand my family so much!"

"Yeah," agreed Ryan, "You'll definitely look forward to that!"

Ryan was one of the few people that Alex would love to be with for partner and group projects, knowing that the other boy was an AP student and incredibly smart as well.

In his mind, Alex kept the following list of people and by various characters, creatures, etc.

1.) Toa – best, best friend

2.) Matoran – a good friend (not always talking 24/7 but was there)

3.) Rahi – Neutral (can't always trust them but will listen to them)

4.) Visorak – someone stupid, not keeping good grades, may be troublesome

5.) Rahkshi – most likely a bully and maybe a bit athletic

6.) Makuta, Dark Hunters, etc. – absolute evil, cannot be trusted, an athlete and doesn't get good grades, is troublesome, etc.

For some specific people, Alex also kept names of the characters based on the students that he hated the most.

It wasn't until one day when he met a student that had a cousin with Autism, however, he realized that the person talking to him was an athlete so he ranked him as a Makuta and tried to forget that conversation.

Even when he was taking his religion classes (PSR), he often times sat alone away from the rest of the class, not wanting to deal with them at all. Some of the students would try to ask but he answered very briefly and stayed silent. However, he always gave his utmost respect to the teachers as long as he made sure to keep his grades well.

It wasn't until the Spring of 2008 when he finally got his confirmation (coming from a Catholic family) and his Uncle Ed was chosen to become his godfather/sponsor for his completion of the "Triangle"/Sacraments of Initiation. (Baptism by birth, Communion/Eucharist by second grade and Confirmation by eighth grade)

However, keeping swimming away from him would one day haunt him down in a sight he would never expect to deal with…

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day: September 24, 2014<strong>

Alex got home with a sigh of annoyance. He was really upset that his lab class for Cell Bio was taken overtime and he wanted to watch the finale of Free! Eternal Summer before taking the Cell Bio Lecture Class. The timing was a bit off but it didn't matter since it was over.

Grumbling to himself, he finally sat down to watch and smiled happily to see their journey's end. However, he could only hope one day a movie would be made that would at least wrap up some of the ends.

He quickly re-winded to the scene when the Iwatobi Team won Sixth Place.

"EH!?" he gasped, "W-why didn't they win first!? Or is it sixth overall?"

"Six Stars…Five await…" echoed a voice inside his mind.

"T-that voice again," he muttered as he got up and turned to see the golden puppy.

"W-what in the name of…" he began before he fell down and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Alex opened his eyes and found himself in a massive place where people were watching various swim teams. He immediately recognized this place before…<p>

"This was…" he began as he gasped to see the race happening as he saw one of them ready to dive in as he saw Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, and Rin.

_Alex readied himself on the block as Haruka soared his way back at blinding speed, the team was already locked in duel with the other lanes now but there was still hope. Haruka reached the wall and screamed out, "ALEX!"_

_The final boy dove into the pool with a smile on his face while making a nice entrance as he preformed the final freestyle, reaching out to the waters before him. Time was short now but the finish was upon them._

Meanwhile, the other Alex gasped as he saw the number six on their lane as it etched into his mind…

"T-this isn't a dream…" he gasped, "IT WAS A MEMORY!"

The truth struck him cold as he finally understood what was happening. The world that he was living on…was not his own to be in. The number 6 that kept flashing at times to time…it was a code that was trying to make him remember who he was…and now it FINALLY made sense. The day that he and the others won that big relay, they were also in Lane 6.

"Pandora…" he growled to himself but the vision changed and it showed him the Mayfield pool with the Six lanes.

"So that's where I have to go," he said, "_I have to return now…to them. If I continue to stay in this world..._"

* * *

><p>Alex woke up with a gasp as he was back in his room from the strange dream, realizing that his whole life here was not to be in one with…however…<p>

"I suffered the same in the Suiei Timeline," he said, "I too was looking ugly but I was able to get help…here in this world, I never got help or any treatments…"

He got onto the laptop and saw one of his other friends, Milena as the conversation went down to this:

_Alex: Milena, are you busy right now? _

_Milena: No, why?_

_Alex: ...I think I have gone a bit mad._

_Milena: *worried* What happened?_

_Alex: Well ever since Eternal Summer finished...I kept having dreams…of all sorts…I told Kiana about this but what's going on with me?!_

_Milena: I think you just love Free! so much that you have this kind of dreams. Something like that happened to me like at least six times._

_Shit, _he thought_, the number six shows up again!_

_Alex: Probably...but...I never had dreams like this...I mean...it's almost like the story I've been writing with you and…_

_Milena: Oh...Is it the first time it happened?_

_Alex: No, I think it's a sign or a message…but really? What are the odds of me BEING with them, you know? It's just a story, right?_

_Milena: It is a story for others but for you it's not JUST a story. It was your way to express your feelings, right? So it's not just a story._

_Alex: Yes. I mean... Oh i don't know! *sighs* I'm glad that they got to nationals and I guess it doesn't matter if they won first or sixth place._

_Milena: *smiles* Yes, I think they were just happy to swim together. They didn't care about their time._

_Alex: Hey, Milena, I have to go for now. I don't know if I'll come back, but...thank you._

_Milena: Alex...? What are you talking about?! ALEX?!_

_Alex: Oh I mean by tonight, LOL. Sorry, I have to run an errand._

_Milena: Don't scare me like that! I thought you were going to do something reckless ^^;_

_Alex: Seriously...as I said, what are the odds of this dream to mean anything? Anyway, I'll see ya!_

_Milena: See ya!_

Cali walked into the room and meowed again; Alex turned his head and held her up, spilling some tears, saying, "I love you my sister...this is a goodbye...I hope you'll understand someday. Take good care of my Sergi...please?"

The cat purred and meowed in reply.

* * *

><p>Later, Alex packed up his bag with a swimsuit, a pair of goggles as well as a towel. Now that his memories have returned, he realized that he would never again be a part of this world and it was hurting him a bit since all of the memories he experienced with were just a fragment of his overall life…he really wanted to save his brother here in this world just like in the other world.<p>

Finally, around dinner time, he ate up his steak and potatoes before saying, "Hey I'm going to work out tonight."

"Oh?" asked his mother.

"I'll be gone for a bit but I'll be home before it's late," he lied.

"Alright," said the father.

_I'm so sorry_, thought Alex, _but...I hope this world...can survive after the final battle...forgive me...mom...dad...and Sergi..._

* * *

><p><strong>Mayfield Wildcat Sport &amp; Fitness Facility <strong>

By dusk, Alex arrived at the parking lot with the riddle in his hands. He could feel that despite this reality, it was not his to live in…however, this reality was like one other dream that he remembered…a place where everything was so real that not even his dreams could come true.

Time was of the essence…he had to "get back" whether he was in his top shape or not.

After changing his clothes and to his swim trunks, he looked at himself in the mirror; his body was not as strong but it had developed a slight bit of muscle in him. However, he could feel that a great power was awakening in him but it was not the time to analyze.

_I have to hurry before they shut down the lights, _he thought as he took out his phone and deleted the contacts before smashing it to the ground and throwing the SIM card into the toilet. He took a peak out to the deck to make sure there was no one around.

He walked over to the mirror by the toilets and looked at himself for one last time, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes before muttering a prayer:

**_"Our Father, Who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name; Thy Kingdom come, Thy will be done; on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our sins as we forgive those who sinned against us; lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen."_**

_(**Note**: Alex/or rather I come from a Roman Catholic Family.)_

Gripping on his goggles, he took a one last look at the riddle, indicating that the only possible way to unlock the answer…

"Lane Six," he muttered, "_Mayfield…41 degress in Latitude…Iwami…35 degress in Latitude…Lane 6 is the answer_."

He walked over to the starting block #6 and readied himself, his heart jumping with a bit of fear. Would this be the end for him?

_Everyone…is waiting for me, _he thought, _waiting for my return…we have to defeat Pandora still! But…I don't know if I can do this…_

He dove into the water as the bubbles swirled around him, reaching out his front crawl, taking breaths and kicking as fast as he could soar.

_I have to do the flip turn right,_ he thought, _I can't screw this up!_

He approached to the wall and at the right second, he flipped down to the side and brushed his feet against the wall, pushing out with his strength and soaring through.

The lights shut down, leaving him in the dark but he kept on going, knowing that he will either wake up in a different place or end up crashing down to the wall and sink to the bottom with a drown of death.

A low glow suddenly flickered on his chest, prompting him the Suiei magic once more. Before he could react, a large portal of light opened before him, shimmering his body into the light. The wall and the scenery melted away as he continued to swim through the bright light before he closed his eyes to let the nature take him back…

**_Because it's my destiny…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Nightfall in Camelot, the Countryside<br>**

Rei stood alone by the river not far from the Camelot Tree of Sakura, his face was filled with sadness for he knew that one point Alex stopped swimming…but…why and how what was shook him to the very core of his existence.

_If only I was there_, thought Rei, _if only I could've done something! Oh Alex…I can just only watch and feel that pain…I am so sorry…_

Rin carried a basket of fruit he collected with Nagisa from earlier in the day as he saw Rei standing alone.

"Hey, the others are by the tree," said Rin, "Haruka is sleeping while Makoto and Nagisa are waiting for Alex to wake up."

Rei didn't move an inch as Rin walked over to see and saw his face filled with tears.

"Oh sexy butterfly…" said Rin as he gave Rei a hug while the megane sobbed and poured his tears onto Rin's shirt, "You were always so beautiful no matter who you were with…why are you feeling so sad?"

"I…I can't even…" said Rei, sniffing heavily.

"It's about Alex's decision to stop swimming, isn't it?" asked Rin, "Can you at least tell me what you saw?"

"I…I can try but…" began Rei.

"Huh?" asked Rin.

"Please don't repeat this to anyone…not until Alex has decided to tell us the truth," said Rei, "If he finds out that we all know about this…he probably will never forgive us."

"I see…" replied Rin.

"Alex left swimming when he was around 14 years old...at a time when he started to...grow," began Rei.

"Grow?" asked Rin.

"I think you and I both know what we went through…your sister told us about what you do and Nagisa even tried to do the…" explained Rei.

"OOOOOOHHHHH!" gasped Rin, "He had it too?!"

"Nagisa would tease me a few times…he even tried to take a raz-," said Rei while blushing.

"Oh I remember that," smirked Rin, "Nagisa does that to me too sometimes. He'll tease me and question if I grew anything..."

Rei's eyes trembled a little as even his fists were fueling up with a bit of anger, "Do you even have any idea what it's like for him to suffer like that!? He had no one to help him or to keep him positive!"

"R-Rei…" said Rin quietly.

"Not even his own brother could even ask him! His parents tried to pry off the truth from him but he refused to tell them why he wanted to stop swimming!" explained Rei, "He was overridden with guilt this entire time about himself!"

Rin rested his hand on Rei's shoulder and answered, "I am sure he's just as beautiful as ever...don't you think?"

"He is...he's the most beautiful person I ever knew. And I want him to know that!" replied Rei, "I want to tell his 14-years-old self that he isn't the only person who had to get through this part of life! And that no matter how he looks…he is the one with a strong heart!"

"Well then, we'll have to make sure he stays calm down when he tells us," nodded Rin, "I'm afraid that you and I finding out before he ever says anything...I'm worried he'll be in for emotions that we cannot even predict."

"We just have to keep him as calm as possible...and for us to be calm as well," agreed Rei, "Remember he can tell what are we feeling and any negative emotions we have won't make him feel better."

"Then let's go," said Rin, "Let's make your Sexy Dragon the Alex we all know and love…and even more…the Alex _that we all grew to love and accept_."

"Right," smiled Rei, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour Later<strong>

Makoto and Nagisa sat down at the base of the tree while Haruka woke up a few minutes ago to see if Alex awaken yet. The trio watched as Alex slept on sheets of fabric that were tied to the tree as the boy rested peacefully and still.

"I hope he'll wake up soon," said Nagisa.

They turned to see Rin and Rei as the latter climbed up with Rin following right behind. By the time the two reached to the fabric/hammock they saw Alex's hands shaking a little.

Rin quickly grabbed one of his hands while Rei grabbed the other.

"I-is he walking up!?" asked Nagisa.

"Come on…" muttered Makoto.

Before their eyes, Alex's body began to glow golden as everyone gasped in shock at the lights shining on him. It was a warmth feeling of energy flowing into the young man as the heartbeat was finally heard once more.

Finally, the last star opened his eyes as the glowing stopped while his necklace glowed a bit.

"A-Alex!?" said a teared-up Rei while Rin smiled with some tears.

The final star breathed heavily and answered, "_I guess that was a long nightmare…a nightmare that I should've kept secret._"

"Wh-what?" asked Rin.

"Alex?" asked a worried Nagisa.

"How do you feel?" asked Rei, holding his hand while looking worried as well.

"I'm fine," said Alex as his tone was beginning to get a bit tense while he crawled his way out of the hammock and heading down to the ladder.

"W-wait!" shouted Rin as he and Rei tried to follow.

"Where are you going?" asked Makoto.

Alex jumped off and walked a little, muttering, "_Far away from all of you…__**as possible**_**.**"

Haruka and Nagisa gasped as they could barely hear those words.

"WAIT! ALEX!" shouted Rei.

"…I can't," he replied, his fists shaking a little, "_I'm not who you think I am… I should've just died back then!_"

"Wh-what?!" gasped Rei.

"Don't say such things!" growled Rin.

Haruka grabbed Alex's wrist as the latter turned to him and continued, "I'm sorry...but I...I don't deserve this. _Even if it was my destiny...how can I ever feel like I accepted that fate?_"

Rei and Rin jumped off the tree as the latter said, "Alex, please listen to us...we are here for you. No matter what you hide, we have our own secrets too that we've shared!"

"We love you just the way you are! We love you on your good days and on your bad days," agreed Rei.

"They're right! Please listen to us!" added Nagisa.

"We don't want to see you suffer and..." began Makoto.

Alex broke loose from Haruka and growled while throwing a fist out in front of them as a blast of water struck out, smashing a set of trees nearby into bits and pieces of bark, leaves, wood, and sticks scattered around. They all stood in pure shock as they never seen him acting like this before…all of that anger that was kept inside, it finally snapped opened...

"Alex-chan…" muttered Nagisa quietly, horrified.

"**_No…YOU…ALL JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!_**" he shouted with intense fury of a storm in his voice, "**_I AM NOT BEAUTIFUL!_**"

The others stood in a bit of shock as Alex continued out loud, "**_I WAS NEVER GORGEOUS! YOU GUYS HAVE IT ALL IN YOU WITH YOUR PRECIOUS BODIES LIKE THAT SINCE BIRTH! I AM NOT LIKE YOU! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"_**

He ran off towards the forest while Rei cried out his name before falling to his knees with tears. Rin lowered his eyes while Makoto spilled a silent tear and Nagisa just standing still in a state of shock from what he and the others heard.

Haruka on the other hand grabbed Rei and said, "Let's go."

"H-Haruka-senpai?" asked Rei, breathing heavily in pain and sadness.

"H-Haru?" asked Makoto, a bit worried.

"Just give us some time," said Haruka as he got Rei off on his feet while the megane tried to wipe his tears.

Rei and Haruka ran off to follow Alex through the woods while Nagisa looked at Makoto and Rin while the middle spilled some silent tears falling across his cheek.

* * *

><p>Alex followed the river for at least a half hour or so while making sure no one was around him. He threw up a wall of fog to hide himself as he headed over to a lake where the river deposited.<p>

He fall to his knees while burying his head to the ground, crying. It was no doubt that they wanted to know **_his one, darkest secret of his life_** and he remembered it too back on Lynwin while being married to Haru. Of course after living on Beta-Earth, that wish never came true and he remained on that "original body" until he was brought back here.

"They want to know…**_they are figuring out the truth to why I stopped swimming_**," he muttered, "I…I was never beautiful. I dreamed to have the body of my life! But it was shattered away when I turned 12! I should've never…if only I COULD'VE SAID SOMETHING TO MY PARENTS BACK THEN! But…I can't now…it's too late…I'll be forever embarrassed by my faults…I am such a coward…"

He crawled up to the edge of the pond and scooped up some water to try and calm himself as a cool breeze swept through the area.

"Why is it my destiny?" he asked silently, "Where am I suppose to go? How am I supposed to live on like this?!"

**_"Do not…forget your wish…"_** echoed a voice.

Alex closed his eyes as the waters reflected again once more, showing his younger self in his swimming suit with a great smile on his face. He opened his eyes to see his past self before it transformed to his original self with the unedited body that he grew into.

"Mother…father…I'm so sorry for not telling you the truth," he said, still crying, "_I spoke too late…I have tossed away that dream and hid myself for 9 years…never forgiving myself and hating everyone that was athletic…I saw myself as an ugly beast_."

The water reflection changed as he stood up on his feet, showing himself and the others side by side with him. He turned around but saw nobody nearby.

Alex took off his necklace and placed it on the grass while burying it with some dirt on top. His mind was all running wild with insanity as he could feel his own hands brushing onto his sword.

"_I should've **never** met them…I have to **end this** journey here and now_," he said, taking out his Kopis Sword, pointing at his own chest as his hands trembled with sorrow. He couldn't bring it upon himself but it was the only way to...

A blast of water knocked the sword out of the way. He turned to see Haruka and Rei as the latter rushed up to him, crying with sadness.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" said Rei loudly, hugging him tight while holding Alex to his chest with tears, "WE ALL LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS UPON YOURSELF!"

"R-Rei…" replied Alex, hugging back as his tears poured down, and breathing heavily, "I'm such a coward…"

"No, you're not," he answered, "You never were and you were always beautiful!"

"I…I don't," said Alex, "I…I'm not like you or the others…"

"Even if you didn't look like the way you are now, you're glad to have made it this far, right?" asked Haruka.

"H-Haru…" gasped Alex.

The Last star finally released the hug as he wiped out his tears while Haruka saw the necklace partially buried. He uncovered it and washed it off before handing it back to him. Rei put on the necklace to Alex and said, "Now you're back."

"H-how can I forgive myself for that sin?" asked Alex, "I was such an idiot for not telling my parents…"

"It's not your fault you had to suffer like that," said Rei, "You were always a friend of ours and very beautiful in your swimming."

"No, I can't even begin to tell you the truth," replied Alex, "On why I stopped swimming. It's the deepest burden of my entire life…everyone wanted to find out the truth but I forced them to stay out of my way."

The two kept silent while Alex took a few breaths to calm himself before saying, "Haru, Rei…I remember you two got into my mind back when I first came to Japan…you discovered that I had the powers of the Ignika tattoo and other things as well."

"And?" asked Haruka.

"Could it be possible you do this again?" he asked.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" asked Rei.

"It's no doubt you all know what I used to look like…and how it led to my demise from swimming," said Alex, extending out his hands to them, "I suffered two major things about myself…both my name and my own body development. You all knew about the first pain about myself…"

Rei nodded as Haruka kept silent while Alex said, "Promise me…that you won't think of me differently."

"We never judged you before, and we never will," replied Rei.

The two connected their hands with Alex and the two faded away into the world of memories as they were back in Cleveland and Mayfield where they arrived at the high school.

"We'll start here," said Alex, leading the two inside, "At the high school pool."

**~Episode 5 END~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Episode 6 PV~<strong>

**Alex**: _This is who I am…once a happy young, beautiful child…and then…a teenager of loneliness and hidden ugliness._

**Rei**: You're not ugly.

**Haruka**: …stop doubting yourself.

**Alex**: This is the real me…an Italian blood that cursed my physique, turning my elegant, flawless skin to an endless waste of short black wires all over my body from head to toe...

**Rin**: Look you're not the only one that had that problem!

**Nagisa**: Yeah, I even tease to Rei-chan about it! *hehe*

**Rei**: Nagisa… -_-;

**Makoto: **Next time, Free! **_Heart of the Sixth Magic, _**_how quickly can a single happiness turn to jealously and to hatred because of other people and one's own body?_


	7. Episode 6: Heart of the Sixth Magic!

**_~Episode 6: _****_第六魔法のハート _****_Heart of the Sixth Magic!_**

_"Once you have traveled, the voyage never ends… The mind can never break off from the journey."  
>– Pat Conroy<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Memory of the Past…<strong>

The two followed Alex through the hallways of the high school, heading to the pool area as they saw several little kids waiting for their instructors.

"My younger self is probably in the lockers," said Alex as he walked into the corridor that led to the lockers/changing room with Haruka and Rei following right behind. Rei was fascinated at the amount of students of various ages while Haruka remained silent.

The Younger Alex stared at himself in the mirror, looking at his fingers and toes as there was a bit of a fuzz on the skin.

"Heh, it's not like anyone's gonna noticed," he muttered as he grabbed his bag and found his goggles.

The Older Alex smiled and replied, "Man I remembered I used to keep losing my goggles. That was probably my 10th pair."

"But I don't understand though," said Haruka, "**_Is this the Beta Timeline or the Original Timeline?_**"

"It's _**both**_," replied Alex, "Pretty much most of my life on both of these timelines were very similar…with the differences of me going to college at CSU and the other timeline of me going to Los Angeles."

The Younger Alex made his way out, joining his class for another swim lesson. The trio followed him out and watched the scene before them.

"They won't see us," said Haruka, "Right?"

"Yes, it's a memory," replied the Older Alex, "Oh, this looks like the evening class too."

The scene slightly changed as they saw a slightly older Alex around 13 years old or so as they watched several students around 12 – 16 year olds practicing their laps around the 25 meter length of the pool with flip turns.

"Back then, we had so many of us," said the older Alex, pointing at his younger self in one of the lanes, "There I am with the freestyle."

The two watched with a bit of awe as Rei replied, "Wow…you were better than I was at 13."

Haruka turned his head to see two young (good-looking) men as they were writing the amount of laps on the board (three lanes were more for beginners while another three lanes were more advance).

"Who are they?" asked Haruka.

"Oh that's Dan and Steve," smiled the older Alex, "Nice fine young men…they were our teachers. Steve is a bit more laid back than Dan but they were both powerful instructors."

"KEEP GOING!" shouted Dan.

"Yeah, he definitely pushed us beyond our limits," chuckled the older Alex.

Rei replied with a smile as the other boy continued, "However, there were times that since there were so many of us in lanes; some students had to "cut over" or were promoted/demoted from the upper lanes.

"Well you seemed a bit fast," shrugged Haruka.

"At times yes…but there were a few days I was slow too, those guys at the 4th, 5th, and 6th lanes…they are much faster," he explained.

"Really?" asked Rei as he carefully observed their speeds.

"I guess it depends who showed up too and what not," said Alex, "I mean, I am about 13 years old or so in this memory. This was perhaps one of the last memories I would have here before it all began..."

Before the others could ask, they watched the students leaving the pool and going to another pool with deeper in depth and had diving boards.

"Where are they going?" asked Rei.

Haruka watched as the two instructors brought over nets and a volley-ball over to the pool.

"Is that water polo?" asked Haruka.

"Yeah," smiled Alex, "We would play games too sometimes…including _Water Polo_ and _Sharks & Minnows_."

"Sharks?" asked Rei as he thought about Rin with a little chuckle.

"Basically the sharks were the people that were "Tagged" and were to "play tag" at the minnows," he explained, "Many of us tried to hold our breaths underwater and go beneath as much as we could without drowning. The goal is to get to the other side of the wall there in each round."

"I see," said Haruka.

As the animated memories forward a bit, the students were brought into the office for a special treat with doughnuts and pizza for celebration of another wonderful "semester session".

"Aw, so it's like a last day?" asked Rei.

"I think this is when Dan had finished up his teachings because he is going to college," said Alex, "Man those memories were really filled with feels."

The scene around them changed into darkness before the trio were back at the old house of the Marotta family as they saw the younger Alex in some argument with his parents.

"What's bothering you?" asked the mother.

"I'm done…" said Alex, "I just don't want to swim anymore."

"Why's that?" asked the father.

"Nothing!" he replied, "I just…don't want to do it!"

Rei was already spilling tears at this scene and had to turn his head away to wipe them off. The younger Alex ran to the bathroom to look at himself as he removed his shirt and saw what was happening to his body. He heard a knock on the door so he quickly put his shirt back on and washed his hands to act like he used the bathroom before going to his room.

"It began around 12…but it wasn't until 14 when it got bad," said the Older Alex, "By 8th grade, I forced myself to stop swimming and to forget it all. I was looking so bad…"

"All this to give up?" asked Haruka.

"I had no choice. It was to either risk more bullying...because on how I looked. Or...at least keep myself away and not suffer that pain," he explained, "Of course I had the BIONICLE stuff too that kept me from going insane.

"However…"

The younger Alex threw himself to bed and started to cry, realizing how much he would have to give up on swimming to keep his own physique a secret…

"Oh Alex…" said Rei as he tried to hug him but Alex shook his head.

"I was so ugly…and that ugliness made me…" began Alex, "All that hair on me and…"

"You were never ugly," said Haruka.

"You were always beautiful," agreed Rei.

"No…you don't understand…still," he answered, "I couldn't fulfill that dream…to be an Olympic swimmer…even my mom had hopes of me that I would become one and I would join a team of my own."

Rei and Haruka gasped as they were not expecting this to be…

"Because I looked so ugly thanks to the heritage I grew in this family, _I grew to be ashamed of being an Italian_," said Alex, "Thus, I stopped swimming and _I moved on, studying the medicine, biology and psychology so I could at least try to save my brother from his Autistic fate…while pushing swimming away from me as far as possible._"

"So that's why…when we first met you in Japan, you were determined to save him," replied Haruka.

"I only wish you had someone there to help you with your problems," said Rei.

"Oh that's not all," answered Alex, "The ugliness I had inside of me…I would see the athletic people in my school after the bullying stopped in late middle school...or early High School. Many of the people that I know were pure athletes…and those kinds of people…**_I hate them_**."

"Wh-what?!" gasped Rei, "You hated…athletic people?"

"Yes," he said, "I grew jealous of them…and jealously turned to hate…and hate grew to resentment…I assumed that they were all dumb asses that only wanted to be attention whores to their talents. However, they were really beautiful looking but I could never show any signs or emotions at all…"

"B-but why though?" asked Haruka, "What do you have against us?!"

"Not to you guys…never!" he answered, "But I hated Taylor…that one who became the Shadow Mafia leader…but here in the Beta Timeline, he remained a normal human and so were his 'followers'. I pretty much blame it all on him for making me so insecure that I had to judge people based on their intelligence and athleticism."

"But you can't just blame everything onto him," said Rei, "You turned against your classmates…"

"I know…" he sniffed as he poured a drop of tear down his cheeks, "I wanted to be friends with many people…but it was hard! Not many people accepted my deep heart or anything emotional! _**But…it was myself who forced my own will to believe that…more than what they've done to me.**_"

Alex turned around as the scenery changed from the darkness to the high school years. The trio watched as some of the athletic kids tried to talk to him but the young Alex ignored them, treating them harshly if they even got close.

_"I don't talk to people like you! Go away!"_

_"You wretches, go away!"_

_"Imbeciles! Why are you so concerned about me? Go worry for your own games!"_

Rei could only spill tears as he saw the younger Alex just focusing on his classes and not giving people second chances. However, even though he couldn't completely blame him for not trusting people; it was all still painful to watch.

"This is my dark personality…in the realistic side," said Alex, "I judged people…I ranked people on a 'scale' based on BIONICLE characters, creatures, villains, and heroes. If you were my friend, I ranked you as a Toa or Matoran…if you were an enemy, I ranked you as a Rahkshi, Visorak, or even a Makuta for tougher bosses."

"If you hated athletic people…" began Haruka.

"How did you treat the non-athletic ones?" asked Rei.

"Those that had lower grades than me, I stayed away," he revealed, "Those that were in honors and AP classes I gave them my utmost respect. However, some of them were manipulative and evil in their own way and I was a fool for trusting most of them…for even I began to realize my brain couldn't keep up with their insanity intelligence.

"I realized I walked on both worlds…of intelligence and athletics…so I called myself the neutral point of both worlds."

"Neutral point?" asked Haruka.

"It was a personal thing I trained myself to program with," he answered, "I hated athletic people because I assumed they were all heartless beings."

"But did you had any friends?" asked Rei.

"Oh I did, but many of them were either in AP classes or were younger than me and I too gave them some respect," said Alex, "However…there were a few people that I did talk to that had slightly lower GPA scales. Maybe it's because that they were really nice to me to the point that I realized that maybe grades don't always matter."

"Have you tried to workout in high school?" asked Rei.

Alex shook his head and answered, "I never even bothered. I was looking so ugly to the point I excluded myself…plus I was busy with homework and taking care of my family and my brother especially."

"How long were you like this?" asked Haruka.

"It wasn't until around winter of eighth grade when I met this one athletic kid…he had a cousin who was also Autistic…but had a mild case," he answered, "I was going to believe him at first but then I realized that he was an athlete and…"

"So you didn't trust him," finished Rei while fixing his glasses.

The scene turned darkness once more as Alex continued, "Correct. But then one day…I asked him…and that's when the first crack opened…that I have treated people harshly."

The blackness cracked open so slightly as a wave of light shined narrowly.

"That was then when I realized I have hurt a lot of people…but many of them were still heartless anyway…I got bullied for my real name too so I hated people still," he answered, "By the time I entered senior year, I realized that I was going to not see them again…gave me mixed emotions…but those that I grew to really care for, I began to open up more…but I couldn't tell anyone the truth about myself…many of the classmates were either truly being opened to other or were still acting phony."

"That part of you that you were a swimmer, right?" asked Rei, "Was that you kept the truth hidden?"

"Correct," said Alex, "Even though I was a swimmer…I thought I would never swim again. But then when I discovered about your story…I remembered my past…everything…but I didn't remember the time we were a team together…that was Pandora's part of her plan."

"Did you ever started to swim again?" asked Haruka.

"To exit the Beta!Earth, I did…despite how I looked, I took to my swimsuit and I answered a riddle that unlocked my Suiei powers once more and I was able to leave the dimension," he answered, "However on Suiei Earth, I began swimming again after I took new measures upon myself."

"And in the end," said Haruka, 'You found your way back."

"I really didn't want to reveal that past to you guys," he replied, "But I guess it's all a complete circle now."

"Well we want to thank you for telling us this, even though it was very difficult," said Rei, "But…to keep it all to yourself and not sharing that truth long ago…is in a way, arrogant. When we saw your past while you were sleeping, we were worried that you would turn your back from us, judging your appearance for not looking like what you thought we are."

The cracks in the darkness shattered open as bright lights sent them back to reality as they stood by the river that led to the Sakura Tree where Rin, Makoto and Nagisa waited. The trio made their way back to the others.

Makoto turned his head and saw the trio in the distance with a smile on his face. Nagisa and Rin waved out to them as Alex rushed over to them as he had tears in his eyes.

"We were so worried!" said Nagisa.

"Welcome back…" smiled Rin as he poured some tears.

"I'm so sorry for what I said earlier," said Alex, "I lost so much of myself growing up because of my insecurities for not being what I thought my own body was beautiful."

"Eh?" asked Makoto, confused.

"You were always alex-tractive!" smiled Nagisa, "Why did you doubt yourself?"

"It wasn't easy growing up for me," replied the last star, "Nagisa, didn't you once had a joke with Rei and…"

"Oh gosh, don't start that one!" said Rin, realizing what this conversation was going to go into.

"You mean with the Rei-frigerator?" he asked while skipping his way to the megane, "Come here my Rei of sunshine!"

"Oh please stop!" blushed Rei.

"He's talking about the razors," sighed Rin but the blonde was already laughing at Rei's blush.

"I made too many Rei puns…" said Nagisa, "I think I should call you sunshine Rei!"

"You're JOKING, right!?" asked Rei with a horrified expression.

"Nope!" smirked the blonde.

"Look Alex," said Rin, "We understand what you went through…I suffered that same physique and so did Rei…"

"EHHHHH!?" gasped Alex as he looked at the two of them, "But you guys are like models!"

Rin, Makoto and Haruka shared a sweat drop of nervousness while Rei said, "Well we had dark hair and my brother had the same problem too…"

"Oh to hell with it," sighed Alex, "Before I met you guys…for the very first time…I worked out to get stronger…but I also spent a fortune on _electrolysis_ after winning the lottery."

"EHHHHH!?" gasped Makoto while Rin's eyes widened a bit while Haruka kept silent.

"But you never had any sign of that…" began Nagisa.

"You're right," he answered, "But like Rin and Rei…I suffered hair problems too on me. I stopped swimming because I was looking like an ugly duckling…and I…had to stop…"

He began to sniff some tears as he cried, "I had to give up that dream to not suffer anymore bullying because of how I looked!"

Makoto and Rin hugged Alex as the former replied, "Now we understand why you stopped after all those years."

Nagisa joined in and said, "But remember that the ugly duckling grew up to be a beautiful swan. And I think you did too."

Haruka and Rei joined in for the group hug/love as Rin admitted, "I did some shaving up too alright, and of course Nagisa would tease Rei about it too at times. So there, you have yourself three in total."

"Never doubt in yourself because of your looks," said Makoto.

"That's right," agreed Rei.

"I wasn't so bad, right?" asked Nagisa.

"You are the sexy penguin," said Rin as he gave the blonde a kiss on the head while the others chuckled happily.

After these final few talks, the gang turned to see the dark skies finally lightening up for the morning sun. The bright light shined on them with hope for a greater future now that at last…their personal issues about "quitting swimming" or "fear of swimming" was now complete;

_~Haruka stopped swimming competitively at first because he hurt Rin's feelings. But now it was healed thanks to the world he has seen and how much his friends have grown around him._

_~Rei almost gave up swimming for nearly losing his life and his initial judgements of 'beauty' and 'talent'. He healed this fear when he got lots of help from everyone, including Rin._

_~Makoto almost gave up because of his fear for the water, especially after the incident of the fishermen. He gained confidence when learning the backstroke gave him the light._

_~Nagisa almost gave up because of his school-related issues with his academics. He returned his ability when realizing that it is possible to do both worlds of school and swimming._

_~Rin almost quit many times because he thought he wasn't good enough, but regained it after reuniting with his friends and taking on greater responsibility._

_~Alex quit for 9 years due to his own body development from his family, but with hope and renewal of his 'destiny', his strength, he regains that skill with stronger determination. _

"So in the end," said Rin, "We are a team…"

"The Magic Six!" they all chanted.

They watched the sunrise going higher and higher as the skies turned into a rainbow of life, vibrant colors.

"It really looks wonderful," said Makoto, "Seeing that light."

"So beautiful," smiled Rei before he whispered to Alex, "But not as beautiful as you."

Their hearts renewed, their past finally explained and forgiven…they knew that it will soon be time for them to leave this magical land and begin the final journey to defeat their final enemy. However, there were still other pieces of the puzzle that had to be put together.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Duniya<strong>

The group made their way through the town of Terra Magna where Awlida and Shirahama waved at their ex-crew members of Haruka's clan.

Deana and Glena watched as several of the pirates were following as well.

"I never expected so many," said Deana.

"Yeah me too," agreed Glena as she looked around.

"It's so good to see you all again!" smiled Awlida as she hugged an ex-crew member.

Shirahama laughed and said, "I hope all is going well with you all."

Akane decided to warm things up so she took a smile on her face and began to twirl and dance around, causing some of the pirates to turn their attention onto her.

"My goodness, she's such a wonderful dancer!" said one of the pirates.

"Hey look! It's Awlida and Shira-chan!" said another.

"Are they visiting us for a bit?" asked a female ex-pirate.

"So these people once lived here like those from Iglis Magna?" asked Deana.

"Yes," said Shirahama, "However, the two societies have blended different cultures from each other so we are more like a family here."

"Hey you guys, we are having a celebration festival for the 4 years of restoration!" said an elder male ex-pirate.

"Oh?" asked Deana as she turned to Glena.

"Seems like you have traveled far," said an elder woman.

Masaru replied, "That's a nice offering yes, but we got important business here."

He took a glare at Akane's dancing as he knew that this was not the time to play around and get ready for the ultimate battle ahead.

"But can we please join?" asked Glena, "I've always wanted to go to a festival like this one!"

"Yeah, I think it's a great idea!" smiled Awlida, "We can use this day to campaign more recruitments!"

"It's not like it will kill us to have a little fun," nodded Shirahama as he grabs Anne hand and swirled her around playfully, giggling.

Masaru shrugged, "Well…we are going to be here for a few days…"

"YAYZ!" cheered Deana as she hugged happily with Glena.

"I can't wait!" said Awlida.

"We'll be having it at the newly restored Terra Hall this evening," said one of the other pirates.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening: Terra City Hall Restoration – Ball Room (Main Level)<strong>

Deana watched as the civilians of Terra Magna danced with an elegant, swift style. It was totally different to how the people were dancing and grinding back in Aeuropa City.

"My gosh," said Deana, "How do they dance so neatly?"

Akane smiled and watched the partners dancing together in a line and clapped their hands together, performing the Great March.

"Oh it's a very simple dance," replied Awlida, "Just watch and learn."

Shirahama turned to Anne and bowed with his hand extended out, "Will you dance with me milady?"

"Of course," she replied and took his hand, dancing off with Shirahama as the couple danced their way to the crowd.

Deana was amazed at how well the two were dancing while the violinists played various tunes while everyone marched and danced happily together with sheer joy.

"Shall we?" asked Akane to Masaru.

He blushed, "A-Akane…this dance is foreign to us…eahhhhh!"

She dragged him in as the two went off to join the crowd while Deana muttered to Glena, "Didn't our textbooks back in school...said something about these old style dances?"

"I think they did. You want to try?" she smiled.

"B-but the people here…" she began.

"Oh it's alright!" said Awlida, "We don't care about genders. It's all about love!"

"Well at least it's more open here than Aeuropa City," shrugged Deana.

"Oh do you see those two women near the exit? They're engaged actually," she replied.

Grace Skyette turned her head and gasped as she hasn't seen Awlida for the last couple of years, shouting with joy, "AWI-CHAAAN!"

Her partner, Ching Lang-Liu joined up with a wave before rushing over with Grace.

"My goodness girl!" said Grace, "I haven't seen you for the last couple of years!"

"Yeah it has," smiled Awlida, "Everything is going nice and smooth in Iwamara."

"I've heard you got some adorable ones. Are they doing alright?" asked Ching.

"Oh yes, my they're getting sooo big!" replied Awlida, "My friend is taking care of them. What about you? When's the wedding?"

"Oh we're expecting to go through in by the end of the year," said Ching.

"It's only like 3 months left though...we still haven't even finished repairing the city though," shrugged Grace.

"Oh did the Magic Six returned yet?" asked Ching.

"They haven't yet...but I'm sure they will return soon!" she answered.

"We haven't had the chance to say goodbye to them 4 years ago," said Grace, "But I know we'll remember Mako-chan and Haru-chan!"

Ching turned her head to see Deana and Glena standing nearby, "Oh are they your friends?"

"Yes they are. They're called by Deana and Glena," replied Awlida.

The girls met up together as they properly introduced to each other and began their own wild conversations.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Glena, "This is my Deana…my girlfriend."

"Awww, well that's nice!" replied Ching.

"We're happy for you all to join tonight here!" smiled Grace.

"I knew a bit of the Magic Six...well...I knew Rei since we were kids," said Deana.

"Rei? Oh, the blue-haired one!" laughed Ching, "I've heard he's been in love with that other boy...uh...what was his name?"

"You mean Alex?" asked Grace.

"Ha, right!" she giggled while Deana had a sweat drop of nervousness with a weak smile.

"May we ask where you are from?" asked Grace.

"Aeuropa City," said Glena.

Ching gasped and turned to Grace for a moment.

"I see. I used to live there too back when I was a young girl," said Grace.

"You were?" asked Deana.

"Well it's a long time ago but I think I was raised in the Southern District. Where well you know...bad things happened around there," she explained.

"Oh just cut that out," sighed Ching, "I'm sure you ladies are aware of the corruption of that town, right?"

"I remember Rei would used to hack so much information...and he would give us the news a lot, remember Glena?" asked Deana.

"Yeah, it was done so we could stay away from dangerous places," said Glena.

"But then," asked Deana, "How did you two become pirates?"

"Well for one, I was in Iglis Magna...the clan of Makoto," explained Ching, "I was born there long before the tragedy even occurred in Herisia and after it happened, I was drafted to the war with other women and men."

"Well my sister and I escaped and fled to the south but we were captured by a group of bandits that were looking for some "girls"," coughed Grace, "But we ended up in Terra Magna when it was also in business."

"Your sister was a bit high, wasn't she?" asked Awlida.

"Well she did had her moments of pleasure," blushed Grace while rubber the back of her head, "She passed away though just a year after we returned to this town from the Chiropteran Wars."

"Oh I'm so sorry!" gasped Deana.

"Please don't worry about that," shrugged Grace, "She at least was happy to see the war ended."

"Grace! Ching!" said Shirahama as he and Anne joined up to them, "How are you lovelies doing?"

Anne smiled at them while Grace blushed at Shira's muscles, saying, "AAAHHH! Shira-chan!"

"I see you're looking stronger every time," smirked Ching, "Oh gosh, Anne! How long it's been!? I'm so sorry on your loss of your father and Matsuura.

"Are you two together?" asked Grace.

"Yes we are," said Shira as he hugged Anne happily.

"Well that's good, at least you got support for each other!" she replied, "I would like to invite you three to the wedding at the end of the year!"

The others nodded but were a bit worried on what was yet to come for the final battle against Pandora. Grace realized their expressions as Ching asked, "Is something the matter?"

Masaru stpped in with Akane and said, "We are on serious business here in town."

"Oh?" asked Grace.

"It's the Magic Six," said Deana, "They need everyone in this world as a planet to fight against an evil enemy lurking down in Chirottori."

"C-Chirottori?!" gasped Ching, "That region hasn't been explored for dozens of years!"

"Of course," said Akane, "But our true enemy lies in the heart of that region. It was said that long ago, that land used to be ruled by special people until that evil witch came along and changed everything for the worse."

"Well that's no good," replied Grace.

"We're going to stop her and end this misery that destroyed this world for years," said Glena, "Are you girls willing to join us?"

"The Magic Six have returned to their homeland in another world but they are counting on us to get ready for what may be our last battle," explained Masaru.

"Sounds like another 18 years?" asked Grace.

"It won't last that long," said Deana, "We'll make it short as possible so we can all live happily ever after."

"Well if this will result in Eternal Peace, I'm up for it!" replied Ching as Grace nodded.

"Thanks," smiled Anne, "We'll definitely see you two in the wedding!"

"I want to continue dancing for a bit more, we'll explain more later!" said Awlida as she dashed off to a random partner while Shira and Anne resumed as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Chirottori Castle, Chirottori<strong>

Pandora looked over her Crystal Mirror with a bit of anger, knowing that the fairest of them all was obviously the one who was still alive this whole time.

She has constantly harassed everyone and manipulated people to do her bidding while using her 'spare time' to create the Box of Dimensions. She has since send it over to Earth where it was now in the hands of one of the people…one who would use that box to open and connect Earth and Duniya.

The dark mahotsukai walked her way down the steps and arrived at her lab chamber where the stasis tubes were finally ready to unleash their contents. Monsters such as Chiropterans, Acephaliterans, and other creatures now infused with fire from the volcanoes around the region. They were twice the threat and many times more powerful than their original counterparts.

"I must have his heart…" she hissed, "He will return…in time to say goodbye to everyone. I cannot even destroy him as long as he is with them! And also… powers in Camelot are limited but I have delayed their journey...sending them to those other now that they have returned, I must make haste."

She walked over to a long, thin, green tube and spoke softer than the shadows, "You will play a role in my final revenge…Abigail."

**Planet Earth – Suiei Timeline**

After escaping from the city, Abigail stopped in the forest, holding the box in her hands. She was already instructed by Lydia (Pandora) to get to the forest and wait for "someone" to show up. The traitor continued to make her way where she saw a small clearing where five other beings waited.

"Sooooo, I was supposed to meet someone here and…" she began.

"One has become five," said Haruto.

"So I see," she muttered.

"We are the Chivashi," added Mariko, "Though that was once our old name…but we still use that as a title to hide our true identities. One could say that we are similar to the species of those Shadow Mafias from long ago."

"So history is tending to repeat itself," said Abigail.

"In a twist," smirked Mariko.

"Do we look too much like them?" asked Rikuto.

"Probably but you guys look better than they are," she nodded.

"We take on forms similar to them as a way to "mock" their looks," answered Natsuhisa.

"So it looks like she finally finished it," said Reiji, pointing at the box.

"You mean this?" asked Abigail.

"Yes, that box you carry there is called the Box of Dimensions," he replied, "Once you open it on the night of the full moon, this world will be connected to the world where Lydia is from...and from there she will send out a wave of her armies to this world."

"And it will destroy the Magic Six?" she asked.

"It will be the starting point to Eternal Destruction," said Mariko, "But yes, the Magic Six will face their demise soon."

"You also wish to destroy your friends, yes?" asked Rikuto.

"Yes," she growled, "They don't deserve to be alive...EVER!"

"It is still some time before the full moon will arrive, we must wait. Let them think they've won…that is the greatest weakness of heroes," said Haruto, "It will make them overconfident and when we take action, they'll be surprised and stunned and will be destroyed."

"Ugh, I want to smash them all down right now!" hissed Natsuhisa.

"If we do it too soon, the plan will not work," sighed Rikuto.

"You'll get to bath in blood soon," agreed Reiji.

"We previously served a different master...one of which whose brother is one of the Magic Six," explained Mariko.

"I know that," hissed Abigail, "Lydia already told me of him."

The seven hid themselves deep in the dark side of the Celestial Forest, waiting for the final countdown to Eternal Destruction of all realities…

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth, Suiei Timeline<strong>

**Back in Lynwin-Mu**

Johann and Claudia sat together by the shoreline of the Lake Lynwin while the former feels something dark in the forest. They were trying to reestablish their friendship when a dark presence was felt from this point in the city.

"Is something the matter?" asked Claudia as she saw the wings shaking a little.

"I just have a werid feeling about that forest ahead," said Johann.

"They look pretty on you," she blushed.

"Thanks," smiled Johann as they both chuckled.

The two girls turned to see Xing running with exhaustion as the former leader of the Sametsuka Covenant was almost out of breath.

"Xing!" gasped Claudia, "What's the matter!?"

"Abigail has escaped!" she shouted, "She's fled into the forest!"

"WHAT?!" gasped Johann.

"W-where was she last seen!?" asked Claudia.

"She broke from the prison cells and was heading north, escaping the city gates and going to the Celestial Forest," explained Xing.

"So that's why I had this weird feeling…" muttered Johann.

"We need to set a lock down to the city! She might plot revenge against us!" said Claudia.

"Let's go then!" agreed Johann as the trio dashed their way back to downtown.

In a different side of the town, Seijuurou was chatting with Gou when they both turned to see the girls rushing down the streets with panic.

"Did something happened?" he muttered.

"Not sure, Johann! What happened?!" asked Gou.

"It's Abigail! She's escaped!"

"WHAT?!" gasped Gou while Sei cursed, "Shit!"

"We're having an emergency meeting in the council!" said Xing, "Go find Sousuke, Sergi, and the others!"

"Right," answered Gou as she and Sei took off towards an alley, heading to the other plaza.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Lynwin Plaza<strong>

Sousuke, Chigusa and Sergi sat down on the steps of the main plaza while a few pigeons were walking around, feeing on bread crumbs.

"How's your arm?" asked Chigusa.

"The same," replied Sousuke.

"That's not enough information," she answered, "We're all worried for you too. Anyway, Has Kisumi replaced it yet?"

He shook his head while Chi turned to Sergi, asking, "You doing okay?"

"I'm only scared," he said, "I want my brother back!"

"You'll see him soon, don't worry. I too, have kept my faith in them," she smiled.

"GUYS!" shouted the voice of Sei as the trio turned to see him and Gou arriving.

"Gou, did something happen?" asked Chigusa.

"Xing and the other girls said that Abigail has escaped!" she answered.

"W-what?!" gasped Sousuke, "How did she even get out!?"

"There have been reports on it, we're gathering as much people as possible to this meeting," replied Sei.

* * *

><p><strong>Lynwin Council Center<strong>

A few dozens of people showed up here in the main chamber while Nitori, Aki, and Momo walked in towards the front rows of the seats in the auditorium.

"I've heard this isn't good," said Aki.

"Just when will they return!?" sighed Momotarou.

Aki ignored him and turned to see Gou walking over, asking, "Have you heard?"

"By words…but we'll need a full report on this," she answered.

Sei sat down as he saw Beatrice, Xing, Claudia, Johann, Demitra, Denise, Atari, and Annabelle walking in to the main podium and the front stage, all dressed in tuxedo-like outfits as if they were working in the government.

After they sat down, Kazuteru ("Kazuki"), and Takuya arrived on stage as well as the former took to the podium.

"Evening everyone. I am Kazuki Minami, many known me as Kazuteru. Anyway, we are here to inform the people here of Lynwin that Abigail Clarice has officially broke out of her confinement earlier this afternoon. The guards were unable to keep her restrained and was last seen heading north towards the Celestial Forest," he said, "Based on the report from the guards, Abigail was somehow given a box and used some sort of magic from it to break out and escape."

"Sounds like something Lydia would do," replied Claudia, "Excuse me on that interruption."

"Do we even know where she's exactly at right now?" asked Gou.

"The Av-Matoran were dispatched for a search. However, they have not been heard back so we are still waiting for what is going on," answered Kazuteru.

Johann stand up from her seat and said, "Earlier I had a bad feeling about the forest. It's no doubt that she's hiding there, waiting for an opportunity."

"Was she with anyone when she escaped?" asked Chigusa.

Sergi stand up and said, "It's highly likely she'll rebel against us. My brother told me some things about her…about Pandora."

The audience turned to him as Xing asked, "What did he told you?"

"He said that…she's been waiting for an opportunity for Earth and Duniya to suffer in both worlds…and that once the Magic Six will return to Earth, she would stage an all-out attack on both here and on Duniya," he said.

"And just now do you know if that's all true?" asked Nitori.

"His power to feel emotions and thoughts," replied Sergi, "They've never been wrong."

"We cannot afford to take a risk just based on telepathy and assumptions," said Aki, "But…I feel like what we should rather at least do is to fortify this town and keep the city under lockdown."

"So then…if both of these worlds crossed over, will everything be destroyed?" asked Gou.

"Why do you think she'll cross both worlds?" asked Beatrice.

"Pandora is powerful," said Sergi, "They said that she has been able to manipulate special type of magic called the Fourth Dimension. It's no doubt that she is going to try to sened out an army out here."

Annabelle and Atari turned to Beatrice while Denise looked at Demitra for a moment.

"There's no need to panic right now, we have to make sure we can catch her and stop the worst from happening. However, if we fail to do so, we can only prepare ourselves for the worst," said Beatrice.

"But we need to add defenses to the city!" replied Denise.

Kisumi stand up and said, "Well we got the Terran Nost. Why can't we get in contact with them?"

"If they helped the Magic Six in the past, I am sure they can continue to help us," nodded Aki.

"Perhaps that's one idea," said Annabelle.

"Probably the best we have left," answered Seijuurou.

"I agree," said Gou.

"One of us has to reach out to the Main Division in Los Angeles," replied Sousuke.

"I can reach out to the Russian Division in St. Petersburg," nodded Kisumi.

"I'll go to the one in Phoenix," said Sergi.

"That's going to take all of you time to get there and back," sighed Aki.

"We cannot split up right now," replied Beatrice, "But messages will be sent to all three divisions. We must wait for the Magic Six to return as we set the city up for the lockdown."

Various members in the audience muttered amongst themselves for a few moments, all worried and panicked for what is yet to come.

"Calm down," said Johann, "We must not give up hope!"

"Let us dismiss the meeting and start up the operations," replied Annabelle.

"Yes, we must not waste time," agreed Xing.

The crowds made their way out slowly while several of the people stayed behind including the former Clan Girls, Kazuki, Takuya, Nitori, Sousuke, and Aki.

"Do you really think this is the best decision?" asked Anabelle.

"The Av-Matoran should be able to reach over and spy on Abigail once they get in," said Atari.

"What do you think she'll do this time if she's out for revenge?" asked Denise.

"But what I don't understand is the crossing over of Duniya and Earth…just how could such a world play for the future of all of this?" asked Demitra.

"The Terran Nost will send us the supplies we need," said Claudia.

"I'll see to my witches then," nodded Annabelle as she flicked her fingers and vanished into the smoke.

As Beatrice dismissed the others, she turned to Johann and asked, "Can you stay for a little longer? I need to talk to you alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Celestial Forest<strong>

Amnat, Kelos, Raditor, and the other Av-Matoran soared silently through the woods, heading over to a nearby lake. It had been a few hours since they were dispatched by Beatrice through the news of Abigail's escape.

"I don't like this," said Kelos, "We could be walking into a trap."

"It's no doubt that we are," shrugged Kotoph.

Lucem and Hikari walked over to what looked like an explosive crater that was recently made. Hikari dragged one of his power swords across the edge, realizing how soft the ground was.

"It's fresh," said Hikari.

"Was she over here?" asked Amnat.

"This couldn't have been done by her," said Kotoph.

"You think she found some allies out here?" asked Kelos.

"Who knows what she found," sighed Raditor, "That bitch ought to be killed if you ask me."

"She was once an innocent girl like Beatrice and the others," replied Kelos, "And we do not kill innocent lives."

Amnat was about to say something when they heard a soft click nearby before another explosion struck, blasting away the trees down.

"Well…well…well," hissed a dark voice, "Isn't this our lucky day!"

The robots turned to the Chivashi as the mutated-vampire-near imortals plunged their way over towards them, slashing out but they narrowly dodged.

"I was hoping for the Magic Six to return here…" said Haruto, "But we'll just kill off these pathetic robots that started it all!"

"Where is she?!" asked Kelos, readying his power sword.

"My, my, aren't we right to the point?" asked Reiji, snapping his fingers as another explosion struck, revealing seven Megascolides.

"Oh this is just great!" snapped Raditor as he fired blasts of light from his swords, striking one of them down but Natsuhisa smashed into him, throwing him across the scenery.

Amnat threw a shield of light to back away Mariko and Rikuto but narrowly dodged an attack from the gigantic worms.

Abigail walked into the scene and snapped her fingers, dissolving the worms into mush, "My, my, sounds like we got some company here. You Av-Matoran were such fools to think that I would rot in a prison cell!"

"I'm not surprised you didn't last," shrugged Kelos, "And hand that box over!"

The exiled girl smirked before laughing, "Oh in this box…is the key to my salvation…but the key to your hell. All of you WILL DIE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Duniya, 3 Days Later:<strong>

Since their settle in Terra Magna, word began to spread out about an upcoming battle and a desperate need of combatants, pirates, and others who were willing to fight.

However, many of the ex-pirates were frightened to go back fighting because of the 18 years war and the Tragedy of Herisia, worried if the same mistake was about to happen; a war with no end!

"How can we be sure this will change things?" asked one of the pirates.

"I don't want to risk another life in this!" shouted another.

"Calm down, we won't force you," said Shirahama, "But we know this battle will definitely change something. We we can this enemy, they won't have to attack the other world that the Magic Six were form. It will levitate the problems both here and there!"

"Is it true what the rumors have said?" asked another ex-pirate, "That one of the mother's belongs to that boy?"

"Yes, the mother of Alex…is the same enemy whom we are after," said Awlida.

"Why are you asking?" asked Anne.

"Not everyone is up to date on things," replied the ex-pirate, "Many of us don't even know about the Magic Six unlike you and the others that have met them."

Grace turned to them and said, "Well it's all in the past now. It's been 4 years since that war ended."

"Grace, don't get too fierce yet," sighed Ching.

"Anyone else got more questions?" asked Anne.

Masaru and Akane brought over a dozen more ex-pirates as Shira thanked them for joining.

Deana was just stunned to see the people as she turned to Glena, "To think that these people…they're only villagers!"

"Yes and now they're all getting ready to fight again," nodded Glena.

"I have to say that what we learned in class…is NOTHING compared to this…nothing like the real thing," she replied.

"I know right?" smirked Glena.

"When this is all said and done, I want to stay in Iwamara," said Deana, "It's much more peaceful out there. No laws...no censorships...better atmosphere of people."

"Or maybe you just want the same things that Rei has?" teased Glena.

"Oi!" replied Deana, "That's just…oh fuck it, I love you!"

"And I love you too!" she answered as they shaired a brief hug while Awlida, Anne, and Shira shared a sweat-drop of nervousness as they watched the two girls embracing a little.

After more planning and getting more pirates to join, the group decided to return back to Iwamara to settle the armies there while they would try to negotiate with Aeuropa City and Lha'li. Deana and Glena were tasked with Akane to go to the Aeuropa City while Shirahama and Masaru were to return to Iwamara along with Grace and Ching and the other willing pirates.

* * *

><p><strong>Fields of Sakura, Camelot Universe<strong>

As for the Magic Six, they were having some bit of a morning breakfast with the fruits that they found in the forests and the fish from the river and lake.

Haruka called upon the copied version of the Compendium to see what all has gone through as the others began to put the pieces of knowledge together, knowing that it was perhaps the key to figure out why everything was the way it has been thus so far.

"Three Earths," said Rin, looking at the map of the three worlds, "Just like what the Mahotsukai said."

"A world where we lived out our lives as swimmers with no magic...a place where only Alex has lived and our "lives" are nothing more than a "story"," added Makoto.

"And a world where we have interacted thus so far," said Haruka.

"So then…what are we going to do now?" asked Rei.

"Any plans?" shrugged Nagisa with a duck face.

"Well…to be honest, how do you think about all of this?" asked Alex, "Does it bother you guys about these worlds?"

"Well we knew of the Time Loop Pocket Dimension once we realized that," said Nagisa, "I remember I've wanted to fall in love but I was worried that…Mako-chan wouldn't reply the same way…because they were happy with the way things were. But now that we realized that our choices have allowed our enemy to escape…"

"We will defeat her," replied Rin, hugging behind the blonde, "We just didn't know who she was nor that she existed in our lives until Duniya."

"Other than the fact that we were separated...I thought the world we lived in was fine. At least there was nothing serious going on…" shrugged Makoto.

"I was the first to remember…when I fought Haru by the cherry tree," said Rin, "Haru eventually remembered when I took him to Australia."

"I know I was remembering things when we jumped into the sakura pool back in Sametsuka…but Rei-chan was certainly frightened and horrified," added Nagisa.

"I feel like we have LIVED there before…long before we even met the first time," said Rei, "However…everything in the timeline we lived through was all different from one another. Cetainly it's not beautiful…"

"But if the Alpha Timeline was intended to keep us from returning and allowing us to live our normal lives…how did we even escape in the first place? There was no way the others knew about our lives from other worlds that easily…and vice versa," replied Haruka.

"Back when I lived on my Earth…I was in Cleveland State University when I began to work out but I wasn't in top shape back then either. However, I kept having dreams…and imaginations…" said Alex.

"About what?" asked Rei.

"Dreams about this whole journey…you guys…fighting…loving…living our lives…" he replied, turning the pages to the Beta!Timeline, pointing at himself typing on his laptop.

"This story…the _Iwatobi Suiei Gods_…and _Voyage of the Magic Six_…"

The others gasped as Rei said, "Wait…you mean that…this is…!?"

Nagisa looked at Alex in a bit of a shock while the others were a bit confused.

"I didn't realize it back then but…remember what the Mahotsukai said? That Authors had the ability to create worlds and…"

"Yes," replied the tree, "You were born from the Chiropteran King Dodecadron…and a Mahotsukai, Queen Pandora."

Camelot unleashed his petals, resuming his Mahotsukai form as the others gapsed in shock at Alex.

"Alex is a HALF Mahotsukai?!" asked Nagisa.

"By fairest blood it is done…and by fairest blood it is undone," replied Camelot, "Yes…in the Beta!Timeline, he has written the Voyage in order to preserve your existence…that is why you all managed to reunite together once more after Pandora separated all of you.

"But he's not alone…five others before him share a small fraction of that power."

"Wait what?!" gasped Rei.

"Your blood has been long fought by many evil beings…from the Swim-Cadet X to the Shadow Mafia…your blood…when put together…" began Camelot.

"Is the fairest of them all…" finished Alex, "The combined blood of our existence is the fairest blood!"

"All of you share some part of a Mahotsukai trait inside of you…but that power is inaccessible because of your blood is tied to the Suiei Gods," said Camelot.

"So we have to break our ties to them to access this power?" asked Rei.

"That's for you all to decide…" he replied.

"I know Nagisa has longed to be a human back in the Time Loop...he said so himself to Makoto...so why are we once again not human beings?" asked Rin.

"It's not the fact whether you are human or not...it's the fact on what you decided to do as a human...as a demigod...and now..." said Camelot.

**_"Why did you choose to make this journey since Earth?"_**

The six looked at each other for a moment about this question; it should have been an easy answer to reply to but this question was deeper than what it was just being asked for.

Finally, Makoto said, "We wanted to help Alex find a way to save his brother...from his Autism and his capture from the Shadow Mafia. He came to Japan to look for answers…"

"That's right," agreed Rei as Nagisa nodded.

"He came to us, asking for our help…unlike others who tried to use our powers for selfish gain; he…he only wanted the person dearest to him to one day overcome his non-verbal, Autistic, speech apraxia," said Rin.

"But it of course took us a journey…and maybe an arm and a leg along the way," chuckled Nagisa.

"And despite how tiresome it was…there was one thing that never changed," said Camelot.

"Which would be..?" asked Haruka.

"The time you all spent together," answered the Mahotsukai, "You became a true fellowship both on Earth and on Duniya…six different paths of life…now become one."

"I was half Mahotsukai which was why I was able to understand and learn things back when Tesseract…or Iwatobi has taught me…after I was brought to Beta-Earth, I was somehow able to use my Mahotsukai powers…that allowed me to dream…and reach out to you boys on Alpha-Earth even though I would forget the next morning…" said Alex.

"So that's why…I was able to see you in the dream!" replied Makoto.

"You managed to reach out to us, even when we have forgotten," said Haruka.

Alex called upon the compendium and flipped the pages over to a display of Alpha and Beta Earths, showing how Alex in that timeline was able to reach out to those in the Alpha Timeline with the help of witch boy.

Rei crawled his way over to hug him, spilling tears of happiness while the others joined in for a group hug as Rin began to cry as well.

"T-thank you…" said Rin.

"Yes, thanks so much!" agreed Nagisa.

"We are so happy you saved us," smiled Rei.

After a nice long moment of hugs and happiness, they released from each other and sat back down, wondering on what future they will have to take on next.

"We should get back to the city and the library," said Alex, "I still need to find some answers there…"

"The city is undergoing a lockdown because of Pandora's presence there in her phantom form...however, I'll get the others if you want," replied Camelot.

"Yes that would be great," answered Makoto.

"Absolutely," agreed Haruka.

Camelot nodded before his body dissolved into the petals, drifting to the north towards Camelot Magna. Rin turned to the others, knowing that after their final mission of defeating Pandora…there was another decision that had to be made…

"So then…what do you think we'll do?" he asked, "We got Earth…and then Duniya."

"It's really hard to choose," sighed Nagisa, "Earth is technically our home and beginnings…but our friends on Duniya…"

"You think we should take them to Earth perhaps?" suggested Rei.

Alex, on the other hand, had differnet ideas, "What about a place…for everyone? A place where we can all belong to…together?"

"But the price…?" asked Haruka.

"I know…it's unrealistic…but…mayber we can talk to the Mahotsukai about it," he replied, "We can set up something and maybe…"

"Ahhhh, I see where this is going!" smiled Rin.

"A new home…for us?" asked Makoto.

"Yes, but…under one condition; that we…WE will decide OUR future…not to be written out by them or myself in the Beta-Timeline…we will write our happy ending," said Alex.

"This is brilliant!" agreed Rei, "To think that we've been under their noses this whole time…"

"Yes…but…do you think they'll actually agree with this?" asked Nagisa.

"We can prove it to them!" replied Alex, "We ARE the Magic Six are we not?"

"For the team!" agreed Rin.

Makoto smiled even as Haruka grunted with agreement to it; this was after all their lives and they deserved to choose their own future without having a shadow looking over them whether it was for good or ill.

After a bit more time into discussion, Iwatobi and Sametsuka returned with Camelot. The other Mahotsukai didn't showed up with them.

"Mayfield is taking care of the students while Sano and Phoenix are inspecting the building," said Iwatobi, "They wanted to say at least good-bye to you guys."

"It appears that you have something desired in your hearts," added Sametsuka.

"Yes…" replied Rin as he turned to the others.

"We want to thank you for helping us...but...please...entrust us to our own future," said Makoto.

"After finding out about you and the true nature of every world, we won't be able to just go back to our lives the way we can normally see it," added Nagisa.

"So we came up with a request," said Rei as he held Alex's hand.

"Please allow us to take the original compendium so we can find our true destiny…and…let those other worlds that the other Mahotsukai have written, be independent from them. The inhabitants in each of those stories deserve to decide their own future," finished Alex.

"But…" began Camelot.

"Humans…and we too are guilty, but bad choices are made here and there but good choices are also done…without the bad, there good cannot exist…and vice versa," replied Alex, "Good and Evil must become one."

"Such a request…it's practically impossible," said Iwatobi.

"By fairest blood…it is done," answered Camelot.

"Camelot!" gasped Iwatobi and Sametsuka.

"It's the only option we have left," he replied, "If these guys were able to come to our world to discover everything, it is no doubt that others will soon follow. Everyone deserves to have a happy ending."

"Very well," said Iwatobi, turning to the boys, "We will fulfill that request but in exchange…"

The Magic Six looked at each other with worry until Sametsuka revealed, "You have to stop Pandora. Defeat her, and we'll see what we can do."

"But doing that though…if we end all of this…" said Camelot.

"Yes, we too will be non-existence…" replied Iwatobi.

Rei got up and hugged Camelot as the Mahotsukai of the trees and flora shed some petals down, knowing that the megane was obsessed with him since the beginning of the entire journey.

"I know you loved to spend time with me Rei but…" began Camelot.

"Is there no other way?" he asked, sobbing onto his cloak, "Tree-san!"

"I'll watch all of you guys in battle…and guide you to her…I will stay with you all in your hearts until the end," said Camelot, "Listen to me Rei. Don't cry. You made a promise to Alex and the others…you know what you must do."

Rin smiled and joined up with Rei and Nagisa as the others hugged around Rei and Camelot released himself.

Rei sniffed out the tears and said, "You're important as they are too! I love them as well as you!"

Camelot could only chuckle and snap his fingers to the Original Compendium, creating an image of himself on the pages as he replied, "That way…you can remember me."

"You're really hilarious, sexy butterfly," smirked Rin.

"Now are we going to do with you, Rei-chan?!" asked Nagisa while Alex gave the megane a kiss on Rei's ear, causing him to blush.

"We give you as an honory member, Camelot...you are an honorary member of our team," said Haruka.

"Yes, thank you for helping us so much!" agreed Makoto.

"Now then, I think it's time for you all to return," replied Iwatobi as Camelot snapped his fingers to create a portal before them as the two compendiums flipped its pages magically.

"We'll take the copied version to ourselves…but be warned, the Original one is alive of its own," warned Sametsuka, "Be extra gentle with it."

"Will this take us back?" asked Makoto.

"Back to Earth yes, they're waiting for you there…we can't do much for Duniya because it's not under our domain," said Camelot.

The team looked at each other as the portal before them was a diamond shape tear in the space with bright, golden colors streaming out before them.

"Well…you guys ready?" asked Rin as their clothes transformed to their Arabian forms once more.

"It'll be time for battle soon," nodded Makoto.

"Yes, let's get moving!" said Nagisa.

The Magic Six finally took a step into the hole and one by one, they passed through, entering back into the time and space. As the portal closed up, Iwatobi gasped and remembered something.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sametsuka.

"I remembered something…" said Iwatobi, "About Pandora…"

"Huh?" asked Camelot.

"It's a long story but…maybe there is a way we can get her back," he replied, "But I don't know if we'll be able to make the effort ourselves."

"Are we going to put all the pressure on them?" asked Sametsuka, "Not to mention, shouldn't we have told them…?"

"About what will happen? And what their true destiny may be?" replied Iwatobi, "In terms of how the Fairest Blood Legend is related to them? No…if we are wrong, then it's all for nothing…but if we are right…well…the truth will drive them mad."

The Three Mahotsukai snapped their fingers and returned to the city, knowing that it was all in a matter of time before this world too…shall pass…if the boys were to succeed in their mission. If not, then everything in every world would be destroyed…

* * *

><p><strong>~ END OF PART I – To Be Concluded in January 2015! ~<strong>

_Author's Note_: THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THUS SO FAR! It's been a loooooong journey since March/April and even more so longer since June of last year! I hope everything you've read so far FINALLY makes sense to how I map out the entire stories together! ^_^

Because December 24 and 31 are both on Water Wednesdays in the next two weeks:

**BONUS CHAPTERS/EPISODES/OVAs!**

~ **Happily Ever Holidays OVA 1**: The Enchanted Christmas of Eternal Summer! – December 24 (Christmas Eve/Day)

~ **Happily Ever Holidays OVA 2**: The Promising Year…For the Team! For the Future! – December 31 (New Years Eve/Day)


	8. OVA 1: The Enchanted Christmas!

いつまでも幸せ休日OVA 1：エターナルサマーのエンチャントクリスマス！**_  
>~ Happily Ever Holidays OVA 1: The Enchanted Christmas of Eternal Summer! ~<em>**

**Note**: This is an entire flashback chapter back in Book 3 Eternal Promise Interlude Chapters, during the "Reign of the Magic Six" on the continent of Lynwin.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: Over 2 Years after "The Last Legend's Wedding Epilogue Scene" 1+ Year after SeiGou's Wedding**

While Thanksgiving wasn't a huge thing on Lynwin, the end of the year holidays (Hanukkah, Christmas, New Years, Kwanzaa, etc.) were on the rise. Here the newly arrived citizens started their new lives on the continent after the Magic Six married their respective partners and were titled as "Masters".

The continent was positioned mostly just south of the equator but there was some areas of the land that was north (but hardly any snow) of the line. The city itself was just resting a bit south so it was technically in the summer season but the weather all over the land was peaceful and sunny (not to mention beautiful).

* * *

><p><strong>December 19, 20XX<strong>

**Matsuoka-Ryugazaki Residence**

Rin woke up from the alarm clock and stretched himself awake. The sun was just beginning to rise up the morning skies with vibrant colors. He turned to the bed and sighed a bit sadly for not seeing his sexy butterfly. He missed him dearly even though he was already used to the daily lifestyle here.

_He'll be home for Christmas_, he thought, with a smile.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, preparing himself his own breakfast while looking over some magazines of Rei's fashion modeling, reading some articles on the interviews and other things.

"So it seems people are trying to know our private lives," he muttered, "Ohhh the media just never leaves us alone."

The doorbell rang while he cooked up some pancakes. Rin walked over and saw Gou, Nitori, and Momotarou.

"I thought you were busy today sister?" asked Rin.

"Well I had the time off as I was given finally," she answered, "Nitori and Momo wanted to go out with you since you were off."

"Perhaps," he yawned, "But I had some other plans originally."

"I haven't seen you though for a while!" said Momo, "Ever since you and Rei-san were getting married, I didn't even get the chance to stay for the…

"Momo," answered Nitori, "It's alright now. You're safe here."

"I'll be ready in a bit," answered Rin, "We got a lot to do before Rei returns!"

* * *

><p><strong>Marotta-Nanase Residence<strong>

Alex and Haruka were busy making breakfast together while the former made some pancakes, the latter heated up some leftover mackerel.

"Hey Haru," said Alex, "You want to head out to the store later?"

"If there's water, yes," he replied with a joke.

"Oh of course, that's our number one rule in this house," answered Alex, "But we'll need some new filters too for the pools."

"Right," said Haruka.

Sergi walked into the kitchen with a yawn, "Morning."

"Oh hey," smiled Alex, "You slept well last night?"

"Yeah I'm fine," said Sergi, "Mom and dad said they'll be here soon."

"Oh? Sounds like they enjoy breakfast here," he replied, "We're heading out though afterwards. We're going to get decorations and other things for the upcoming holidays."

"You might not want to say that in front of father," answered the younger brother, "He hates that word, 'holidays'."

"Perhaps, but this country is filled with various cultures, not just Christianity alone," said Alex, "He needs to get that in his head."

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki-Tachibana Residence <strong>

"Mako-chaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!" laughed Nagisa, "We'll finally be going shoppinnnnngggg!"

"Take it easy, Nagisa," smiled Makoto as he stepped out of the shower.

"Oh well you do look very fine today!" smirked the blonde, "Especially by your goodies."

Makoto blushed and stepped out the bathroom while Nagisa finished brushing his teeth and followed his lover towards the bedroom.

"I have class to teach still today," sighed Makoto, "But it'll be nice since it's the last day before break!"

"Right," he replied, "And Sai is waiting for me too. I'll be home early so we can go have some fun!"

Makoto decided to wear his Christmas-themed tie while wearing a more of a casual uniform since it was the last day before break. He grabbed his glasses before departing on his hover bike while Nagisa gave him a nice kiss on the cheek.

"See you later," smiled Makoto.

"Love you!" said Nagisa, "Don't crash into the goodies!"

"I can say the same to you!" he replied as he drove down on the hover bike.

Nagisa turned to see Sai wobbling his way over, wearing a Christmas Santa hat.

"Peep! Peeeep!" chirped the penguin.

"Alright, alright," smiled Nagisa as he and Sai walked back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>San Francisco International Airport, California<strong>

Rei sat down at the terminal, waiting for his airplane to be called at. He texted Rin a few times back and forth on a messenger app to keep in touch on things.

"Rin-san…" he muttered with a smile, "Honey…I miss you."

His family and the other families of the Magic Six eventually moved out to Lynwin as well, living the rest of the days happily. However, the team swore to not talk about the others of their magical abilities (though a few of them already knew) in order to not bring about drama and more craziness into the families.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 1 Day Ago:<strong>

He made a brief stop at Terran Nost back in Los Angeles where he briefly ran into Sousuke reporting some data to the headquarters. Sous was generous to prepare a ticket for Rei's return.

"You didn't had to," said Rei.

"No it's fine," replied Sousuke, "You should save your money for Rin."

"I got a few goodies already, you want to see?" he asked.

"I suppose so," said Sousuke, "Go ahead."

Rei opened one of his suitcases and had a gift bag inside that had some fancy swimwear that was "approved" for the Olympics.

"Is this the TYR Men's?" asked Sousuke, "Hehe, I like that shark design; he'll get a kick out of that."

"How about you? Did you get something for Chi?" asked Rei.

"I already ordered some expensive Belgium chocolate and a nice bikini set," he blushed, turning his head away.

"You guys are getting married too, right?" asked Rei.

"On New Year's Eve. Nitori and Aki wanted to combine the weddings," replied Sousuke, "It's gonna be a busy end of the year for Lynwin."

* * *

><p><em>As long as there's Christmas…I truly believe…<br>that hope is the greatest…of the gifts we'll receive…_

_As long as there's Christmas, we'll all be just fine...  
>there'll always be Christmas…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lynwin-All University<strong>

As soon as the bells rang for the holidays, the students (both children and adults) were happy to finish for the year and the teachers were also relieved but had a lot to prepare for finalization of the grades and other things.

Makoto sat down in his office, looking over at his secret wish list he planned to fulfill for Nagisa. The blonde was still having his child-like ways so he figured that getting some gifts of treats and sweets will be easy. Nothing too expensive but not cheap either.

He looked over the papers that the students wrote for their exam. Many were great, a few were stellar, a couple weren't excellent, but it was overall pleasing that the students were very cooperative.

Once we was finished, he put them safely in his bag and headed out the door. He saw several of the children happily going home with their friends and family as the people of Lywnin lived in a happy state of lives.

Makoto could only smile as he couldn't wait to meet up with Nagisa and the others for this wonderful season together.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on the day, Mikoshiba Residence<strong>

Seijuurou, Momotarou, Nitori, Rin and Gou were setting up the decorations in the house as they prepared the tree, the stockings and other treats for their friends. Since Gou was due very soon for her labor, she could only do most of the lighter task work in the house. (However, she was still a strong woman and helped as much as possible, excited to share the holidays) Earlier in the year, Sei and Gou wanted to have the celebration here at their house after last year's Christmas took place at Haruka and Alex's house.

"Honey, did you check the lights on the outside?" asked Gou.

"I got the front lights working, yeah!" replied Sei as he plugged in the lights for the tree and it glowed happily.

Ever since the two were married, they lived not far from the Beach of Lynwin Lake but were more towards on the city side for security reasons.

"I remember we had Sousuke come over to our house when we were kids," smiled Gou, "He and Rin would share stories and laugh happily."

Sei smiled and said, "Momo was the same with one of his friends back in Sano Elementary, they visited us and we would play board games all day as well as watching movies."

"I just hope I don't have to start before Christmas," replied Gou, "But I…"

"Are you okay? Is it time?" asked Sei as he rested his hand over her belly. Gou took a few deep breaths and relaxed herself.

"I'll be alright," she replied.

"I still can't believe from the ultrasound that…" began Sei.

"Shhhh, that's a surprise for the others," she answered, putting her finger over his lips.

"We still have to name them," he said.

"Hey are we going to finish up?" asked Rin, looking a bit stern.

"Nii-chan…" sighed Gou.

"Senpai, isn't Rei returning home today?" asked Nitori.

"Uhhhh, I am still waiting for his text," he shrugged, "And isn't Aki off yet?"

"No, she said that she has to work another shift," sighed Nitori, "I wanted to go out with her tonight but she'll let me know when she's cut loose."

"Well I still want to go shopping!" said Momo, "I wanna get those new stag beet-"

"Hush Momo," replied Sei, "You don't want to disturb the babies now."

Before Momo could reply, Rin and Nitori grabbed him and the trio went out, leaving Sei and Gou some peace and quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Lynwin Golden Shopping Plaza<strong>

The trio returned to the shopping plaza as Momo cried in annoyance.

"Geeze Momo," sighed Rin, "Take a grip! I'll buy you some beetles, okay?"

"You're the best Rin!" smiled Momo as he sighed happily.

Nitori could only face palm and said, "Well we were here earlier today but why are we back?"

"I have to get something for Rei," replied Rin, "That sexy butterfly…I need something that will be useful for him and his fashion shows…"

He turned towards the central plaza where the fountain of the guardians stood (each of them symbolizes the Magic Six but in an abstract design) where there was a nearby arts and crafts store.

"That's it!" smiled Rin, "I know just what he could use!"

"Oi, Rin-senpai!" shouted Nitori as he and Momo followed after.

* * *

><p><strong>Western Flea Market, West Lynwin District <strong>

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching today?" asked Alex's mother.

"No, the students already had their finals earlier in the week," he answered as he, Haruka, Sergi, and the Marotta parents went down to the outside flea market.

"How are your parents, mom?" asked Haruka (feeling a bit strange to say mom due to mother-in-law).

"Not doing too well," she said sadly, "We're hoping she can get to the end of the year at least…"

Alex remained silent on that as he remembered when their grandmother had to undergo some serious surgery from hysterectomy as well as chemotherapy for her breast cancer.

"On the other hand…" said Sergi, grabbing some souvenirs and paying the cashier, "Let's send her these!"

"More junk?" asked Alex.

"IT'S NOT JUNK!" replied the younger brother.

"Well you know how our grandma calls everything junk," he sighed, "And what about Aunt Theresa and the others?"

"I uh…" shrugged Sergi.

Alex turned to his parents and asked, "If you guys came out here, what about the rest of the family?"

"Well, both of your nonni were here at the wedding," said mother, "Except for Nonno Frank."  
>(Nonni = Grandparents, Nonna = Grandma, Nonno = Grandpa)<p>

Haruka turned and saw a vendor with fresh mackerel and other various fish. He walked over and asked for a nice box of mackerel to take when Alex saw at the last moment and said, "Haru! We still got plenty of them in the freezer!"

"I don't care!" he replied, "It's not enough for a year's worth! I can say the same with you and your pizza!"

"He got you," giggled Sergi.

"Stai zito!" snapped Alex  
>(English: Shut up!)<p>

"Oi! Non dice male!" said the mother.  
>(English: Oi! Don't say anything bad!)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Early Evening<strong>

Makoto and Nagisa finally returned home with a bunch of decorations as well as a handful of gifts to their family and friends. It was quite a long day for them as Makoto was already exhausted carrying a bit of the heavier bags.

Nagisa had other plans as he was already starting to assemble some of the gifts together while Makoto turned to see Sai peeping.

"Yes, I know," said Makoto, "Rei should be back."

Sai nodded but wobbled his way out while Nagisa stared out at the evening sun.

"I'm glad it's nice and warm year round, but it is kinda sad there's not much snow," said Nagisa.

"We could use our magi…" began Makoto.

"Bad idea," replied the blonde.

"I didn't say we'd go down to the public to show off our magic…maybe we can ask the gods to create a nice day of some soft snow or something…that's all," shrugged the taller man.

"Eh well…they're probably busy somewhere in the Atlantic or something," said Nagisa.

"And don't we have to take the decorates to Sei's house?" asked Makoto.

"Oh Sei-chan will have them this is just for us…I decided that we'll host Christmas next year," smiled the blonde.

"Without telling me?" sighed Makoto.

"I wanted to make you a surprise honey, okay?" he asked as he jumped up to him and shared a kiss.

"Alrighty," smiled Makoto.

"Hehehe," smirked Nagisa, "We're definitely playing tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>5 Days Later: Christmas Eve<strong>

Rei smiled as he and Rin were finally dressed up in nicer clothes for the holiday event. Rei brought some really fancy (and expensive) shirts and ties from Europe.

"It looks beautiful!" smiled Rei, "Honey…"

"The same to you," replied Rin, "My sexy butterfly!"

Tonight was the Christmas Eve dinner at Haruka and Alex's house and the Christmas Day was to be held at Seijuurou and Gou's house.

"Is your sister going to be okay?" asked Rei.

"Not sure," said Rin, "She's due at any time now. Sei is keeping a careful eye on her…but I still worry for her!"

"Hm, you never change," smirked Rei.

"Well you know how much she means to our friends," agreed Rin, "The same goes for Alex and Sergi and to your brother also."

"Right," nodded Rei, "Well, let's get moving then."

* * *

><p><strong>Marotta-Nanase Residence<strong>

The evening was filled with a massive, beautiful tree with gleaming decorations all around, wreaths and stockings over the fireplace, little cousins, older cousins, and close friends and family. The food for tonight was a variety of fish (mostly mackerel but Alex was sure to teach Haru about other seafood), salads, some light pasta, pizza, and other light-based meals.

In Alex's family, it is a tradition that the eve would be based on fish or non-land meat based meals and on Christmas Day was the full complete dinner (or lunch) set. Other families combined their traditions and tried out new things as well.

Nitori and Aki sat down by the couch with some of Aki's cousins and Nitori's little dog, Peridot while Chigusa and Sousuke smiled together and shared various stories to their friends and family. Haruka and Alex were busy with Sergi, Alex's mother, and Haruka's mother setting up the tables though Makoto would pitch in a little while Nagisa was chatting with Rei and Rin.

"How's the zoo going?" asked Rei.

"Very busy and tiring," said Nagisa, "But Sai's always there to cheer me on…and of course Mako-chan too. Hehe, it's all good."

Rin took a sip of a beer and answered, "The students have done really well this semester for the swim class. But soon though…"

"Yeah, Rin-Rin! I can't wait to see you in action!" smiled Nagisa, "It's your big year!"

"Right," he said, "I'll definitely give everyone a sight they have to see!"

"I'll be going to Munich, Germany for my next round of fashion events," replied Rei, "I cannot wait to see the town!"

"I swear, we need tickets to go see your events," said Rin.

Back in the kitchens, the others finally got the food ready and set up the tables as people gathered together in the kitchen. Alex's family said a prayer of grace together while other families shared different prayers of thanks (depending on the religion or some smiled if they were not in a religion) and everyone sat down together to eat. The dinner hall was crowded but the prep work before was a success as there were plenty of room for people to sit and eat.

Gou tried to sit down carefully at one of the end tables but it was a bit challenging for her while she kept her hand tight with Sei.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I…" she began before she realized she was starting to…

"Oh?" asked Aki as she noticed Gou's condition.

"Sounds like it's time soon?" asked Chigusa, "Christmas babies?"

Gou finally relaxed and said, "Who knows. I'm ready to eat though!"

* * *

><p>In the evening skies, the Suiei Gods drifted around in the clouds of Lywnin, watching from afar of the excitement of Christmas to those that celebrate it.<p>

"So lovely isn't it?" asked Suiei Tachibana.

"Well at least it is a time of peace," agreed Suiei Matsuoka.

"Hmmm…I know the exact about naughty and nice times for Nagisa," smirked Suiei Hazuki.

"Okay seriously?" sighed Suiei Nanase, "We all know…"

"Shhhh," replied Suiei Ryugazaki, "Let's not contaminate the little ones…but rather just understand that it's all for moral value to teach the little ones to grow up as wonderful, beautiful, and nice people."

"I just hope they'll go through the night alright," said Suiei Marotta, "Especially with Gou."

"I want to take the trip to the North Pole," said Suiei Hazuki.

"No…" replied Suiei Ryugazaki as he grabbed Hazuki, "We promised to set up a snow show for the kids tonight and tomorrow."

"Set snow on Lynwin?!" gasped Tachibana, "But it's gonna screw up the weather and…"

"Oh I already prepared the antidote for Sergi's migraines," shrugged Suiei Marotta, "Besides, the little ones will love it."

Back at the house, Shouta Yazaki (Aki's older brother) was talking to Momotarou, Takuya, and Kazuki when Momo turned his head to the window and saw something outside.

Momo went up to the window and gasped, "YOU GUYS, IT'S SNOWING!"

The Magic Six walked up along with Takuya, Kazuki, Aki, her brother, and a bunch of others, looking at the first fall of snow.

_Sounds like the gods are doing the thing_, thought Nagisa.

_I hope Sergi doesn't get sick for this_, thought Alex, worried for his migraines.

"The weather didn't say anything about snow," said Takuya.

"Who knows?" asked Kazuki, "The weather tends to be mysterious at times."

"I should just start singing Let-it-Gou," smirked Naigsa.

"I heard that!" shouted Gou.

"Nagisa…please don't stress her out," sighed Makoto.

"I wanna build a snowman," said one of the little kids.

"Well if there's enough snow, maybe," replied Sousuke.

The Tachibana twins smiled as more snow continued to drift down, descending down to Lynwin-Mu. Sei held hands with Gou and smiled with her as they both continued to wait for the birth of the kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Day: Around 7 A.M<strong>

On the dawn of Christmas, the city of Lywnin-Mu had a nice accumulation of snow. However, Alex's father was greatly upset and shocked by this but Alex promised him that it was only temporally (while trying to not reveal much about his magic powers to the Suiei Gods).

"It feels like we never left Cleveland!" he grumbled.

Many families gathered together to celebrate the wonderful day while other non-celebrants of the Christianity had their own share of happiness with their family and friends. Several kids joined together at the Lynwin Beach Park and build snow sculptures and had playful snow ball fights.

However…something was already happening…

"Honey, I think my water broke," said Gou as she could feel a bit of short breaths, "I feel a bit moist."

"Should I call the hospital?" he asked.

She struggled to get up at first but Sei got up and helped her out of bed. He looked at her as she tried to keep herself calm and strong.

"It'll be fraternal twins," she said, "So it's just slightly somewhat easier…"

"Do you like the names of Saburo and…Atsuko?" asked Sei.

"I think that sounds fine," she answered before she started to moan, "H-Honey…"

Sei's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the Morning:<strong>

Haruka woke up as he heard his phone vibrating. He grabbed it and read the message from Makoto from what the others were saying about Gou going through labor. He woke up Alex and the two quickly made haste, grabbing winter jackets and hats.

"Brother, where are you going?" asked Sergi.

"Downtown," said Alex, "Can you keep an eye on mom and dad? I know they're tired from last night and there's leftovers of pancakes in the fridge. I'll be back soon."

Haruka sent a text to Rei and Rin with the news as the Magic Six met up down by the Lynwin Central Clinic as a bunch of other people from last night joined them.

"Well if the water just broke, it might take another 12 hours or so," shrugged Rei.

"We don't know exactly," sighed Rin.

"After all the prep work too," said Makoto, "Are we still going to have the party at their house or what?"

"No idea," shrugged Rin, "We'll have to talk to them about it."

Meanwhile, Nitori, Aki, Chigusa, Sousuke, Tadanori, and a bunch of the Sametsuka Alumni gathered together outside of the hospital with the decorations (secretly requested by Gou earlier in the year if she was going to labor on Christmas day) from the house and the hospital had a special hall area for long-term stay where they decorated.

"Well, I sort of knew it," said Aki, "But at least she allowed us to take care of it."

"Yeah but why would they…" began Nitori.

"Probably because they wanted to celebrate with the kids," she answered.

"This will look really nice for them," smiled Tadanori.

"Right," smirked Kazuki, "This is a busy, yet wonderful Christmas."

"Let's just give our prayers and hope for Gou and Sei," said Takuya.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hours Later<strong>

The Magic Six (after talking and waiting) went back to the main hall and gasped at the sight before them; it was all decorated by their friends with the decorations from the Mikoshiba's residence along with the gifts all together.

"A-amazing…" gasped Alex.

"The tree is fabulous too!" agreed Rin.

"Not yet?" asked Aki.

"No," said Rin, shaking his head, "She wants us to wait downstairs for a while. The doctors will let us know when she'll begin."

"I better call Sergi and my folks," replied Alex, excusing himself to the hallway.

"But why would you take all the decorations…?" asked Makoto.

"It was Gou's request to do so," explained Aki, "She knew that in case if this was going to happen; she wanted at least a close be place decorated."

"At least this is better than nothing," agreed Sousuke.

"We still have to prepare a few things too for our wedding," said Chigusa, "At least the dress is ready."

"Mines too," nodded Aki, "I can't wait for this!"

Sousuke and Nitori had a sweat drop of nervousness but nodded happily with their beloved partners. Both Nitori and Aki, and Sousuke and Chigusa wanted to celebrate their marriage on new year's as they were busy all year with the invitations, ceremony planning as well as the receptions. Instead of having separate weddings, they decided to combine it as one for a larger celebration.

"This is definitely going to be a busy time," said Rin.

"Right," agreed Rei.

Their Suiei necklaces glowed as they gasped, realizing that it was time.

"Y-you guys?" asked Sousuke as the Magic Six rushed upstairs.

"Suiei Gods…" muttered Aki, "They probably were watching over her…waiting for the time."

"Shall we go too?" he asked.

"Let us give them a minute or so," she replied.

"Honey, hold my hand!" said Sei as Gou gripped tightly and breathed heavily; it was finally beginning to happen as the nurses pitched in to help. The Magic Six just arrived at the scene as Sei said, "Just hang in there."

"Nii-san! I wanna stay and help!" shouted Momotarou.

"Then don't make so much noise!" replied Sei.

"Now take a deep breath and I'll count to 3…alright? Keep pushing on 3…1…2…3!" said the nurse.

Gou was already sweating but she knew that this was her time to be strong as she could feel the intense pain at first but it was replaced with hope and excitement as she knew that this was an important series of moments for her.

"Both of the babies are in their correct positions," said the doctor, "No complications. You're doing great!"

Gou took another deep breath and continued her process, moaning and a bit screaming here and there as the first baby was beginning to appear finally.

Sei could only smile with a tear of happiness as the first baby continued to wiggle her way out (Atsuko Mikoshiba) and once the first baby was out, Gou wanted to cry with joy and happiness but still had to get the second one out. It didn't take long for the next water break and the second baby to appear.

A few more of the other friends and family joined up and waited for the final baby to be born (Saburo Mikoshiba). Once both of the babies were delivered, Gou spilled tears of happiness as she saw her two beloved babies before her, Atsuko and Saburo. She brought them close to her, keeping them warm as possible

"You did it," smiled Sei, holding her hand, "They're really beautiful."

"Saburo…Atsuko…" she muttered.

"I guess this makes us Uncles now…Rin?" asked Momo.

Rin kept silent at that question as he was just happy to see Gou with her babies finally with her after they were cleaned up from the mess.

Seijuurou showed his gift to Gou, "Here, this is for you."

"Oh. Can you open it for me?" she asked.

Sei opened up the gift as Gou gasped, "It's a Panasonic Lumix Camera!"

"You like it?" he asked.

"It's wonderful," she smiled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek while the babies were smiling happily after crying from their first breath.

The others smiled happily as they exchanged gifts with each other;

**~ Gift List ~**

Rin: new swimwear from Rei; used in the Olympics (TYR Men's Shark Bite)

Rei: a photobook/scrapbook set from Rin; can be used to put favorite fashion photos in for memories

Haru: new pots and pans from Alex (All-Clad Stainless Steel) and Wusthof Classic 36 Piece Knife Block Set

Alex: Sterling Silver Feather Quill Pen & Ink set from Haruka (with a mackerel and dragon insignia on the marble base)

Makoto: Kindle Fire Ultimate from Nagisa

Nagisa: Basket of goodies from Makoto and penguin feeder for Sai

Gou: A new camera from Sei; Panasonic Lumix DCM 20.0 MP

Sei: a set of new workout clothes for his gymnasium classes (he's instructor at Lynwin All-University for P.E and Health Classes) from Gou.

Momo: a hunting set for beetle collections.

Nitori: a new hand-held diary/scrapbook from Aki. Nitori is a tourist guide for Lynwin.

Aki: a set of gold jewelry from Nitori.

Sousuke: a new surfboard from Chigusa.

Chigusa: box of Belgium Chocolate and a bikini set. ^^; from Sousuke.

Sergi: new iPad Megalite from Alex

Everyone celebrated happily for both the holiday and for Gou's children, knowing that this will be a bigger celebration for kids that were born on Christmas Day.

The outside was still filled with snow but the sun shined bright as the day continued to go on in the city of Lynwin-Mu.

"Merry Christmas," said Sei.

"Merry Christmas!" smiled Alex as he and Haru exchanged a brief kiss.

"Hehehe, Merry Christmas Mako-chan!" smirked Nagisa as the two hugged happily.

"Merry Christmas Sexy Butterfly," said Rin.

"DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD!" blushed Rei while the others chuckled.

"Let's give her some time to rest up," said Alex as he, Momo, Sergi and the others went back downstairs with their other families and friends for the big lunch.

T'was another Happy Christmas in the lives of Free! and to those who celebrate! Even if this wasn't your holiday, one can agree that these moments were just filled with happiness and warmth…

_As long as there's Christmas…I truly believe…  
>that hope is the greatest…of the gifts we'll receive…<em>

_As long as there's Christmas, we'll all be just fine...  
>there'll always be Christmas…<em>

**_So there always will be a time_**  
><strong><em>when the world is filled with peace and warmth…<em>**

* * *

><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS, FREE! MERRY CHRISTMAS FREE!FANDOM (to those that do celebrate)<p>

Next Time: Free! **_The Promising Year…For the Team! For the Future!_** One cannot forget the New Year's! Right? Oh and as you already know, there's gonna be a double wedding! Don't miss out! :D


	9. OVA 2: The Promising Year!

_いつまでも幸せ休日__OVA2__：有望な年__...__チームのために！将来のために！__**  
>~ Happily Ever Holidays OVA 2<strong>__: __**The Promising Year…For the Team! For the Future! ~**_

**Note**: This is an entire flashback chapter back in Book 3 Eternal Promise Interlude Chapters, during the "Reign of the Magic Six" on the continent of Lynwin.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Days after Christmas (Continuing from the last OVA)<strong>

Ran and Ren were at the park as they watched Hayato Shigino playing with some other friends in the neighborhood. The twins visited the Shigino family a bit while Makoto lived his live with Nagisa and the others. (However, Makoto would always be sure to visit them and his parents from time to time as even Nagisa loved to visit the twins)

"You know what, I miss Haru-chan," said Ran, "He's been with Alex now…"

"No worries, they have visited us too," replied Ren, "I know it's sort of strange…"

Ran wanted to cry a little but she kept it to herself and smiled, "Right. As long as they're happy, I guess it's all good."

Hayato waved out to them and went down the slide.

"I heard he started swimming too," said Ran, "He loves the backstroke."

"Really?! That's amazing!" smiled Ren, "At least he was able to find something."

"Well when I get to college, I was thinking of going abroad," replied Ran.

"S-Sister!?" he asked, shocked.

"I've dreamed of going to London…I've heard it's so pretty out there," she said, "I was thinking of going to the University of Westminster."

"You sure dream big," replied Ren, "I kinda want to stay here actually."

She turned to him and answered, "No matter what, we'll always be twins. I know you've missed Mako-chan too but we have to decide our own futures as well."

"I suppose you're right," he said, sadly.

"Maybe one day we can all go to London as a family trip," she replied, "We can have Nagisa with us too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shigino Residence <strong>

Just a few blocks away from the Lynwin park, Kisumi sat down while Takuya, Kazuki, and Shouta Nakagawa waited for him to return with a set of papers.

"Sous gave these to me the other day," said Kisumi, "But it's about the contract."

"I can fix up his arm," said Takuya, "I've already got my masters in robotics engineering and prosthetics."

"Yes, but it's too obvious that the costumers know of things," he answered, "The Magic Six does not know of Sousuke's arm treatment. Not even Rin."

"How much longer are we going to hide it from him?" asked Kazuki, annoyed, "It's not fair for them!"

"It's for the best," said Kisumi sadly, "Maybe their next life they'll know but for this time around, we can't risk it."

"I know of them," said Takuya, "Those people that helped the Magic Six on their journey."

"And what do you know?" asked Kisumi.

"They're not in this country, I can go work for them with Sousuke there and…"

"I think we can save that for later," sighed Kazuki, "I'm already going to leave after New Year's to Shanghai for my interview there."

"I plan on returning to Tokyo for a period of time," said Shouta, "But I can keep in contact if anything does happen. If you want I can go visit witch boy…"

"I think we can make it on our own," replied Kisumi, "But thank you."

"Well what are we supposed to do with this contract…what are the terms?" asked Kazuki.

"We are going to be affiliated with the Terran Nost's Mobile Quarters so we can have their equipment here in case Sousuke is in pain with his arm," replied the peach-pink haired boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Terran Nost, LA Main Headquarters <strong>

Cassi Anderson walked down to the laboratory where six stasis tubes were kept safe here. She was informed by the late Leon Goldsmith that these "robots" were to be kept safe as possible in the event something happened to the Magic Six.

She read the labels and wondered what strange language they would be named of. However, it wasn't her primary concern.

And inside the containers, the Av-Matoran slept dormant…waiting for the day they will be called for…

* * *

><p><strong>Marotta-Nanase Residence<strong>

Alex stirred the pot of mirepoix (celery, onion, carrots, garlic, basil, all chopped up) before dumping red marinara into the pot and adding some additional spices. He wanted to make a special treat for Haruka while he was out at work at the restaurant. Alex would sometimes come to assist him but he wanted today to himself.

Ever since they were married, the two made another vow to each other into trying each other's food and expanding their choices with other international cuisine. Of course, Haruka learned much of this at his restaurant but still kept it mostly a seafood place.

Alex heard a knock on the door; opening it, he saw Sergi, Chigusa and Sousuke.

"Ah, you're here to pick up some leftovers?" asked Alex.

"Yes, but we also came here to talk," said Sousuke, "About down the road."

"Maybe it's a bit too…" began Alex.

"Well the people of Terran Nost were telling me to get the complete documents," he answered, "I already sent some stuff to Kisumi but I still need to talk to you and your parents if they're here."

"My parents went back to the states to check up on my grandmother," replied Alex, "I'm worried she might not make it through these last few days."

Sousuke handed over the papers to Alex as he knew that it was almost time to add another member for guardianship for his brother. (Even though Sergi is able to do most things on his own, this was done as a safety precaution)

"I've already wrote my signature," said Sousuke, "They need yours and your mother's if possible. But you at the minimum requirement."

* * *

><p><strong>Mikoshiba Residence <strong>

Gou and Sei each held a baby in their hands, smiling happily to the newborns. The twins were fast asleep and were soft to the touch.

"So adorable," smiled Gou, "I'm so happy."

"I cannot wait to teach them swimming and…" said Sei.

"Now, now, we don't know if that's what they want," she answered, "Honey, let's make sure what they want first before we give them a hand when it comes to their future."

"You think we should go to the New Year's fest?" he asked, "They're going to have it at your brother's house."

"I'm not sure," she replied, "We'll see how the kids are before we decide."

* * *

><p><strong>Matsuoka-Ryugazaki Residence<strong>

Rin swept up the dust away, trying to keep the main living hall as clean as possible. His cleaning fetish has helped him to make sure this place was spotless for Rei and for anyone who visits here.

Rei on the other hand was trying out some clothes he got as a surprise for the others. The world of fashion was already fun for him so he couldn't help but to pick out the right clothes for the right occasion.

"OI! Sexy butterfly, come down!" shouted Rin, "We don't have all day to pick clothes!"

"Fine…" sighed Rei as he fixed up his glasses and joined in.

Rin put away a set of clothes when he saw Rei's book of memories being filled up with photos he had from his past fashion shows.

"It's looking great, sexy butterfly," smiled Rin.

"Oh just wait till it gets filled up," replied Rei, "We'll definitely look at this like a museum."

"Beautiful," said Rin, "But listen to me. No matter what you wear…you are my sexy butterfly."

Rei blushed but chuckled at the response.

* * *

><p><strong>Tachibana-Hazuki Residence <strong>

Makoto and Nagisa brought over tons of different drinks as Nagisa was already exited to start popping a few open to taste.

"Geeze Nagisa, get a hold of yourself," said Makoto, taking the extra bottles away.

"No fair honey-chan!" replied Nagisa.

"We have to get these drinks to cool down," he sighed, "otherwise they won't taste as crisp.

"Humph," pouted Nagisa as they took the drinks down to the cooler for the alcohol section. Afterwards, they went upstairs when the telephone rang.

"I'll get it," said the blonde, "Hello?"

"Nagisa," replied Haruka on the other line.

"Oh hey Haru-chan!" smiled Nagisa, "How are things going for you and Alex-chan?"

"Well I'm still at work here but I wanted to remind you that I'll have one of my vans pick up the drinks for the party," he replied, "Alex is taking care of important matters for his brother."

"Ah I see," said the blonde, "We'll get everything for you guys when you get here. I still don't know how the heck we'll get them up the hill though. Rin-chan and Rei-chan just live in a strange setting of the area."

"It'll be fine, I'll see you later," said Haruka.

* * *

><p>Out by the beaches, Momo, Nitori, Aki, and a few other friends hung out, watching the people enjoying their lives out. It was such a fantastic sight as little kids had kites flown into the air while many people were out at the other or sunbathing.<p>

"I wish Gou-san was here," muttered Momo.

"Watch yourself with that," said Nitori, "Your brother wouldn't be pleased."

"I know, I know," he shrugged with a sigh, "I just wish I could've met her sooner and what not…"

"Well may we ask where you were?" asked Aki.

Momo sighed and said, "Well…I was originally separated at birth. At the time, our mother had me but sadly the doctors mixed me up by mistake for another baby. They managed to find that baby's father but I was then taken to an Orphanage for about 12 years."

"Oh my," gasped Aki, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," he answered, "I was eventually found thanks to some group of people that were working behind the scenes…I think they called themselves the Terran Nost. I ended up staying with them for a few more years, getting my Education's from Sametsuka in long distance."

"And your brother never knew that you existed?" asked Nitori.

"No," said Momo, "Probably telling him that would have stressed him out…he has a strong, clear vision on his goals and dreams for the future…"

"Well what do you want to do?" asked Aki.

"I think…I wouldn't mind working with kids," he smirked, "But…I don't know if I would be appropriate for them…for one, my brother keeps treating me like a young kid sometimes."

"But aren't you guys getting ready for your wedding and what not?"

"Well everything's all set," said Nitori, "With you being as Best Man, I am happy."

"Yeah, thanks," smiled Momo, "It's not easy though either but…I'm glad I was able to lend a hand."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Two Months after the Rise of Lynwin-Mu<strong>

Sei was busy packing up his things in order to start his new life on Lynwin-Mu when he heard a knock on the door. He turned to see it was his father who was acting perhaps a bit relieved after all these years. The two sat down to talk and…

"I…have a brother?" asked Sei, a bit confused (and perhaps a bit shocked).

His father nodded and said, "Yes…he was lost for a long time though, he was misplaced from us…so please, I hope you can…"

"I'll be fine," said Sei, "Just where is he now?"

"On an airplane to Tokyo. You'll meet him there later today, he's looking forward to meet you," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later: Haneda Airport<strong>

Sei sat down in his car, waiting for his younger brother, holding a photo of him. The Terran Nost sent an actual photo a few days ago before Sei received his copy of it. According to what it said, he was very outgoing and fun and also swam too with his backstroke.

Hmmm, he thought, this will be interesting…so they call him a Sea Otter?

Momotarou finally stepped outside with his bags and had a pillow in the shape of a sea clam while he wore a yellow hoodie. Sei took a moment before he stepped out as Momo turned to him, "O-onii-chan?"

"Hahaa!" laughed Sei, "Sounds like you made it through!"

The two embraced a hug while Sei rubbed his hand over Momo's head.

"Ouch, onii-chan!" moaned Momo, blushing, "This is embarrassing!"

"Well let's get going then!" he replied, "We got family to meet and a new home to move to."

"EHH?! SO then….from what I heard is true?!" asked Momo, "About that land that…?"

"Rose from the seas? Heck yeah!" replied Sei, "Come on, we got a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day:<strong>

Momotarou looked out to the sunset and said, "Since then we moved out here…I'm glad to have finally returned but it just also feels so weird. At first I didn't trust the Terran Nost…but they sure gave me a nice place to stay and then I had the courage finally to have them find my family as well as obtaining my identity records."

"I've learned the story about the Magic Six as well," said Momo, "But I wasn't there at the time when they arrived in L.A. I was rather in Phoenix for when I was taking my exams. It felt lonely at times…"

"Oh Momo," replied Nitori, giving him a hug, "You're safe now, okay. We're all here now as a family. You'll have to show me your swimming sometime!"

Momo chuckled after trying to not spill a tear drop, "Maybe we can make our own team! I wouldn't mind having something for fun!"

"Right," agreed Aki.

After collecting the papers from Alex, Sousuke returned home but later went back out with Chigusa, as they went to Mount Aluk to get a nice view of the sunset (plus having peaceful moments together).

"Chi," he said, "There's something I should tell you…I have kept a few things hidden but I think it's only fair that I tell you."

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Sousuke peeled off a layer of his skin, revealing his robotic arm to her as she gasped in shock.

"G-goodness!" she gasped, "What happened to you!? When did this happen!?"

"It was a long time ago," he said, "Well…it was more like back in late middle school and around high school."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 1: Sano Elementary<strong>

Sousuke walked past a group of boys that were talking with Rin as the red-hair was happy to get some attention from people when he showed his amazing swimming skills. However, Sousuke was feeling a bit of an ache on his left shoulder but shrugged it off and walked home.

"Hey wait!" shouted a voice.

Sousuke turned to see Rin as the red-hair stopped him, "You didn't look alright when you walked by. Are you okay?"

"Just tired," said Sousuke, "You must be Rin, right?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "And you are?"

"Sousuke," he answered, "Sousuke Yamazaki."

"Oh I've heard about Yamazaki's Bakery down by…" began Rin.

"That's my father's shop," he finished, "I have to go help him so…I'll catch you later."

"Okay," smiled Rin, waving out. Sousuke sort of blushed but waved back with a small smile.

The two developed a nice friendship and even tried out to make a medley relay of each other (but of course, just like in the Alpha!Timeline, Sousuke abandoned Rin, not approving of his ideals), leaving Rin in such despair that he didn't even went to school the next day.

However, it was quite a coincidence that their father had a new job down by the Iwatobi port so Rin and Gou were taken to the new town while Rin and Sousuke never had a chance of saying goodbye…their friendship…dissolved…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 2: Four Years Later, Tokitsu Middle (Tokyo)<strong>

Sousuke was running around the track to warm up for his exercise when he saw a strange looking puppy by the edge. He stopped as the dog simply stared at him for a moment before it dashed off.

"H-hey wait!" he shouted as he rushed after it, leaving the facility while keeping a hold of his bag. The dog kept running towards a small alley as Sousuke tried to not lose it.

He finally stopped as he saw a nice size mansion before him with a high wooden fence.

"I…I never seen this before," he muttered as he stepped into the front yard when he saw two young girls playing around here. He was about to leave when the girls gasped with happiness.

"It's a customer! A customer!" chanted Maru and Moro, grabbing him.

"O-oi!" shouted Sousuke, "Let me go! I saw this doggie and…"

"It's a customer for the master!" chanted Maru.

"Yes, it looks like this was…" began Moro.

"A customer? Me? For what?!" asked Sousuke.

The two girls dragged him inside when Sousuke heard a voice saying, "There is no need for you to understand. For that which brought you here…was inevitable."

The trio arrived at the doorway as the girls slide open the panels, showing a late-teen aged man with a long pipe in his hands. He took a breath from the smoke and stared at Sousuke for a moment.

"Your name?" asked Watanuki.

"Sousuke Yamazaki," he replied.

"Interesting…" said Watanuki, getting up from the couch before the girls took out a bowl of water, "The Western side of Astrology as you may have heard is a Virgo based on your birthday but on the Chinese Zodiac, your element would be fire based on the season of your birth."

"I don't have time for fortunes," he said.

"Oh it's not about fortunes," replied witch boy, "Just giving your name is a way for me to understand about yourself. You have went through a lot growing up I see…it's just like the other Sousuke I met in the dream."

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"There are more worlds than just this one," explained Watanuki, "Other worlds are there are linked to this one but there are other places outside of this time and space that are disconnected completely. Those that know the nature of time and space knows that there's other realities out there."

"What are you trying to get at?" asked Sousuke.

"This store here grants wishes," he said, "I can grant almost any wish you have in mind…"

"And by 'almost'?" asked Sousuke.

"Well there are limits to how I grant wishes…because everything demands a price," he replied, "The deeper the desire, the heavier the price will be."

Watanuki put an odd-shape, wooden template on the water as it spun a little and shined light.

"Sousuke Yamazaki…you carry a burden in your heart…because of an injury that you've made to yourself…however that injury will become the price that you will need to pay if you believe you should help Rin and the others…"

"The others?" asked Sousuke.

"Rin has moved to Iwatobi to start a new team…he of course though will face his own test with them but they will be united as a team…and one person has yet to come," said Watanuki, "A boy from a foreign land."

"Is Rin in danger!?" gasped the younger boy.

"Rin's doing fine…however, you're not…I can see it in your heart that you wish you could've been his friend still," replied witch boy.

"I…I want to see him again," said Sousuke, "But…I wanted to surprise him one day if he kept on swimming…so we would one day be opponents in the Olympics."

"Yes, that's what your other self said," replied Watanuki, "The other Sousuke wanted to do the same thing but he suffer the same injury you had…and cannot proceed to fulfill that wish completely."

"I want to help him," answered Sousuke, "I want to grant his wish! But…will he even forgive me?"

"He will, if you wish for that," said witch boy, "It is you to decide your future relations with him."

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Sousuke.

"He will be fine once he and the others recover their memories from the past and…regain their powers," he revealed, "Rin and these other boys are not just ordinary humans…they are tied to special beings in this world called the Suiei Gods."

"Suiei Gods?" asked Sousuke.

"Water Gods that have made this worlds' oceans…water…and life," he replied, "The boys are tied to them with powerful magic and with their swimming skills."

Sousuke lowered his head down, wondering if he could at least be of some help for Rin. His ripped shoulder muscle gave him pain every now and then but tried to ignore it. However, if this other self that Watanuki explained was true then…

"I want to fulfill his wish," said Sousuke, "But…it would mean I will have to sacrifice something of value…isn't it?"

"The price you pay must be equal in exchange," answered Witch Boy.

"Then take my arm…" he replied, "Please…I just want Rin to be alive! I don't know how much danger he's in but I don't want him to suffer because of me!"

Sousuke's vision began to blur as he saw himself in the darkness, seeing a group of boys floating side by side of each other. One of them opened its eyes and shared the same eye color as his own…was it…?

_"Don't disappear…"_

It was from here on out that Sousuke gave his arm to Watanuki and the boy woke up in a strange laboratory of Terran Nost, as they fused him with a robotic arm to his body. However, Sousuke paid another price to remove this memory of the pain for as long as possible in order to further help Rin while only staying in the shadows…hoping that one day, they will reunite.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day:<strong>

Chigusa almost cried as she hugged him around, saying, "So you sacrificed your arm for this? For his sake."

"Initially I wasn't sure of what I was doing," he replied, "I didn't know much about this Magic Six or whatever but…after that night, I had a dream…I realized that because the price I paid was rather steep, I was given a chance to redeem myself with Terran Nost and was given an opportunity to start my own living…as well as fulfilling a new dream."

"All I really wanted was for Rin to be happy…but now that I am with you…I need you to be happy," he said, smiling a little, "I may not like what the team has done but I can understand why they did what they did."

Chigusa remained silent for a moment before replying, "You baka…I only wish you could've said this sooner!"

Sousuke locked his lips into hers as they both kissed briefly. The two were finally going to get married soon in a few days so they got up and went back down to the city to practice the rehearsal with Aki and Nitori along with Momo and a handful of other groomsmen and bridesmaids.

* * *

><p><strong>December 31, 20XX<strong>

Finally, it was the big day for the two weddings as the crowds took in by storm for the seats in the church while Sousuke and Nitori stood by the groomsmen while waiting for their beloved brides to walk in.

As soon as the clock struck 12 PM for noon, the music began to play as the doors open, revealing both Chigusa and Aki in stunning gowns with long veils and beaded designs. Chigusa had a white rose up on her crown while Aki wore a tiara. It almost looked like the two were twins because of their hairstyle but their eyes and faces were a bit different.

Aki moved to the right towards Nitori while Chigusa stood side by side with Sousuke as the two couples smiled happily.

The two couples went through the process of exchanging vows and sharing happiness as well as putting on the rings to each other. Of course, the media and the news went live for this as many people around the world watched with smiling faces. (It was after all, this land was magical and brought the world's attention to this wonderful place).

Finally the two couples shared a kiss as everyone cheered happily and threw confetti and rice into the air as they made their way to the limo, heading up to the "Party Hall" that was nearby from RinRei's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening: New Year's Party and Wedding Reception<strong>

Everyone danced, celebrated, chatted and laughed happily with their friends and family as Nitori and Aki danced around with Sousuke and Chigusa on the dance floor. The air was filled with music and sheer happiness with bright decoration and lights.

Chigusa and Aki both threw the flowers behind in the air, with two random girls catching it and happily excited to marry off their future husbands.

"I'm glad Aki-chan and Sou-chan managed to marry their partners," said Nagisa.

"Yeah…it feels like only yesterday we were racing in Iwatobi…" smiled Makoto.

"It does feel like that," agreed Rin.

Rei nodded while Alex and Haruka smiled a bit as they all waited for the final countdown to the New Year…

The rest of the world was continuing to get ready for the countdown when Easter Lynwin, Australia and Japan were finally on the countdown…

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR 20XX!_

Makoto and Naigsa shared a nice kiss along with Rei and Rin deep kissing and Haruka and Alex sharing a nice kiss as well. The same was said for Nitori and Aki along with Sousuke and Chigusa.

Gou and Sei stayed just outside the hall to keep the babies asleep while sharing a cute kiss of their own.

"Happy New Year," he whispered to her.

Fireworks were shot and blasted into the air with excitement as everyone around the world watched the TV screens or were partying outside and inside happily for the brand new year to begin.

After all…time only moves from the past…present…and onto the next event…

_**For the Future!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015 FREE!DOM! I am glad I was able to write some "happy stories" for the time being.<strong>_

_Get ready for the ALL-OUT FINALE YOU'VE WAITED FOR! YES! THE FINAL BATTLE OF ALL!_

_**Part 2: The Last Voyage**_ - Begins January 7, 2015!


	10. Episode 7: Invincible Inevitable!

**_PART II: The Last Voyage - _****ザラストヴォヤージュ**

**_Synopsis_**: The Long-Awaited thrilling conclusion of what all began in **_Free! The Last Race _**and**_ Free! Memories of the Sea _**and many others! Now fully aware of the nature of "multiverses and alternate realities", the Magic Six makes their destined return back to their friends and family as both Earth and Duniya face an evil villain so driven by her wish that she will even destroy all realities to fulfill her dark aspiration! **_Everyone in every realities are at stake_** and before it is all said and done, many new secrets open up but the final truth of the entire voyage is about to be revealed! A secret so powerful that it may be the only key to save everyone…or to end it all in eternal hell of destruction!

_Don't miss out in the riveting finale of this series!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Episode 7: <em>****_無敵必然的な！_****_Invincible Inevitable!_**

_"I swim only free…and relays. But, I travel to find the truth about myself and my friends,"_

_- Haruka Nanase_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 1: The Future Beyond<strong>

_The five friends stood in side by side, holding hands as they prepare to face their lives to a new world. Watanuki casted five magical circles beneath the boys' feet and they began to float in the air as well._

_"Go then...the future awaits you..." chanted Watanuki, "Be free…Haruka, Rin, Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa…"_

_The magic circles spun faster and faster beneath their feet as gigantic wings encased them, turning them into Sakura Petals and water, flowing across time and space once more…heading to a promised destination…_

* * *

><p><strong>A Point between in Time and Space…<strong>

Rin opened his eyes and found himself floating in the middle of nowhere but turned his head to see a small looking boy in front of him. His body was back to a young kid's for back in elementary school as he thought he remembered talking to someone just moments ago.

"W-who are you?" asked Rin.

"You have destroyed the time between two dimensions," said a cold voice as her footsteps echoed all over, "And in order to fill in the gap that was destroyed…a new form took its place."

Rin turned to his left and right as he saw the others floating side by side but their eyes were shut. In front of him, five other boys stood before them and their eyes were closed.

"All of you have to pay the price by filling the hole in the relationships you have formed. A new existence has been introduced for that," said the cold voice.

"But I don't…" began Rin, "That's not Gou!"

"He is not your brother…_he is yourself," _replied the voice.

"W-what in the name of…" he gasped.

"The others are the same existence as those who they line up with," said the voice, "And eventually the five of them will suffer a horrible fate in which that they were never meant to exist."

"No," replied a young, yet ancient voice of a man, "The future…has not been decided yet."

"Are you meddeling this again?" asked the female voice.

"Your wish cannot be granted…Pandora Le Fay," said Watanuki while he stood by the five boys on the opposite end of Rin while Pandora stood behind Rin, Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei.

"Absolutely," chuckled Pandora sarcastically, "Not even Camelot…could completely make that wish come true out of nothing…"

"You know that it is practically impossible," he answered.

"I could kill them right now yes…but where's the fun in doing that," she replied, "I will wager everything…to bring back my sister."

Pandora looked at Rin and hissed, "You will pay that price! You and the others will be placed in a world that you were all meant to go originally…but your memories will be wiped clean. You will have to start over and you will never remember what you have done!"

"W-what are you…?" asked Rin.

"Thanks to your friend Nagisa, I have broken free of my prison…to take revenge on those who exiled me…and then I will take your lives and use them for my own plans," she answered.

"NO DON'T!" screamed Rin.

Watanuki casted out a talisman against Pandora, shooing her back as he said, "Their PRICE is their memories yes…however, even though these five here share the same existence as them…they are NOT their names. They will never fall into your hands."

"I see," mutterd Pandora, resting her hand on Rin's shoulder, "_So this is the grand plan of the Compendium after all…? **That one becomes two…five becomes ten…and five becomes six?**_"

Rin started to feel his existence fading again as Pandora called out, "You must pay the price…oh descendant of the Suiei Gods!"

A swept of cold energy flowed through their existence as Pandora continued, "YOU FIVE! You are nothing more than the double of their hearts! You have no right to exist! You are the symbol of the distortion thanks to this wish! Your existence is nothing more than pain to the originals here!"

"No!" said Watanuki, "These children here will help the Magic Six…and they will find love from them and others that will keep their existence as long as possible until their destiny is fulfilled!"

One of the boys opened his eyes as Rin could barely make out a color of aquamarine irises.

"DO. NOT. VANISHHHHH!" screamed Rin as he and the others disappeared into time and space…waiting to be reborn once more…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Continues: Arrivial of Pandora<strong>

Pandora opened her eyes and found herself in the midst of a sand storm. She was not expecting her first destination to be in such harsh weather conditions but she knew that there was little time to get started.

_I'll grow out some wings_, she thought as her back extended out vampire-like wings and tried to maneuver her way through but the wind pushed her in the opposite direction, heading over to a series of mountains before her.

"This almost looks like home," she muttered as she landed down at the base of the mountainside while turning her head to see the storm finally slowing down.

She tried to call out her powers of the Fourth Dimension and realized that she couldn't access to her extreme spells. She snapped her fingers again but nothing much happened.

"Dammit," she growled, using her wings to get her way up, "They will pay for what they've done to me!"

She soared her way towards the summit where she saw a valley down below where she saw a sign that said Chirottori. She snapped her fingers again and was able to disable her wings and make some minor adjustments on her form, looking like that of a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

The region of Chirottori was filled with various wonders, endless beauties, and sights that one could stay in this region forever. However, the people in this land knew that their world was far vast beyond the mountains, home to other cities and lands that were explored long ago.

To her, it almost looked like the world of Camelot as she recognized some of the plants and saw a few Sakura trees before sneezing.

_That's going to have to go_, she thought, _as soon as I take over this town._

The village itself was like a medieval style with a castle that stood on a moat with a drawbridge. She saw groups of people that were following her with curiosity and fascination.

At the bridge, a group of guards stood where they saw her.

"Milady, who are you?" asked one of the guards.

Pandora closed her eyes and readied on her strategies, replying, "I've been known by my people as Pandora Le Fay. I have come here to bring greater beauty to this land as future queen."

"But we never met you before," said the second guard, "The name doesn't…"

"And what of my beauty?" she asked, "I would like to meet the one in charge here."

"The king is not amongst like us," said the first guard, "He's far super-human."

"Oh?" she asked, "I'd be fascinated to know what he is."

* * *

><p>After further convincing and persuasion, she managed to get inside where they met Dodecadron in council with his court when one of the people gasped in shock and moved to the side. However, one of them who wore in cloaks carried a tall-looking staff and stared at her with silence curiosity.<p>

The ruler got up on his feet and saw Pandora and his two soldiers before him.

"We have a visitor that wishes to speak to you," said one of the guards.

"I see," he replied, looking at the beautiful woman before him.

"I've been told that you are beyond a human is that true?" she asked.

He grew out his bat-like wings in reply and said, "Yes, I am a Chiropteran, the king of bats and flying foxes. My blood has powers that allows the grounds to be fertile."

"So it seems," she replied as she was a bit surprised by his majestic wings. She closed her eyes and grew out hers, giving the man a surprise before her.

"A-are you one too?" he asked, shocked.

"Indeed I am," she answered, "I have traveled far and wide…but if you are willing to spare me a place here, I'd be more than happy to…"

"I would actually prefer if you became my bride," he answered.

"Dodecadron!" said one of ther servants, "You're risking your fertility abilities with this stranger?!"

"There is no other choice…for I have no sisters," he answered, "Besides, look at her sheer beauty...she's like that of a goddess."

"That's very kind," she smiled, "I'd be honored to be part of your life. I can show you my power that will help make this place a paradise to us all."

"By fairest blood…it shall be done," said Kaarina.

Pandora turned to her and asked, "Who are you to say?"

"She goes by as Kaarina," said Dodecadron, "She is our priestess here and has the powers to foretell the future."

"I see," replied Pandora, giving Kaarina an almost deadly look but kept her composure.

* * *

><p>The very next day, the two would be wed for a massive ceremony in the throne hall. The civilians gathered together at the benches and boxes, waiting for the bride to walk in. The king stood by the altar with several of the priests, priestesses, shamans and other religious figures. A pianist played on pipe organ piano with deep music being played with choir in the background.<p>

Finally, the doors opened as Pandora walked in her golden white dress that flowed behind her while four guards walked side by side in a square. She slowly walked her way up with grace, keeping a neutral face but smiled upon reaching to her partner before her, giving a soft kiss on his hand.

However, Pandora has secretly put a spell on the people including Dodecadron, turning the land into a volcanic, dead region while monsters began to form from the civilians, eating those who were fleeing for their lives. The skies turned to blood red with vengeance and monsters took over the region, instilling fear and pain into the hearts. Eventually, the main chamber transformed to darker hall and in it was a pane of glass that Kaarina created long before that was the adviser of the Chirottori Reign. Since then, Pandora turned the Crystal Mirror into her own slave, demanding answers everyday.

Pandora walked around in circles as she tried to remember on how to cite out the spell before chanting, "_Crystal Mirror…on the wall, who is fairest…of them all?_"

Silence was all that can be heard in the room before finally, a shadowed figure emerged from the glass whose body was covered in pitch black darkness with ripples of the fold in its skin-tight coverings.

"**_It is you my queen_**," it spoke, "_**And yet you are cursed in your current form.**_"

"I know," she answered, "I discovered my limits in power thanks to my brothers that betrayed me."

"**_Your beauty is tied to those worlds created…eat up those dimensions and you will continue to stay young_**," replied the shadow, "_**The Mahotsukai are creating worlds and it is your beauty that demands those worlds.**_"

"I see," she hissed, "Then I shall consume those worlds for my appetite and for my beauty."

With her remaining powers that she had, Pandora along with the Crystal Mirror worked together to take up a world that was once created by a Mahotsukai and each world she found, she consumed it as she shattered the planet into pieces and ate the civilians and inhabitants there, resuming her youthful form.

* * *

><p>One day, a cloaked figure walked by the gates, storming in while knocking the guards out of the way.<p>

"I wish to speak the queen," hissed the stranger.

"Only the queen is expecting those who have programmed ahead of time!" snapped one of the guards.

"Oh?" the stranger asked before he used his claws to kill them off before being knocked out.

Tesseract woke up and found himself in the main chamber where Pandora sat side by side with Dodecadron.

"This man was storming into the castle without warning," said one the guards.

Pandora tapped her claws onto the arm rest of her throne before getting up and said, "You…where are you from?"

"I am from the west," he lied, trying to keep his true identity a secret, "Where the unsound sounds were broken."

"Pathetic," said Dodecadron, "Such a thing doesn't exist!"

"Let him be," replied Pandora, "Clearly he's mad. However…you look like one of us."

"I am," answered Tesseract, "I am known for my engineering and my knowledge with monsters and animals just like what you have here. Permit me to work on them and perhaps I can make you an army."

"Interesting…" said the queen, "I think this will give us an advantage."

"We don't need the likes of him," replied Dodecadron, "He's clearly a flaw into our plan for the next generation!"

"Perhaps but if he says he can work on making our flock…useful, then let him take his studies," she hissed.

Tesseract bowed and said, "I will do what I must for this kingdom. And…I have also found a method to keep yourself in beauty, queen."

"I am very interested in your research," she replied, "You are to stay and help around, keeping my beauty in line."

However, Tesseract's stay put also a spell on Pandora; her memories of being a Mahotsukai were replaced by the breeding of Chiropterans, keeping her mentally trapped in that form. It would take another 150 years before the spell would be lifted and how she discovered him to be Iwatobi, casting him away to his seemingly death.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 2: Post-Chiropteran War<strong>

Pandora put the book down as she had plans to make both Earth and Duniya a living hell. However, there was something that she had to do first before she could start her plans.

She walked up the stairs back to the main throne room and walked around in circles again, chanting, "_Crystal Mirror…on the wall, who is fairest…of them all?_"

"**_My queen_**," replied the shadow, "_**At this day in age…one has become far greater than you. It is why that your powers were beginning to fail you for the last 150 years of your reign.**_"

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Your survival son…" it replied.

"Alex!?" she slightly gasped, "H-he is my undoing?! I should've killed him back when he was a child!"

"Be warned from the dream seer, the last star will do what it can to destroy your reign…for **_his innocence and purity will destroy you_**," said the shadow, "But **_he is your salvation queen_**. Take his heart into your hands…and you will never again have to consume worlds, you shall never again age or feel weakened."

"Immortality…" she hissed, "Immortality…forever…"

Sensing someone in the room, she turned violently to one of her Chiropteran guards and said, "Prepare the Box of Dimensions…I think it's time we take a visit to my brother's creations."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day: Chirottori Castle<strong>

Pandora looked at herself in the mirror and noticed her skin was aging. She faced this problem many times in the past both when Tesseract and Dodecadron were around but she had secretly hired a servant who had the knowledge of other worlds and was able to bring her books to feed on.

"Magic comes as a lofty price," said Kain.

"And the expense grows…" sighed Pandora.

"Do you look…?" he asked.

"Old," she finished.

"Tired," he said.

"My power…because of them…it fades so quickly," replied Pandora.

Kain smiled a little and said, "I have something that will turn it around."

Pandora turned and saw a book on the throne. She walked up to it and opened to a random page and saw the people living a happy life more or less in some village. The queen opened her mouth and sucked in the contents, destroying their world to oblivion and nothingness before it turned into pure energy, deaging her skin back to youth once more.

"You are the brother to her, aren't you?" she asked.

"I am…Kaarina and I were siblings," he answered.

"Unlike her, you cannot see the future…but you know the worlds beyond this one," she replied.

"Yes, and…I have been making sure to get books after books for you to consume to stay your youth and beauty…and for your power," he said.

"I need the Magic Six here, but I cannot just simply grab them into my hands because of their protection to the Compendium," she explained, "However, they have made a great mistake by getting that Original copy of their lives written by my…colleagues. With that book in my hands, I can destroy them."

"How will you get them here?" he asked.

"I sent the Box of Dimensions to someone…and she'll open it up that will connect to the world they are at to our world, and then I will send out my monsters for a global invasion," she revealed, "By then the Magic Six will be forced to return to this world to confront me…smashing their skulls on these stone walls…and bring me my prize."

"Your plan seems very precise, but I can tell you are up to another one up your sleeve," he said.

"Yes…a plan that will weaken them before they can make an attempt to return here," she hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Santa MonicaLos Angeles, CA (Planet Earth – Suiei Timeline)**

The City of Los Angeles (as well as other major cities in the world) was nothing but in ruins...ever since the green cloud poisoned the world, many people died from its effects. However, many others were mutated by the radiation from the cloud, transforming into mutants far beyond horrifying...

As the Magic Six arrived, they appear in Santa Monica where the old settlement of Alex's college home back before he met the team. Now here it was, nothing but an empty lot with a stench so foul for miles around.

Haruka opened his eyes and found himself and the others on the beach. Rin turned around and gasped at the empty lot that was once Alex's home long ago when he moved out to California. Makoto turned to see Alex staring at the ocean with Rei and Nagisa.

"How do you feel?" asked Rei.

"I…I don't understand, why did they sent us back here?" replied Alex, "To California?"

Nagisa turned to Rin and the others as he saw something from the corner of his eyes.

"You guys!" said the blonde, pointing to the Sakura petals drifting around.

"It's tree-san!" gasped Rei, "Maybe he's saying good luck for us…"

"Or showing us something?" shrugged Nagisa.

The petals drifted around in circles, heading in the direction of the empty lot. Before the others could ask, Haruka heard a strange moan coming from the rocky area. The area was deathly silent except for the water crashing but already, Alex was starting to feel sweaty.

"You guys we better…" he began.

"EAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Nagisa as he felt something pulling him rapidly towards the sea.

"NAGISA!" shouted RIn as he fired a blast of water, slicing the tentacle down.

Makoto turned his head and gasped in fear, hiding behind Haruka, "H-HARU!"

A bunch of strange-looking people with bloodied scars, scratches, and clothes torn appeared before them, walking like undead zombies.

Nagisa's eyes glowed from neon pink to vermillion red as his fear turned to sadistic laughter, "I'll show them not to mess with us!"

"Nagisa wait!" shouted Rin but the blonde already used his power to kill off a few of the mutants.

"The people…" muttered Alex, sensing their cries, "They're mutated from the radioactive materials from Chernobyl!"

"That's impossible," said Rei, combating another mutant with his pole-arm, "How could Chernobyl's radioactive elements reach out here!?"

"Pandora must have used them to mutate everyone," growled Alex as he used his sword to back a couple of the mutants away.

Haruka saw more of them coming, realizing they'll be outnumbered and surrounded. He grabbed Makoto's hand as the taller boy's eyes glowed green, tearing fear into courage. Makoto took out the vase and chanted, "Waters of the vase…buy us time to escape!"

He splashed out cold water that froze into a set of icy stairs with railings on it.

"Let's go!" shouted Rin as he grabbed Nagisa and heading up the stairs, towards the top of the cliff area followed by Rei, Alex, Makoto and Haruka. The mutants tried to shatter the stairs down but the solid ice was frozen enough. A few of them tried to follow but the team reached to the top and shattered the stairs.

"At least we're safe up here," sighed Makoto.

Alex turned his head around and gasped, "Not…quite…"

They turned and saw a horrible sight before them; dozens, no hundreds of skeletons all around before them, on the ground. It reminded them of Herisia with the undead skeletons but this was a different living nightmare of its own.

A few mutants were walking around in the streets, feeding on the flesh of various animals or even the humans.

"The mutants…I remember Beatrice said something about this," said Rin.

"Pandora poisoned the people with the radiation," replied Alex, "I guess it didn't affect just Lynwin…"

Haruka turned his head to see the petals floating around in the distance again before disappearing. Some of the mutants turned their heads to see new flesh and made their way over.

"Let's go before they get us!" said Rei as they followed after the petals.

* * *

><p>The gang ran to the streets and made their way into town where they saw more dead bodies and skeletons and a stench so foul. Rin nearly vomited while Makoto was feeling light headed. Nagisa and Rei tried to ignore the sight as they saw the petals again.<p>

"Where are they even taking us to?" asked Nagisa.

"It's not a doubt that Camelot is leading us somewhere…" said Haruka.

Makoto turned his head and saw the mutants making their way over.

"Let's hurry!" said Alex, running through the streets.

"Oi!" shouted Rin.

Rei grabbed Nagisa's hand while Makoto and Haruka stayed close together, running after Alex as more of the mutants began to chase after them across the area.

Rin turned on his x-ray vision and saw the petals floating fast and far ahead, "You guys! I think we're almost there!"

"Where to?!" asked Makoto, horrified.

Haruka blinked his eyes as he recognized this forestry region up ahead. There was a mansion at the end of the forest area with a massive gate before them.

"Is it just me or is this…" began Rei.

They stopped at the gate as Rin tried to use his brute strength to push open but it was obviously locked. Behind them, a massive number of the mutants were rushing their way over towards them.

"Rei, do you know how to open this?!" asked Rin, pointing at the scanner.

"Give me a sec!" he replied.

Rei pushed up his glasses with the megane look and turned on his cell phone on the app, using the hacking devices technology. Makoto and Nagisa threw up a water shield to hopefully buy some time while Alex and Haruka prayed for Rei to break in.

The megane finally broke open the code as Makoto and Nagisa dissolved the spell and the six rushed in while the gates slammed shut behind. The mutants touched the gate but were instantly burned into ashes while several of them backed away in fear.

"This is Terran Nost!" gasped Makoto, recognizing the place.

"I'm surprised this place wasn't affected by the radiation," said Rin.

"Could there be anyone alive there?" asked Rei.

"I can feel something inside," said Alex, "Some emotions…"

"Let's go then," replied Haruka as they got up to the doors while Nagisa pushed on the doorbell.

Moments later, the doors finally opened as Rei looked at the others, "You think they were expecting?"

"I'm sure they'll remember us," replied Alex.

The six walked inside as they saw a bunch of people resting on stretchers of medical beds. Some of them had IVs while others had EKGs running. It was quite a horrifying sight before them.

"W-what happened?!" gasped Makoto.

"Shhh!" said Haruka, "Some are sleeping.

Alex rushed over to a little kid and saw scars on her head, "Must have had some head injury…"

"Are there any awake people? I'm sure someone is taking care of them," replied Nagisa.

"Maybe we should look around?" asked Rei.

"There's no need," said a voice.

The team turned around to see a short looking adult man, slightly chubby but had a bit of a hint of menacing look with his long, sliver, white hair. He was roughly a bit smaller than Alex but carried a sense of power and wealth.

"So you finally returned…Magic Six," said Abel Jacobs.

The Terran Nost leader brought the team to the dinning hall area with some small snacks around. It was still early in the afternoon but their appetite was rather narrow after the horror of the mutated people of all shapes and sizes.

Abel smiled and passed down some tea and some cookies to them. Alex sat down next to Rei and Nagisa while Rin sat between Nagisa and Makoto and Haruka.

"Thank you," said Haruka upon receiving his tea.

RIn took a small sip of his tea while Makoto tried to stay calm while holding his hands tight with Haruka.

"What happened to those people?" asked Nagisa.

"And are you the new leader?" asked Alex.

"I am," replied Abel, stirring his tea, "I lead the survivors of the Los Angeles civilians as well as maintain the organization of Terran Nost. Those people out there we not too fortunate because that day when the cloud took over Lynwin."

"The Green cloud," muttered Alex as he remembered it with Nagisa back when they ruled the land.

"When the cloud finally took over and the mutants destroying the city, the same cloud also spread out to various cities around the globe, destroying towns and killing people. Those that survived were turned into monsters or mutants with various tumors, abnormalities, and other problems," explained the TN leader.

"Then those people…" began Rei.

"Yes, those patients here, they were exposed to the radiation and suffered mutations," said Abel.

"Pandora…" growled Alex silently as he clentched his fist but Rei rested his hand on Alex's shoulder, calming him down a little.

"We got in contact with the people of Lynwin and thanks to help from Anastasia...she managed to get rid of the radiation," said Rin, "It's gone now…no one will suffer new mutations."

"I have heard of your struggles in Lynwin yes...Beatrice got in contact with me and Desya at the Russian Division," replied Abel, "In response, I sent out the battle vehicles that would help you all during the battle."

"Has something happened while we were gone?" asked Rei.

Abel put his tea down and replied, "One of the prisoners has escaped…the one who betrayed the people to the Bolsheviks."

Rin gasped as Makoto replied, "W-wait…you don't mean…!"

"Abigail has escaped!?" asked Nagisa.

"The Av-Matoran were dispatched by Beatrice and they are currently tracking her down. The city itself is under a lockdown in fear that she will try to attack the city," said Abel.

"So are they waiting for us?" asked Rei.

"Yes," he replied, "But for now, follow me. There's something I should show you all."

* * *

><p>Abel led the group to the lower levels of the HQ, entering to a room where a massive Sakura tree stood. Alex sensed some magic power in this room while the others were stunned at the beauty of this tree before them.<p>

"How did this tree…" began Haruka.

"It's so huge!" gasped Makoto.

Rei walked up to it and gave it a nice hug, saying, "It's so beautiful…"

"I knew he'd do that," chuckled Nagisa.

"Well it's quite obvious Camelot led us here safely," said Alex, walking up to the tree with Rei.

"But wait a sec…how did the land of Lynwin returned?" asked Makoto, "If what you said about Lynwin is true…"

Alex sensed a dark feeling inside of Abel, worried on what he was going to say.

Finally Abel replied, "After you destroyed the stone cord, the continent sank down into the sea as it was foretold. However, Anastasia used the last of her power...to bring the land back up, thus sacrificing her life."

"W-what?!" gasped Rei.

"A-Anya…" muttered Alex as he feel to his knees, crying silently, "ANYAAA!"

Rei hugged behind Alex while the others kept silent upon hearing this news. Alex knew that she would have to reunite with her family once she fulfilled her destiny but only wished he could see her one last time…

"I might not be related to her by blood," said Alex, sniffing, "But the memories we shared on Duniya…"

Abel took out a photo of Alex, Georgia, Aki and Anastasia while the last star summoned the compendium (Original Version) and found an empty page. Abel placed the photo inside as it glowed.

"You'll have that memory forever safe," said Makoto.

"She didn't fought just for her own happiness…but for the lives of theirs," agreed Rin, "She helped us save Lynwin."

"And now Lynwin has indeed returned to its original state," nodded Haruka.

Alex could only just cry while Rei comforted him as the former said, "I…I couldn't even say good-bye to her…"

"I'm sure there's a way you can talk to her," replied Rei, looking at Nagisa for a moment while the others remained silent.

"We will have supper later in the afternoon," said Abel, "I think it's best you all pair up to your rooms for now."

* * *

><p>After a few hours of resting up, the gang returned downstairs to the hall where they remembered eating here long ago when they were trying to get Alex and to rescue his brother.<p>

Alex spun the fork to his spoon for the pasta and took a bite while Makoto smiled and sliced his sandwich in half for Haruka while he was too busy tasting the new mackerel recipe.

_Just a pinch of salt but still good_, thought Haruka.

"Wow, I am amazed by the warm food," smiled Rei as he ate up some curry chicken while Nagisa enjoyed another slice of pizza.

"I am glad," replied Abel, taking another sip of his tea, "However, it seems you have appeared here once before long ago back when a different master was in charge."

"Yes that's right," said Rin, "We had to find our sexy dragon after he lost his brother to the Shadow Mafia."

Alex could only blush while Makoto chuckled while the others nodded with a slight smirk.

"But what happened here though, really?" asked Haruka, "The patients outside…?"

Abel put his tea down and replied, "It happened after you "disappeared" back when Lynwin was still a paradise. Radiation from Chernobyl in conjuction with the green cloud that spread news all over the media...well I am sure Beatrice told you on their perspective on Lynwin, right?"

"She did," replied Rei, "Certainly it wasn't beautiful…"

"Lots of people were fighting because of our blood...but we know who started all of this," said Rin.

"Did Pandora damaged people here too in this country?" asked Makoto.

After a moment of silence, Abel answered, "Not just here...but the rest of the world as well. The human population declined down from 8 billion people to about 1.75 million people left."

They all gasped in shock at the massive bottleneck effect as Rei and Nagisa looked at each other with increasing worry.

"I remember ama-chan saying something about that...but to think that it was all over…" began Makoto.

"I still have one question," said Alex.

"Yes, go on," replied Abel.

"Nagisa came here a while back…I remember he told me this…but how is it that you guys have such magic abilities but yet kept it hidden and used the world's technology of hacking and stuff?" he asked.

"It's simple…" said Abel, "The Mahotsukai of Camelot crafted the Terran Nost…or at least the Compendium that wrote this world's story. Thus, this is a partnership. With that, we were able to get in contact with you guys since you're all the "Main Cast"."

"H-how?!" gasped Rei.

"The Tree…the Sakura Trees," smiled the TN leader, "That tree we have downstairs is linked to Camelot. That's why when you were sent back, you were brought here in Los Angeles. However, any Sakura Tree that was blessed by Camelot himself is linked to that particular dimension."

_Hmmm, I wonder how many of these trees were blessed_, thought Rei as he blushed a little.

"Oi Rei, this isn't the time to daydream," said Rin.

"So this whole time you were a liaison?" asked Makoto.

"Abram and Leon were…the Goldsmiths family were descendants from Camelot," answered Abel, "Abram passed down his abilities to Leon but then sacrificed his own life to save you Alex…back when you fought against the Shadow Mafia."

Alex kept silent for that reply as he remembered that fateful day.

"So then…why haven't you used any magic to begin with?" asked Rin.

"To keep our existence hidden from Pandora...or anyone that would try to bring about our existence," said Abel, "That was a top priority of the organization."

"Well that makes sense finally," shrugged Nagisa, "Cassi wouldn't tell me much when I spoke to her."

Alex summoned the Original Compendium and said, "While we were in Camelot…we made a wish to the Mahotsukai. We wished that none of their worlds should be under their control...the same with ours. We wanted at least our own story to be independent and have their own endings of some kind."

Abel's eyes widened a little and asked, "How did you come across that?"

"Pandora separated us once again," sighed Rin, "She threw us into different Earths…"

"We didn't realize it back then when we first met the Mahotsukai but after seeing how the nature of a universe works...we came to a decision," said Makoto.

"That we want to make decision about our own lives," added Nagisa.

"Then I guess…this too…shall pass," sighed Abel, "If the Mahotsukai release all their works into the universe, their world will cease to be but...the story will live on…it may as well be…for the best."

"I know the Mahotsukai meant well on how they made our worlds," said Alex, "But it's unfair for the people who suffered enough…to not have any hope for their future. I know I was one myself…and how I was unable to swim anymore for almost a decade…I don't want to suffer that fate again!"

Before Abel could reply, Tasha Barnes dashed her way in and said, "Abel! I received word from Lynwin, one of the Av-Matoran was slaughtered into pieces during a scouting search!"

The others gasped as Rin replied, "WHAT?!"

"WHO?!" asked Nagisa.

"And how?!" asked Nagisa.

"They didn't want to disclose who yet but from what the other Av-Matoran reported, they found Abigail in the Celestial forest with five other strangers. However, the one that was slaughtered is being investigated by them and it's no doubt that they will try to track down our organization since they were a product made by us!" replied Tasha.

"So the Av-Matoran were…" began Alex.

"Yes, we crafted the Av-Matoran...based from the BIONICLE universe's Av-Matoran," smiled Abel.

"No surprise," smirked Alex, "You used them as templates to make the ones you have made now."

Abel clasped his hands together and replied, "Well then, it is getting late now. I assume you're all still a bit tired from today's journey. Please rest up and tomorrow, we'll prepare for your return to Lynwin."

The team smiled as they knew that tonight was going to be a "good night" finally…

* * *

><p>Afterwards, the couples got their rooms for themselves; Rei and Alex in one, Makoto and Haruka in the next and Nagisa and Rin in another.<p>

Alex slumped down on the bed, finally relaxed from the whole journey thus so far. He waited for Rei as the megane washed his face and dried up before walking out. Alex made a dirty smile at Rei as he looked at the megane before him.

"We haven't had any fun for a long time," he said.

"I'm ready," replied Rei as he wiggled his eyebrows with a smile of his own.

"Is there any positon we haven't tried yet?" asked Alex but Rei was not thinking clearly, looking at his partner before him while feeling a bit hard.

"Oh fuck this," he said as he got up and jumped onto Rei and wrapping his legs around while he gripped on his butt to hold him steady. They were already kissing with their tongues and drenching their saliva. Rei moved his hand into Alex's pants to reach for his erecting tower while the latter breathed heavily and moaned.

* * *

><p>Haruka and Makoto were trying to sleep at first but the latter was already bored and couldn't keep his eyes shut. He turned over to Haruka with a smile.<p>

"What?" asked Haruka.

Makoto leaned down for a kiss as the two shared a nice warmth of love for a moment. Once they took a breath, Makoto answered, "Haru...I really want to do this at least one more time...before we go and fight. I don't want to end up with regret and…"

Makoto's face was beginning to tear up a little as Haruka wiped them and answered, "It will be alright. We do this now and we'll win…we just have to return to Duniya safely."

The two exchanged another kiss while Makoto moved down to Haruka's neck, licking around there before tasting it further, making a hickey mark while Haruka gripped on the bedsheets. Haruka moaned as Makoto reached his hand through Haruka's pajama pants and reached for his shaft for a moment, hardening it up.

Finally, the two began to strip of their clothes and kept their bodies together as they continued to kiss on each other.

* * *

><p>In another room, Rin was already clinging onto himself with the bed sheets while Nagisa was going about over his body, kissing his way down to the underwear. The blonde was about to open up to see his tower but decided to tease up his nipples again while grinding himself on a frottage.<p>

"N-Nagisa…ahhh!" moaned Rin, feeling hardened by his growing tower poking up and making a tent.

"Someone is happy to see me," smirked the blonde as he peeled off the underwear and was already taking it to his mouth.

Rin turned his head to the left and grunted while trying to enjoy these moments with pleasure. Already, his body was getting warmer and warmer as the blonde continued to bop his head back and forth.

_H-he's so natural at this_, thought Rin, brushing his hand through the blonde's hair.

"N-Nagisaaaaa!" he shouted as he was feeling about to climax.

* * *

><p>Alex pinned down Rei on the bed and hovered above him, "It's been a long time that I topped you…back on Duniya."<p>

The megane blushed but nodded as his partner kissed on his chest while two of his fingers went to work on opening the tunnel, causing Rei to moan and grip on the bedding.

"Ahh…aahhh!" he moaned.

He lined himself up after readying the tunnel while holding hands together and kissing briefly. After a nod, Alex dug himself inside, trying to get deep into his lover as much as possible.

"A-Alex!" gasped Rei, trying to keep his breath.

"Oh Rei…" he smiled, touching his face as they shared another deep kiss while the seme began to sway back and forth a little.

"Ahhh…ahhhH!" moaned Rei as he was trying to keep up with the beat while his shaft was ready to climax out.

"R-Rei…I-I'm close!" gasped Alex, as he massaged on Rei's chest and his side to add more passion and feeling of their close bodies.

Finally, he unleashed himself inside just as Rei exploded his climax, splashing his juice on both himself and his partner. Alex rested on top of Rei as the white fluid glued them together.

"Was I too rough?" asked Alex.

"You were perfect," smiled Rei as they shared a light kiss.

"I'm so sorry from what I have done to you all," he said, "I was totally lost in my past self...when I had problems with my own beauty."

"Please don't worry," replied Rei.

"I know but… I gave up so much back then...I should've never submit to that pain," he explained, "dreamed of being a beautiful model like body but…"

"You were always beautiful," said Rei as he looked into the sun-colored eyes, "Don't think too much about it. The past is history, the future is a mystery and today is a gift, that's why it's called present. Let's just enjoy this moment together."

"I-I love you," smiled Alex as a tear drop of happiness landed on Rei's cheek.

"I love you too," he smiled back as the two rested up together.

* * *

><p>Rin walked through a dark void, running alone in fear as the footsteps left a sharp echo across the darkness. He stopped when the scene around him changed, sending him back to Neo Tabuk on the night when he and the others stayed at the palace.<p>

"T-this is…" he began.

He saw Nagisa going in the room with Alex and Rei which was sort of odd but he did somehow recalled that he only had a single divider between both rooms but…

What shocked him was what they were doing…

"N-Nagisa…" trembled Rin as he saw Nagisa going at it with Rei and Alex.

"NAGISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>In the same nightmare, Nagisa ran through a field of flowers as he strangely saw an unusually bright day. He was about to pick up some roses when he saw Makoto, Haruka…and RIN!<p>

"R-Rin-chan!" shouted Nagisa, "What's going…"

The blonde gasp as he saw Rin going happily with Makoto and Haruka as Nagisa dropped the flowers and stood in shock.

"T-this can't be…Rin-chan" he muttered, before screaming, "RIN-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

* * *

><p><em>Three shall become the spirit of courage…and three shall become the spirit of fortitude…but a heavy price comes to pay…<em>

* * *

><p>Outisde of Terran Nost Headquarters, up in the skies, the Six Suiei Gods floated around as they have watched their human selves from behind. They were astonished and surprised about "Other Worlds" and "Different Timelines" and when the stars were separated, they were dormant and unable to help the boys bring them back (hence it was why Alex was able to since they were powerless at the time).<p>

But ever since that night at Neo Tabuk back on Duniya…the gods had put a blockage in their memory to prevent a breakout but the seal was broken after the team were separated into the two other realities.

"The seal is broken," muttered Matsuoka.

"Do you think they'll forgive us?" asked Marotta, worried.

"I don't know but let's hope they will," replied Ryugazaki.

Suiei Hazuki was looking rather sad as he replied, "I didn't want to do this to him! Oh just why did such a prophecy had to result in such cruelty!"

"But the time for their powers to fuse is upon us," said Suiei Nanase.

"Powerful figures that they'll become...if they can accept that fate..." agreed Marotta, "Alex calls those fusions...Kaita."

"Don't tell me that's part of Bionicle, is it?" asked Tachibana.

Marotta sweatdropped while Hazuki answered, "I really hope they forgive us...I don't want Nagisa to be mad at me..."

"I still find it strange...maybe almost horrifying on how we were originated from," replied Matsuoka, "We were created by 'nature' herself but it turned out that these Mahotsukai has created our concept."

"Easy for you to say, we were all pawns to them," pouted Hazuki, "I never agreed to that!"

"Just let us put our faith in them," said Nanase, "Our faith and our trust."

* * *

><p>Rei was rushing through the darkness as well, hearing strange whirling noises of a drill or something. He saw a pair of yellow lights that glowed but several of them glowed around.<p>

"A-are those eyes?" asked Rei.

Out of the shadows, a strange looking creature appeared with a massive robotic shell with strange looking pinchers. It also had strange masks on its face with jaws attached. As for its "feet", they weren't legs but rather wheels like a tractor…

"W-what in the name of!?" gasped the megane.

The creature propelled itself forward, about to crush him…

* * *

><p><strong>Early Morning:<strong>

Rei woke up with a gasp as he clinged himself onto the sheets, shaken in fear by the strange attack of some monster. He never seen such a creature and was covering his face to hide some tears.

Alex woke up moments later and saw Rei holding the blankets to his naked body.

"R-Rei!?" gasped Alex, "Did something happen?!"

The megane calmed down finally and replied, "*I had a nightmare... I saw some weird looking crabs, they were really big..."

"Giant Crabs?" asked Alex, confused, "Do you recalled what they look like?"

"They wore strange masks. Instead of legs they had some kind of robotic wheels. From what it seems, they looked more like robots than living creatures," he replied.

Alex gasped as he recognized the description of those robots, 'T-that's impossible! T-those are the Manas Crabs!"

"M-Manas?" asked Rei.

"Yes, they were one of the fauna from the Bionicle Universe…" he answered, "But how is it possible you met them in the dream if I am the one with that otherworldly knowledge?"

"I…I don't know," said Rei.

Before Alex could reply, they both heard a faint of some shouting in the other room before they heard a loud slam of a door.

"What was that?!" asked Alex.

"That sounded like Nagisa…and Rin!?" answered Rei.

Another door was slammed shut which made the two of them quickly get dress. Once they were dressed up, they left the room and saw Rin rushing down the hall quickly.

"You want to talk to Rin?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, you go to Nagisa," replied the megane, fixing up his glasses.

* * *

><p>Alex arrived in the room where he saw Makoto and Nagisa hanging out on the bed. Makoto turned his head and asked, "Oh hey Alex, did you guys sleep well?"<p>

"Not really, Rei had a strange nightmare…" he replied.

"A nightmare?" asked Nagisa, "What did Rei-chan see?"

"Strange monsters...I guess they were trying to attack him. I recongized the description though...it was a "Rahi" from the BIONICLE universe," said Alex.

"Eh?!" said a confused Makoto, "W-what's a Rahi?"

"Wildlife for the Matoran Universe inhabitants. The one type of Rahi Rei found in the dream were gigantic robotic crabs called Manas," he answered as he walked his way over and sat down next to Nagsia.

"Did you not sleep well either?" asked Alex.

"I could barely sleep…but there was no monster involved," said Nagisa, looking away.

"Did he tell you anything?" asked Alex to Makoto.

"He refused to tell me," sighed Makoto.

"Nagisa, listen, if we don't know what happened to you or Rin…" he began.

"THEN GO TALK TO HIM!" snapped Nagisa, "It's HIS fault we are fighting!"

* * *

><p>In the hallways, Rin kicked down a trashcan and was about to go down the stairs when Haruka grabbed his hand and pinned him to the wall.<p>

"Haru, let go!" he snapped.

"Rin, what's going on?" asked Haruka, "We all heard you guys shouting and…"

"It doesn't matter!" growled Rin, pushing Haruka back, "I hand enough of this bullshit!"

Rei arrived and said, "Rin-san! What happened!?"

The red-hair turned away for a moment and sighed, "We got into a fight, okay? It's nothing serious."

"No, that's a lie," said Haruka, "I may not be Alex but I know a lie when I see one."

"And it did sound very serious," agreed Rei.

* * *

><p>"Why don't we ask the Suiei Gods?" suggested Alex.<p>

"I believe the fight is between Rin and me. We don't need to discuss it with them," replied Nagisa bitterly.

"You're missing my point," said Alex.

"Huh?" asked Makoto.

"You guys don't remember, do you? The gods prevented my death by Rei when they put me in the hands of Haruka...and Rei was in Rin's hands. What if this is the same concept? Is one of us cursed…?" asked Alex.

Nagisa turned to Alex and said, "I think this is between Rin and I. Stay out of our way!"

* * *

><p>"Look, maybe we should go back to Nagisa and…" said Haruka.<p>

"Forget it, it's done. We're over," replied Rin.

"W-WHAT?! What are you!?" gasped Rei.

"He said that I can have Makoto and Haruka to myself," said Rin, "And I told him the same could be said for you and Alex."

* * *

><p>Before Makoto could give an answer, the three heard Rin growing at Rei and Haruka as they dragged the shark boy back into the room.<p>

"R-Rin!?" gasped Makoto.

"Okay we're going to settle this!" said Rei, fixing up his glasses, "What is going on?!"

"We heard you guys shouting this morning," said Haruka, "I don't know what it is exactly but…"

"What did you mean by having Rin ending up with Makoto and Haruka?" asked Rei.

"Well he can tell you what HE DID WITH THEM!" snapped Nagisa, glaring at the red-hair.

"I can say the same to you with Rei and Alex!" snapped Rin, with his shark teeth.

"I ain't scared of you!" replied the blonde, "What were you doing with Makoto and Haruka?!"

"Well what were you doing with Rei and Alex?!" asked Rin, "I saw you making out with them!"

"Says the one who fucked with Makoto and Haruka," snarled Nagisa, "I didn't do anything, you did!"

Rin was ready to throw his magic at Nagisa when Rei and Haruka pulled him back, trying to keep him in place while Alex and Makoto tried to keep Nagisa at bay.

"When did we even had threesomes anyway?!" asked Makoto.

Alex sensed dark clouds in Rin and Nagisa minds so he linked them together in his own mind, trying to recall where and when did this 'cheating' happened. He gasped as he finally found the answer before him.

"N-neo Tabuk…" he muttered.

The others turned to him as Nagisa was a bit shocked, "W-what?!"

"Neo Tabuk?" asked Rei.

"Forgive me but…I had to look both into your minds…Rin…Nagisa…I remembered it now, you Nagisa were staying with us while Rin went to Makoto and Haruka due to the way the room setup was," he said.

"You don't think Pandora tried to manipulate our relationships?" asked Haruka.

"Just why the fuck can't I remember," sighed Nagisa.

"But if it was Pandora that…" began Makoto.

"It's not," echoed a familiar voice of Suiei Tachibana.

"Then who!?" asked Nagisa.

The Six Suiei gods appeared before them as they were in great worry in knowing that this could break a long-time trust that might cause their relations to be destroyed. However, the truth was going to have to be the way out of this mess.

"This is something we have put on our shoulders…" said Suiei Matsuoka.

Alex gasped as the others were in a state of pure shock before them; just how could the gods do this to them?! This whole time?! It was like having their family turning against them!

"What did you DO!?" growled Rin.

"I am so sorry sweet Nagisa!" cried Suiei Hazuki, crying.

"Yo-you couldn't have!" gasped Makoto, still in denial.

"Tell us the truth!" said Rei, glaring at Suiei Ryugazaki, "What did you do to us?!"

Ryugazkai sighed while Nanase answered, "We'll explain it all…but let's go outside in a familiar environment."

* * *

><p>The Magic Six and the Suiei Gods sat on benches and chairs while both parties were in deep silence. The Suiei Gods were indeed aware that a time like this could ruin the relationships but they hoped that after all of this, at least survival will become a success.<p>

"Begin, the sooner the better," said Nagisa, annoyed.

"Long ago, you all remembered there was a time when relationships were put into a test and only by the power of love and team were the way out," said Suiei Nanase, "One known battle was when Rei and Alex fought for Haruka even though Rin took care of Rei and Haruka took care of Alex."

"Yeah, yeah, get to the point," answered Nagisa.

"The Compendium has the ability to see to the near future but only given in an amount of time it can foresee," said Suiei Tachibana.

The others gapsed as they only recalled that the Compendium only recalls from the past.

"This original version has an ability to see the near future which often times…that future cannot be avoided," explained Suiei Matsuoka as he summoned the book.

"But what did you guys find out?" asked Nagisa.

"One of which three shall walk in the path of fortitude and the other three walk in courage. If that prophecy does not fulfil, all of you…will die!" replied Suiei Nanase, pointing to one of the "possible futures" in the book.

"W-wait..I…I think I remember this…from a dream!" gasped the blonde.

"W-what?!" gasped Rei as he looked at the blonde while RIn kept a cold silence.

"What did you see?" asked Makoto.

"I saw two giant figures in armours. I think the armours' colors were resembling our team. They said that three shall become one with courage and the other three will become one with fortitude," he explained.

"Sounds like something Kaarina would say," shrugged Rin.

"Courage…Fortitude…three shall become one…" began Alex when his eyes suddenly widened in shock, "NO! IT CAN'T BE! Is this VALOR AND WISDOM!?"

"W-what are you saying?!" asked Rei.

"Sounds like Bionicle again," sighed Haruka.

"Why do you think so?" asked Makoto.

Alex sighed and called forth the Compendium as he explained his memories of his BIONICLE days before, during and after he stopped swimming.

"Toa Tahu and his team went underground to face Makuta, but there was an obstacle in their way; the Manas crabs appared out of the shadows and beat them as hard as they could. Realizing that their only survival lies in their power of Wisdom and Valor, three of each fused together to become stronger, more power beings…Akamai and Wairuha…" he explained.

"Gali, Lewa, and Kopaka formed Wairuha, Spirit of Wisdom...and Tahu, Pohatu, and Onua formed Akamai, Spirit of Valor. The two Kaita managed to defeat off the manas with their combined powers."

Rei looked at his teammates and asked, "You think that this story will eventually be like our own where we do have to combine our powers?"

"R-Rin-chan," muttered Nagisa.

"But what I don't understand is this…why did we have sex with the others…assuming if these 'Toa' cannot…" began Rin.

"Unlike them, you're human… in order to unlock those powers, one of the pairings had to be cleaved temporally," replied Matsuoka.

"And also…while you were all separated to Alpha and Beta Earths…we couldn't be able to get you out of there…but the Mahotsukai were able to show us your lives there and we saw how your relations grew and changed overtime," said Suiei Nanase.

"Nagisa, you cared for Rei too, right?" asked Suiei Hazuki.

"…yes," he answered.

"Rin, you cared for Makoto and Haruka also?" asked Suiei Matsuoka.

"I think you all know the answer to that," he replied.

"The six of you have faced many trials, joys, pain, and near defeats," said Suiei Marotta, "You remember what Alex said to you after you saved his life back in the Chiropteran wars?"

They nodded as they remembered that fateful day when Alex returned back as a human being completely (before finding out later as his true form as ½ human and ½ mahotsukai).

"For the team…" said Rin, "That's what we are."

Makoto smiled a bit and answered, "I agree. However, we cannot appreciate on what you have done to us though but we do understand now WHY you did what you had to do against our will."

"You had to make a hard decision…and I can only imagine how much pain it was to hold such a burden," nodded Alex.

"I wouldn't be so forgiving for this…but…" said Rin, "Without you guys to hold our powers for us, we wouldn't be able to stand where we are now."

"Which means that we have to decide on what we'll do from here on out," said Haruka.

"We will let you decide your own future," replied Suiei Nanase as the other gods nodded in agreement.

"We only wanted to keep you safe," said Suiei Hazuki, brushing his hand through Nagisa's hair.

"I will continue this journey…to defeat Pandora…so we can grow our love for each other," said Rei, standing up, "As much as I still have a few questions in mind…at this point, our enemy will try to stop us even further."

"I'm very proud of you," smiled Suiei Ryugazaki.

Rei turned to the others and continued, "I love all of you guys…Alex is my partner but that doesn't mean we don't just look after our parterns alone. Even though we were brought against our will to develop some new relationships…I am glad we have been a team."

"R-Rei-chan!" said Nagisa.

"I'm sorry Nagisa…" replied Rin, "I…

"Oh Rin-chan!" answered the blonde as the two hugged while Nagisa dripped some tears.

Makoto, Alex, Rei, and Haruka joined in the hug as they all shared a new sense of hope and happiness. The sun began to rise up as the skies were lit in bright colors. Abel found them outside and led them in for breakfast.

Even though they wanted to stay and help the sick people, Abel told them that they had to return to Lywnin to help out with the people there.

The Magic Six stood together, all dressed in their Arabian outfits once more as they were back outside by the front entrance. There were no mutants lurking around at the moment so it was their time to at least get out safely.

"Thank you," said Makoto as the others nodded in gratitude.

"I am glad I was some help," replied Abel.

Alex took out his sword and pointed it up to the skies, "DRAGON SEA KING!"

The sword glowed bright light as it grew into its massive dragon form with its wingspan as huge as the mansion. They each got on the dragon and Alex pulled on the reins, whispering the dragon to take them back to Lynwin. The beast roared and flapped its wings as massive winds drove through the town before it finally reached to the skies, heading south-west.

"I wish you the best of luck on your journey…" smiled Abel, "For the last voyage…"

**~Episode 7 END~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Episode 8 PV~<strong>

**Makoto**: We're finally home!

**Rei**: It's great to be back!

**Rin**: I'm ready to party up together again!

**Sousuke**: I'm going to need a few words with you...

**Haruka**: ...*strips off for the pool*

**Alex:** And there he goes again...

**Nagisa**: W-wait! What's in the skies?!

**Alex**: I-I know that power...and it's the...

**Sousuke**: Next Time, _Free! **Pandora's Box of Unparalleled Power**...what new evil has taken in this world?_


	11. Episode 8: Pandora's Box!

**_~Episode 8: _****_比類のないパワーのパンドラの箱！_****_Pandora's Box of Unparalleled Power!_**

_"Together as a group, we can achieve the obstacles that block our ultimate voyage,"_

_- Makoto Tachibana_

* * *

><p>The dragon soared fast and high up to the skies, taking the Magic Six back to Lynwin. At one point, they considered stopping by in Iwatobi but it was already taking far too long to make their way back home. Hoping to find the time later, they vowed to one day revisit their homes of Iwatobi and Cleveland once more.<p>

Makoto watched as a few clouds took on a shape of an orca while Rin saw a shark-shaped cloud and said, "W-what's this!?"

Haruka turned to see a dolphin cloud and was surprised while Rei smiled as he saw a butterfly cloud, "It's beautiful!"

Nagisa smiled as he saw a few smaller clouds that were in the shape of penguins. Alex meanwhile focused on his steed as the dragon continued to beat its majestic wings, grunting happily.

The clouds finally drifted apart as they finally saw the massive continent of Lynwin with the grand city of Lynwin-Mu further to the heart of the land.

"Y-you guys!" he said.

"Oh…my…god!" gasped Rin.

"W-we finally made it," smiled Rei as he stared at the landmass while Nagisa was so happy that he was speechless.

"Just like the old days!" said Makoto.

Rin started to cry with happiness while he hugged behind Nagisa. The blonde grinned and said, "I knew you'd cry, honey."

Rei could only chuckle while Alex pulled on the reins to keep the dragon on course. They arrived over the shoreline of the eastern land before soaring over the forested area and the grasslands.

* * *

><p><strong>Lynwin's Town Hall, Lynwin-Mu<strong>

Back down in the city, two of Annabelle's witches arrived at the town hall where they saw the other girls and villagers decorating the place.

"EVERYONE!" shouted the first witch.

"The Magic Six have been spotted in the skies!" replied the second.

Atari gasped while Annabelle smiled happily as Demitra answered, "Sound the bells!"

Two of the servants nodded and rushed to the clock towers while Beatrice turned to one of her guards and said, "Go gather the cooks to prepare a feast. I'm sure they'll want something."

"Yes my lady," replied the servant and ran off.

"Well it's about time they're back!" smirked Xing.

"I'm just so happy!" smiled Johann.

"But wait a sec, don't you think they know you've been revived?" asked Claudia.

"We'll just have to keep our composure and go on whatever they react," said Denise, "I'm sure after the confusion, they'll understand."

* * *

><p><strong>Outisde…<strong>

Sergi was about to sit down on the bench with Sousuke, Momo, and Sei when the bells were tolling loudly throughout the city.

"W-what's going on!?" he shouted.

"T-The bells…" muttered Sousuke.

"Something must be going on!" said Momo.

Sei turned to see Gou filled with tears on her face as she cried out, "They're back! They're home!"

The others gasped as Sergi began to cry, "B-brotherrrr!"

Sousuke smiled a little while Sei chuckled and Momo turned to see Nitori and Aki.

"They're going to gather them by the old estates," said Aki.

"Oh my…you mean their original homes?" asked Sei.

"The witches are going to escort them down safely to the town," answered Nitori.

"Well then, let's gather our other friends, shall we?" he replied with a wink while Momo smirked happily.

* * *

><p>The group raced through the streets of Lynwin-Mu as they saw Kazuki, Takuya, and Shouta chatting around.<p>

"Th-they back?!" asked Takuya.

"Yes! Come on!" replied Gou.

"Sounds like we better give them the welcome!" said Shouta.

"Let's give them the best homecoming!" agreed Sei.

The group made their way towards the town hall where several of the Clan Girls and a few of the servants were gathering all the decorations and food together. It was all in a matter of time before the Magic Six will touch down on the city so they made their way to the original estates to decorate.

* * *

><p>In the Celestial Forest, the Chivashi hissed as they realized the change in atmosphere of the city.<p>

"So they're back," hissed Haruto while Mariko kept silent.

"How wonderful…"

"I want to eat them!" growled Rikuto.

"We can't…not until the full moon is here. But…it is almost time," replied Mariko.

Reiji narrowed his eyes and softly growled while Natsuhisa sniffed the blood and said, "So…tasty…"

"I'm glad we don't have to wait much longer," said Abigail darkly as she made an evil smirk, holding the box close to her heart, "The faster we kill them…the better!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the skies…<strong>

Makoto and the others gasped as the city of Lynwin-Mu was glowing brightly in golden-colors. Alex used his power of emotions and sensed sheer joy and hope throughout the city.

"The city is glowing…" said Rin.

"They know we're home," smiled Alex.

"W-wait, what's that?" asked Nagisa as he pointed out to some dark dots flying up towards them.

Rin unleashed his x-ray vision and saw that it was a bunch of witches led by Annabelle (the clan that led RinHaru's Legend) up towards them. Several of the witches and warlocks cheered happily while a few others were chanting spells to create a transparent barrier around them.

"W-what are they doing!?" asked Haruka.

"We're just here to keep you secured on the fight down," said one of the witches with a smile.

"Did something happened while we were away?" asked Rei.

"Beatrice and the others will explain to you guys. For now, we'll bring you all to your original homes for a wonderful celebration!" said one of the warlocks.

The others nodded as Alex pulled on the reins to keep the dragon calm down as it snorted.

"Take us home," said Haruka.

* * *

><p>The villagers gathered together by the Original Estates that led to the Suiei Temple. Each of the original homes had a path that led to the temple but there was a "public" pathway that does lead to the temple as well (for tourism).<p>

Many of the people were anxious and excited to hear the news as some of them were squealing happily while others were waiting patiently as possible. Finally…

"Look up! They're home! They're home!" shouted some of the people.

Seijuurou smiled happily as Nitori spilled a tear of happiness. The dragon landed down on the high way and the team got off as the creature transformed back into the sword. They gasped in shock as they saw the villagers of Lynwin, the Clan Girls, their close friends along with Gou and a few other families.

Atari spoke on her bullhorn speaker and said, "Alrighty you guys, give them the welcome home!"

The audience clapped and cheered on loudly as the Magic Six walked on the pathway that led to their original homes. They only took a few steps up when Gou rushed over and hugged Rin happily.

Makoto smiled at the two reunited siblings when he was in for a surprise as well; Ran and Ren screamed out his name and rushed up to him, crying happily.

"ONI-CHAAAAAAANN!" cried Ran and Ren.

Makoto cried happily as he hugged his younger twins while Alex smiled with the others and the crowed were filled with awe and happiness.

"BROTHER!" shouted a familiar voice.

Alex turned and gasped, seeing his younger brother, Sergi running towards him.

S-SERGI!" he screamed, hugging him happily as the two Marotta brothers cried out. Rei, Nagisa and Haruka smiled as the other girls arrived to welcome them home.

"Welcome home, Magic Six," said Beatrice.

The other girls smiled as the boys nodded but stopped in a gasp of shock when one of them stepped out to them.

"Hi," said Johann.

Alex gasped as the others moved back a little in fear as she continued, "Oh, you didn't knew I was alive?"

"Stay back!" said Makoto, getting a bit defensive.

"Beatrice, what's going on?" asked Alex as he held his hands with Rei and Nagisa.

"How did you come back? And why?" asked Nagisa as his eyes flickered.

"Please have no fear," said Johann, "I am alright now; I won't attack you."

"But how can we know you're not lying?" asked Rei, narrowing his eyes.

"She's not," replied Beatrice, "Otherwise she wouldn't have been here."

Alex closed his mind and reached out to her mind, trying to figure out what made her come back to life in the first place. He remembered back in Hawaii while the continent was under the relationship wars, Johann ruled the people who worshiped the Rei x Nagisa Legend. Alex defeated her with the Chiropteran blood but gasped as he remembered her final words…but what was in for a bigger surprised shocked him…

"A-Anya…" he gasped, falling to his knees, his face filled with tears, "S-she…she also gave her life for yours!"

The other boys gasped as Johann walked up to him, hugging and replying, "I'm very sorry for what I have done to you and the others. I too was under Pandora's curse…please spare me as you have done with the others."

Alex nodded and answered, "Welcome to Lynwin-Mu. However, I found out about Anya's death back in Terran Nost. But I never expected your life to be revived in the process…now I'll never be forgiven for what I have done to you and…"

"You didn't have any other choice but to kill me back then. I don't want to think what would have happen if you didn't," she answered.

"You were the one that guided Nagisa and I to gather the stone piece back then…" gasped Rin.

"Yes, that is correct," she answered as she released the hug from Alex, "Anya has chosen me to carry on her powers and I promise to help all of you in the final battle."

"But Pandora though…she's," began Alex.

"Sometimes in war… you'll need to recruit people even if you have a hard time on their first impressions," said a familiar voice.

Alex gasped as the others turned to see Jadwiga along with Matryona and Varvara stepping out from the crowd.

"H-How?!" gasped Rei.

They were all in for this surprise to see Alex's niece and nephew once more along with Jadwiga. But how was it they got here to Earth?

"Pandora expelled us to this world," said Jadwiga, "We were trying to prepare a siege on her to weaken her base but she caught us early and threw us here."

"They were outside outside the forest near the bridges," added Beatrice.

"Is there anyone else here?" asked Alex.

"How should I know?" replied Jadwiga, "I only got Matryona and Varvara."

"It's clear at this point, both worlds of Earth and Duniya have a dark cloud about Pandora," said Makoto.

The others agreed on it while Sergi turned to his brother, "There's something I wanted to tell you…"

"What is it?" he asked.

Before Sergi could answer, the crowds moved to the side as the two Marotta brothers gasped at the sight of their parents before them along with the other parents (including Russel and Lori) of the Magic Six.

Haruka rushed his way over while Makoto and his siblings ran to their parents with tears. Rin was already crying and joined up to his parents along with Gou while Rei ran towards his parents and his elder brother. Nagisa cried happily in the hands with his sisters and parents while the two Marotta brothers reunited with their parents at last.

"MOMMA, PAPPA!" cried Alex as he and Sergi hugged their family.

The audience cheered happily as the six families finally reunited and gathered together at the estate that was once the home of Haruka and Alex. This was the first stop to reunite with old friends that they encountered in their lives back from their days in Lynwin, the states and Japan. By the time the sun set down, the group moved their way over to Rin and Rei's house where they all shared a grand feast together.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, the Magic Six moved with their families to Makoto and Nagisa's house for some peace and quiet and some privacy as well while the others partied away.<p>

Alex sat down on the porch with Rei, the megane's parents, his sibling as well as his own parents. Sergi was already swinging back and forth with Rei with a smile on his face while Rei watched Alex finally talking to his parents about his true feelings.

"I…I'm very, deeply sorry for not speaking up my true feelings..." he said, " I...I just didn't think I'd be...good enough because of how I looked and…"

"Oh sweetie, you're always beautiful," replied the mother, hugging him while moving his tears, "Don't cry."

"You always say that…" he shrugged, "But why couldn't you accept my wish?"

"Because…I just didn't want you to be bothered by the skin you were in," she answered, "None of us knew why you stopped swimming and…"

"Son we are very proud of you...yes, you kept too much burden inside but look at where you are now," said his father.

"I know that…but I couldn't even trust anyone…and I was really scared to tell you that…" he began.

"That we'd yell at you?" asked the father.

"Y-yes," he moaned, looking down to the floor.

The mother wiped his tears and answered, "You're an adult too now, please don't get too worked up. It hurts us to see you in such sadness. You have to get over it."

"I just wish I could've reached that dream back then...back in that other reality..." he answered.

"We were told about your entire journey so we already know what's going on..." said the father.

"But father, I really can't bring myself upon to kill her! I just..." began Alex.

"You have others that love you...and us too," replied the mother.

Alex turned his head to Rei and Sergi and both of them smiled. Rei turned to his parents with a nod and walked his way over to the Marotta parents.

"I am happy to meet you guys again," said Rei.

"It has been a while indeed," replied Alex's father.

The mother blushed a little and said, "Y-you were one with the modeling, right?"

Alex rolled his eyes while Rei replied, "Yes, and thanks to that I could visit a lot of beautiful places."

"You have heard my radio program, yes?" winked Alex's father as Alex recognized the "self-advertisement" that his father was doing.

"We all heard your radio show," sighed Alex in annoyance.

"I have heard it many times," said Rei before he turned to Alex but Rin stepped outside with his face covered in whipped cream.

"R-Rin!?" asked Alex.

"Good lord what happened to you?" asked Alex's mother.

"I swear to god…NAGISAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" growled Rin.

"Oh Rin-Rin, please don't be mad!" said Nagisa, walking behind him.

Alex flicked his fingers and chanted, "Waters of washing…"

The water washed off the cream from Rin's face as the red-hair sighed in relief, "I could've done that but...I just wanted to get some fresh air."

Nagisa looked at Rin worried as Makoto stepped out (followed by Haruka) and said, "Hey you guys, I know it's late and what not but Camelot is calling for us."

Rei's father looked at his wife and said, "Honey, I think it's almost time."

The megane's mother nodded and got up with the Marotta parents, looking out to the temple at the very top of the hill.

"W-what's going on?" asked Rei.

The Tachibana twins cried over to Makoto and said, "MAKO-CHANN! Is it true mom and dad are going back to the heavens?!"

"All of them have to go back...isn't that what the price was?" asked Rin.

"I remember now too. Our parents budget a portion of their lives so that they would meet us again for a bit before they too...would pass," said Alex as he started to spill some tears.

"W-what?!" gasped Nagisa, "Ou-our families!?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Haruka, "They gave a part of their lives to witch boy in exchange that they would have died sooner in hopes that if something like this happened to Earth, we would at least meet again."

"I guess the price is almost fulfilled," said Rin sadly, turning to see his blood parents and host parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Suiei Temple<strong>

The six families made their way up the hill together as the parents stood at the central area by the altar, looking at their children for one last time.

"Now you take good care now, alright?" asked Russel.

"It has been such a privilege to meet you all again," smiled Lori.

Toraichi nodded in agreement while Rin was already feeling sad to see them all leaving again. The parents smiled as the altar finally glowed in golden light, turning the parents into sparks of light, dissolving away to the skies.

"The water will be forever with you, don't lose it," said Haruka's father.

Nagisa waved a farewell to his parents while Rei began to tear up, watching his parents and elder brother leaving as well.

"M-Mother!" said Alex.

"_My son, you still possess that rare talent in your swimming...promise me that you'll never give up_ _in your heart_," she answered.

Alex gasped for a moment as all he could see was his mother's and father's faces, he replied, "I WON'T GIVE UP! I PROMISE!"

The parents smiled happily as they finally shimmered away into the night as the Sakura petals drifted around the temple. Makoto spilled some tears and said, "They all have been really supportive for us…"

Rin turned to his sister and said, "At least we got to see father again."

"I know but I wish he could have stayed longer," she answered.

"A life that is lost can never truly return..." said Alex, "Our parents cut a portion of their lives just to meet us again, shortening their original lives sooner back when we still lived in this land long ago."

Makoto turned to Haruka for a huge while Rin replied, "We should probably rest up. There's a lot that needs to get done and we have to figure out how to return to Duniya."

"He's right," agreed Rei, "We need to get some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning:<strong>

Alex, Nagisa, and Rei walked down the streets together, heading to one of the outside flea markets in downtown. The trio wanted to get something to eat along with the others while Makoto, Haruka and Rin were already preparing other things (checking on the compendium, their status on their powers, etc.).

Alex took a deep breath of the nice, cool, fresh air and said, "This is just like how it was back then!"

"Yeah it is!" smiled Nagisa, skipping around like a little kid with excitement of happiness.

"Are we going anywhere else?" asked Rei, "Anything you both wanted to see?"

"Well we haven't made much plans…" shrugged Alex, "But let's go! I can smell the fresh fruit!"

The trio laughed and made their way down the stairs as they saw the flea market where the merchants were selling various goods, food, and other supplies.

* * *

><p>Back at MakotoNaigsa's original estate, Haruka flipped over some mackerel while Makoto and Rin observed over the Compendium, trying to analyze what all has been happening thus so far.

"Rin, what do you think?" asked Makoto, "About all of this?"

"Honestly I can't even begin to explain," he shrugged, "We've made such an incredible journey of our lives…and I may not have the ability to feel emotions of others like Alex…however, I can feel that this journey will be our last…"

"Well we still have Duniya," said Makoto, "We can take the people of Lynwin to Duniya once this war is over."

"Perhaps but all of our memories are here in this world too," sighed Rin, "This was a beautiful place to live as Rei would say."

"True," he agreed.

Haruka heard a knock on the door as Makoto and Rin went over to see. It was the other three along with Nitori and one of the city guards.

"I need to speak to Rin," said Nitori, "Is he here?"

"He is," replied Haruka.

"Haruka-senpai, we got you the ingredients and other supplies as well as extra snacks," said Rei, handing over the basket.

"I'll probably head back down later," replied Alex, "You want to join with me Nagisa?"

"Yeah sure! It's fun shopping with you!" said the blonde.

"I think I'm going to head up to the temple and talk to tree-san," answered Rei, "He did say that he'll be watching over us."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the gang split off into different directions; Nitori, Haruka, Rin, and Makoto heading down towards the lake while Nagisa and Alex went back to the city as Rei went up the hill to the temple.<p>

Nitori led the others down towards the shoreline along with one of Xing's guards. They were standing at the beach area where the lake shimmered and its water was crystal clear blue.

"So what are we looking for?" asked Rin.

"You may not know this but Abigail escaped," said Nitori.

"Oh we heard from that…back in Terran Nost," answered Haruka, "They also told about Anastasia."

Nitori glowed his eyes neon blue to call upon his vampire blood, sniffing out their enemy towards the forest. After a few moments, he toss of his pants where he kept his swimsuit inside.

"Sounds like you've rubbed off of his shoulders," smirked Rin, looking at Haru with a wink.

"Only for times like this," muttered Nitori, "I'm going to see what has happened and…"

"No wait!" said Makoto as the others were beginning to protest.

"Ai, please don't go," agreed Rin, "It's too dangerous."

"I got Izawa's blood in me...I won't let them kill me that easily," he replied, as he already was in the water.

"What's going on with him?" asked Rin, "I haven't seen him like this since…"

"The time and growth he had in that blood made him stronger…" said a voice.

The Trio turned and saw Sousuke arriving towards them.

"S-Sousuke!" gasped Rin as he and the dark-haired boy reunited happily with a hug.

"You were following us?" asked Makoto as the two released the hug.

"I wish to speak to the three of you but individually at a time," he replied, "Nanase, I'm going to talk to you first."

Haruka remained silent but noded as he followed him. Makoto smiled and whispered, "Nankurunaisa…"

* * *

><p>The two unlikely, awkward relations of the swimmers sat down on a rocky area of the beach as they watched the waters gently crashing and splashing around. It was mere silence between them but Haruka finally said, "So why did you bring me here?"<p>

"You have remembered what I said to you…that other me back in that other world?" asked Sousuke, "About Rin."

"It's not a doubt that both you and him are the same being in terms of how you relate to Rin," said Haruka, keeping his eyes focused on the water.

"True, I have told him about you though…how you are different compared to you from that other timeline…" he said, "You have changed Nanase."

"Rin's decision on swimming with us was his own…it had nothing to do with you. He didn't even wanted to say much about you and…"

"How do you think I have felt?!" asked Sousuke, feeling a bit upset while trying to stay calm, "Unlike the other me in that other world…I didn't come back to Iwatobi…I stayed in Tokyo, hearing the adventures about you guys…especially when you raided the Shinjuku tower to stop the government from controlling the internet."

"It's no doubt that you and that other you are very much the same," sighed Haruka.

Sousuke was ready to slap him but he never hurt anyone (outside from hunting his enemies) so he answered, "It's because I made myself this way. However…I should be at fault for not respecting his wishes. He wanted to make a team back in Sano and I said no because I didn't want to bear any responsibilities…just independence…"

"Sounds like a lot like myself," said Haruka.

"You think?" asked Sousuke.

"Cut to the chase," he replied.

"Tch," sighed the other young man, "I want to make peace...seriously. That other me told you to make sure that Rin would be as happy as possible because that other me was unable to do so. You know what happened...you've seen it."

"You just don't trust me, even after all these years…" said Haruka.

"Who said I didn't?" replied Sousuke, "I just didn't appreciate things that you've done. However...Camelot and Watanuki told me what really happened...both this world and in that other world."

"However, I can't say whether or not it's your fault because Camelot told me about his world...where stories and universes are made...and that we were all almost like puppetts in their eyes. Maybe I am acting like this against my true feelings…who knows?"

"Almost like as if…"

"Pandora is using the powers to make our feelings?" asked Haruka.

Sousuke finally smiled a little and said, "Now you finally see it. All I want is a happy ending like you and the others…even though you guys and myself only know the real truth about our universe."

"Promise me one thing…Haruka. Don't get yourself or the others killed, alright? I'm not saying this just because of Rin…but for the sake of all of you…you all need to find your happy ending together also."

Haruka finally smiled a little back and said, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Haruka returned to Makoto and Rin by the sandy areas and said, "Makoto, it's your turn."<p>

* * *

><p>"EHHH!?" gasped Makoto, "So you and Gou knew about us trapped in that other reality!?"<p>

"Yes, we found out from Camelot...and he told us to carefully interfere with that timeline, making sure that we would get you guys back," said Sousuke with a little smile, "He told us to not say anything to anyone...not even the Ship Clans...not even Beatrice."

"Well I guess I can only say thank you..." smiled Makoto.

Sousuke blushed for a moment before continuing, "I decided to tell you instead of Haru since I have seen your leadership for that team...especially when you were all in Nationals both in this world and in the other timeline."

"I only wish we knew it all sooner..." sighed Makoto, "Did you switch your arms?"

Sousuke nodded and said, "It's all ready now. I'm ready to go with you all and to fight her down...to end this eternal mess."

"Well I hope you and Haru-chan made peace," replied Makoto.

"Ehhh…well yeah, sort of, it's a start," blushed Sousuke, "Maybe it's because I have hated myself for not being supportive…"

"He just likes to keep things himself…" he answered, "I mean you saw how he cared for Alex and the others back when we ruled this land...he was open to his family as well...he just doesn't like to be extroverted at times that is unnecessary."

"You're sort of missing it out on the past," sighed Sousuke, "But again, it's sort of between him and I to settle…"

"Well I am glad that things have turned out better," said Makoto.

"How about your siblings?" he asked.

"Happy to see me back," smiled Makoto, "But it's still a long journey for us."

"You're probably right," agreed Sousuke, flexing his robotic arm, "I just hope there'll be a happy ending for all of us."

After a little while, Makoto returned and asked for Rin to go to Sousuke while he went with Haruka back up to the village to meet up with the others.

* * *

><p>Rin sat down on the rocky area and asked, "So that's what you told Haru and Makoto? You better not have said anything hurtful!"<p>

Sousuke chuckled and said, "No it's fine...I only wanted to make my peace."

"Hmmm, that's definitely not like you from before..." he replied.

"I changed…probably," shrugged Sousuke.

"Certainly," winked Rin.

"...Rin, I need you to understand one thing before we go into battle. It's something serious okay?" asked Sousuke, "It's about…"

Before he could finish, Nagisa jumped behind Rin and said, "Rin-Rin! I'm borreeeeed! Let's do something fun, fun, funnn!"

Rin nearly jumped up in surprise while Sousuke was laughing hard.

"Nagisa…you sneaky little…" began Rin with an evil smirk.

"I see you and him are growing closer and closer together…" said Sousuke.

"Yep! No one messes with my Rin-Rin!" smiled Nagisa.

Sousuke whispered into the blonde's ear, "Then don't let Rin get out-of-control, okay?"

"I promise…I already topped him and…" began Nagisa quietly back.

"Oi!" said Rin, "What are you guys talking about!?"

"Nothing," smiled Sousuke nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Rin-chan!" winked Nagisa.

Rin finally tackled him over for another round of tickling as he replied, "This is my return to the favor!"

"Oh Rin…" chuckled Sousuke.

"HAHAHAHA…R-RInaahahaha!" laughed Naigsa, "S-stop! I promise I'll stop teasing you…for a week!"

Sousuke got up and pulled Rin back and replied, "I swear you guys…"

"Thanks Sou-chan!" smiled the blonde while Rin growled in annoyance before they all laughed.

* * *

><p>Around lunch time, Seijuurou and Gou sat down at a picnic table as they ate some nice seafood basket together. Sei looked over to the scenery of the town and asked, "Remember we used to come here with our kids?"<p>

"Yeah…I really miss those days," she answered as she started to spill some tears.

"Ohhh, is something wrong?" he asked, "Did something…?"

"I only wish I could see them again, and hold them…laugh with them…" she answered while he hugged her.

"I miss them too. Their laughter...Atsuko was a great swimmer and so was Saburo..." he agreed, "I'm sure we'll reunite with them someday…"

"You're right. We have to stay strong now," she answered.

"We'll fight this final battle…and we'll find them…" he smiled as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Back in the town hall the Clan Girls were finishing up the decorations as they have already made new additions to the hall as well as decorating the Lynwin-All University and a few other places that were special to the Magic Six.<p>

"Come on you guys! We don't have all day!" said Atari.

Annabelle snapped her fingers and more decorations were instantly attached to the wall. Demitra passed a set of ribbons to Johann in which she flew up and carefully set them.

"This will be a nice surprise, you think?" asked Denise.

"Yes, I hope they'll be happy," smiled Beatrice.

"I just hope they can at least forgive us for what we've done...we haven't been such good friends for a while," said Claudia.

Xing looked around but gasped at an idea, whispering to Beatrice.

"Oh my gosh, yes! WE have to do this!" agreed Beatice, "Come one ladies…we got another site to decorate!"

For the rest of the day, the town was mostly peaceful while various people were still busy decorating the places and making surprised to continue the homecoming for the Magic Six.

* * *

><p>By early nightfall, Rei and Alex sat up on the slopes of Mount Aluk together as they watched the city lights down below and the stars up in the skies.<p>

"Haru and I…we used to come here a lot," said Alex, "To watch the view of the entire city...and the rest of the land beyond."

Rei looked up to the skies and agreed, "The stars are shining really bright tonight, aren't they?"

"Yeah, the city is gorgeous and so is the night skies," he replied.

Alex looked down, feeling still saddened by Anya's death, holding his hand to his heart.

"It's Anya, isn't it?" asked Rei.

The two embraced a hug as Alex said, "If only I could've said goodbye to her. The memorial service is tomorrow...and...the others are planning special events in celebration of our return."

Rei was about to reply when Alex gasped and felt his head pounding again just like back when his memory was fragmented from being a Chiropteran.

"A-Alex?!" gasped Rei.

**_By fairest blood it was done…soon…you shall see Hell before you…_**

Alex growled in anger as he suddenly saw himself in the forest and saw Abigail holding something in her hands. The small object…it looked like as if…

"N-NO!" gasped Alex.

"W-what's going on!?" asked Rei, shaking his senses back to the present.

Alex breathed heavily and answered, "Rei…this is bad…really bad! We are in serious danger!"

He already got up on his feet and said, "We have to tell Beatrice and the others now!"

* * *

><p>Back in the Celestial Forest, Nitori made his way through the dark flora as he smelled the flesh of the Chivashi nearby. He saw the the shattered pieces of the once Av-Matoran with the others bonded up to a pole.<p>

_Shit_, he thought, _this is more complicated than it is…_

Nitori tried to come up with a strategy ever since he met his other self from the Alpha Timeline…when he became a coach after Rin graduated. The Alpha!Nitori told him to use the resources around him in order to succeed in tougher situations.

He finally came up with an idea but it was clearly a crazy one…

* * *

><p>"I smell someone," hissed Haruto, "Nearby."<p>

"Well go find them!" said Abigail, "I like to see my enemies right here so they can be killed."

Before the other chivashi could reply, a soft spinning noise swirled towards them. A massive shield struck at the posts, knocking down the Av-Matoran and breaking their bonds from the shadow chains.

"Shit!" growled Natsuhisa.

The Av-Matoran dodged the attacks while a group of ducks soared into the camp site, trying to distract the Chivashi and Abigail. The robots managed to regain their power swords from a nearby pit and escaped back to the city. Nitori dashed his way through the forest, heading back into the water and swam his way as quickly as possible.

By the time the ducks were defeated and shooed back, they were already escaped which angered Abigail but the Chivashi reassured her that the day was finally upon them.

"As long as I kill them…it will be all perfect," smirked Abigail as she made an evil laughter that echoed through the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Lynwin All University Pool<strong>

Atari walked into the pool site and gasped at the beautiful decorates of the sakura petals all over the water.

"Woooow!" she gasped.

"Yeah, these are fresh petals too!" said Annabelle, "We got these from tree-san, ready for tomorrow!"

"It's gonna be such an exciting day!" smiled Claudia.

Demitra walked in and said, "Hey we got some more stuff here!"

"Let's go and put them up," replied Johann.

"I'm just glad everything is almost done…a lot of hard work," chuckled Xing.

"Hey have you seen Beatrice?" asked Atari.

The others shrugged while Johann gussed, "Maybe she's in her office?"

* * *

><p>In a more peaceful area of the town, Andreas (Thugisa's undisguised form) and Beatrice were busy of their own, putting flowers around on the statue of Anastasia, their deceased ancestor.<p>

"Do you think she's happy now with her family?" he asked.

"I'm sure she's doing great," said Beatrice, "We saw her with the Romanovs; they were all happy at last."

"That's true," he agreed, "I think we're finally set now."

"Let's head back then," she nodded.

"Beatrice, I received news from Nitori earlier tonight after he and the Av-Matoran escaped from there. Amnat was destroyed in the forest. They saw Abigail and other monsters there," said Andreas, "You think she's waiting for a weak point?"

"It's very likely that her and these beings are going to be lurking there for a while until an opportunity can be seized," she answered, "At this point, now that they're back, we cannot risk sending anyone out there."

"It's probably likely they got powers that are harder to fight with," sighed Andreas.

Before she could respond, they turned to see Alex and Rei rushing over.

"B-Beatrice!" gasped Alex.

"What happened?" she asked, "Rei, is something the matter?"

"We'll explain it at the council center," said the megane, "We have to get the others for this!"

* * *

><p>It was already around 10 in the evening when Rin, Naigsa, and Sousuke saw the people gathering up around the town hall in worried behavior.<p>

"What's going on?" asked Sousuke.

"You guys!" shouted Makoto, rushing over to them with Haruka.

"What's the matter?!" asked Rin.

"Rei and Alex are talking to Beatrice right now and they're waiting for you and Nagisa," said Haruka.

"From what we've heard, it's not good," added Makoto.

"Did Pandora already attack!?" aksed Nagisa.

"Come on, let's go!" said Makoto while Sousuke kept silent and Rin and Nagisa made their way over.

* * *

><p>Once the team was assembled together, Alex turned to them and said, "Pandora…she has given Abigail the ultimate weapon against us."<p>

"Ultimate weapon?" asked Rin.

"Tesseract has told me about it once...back when I lived with them...I didn't think she would finish it...but she did," he breathed, trying to stay calm, "It's called the Box of Dimensions."

"Box of Dimensions?" asked Rei.

"What can it do?" asked the blonde, worried.

"It tears open a hole in space, connecting one world to another; it's a massive gate of time," he said, "It's highly likely that Pandora crafted it in hopes to send the Chiropterans, Megascolides, and other monsters to this world."

"But…if this is all coming from Duniya…" said Haruka, "You think this portal can take us back?"

"I…I'm not certain," he answered.

"Well assuming if it does, this may be our chance to get back!" replied Rin.

"Alex, do you think it will bring us back there?" asked Rei.

"It might be a trap; I have never seen this thing take action before…however…I read in the Compendium long ago back when we ruled this land that the Empusa Monster has came from another world with magic similar to this one."

The other boys gasped as they remembered the final battle back in Italy when the gigantic Empusa monster unleashed the Acephalipterans (headless Chiropterans) in which the species were pretty much the same ones from Duniya.

"Again...it may be a trap," said Alex, "The passage for one way doesn't lead the same in reverse. And, the only way to close the gate is by the power that is equivalent as hers."

"Camelot?" asked Rei.

"No, you heard what she said back in that world…her powers surpass to that any of the Mahotsukai," he answered.

"But what can we do?" asked Beatrice, "Do you have any other way to get to Duniya?"

"The only other possible way is to go to Witch Boy. But we don't have anything right now that's affordable to pay in exchange," he replied.

"Wait a second, the vehicles…" said Makoto, "Axalara T9, Rockoh T3, Jetrax T6...we could use them to get back though? If the portal does lead to Duniya that is..."

"We may not have much of a choice Alex...we have to take that risk," added Rin.

"I know the Suiei Gods will continue to protect us…they have done it before when we left this world," said Haruka.

Alex looked down to his Suiei Necklace as Nagisa asked, "What do you think?"

"My emotions and feelings…" he replied, "If I can get them amplified enough…power…to detect on the otherside of the portal, I can use it and see if I can detect the others there. And if it's Duniya…we'll fly!"

Rin smiled as Makoto nodded.

"However…there's one other condition," said Alex, "That power can only activate once the full moon hits."

Beatrice realized it and replied, "Ehhh, the full moon is tomorrow."

The boys gasped in shock as Nagisa and Rei said, "What?!"

"We're running out of time!" gasped Alex, "This city is gonna be in great danger! Our barriers we made will only buy some time but not enough to ready an army!"

"We'll have to use what we have," said Makoto.

"But to be precise…" asked Rei, "When will this exactly happen?"

"When the moon is at the horizon," answered Alex.

"We need to think of a plan now! We have to make sure everybody will be safe!" said Rei.

"We'll need Jadwiga and the twins to return with us for sure," said Rin.

"Beatrice…Johann told me that she'll join us in battle, is this true?" asked Alex.

"Yes, she was given Anya's powers upon her death," replied Beatrice.

"Aki…Momo…Sergi…they can drive the vehicles and…" began Makoto.

"I don't want Sergi to go," said Alex.

The others turne to him as he continued, "I can't let Pandora lay a finger on him!"

"But if he's the only one that can drive that…" said Makoto.

"We don't have much of a choice," sighed Rei.

"Maybe but…if he does go, he's going to have to stay in Iwamara," said Alex, "I really don't want him to get hurt or…"

"You shouldn't doubt your brother. I know he's your family and you want to protect him but you need to remember that he can make his own choices. We can ask him if he wants to go," smiled Beatrice, "Right Sergi?"

Sergi walked in with Jadwiga and the Chiropteran Twins.

"I have previously stated earlier…" began Jadwiga, "You can't always test people and see if they are good or pure enough."

"I know, I know" sighed Alex, getting up and walking to his younger brother, "But…since that day…that fateful day when I lost you to the Shadow Mafia…"

"It's all in the past," he replied, smiling a little, "I can fight now…at least bring you all where you need to go."

The two brothers hugged as Alex was already worrying even more about this.

"Well then, since we got such interesting resources here...I'm sure we'll have enough time for our allies to gather up what we need, am I right?" asked Jadwiga.

"Of course," said Beatrice, "The Terran Nost promised to supply us with the materials. I'm sure we will get them soon."

She turned to the Magic Six and replied, "If there's time tomorrow…there's something I want to show you guys…"

Rin smiled to Nagisa while Haruka and Makoto held their hands.

"Promise me you won't get killed," said Alex.

"The same to you," replied Sergi.

"Hey guyyyyyyyyyyyyssssssss!" shouted Momotarou as he stumbled in with Aki and Nitori.

"Such an entrance Momo," sighed Aki.

"Nah, I'm looking for Gou-san and…" began Momo.

Rin was already giving him the deadly stare as Momo gulped in fear while Rin replied, "It's enough that she's been married to your bro."

"It's not like that!" replied Momo, blushing, "I have something to give her."

"Another stag beetle?" giggled Nagisa.

"No," he answered with a serious tone, taking out the staff that once belonged to Gou.

The others gasped at the sight as the five recalled that the staff was used by Gou in the Alpha Timeline to bring them back to the Suiei Timeline.

"T-that's!" gasped Rin.

"How did you get it?" asked Rei.

"Oh I met this...other me from that other reality...he was playful just like myself and before that reality was destroyed, he told me to hand this back to her," he answered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Momo from the Alpha Timeline…" said Makoto.

"Now that I think about it…where is she?" asked Rei.

Moments later, Sei and Gou walked into the council as the latter asked, "Was someone calling me?"

"GOU-SAAAAAAAN!" smiled Momo, all wildly happy with his voice.

"There he goes again," replied Sei with a sweatdrop.

"Hi Momo," said Gou.

"Ahhhhh, you remembered my name!" he replied as he revealed her the staff.

Sei gasped in shock as Gou quickly snatched it away asking, "How the heck did you…!?"

"Geeze! Take it easy!" sighed Momo, "The price was fulfilled…you got the boys back here, right? I met the other me from that other reality and before it was destroyed, he gave it to me…telling me to give it back."

"You handed it over?" asked Sei.

"I did but that's a long story," she sighed, "Perhaps with this…we can use it to get a hold of the pathway to Duniya."

"Great idea!" agreed Rin, "Alex…this is our chance!"

Alex nodded and said, "If it comes down to that…we'll use it."

The others nodded in agreement as Beatrice dimissed them all for the night and asked the Magic Six to visit the pool tomorrow early in the morning.

It was from there where they saw all the decorations from the city even though everyone was busy getting ready for the big battle but the Magic Six managed to cool themselves down in the Sakura pool, splashing happily and loving each other with joy as it was all just like back on Duniya before they returned to Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>The Full Moon…<strong>

While people in the city of Lywnin-Mu began making precautions and emergency actions…time was running out…

In the darkness of the Celestial Forest, the moon began to rise up slowly as the Chivashi were finally thrilled to see the complete, full moon.

Finally…it was time…

"At last…" smirked Rikuto as Reiji made an evil grin while Haruto kept silent.

Abigail stood out in the clearing of the forest while waiting for the moon to shine on her. She could already feel the box energizing with darkness and electrical energy.

As soon as the moon reached the horizion with its full glow, the box finally opened…

A growing wisp of shadow and red energy grew slowly at first before widening and expanding into the skies. The process seemed a bit slow at first but it was moving faster and faster as the portal displayed a series of thunder and lightning across the area. The box shattered into pieces as more dark energy flowed up into the skies, creating a triangular tear of time and space as the portal itself was red and black hues.

About a couple of minutes later, monsters finally emerged out of the portal, descending down to the forest and heading their way to Lynwin-Mu. In the skies, Chiropterans and the Acephalipterans screeched and flew their way over towards the city as well. The Byatis frogs bounced their way over while the Megascolides dug through the ground and erupted from the waters of the lake, unleashing massive tides to the barrier.

The Nachas Spiders and Cthulu crawled their way over towards the bridges, dispatching the guards down before making their attempts to cross the Six Spire Bridges.

"Now's the time to attack!" said Natsuhisa.

The Chivashi unleashed their wings and soared their way towards the city but Abigail was unable to move for some strange reason.

"**_Well done…_**" echoed the voice of Lydia/Pandora, "You have successfully opened the path…but there is one more thing I require of you…"

"I won't do anything until I get my reward!" she snapped, trying to move.

"Oh you will…it involves killing…you will get your hands on those boys…" replied the evil Mahotsukai.

Abigail was about to say something when she suddenly felt sleepy and fell to the ground. Pandora appeared in her "disguise" form as Lydia, carrying her and saying, "You'll be perfect...for me."

**~Episode 8 END~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Episode 9 PV~<strong>

**Alex:** This is our only chance we got!

**Rei**: ALEX WATCH OUT!

**Haruto**: Rasputin may be dead...but we will get his children at last!

**Rin**: We won't let you take them!

**Rikuto: **You are in OUR WAY!

**Makoto**: Waters of acid...take burns on our prey!

**Haruka**: We have to get to the portal! I know it will take us back to Duniya!

**Nagisa**: Next Time, Free! **_Memories of the Sea, _**_you guys...this is...?  
><em>


	12. Episode 9: Memories of the Sea!

**_~Episode 9: _****_海の思い出_****_! _****_Memories of the Sea!_**

_" As a team, I know we can reach out to the sights we have yet to see!"_

_- Rin Matsuoka_

* * *

><p><strong>The Destiny War – Phase 1: Invasion of Earth<strong>

If anyone could have seen from above on what chaos really was…this scene was one of them…

Monsters of all shapes and sizes descended down from a thundering, rip in space/time, charging their way to the beautiful city. From the dangerous bats of the Chiropterans to the gigantic worms of the Megascolides, these monsters were sent from Chirottori and taken to the massive portal on Duniya's side, invading Lynwin (and soon other parts of the world).

The rip in the time/space only grew larger and larger, almost covering a great part of the skies in blood red shadow as lightning struck all around.

The monsters tried to break the barriers that protected Lynwin but were burnt to ashes. However, the barriers themselves were not going to last for a while.

* * *

><p>Down in the city, a few of the Clan Girls were in the Council Hall when they all heard vibrations all over the city.<p>

"W-what was that?!" asked Annabelle.

"Check the barriers!" replied Xing.

Claudia and Johann arrived in the scene. Horrified from what they were seeing outside.

"They're here! The skies!" said Claudia, "Monsters everywhere!"

"So much for trying to get some sleep," sighed Demitra.

"We have to find the Magic Six, go fetch them!" said Denise.

Johann soared off with her wings while Xing asked, "How about those who are not going to fight? They're gonna need protection!"

"We have to get ready now," said Demitra, "We have to…"

* * *

><p>The Magic Six hung out at the old estate of AlexHaruka's for the last several hours, waiting for what will become the final battle. They had used the last part of their spare time earlier today to enjoy the final sweet moments of love and happiness and they have witnessed something dark in the skies growing just as Alex has described.

Rei rushed over to the window as they all felt the vibrations all over the city.

"Is it happening?" asked Haruka.

Makoto rushed over to see the skies with Alex and Nagisa as they saw the massive tear in the skies filled with red and black shadows. Something was coming out of that rip in space as the monsters tried to break through as much as possible.

Suddenly, a massive bolt of energy zapped onto the barrier, finally shattering it into pieces.

"Shit!" gasped Rin.

"We have to go now!" said Rei.

"Let's go!" nodded Nagisa.

"There's no need to hurry," hissed a dark voice.

The Magic Six turned to see five savage looking men that looked like themselves except had jet black hair and red eyes…

"Y-you couldn't have!" gasped Rei.

Reiji copied his form and said, "I think you already know by now by the powers of the Compendium…"

"Do not disrespect our image! Bad enough I was..." began Alex.

"Indeed…" chuckled Mariko, "You and your petty secret that you kept from them."

"The last time we chat, you wanted to die!" growled Alex.

"I didn't sign up to be revived...Pandora did," replied Mariko.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rei.

"By fairest blood it was done...and only by fairest blood...can it be undone," hissed Reiji.

Makoto readied his vase and answered, "We know Pandora's weakness!"

"Ohhhh do you?" asked Haruto, walking in closer, "You only suspect…"

Haruka fired a blast of water towards Haruto but he blasted him back, crashing him out of the window.

"HARU!" shouted Makoto as his eyes glowed neon green.

Alex's eyes glowed neon yellow as he readied his sword while Rei's eyes glowed purple and said, "You…made…a BIG MISTAKE!"

Rikuto flicked his hands to shut off Rin's water magic attack while the latter took out his dagger and charged at him but Rikuto shoved him back, crashing the red-hair into the TV block.

"Rin!" gasped Nagisa before glaring at the dark twin hissing and readying his attack, "You will pay for that!"

Natsuhisa blocked his attack and blurred Nagisa's vision while Alex stood in a bit of shock and fear, realizing that he was already standing still while Rei and Reiji were facing off of each other and Nagisa trapped in blurriness.

"My oh my…so this is the Chiropteran King at his human form…weakened…filled with emotions…" said Mariko, walking in circles, "Can't decide if killing is the right thing to do…"

Alex took out one of his last few vials of his Chiropteran Blood. The last time he used it was while fighting Matryona and Varvara on the Island of Ackins. Angered and provoked enough times, willingly took the sip of his blood as his golden eyes turned crimson once more and his voice deepened.

Mariko was in a bit of confusion but Alex shouted, "SHUT YOUR MOUTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alex slammed Mariko rapidly to one of the walls while he swiftly slashed at Natsuhisa before punching his lights out, allowing Nagisa to see clearly again. Rikuto tried to unleash a shadow blast but Alex already screamed out, unleashing his Chiropteran Scream waves to back the Chivashi away.

Haruka finally climbed his way back into the house and unleashed a timed blast at Haruto, knocking him down this time. Rei almost got Reiji down but the dark one blasted him back but was caught by Rin.

"You ugly little shit get your hands off of our team!" growled Rin.

Haruto soared up to Haruka, pinning him down and was about to eat one of his eyes when an acidic splash by Makoto struck his face, screaming and forcing him to move back.

Alex readied himself with no fear and hissed, "Rasputin is dead! You have already lost!"

"Not when we get those children…" replied Reiji, "Pandora will be pleased…"

"I won't let you take them!" he answered, "They're all grown up and will not answer to anyone but us!"

At the front of the hosue, Matryona, Varvara and Jadwiga blasted the door open in order to get the Magic Six out safely but they could already hear a battle going on inside as they also saw damages.

"Sounds like we got some company," said Jadwiga, "Whatever you both are doing, don't get captured."

The two nodded and glowed their red and green eyes as they stepped into the battle scene.

The Magic Six gasped as the Chivashi smirked at the sight of the trio as Jadwiga said, "Someone wants a set of twins?"

Rei stepped in between them and said, "W-why are you guys here!? It's not safe!"

"Don't worry about it," replied Jadwiga, "We already got most of the non-combatants out of here by airship but you guys need to get out too."

"I am not surprised you trio will show up," said Reiji, "Give those kids to us."

"They are clearly of independent of your regimes," answered the leader of 'The Watcher's, "You cannot convince them otherwise."

Haruto took a step over but Jadwiga fired her gun as a warning, burning up the floor near the Chivashi's feet.

Alex stood side by side with Jadwiga and the twins, "It's us 9 to your 5!"

"On the contrary…it's rather 100s of us to your pathetic city," smirked Natsuhisa, "Just look to the skies."

About 15 Chiropterans smashed into the house while 100s of more were surrounding the nearby area.

"SHIT!" growled Rin and Makoto while Jadwiga fired her gun again and Alex charged at the Chivashi.

Nagisa and Rei tried to blast away the other Chiropterans together while Mariko snuck up behind Jadwiga and whispered, "Oh about that day we chatted, I told you so."

Mariko snapped his fingers and two Chiropterans snuck behind Matryona and Varvara while they were fighting as Alex screamed, "MATRYONAAAAAAA!"

The Chiropteran that grabbed Varvara opened its mouth and unleashed a blast of fire, turning the house into a world of flames.

Makoto gasped, "W-what in the name of…?!"

Rin linked his hand to Nagisa and chanted, "Waters of the storm…"

"Extinguish this fire!"

A massive rain storm stopped the fire but already, the children of Rasputin were gone and were in the skies by other Chiropterans, captured.

Alex summoned his dragon from his sword and shouted, "Come one you guys!"

Makoto, Rin, and Haruka climbed on through the tail and crawled their way up while Rei grabbed Nagisa and headed up as well. Jadwiga followed right behind them.

"We have to catch up!" shouted Rei while Alex yanked the chains and the dragon smashed out of the house, heading up to the skies.

The sight of what they saw in the skies was beyond horrifying as they saw a large number of Chiropterans flying around while the Megascolides and other monsters down below on land and sea were at combat with the inhabitants. Magic were fired, robots were smashed and some lives were being crushed, eaten, and stabbed.

The Magic Six saw the massive portal gate in the skies as it was filled with red and black energy with electric/lightning blasts around it. More monsters emerged out from the portal and either flew up or went down below to the lake and eventually on land.

"The Pandora's Box…it finally did open," said Alex.

"Will this take ups back to Duniya?" asked Jadwiga.

"Let's hope so!" replied Rei.

Rin turned his head and shouted, "YOU GUYS WATCH OUT!"

Several Chiropterans and Acephlipterans soared their way in to attack them but the Dragon opened its mouth and blasted out water while Alex chanted, "Waters of the dagger, go stab thy prey!"

Makoto unleashed another acidic splash while Nagisa and Rei chanted spells variously. Rin and Haruka combined their powers together to create a series of water spouts while Alex saw the twins and the Chiropterans heading to the portal.

"FUCK!" growled Rin, "They're escaping!"

They watched as the Chiropterans and the twins went through the portal unharmed, heading to who knew where. By the time they got closer, the Dragon started to freak out over the portal and was already backing away.

"Oi! Take it easy!" shouted Alex.

"We have to follow them and…" began Rei but the dragon was freaking out and dissolved back into it sword, and everyone fell.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Makoto, Rin and Haruka.

"ALEXXXXXXXXXXX!" screamed Rei, "NAGISAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Magic Six's MAC transformed finally to flight mode just like how they used it in the swamp while Alex tried to reach Jadwiga.

At least this is a sky diving, thought the leader.

Before their eyes a bright flash of light grabbed Jadwiga. The team gasped as it was Johann flying with Anastasia's wings.

"Are you alright?" asked the former Reigisa leader.

"Well at least I know for sure I won't be sky diving anytime soon," she answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Lynwin-Mu<strong>

Sei slashed down a Byatis frog while Nitori's eyes glowed neon blue and called upon several of his birds to attack and distract the Chiropterans and Nacahs Spiders.

"Fire to the left!" shouted Atari as the Dorca Robots fired their guns at the monsters, blasting them down to guts.

Several of Annabelle's witches of the former RinHaru clan soared down to unleash magical energy nets to contain the beasts while the others used spears, weapons, and whatever they had to combat the monsters.

Gou turned to her left and saw Demitra and Denise already back to back while combating two Acephalipterans. Using the power from her staff, she fired two energy blasts, turning the beasts into charcoal.

Momo, Sergi, and Aki were already back on the vehicles as they soared on the Rockoh T3, Jetrax T6 and Axalara T9, firing their Midak Skyblasters. Aki plowed several Chiroptearans with her vechicle, knocking them down to the sea.

"You guys take there are several Byatis frogs at the South Beach!" shouted Xing, "I need a group and reinforcements!"

"We'll get you taken care of," replied Beatrice as she snapped her fingers and turned Andreas back to his Thugisa form.

Thugsia turned to several Megascolides and smirked, "What's up sluts?! Guess who just got outta prison?!"

The wild blonde threw several of well-kept ninja knives with strongly concentrated poison tips and it stabed onto the megascolides, slowly killing them down.

"Take dat y'all bitches!" he smirked.

"Fire to the right!" shouted Annabelle as her witches fired more magical blasts.

Several lightning blasts from the portal struck several of the buildings down, exposing the civilians that were hiding in fear as they were locked in pure shock at the nightmare before them.

"That's right…go…my friends…" echoed Pandora's voice, "Magic Six…your fate will be in the ashes of this world and on Duniya!"

"This is our destiny…we fight so we can swim again!" replied Alex.

"That's right!" said Rei as he and the others arrived at the top of Mount Aluk. One of Nitori's birds arrived towards them and the megane chirped and whistled, asking the bird to go get Momo, Sergi, and Aki.

Rin picked up a few rocks as instructed by Alex and waited a couple of minutes before the trio arrived in their vehicles.

"You have to keep on guard for us," said Makoto, "If the portal is safe to pass through, we have to take the others with us."

"Right," replied Aki.

They soared off into the skies and headed to the portal once more while dodging and firing their powers against their enemies.

"NOW RIN!" shouted Haruka.

Rin threw the rock with all of his might, soaring it to the portal. As it touched, the rock disintegrated into ashes but more monsters were flying out much faster.

"Just as I thought…" said Alex, "If those who pass through there are not fast enough…they'll be burned."

The others gasped.

"EHHH!?" gasped Makoto.

"What are we going to do?" asked Nagisa.

"You saw how fast the vehicles were while we fought the Bolsheviks...that speed will get us to Duniya safely," said Alex, "But there's not enough room for us."

"Maybe we can get the witches to harnass the portal temporally," suggested Rin, "I know this is not enough magic but we have to try!"

"We don't have much options Alex," said Rei.

The Last Star nodded and replied, "We have to take measures."

"Then let's find the others...and prepare to make our way to Duniya," said Makoto.

The gang soared back down to the battle site, getting Gou, Sousuke, Jadwiga, Beatrice, Seijuurou, Nitori, and Johann.

"I…I don't think I can make it," said Sousuke as he looked at his robotic arm, "It's running low on energy and…"

"S-Sousuke…" muttered Rin, worried.

"Rin, please…just go!" he replied, touching his heart, "This is your battle and the others!"

"But…" he began, "I…I remember too…"

"That we both…" said Sousuke, "Ah…so you have."

"Come on Rin-chan!" shouted Nagisa, "Annabelle and the other witches and warlocks are going to use their magic!"

Rin nodded as Sousuke said, "Thank you…and…be free…"

"I swear if you die…" replied Rin, feeling about to cry.

"I won't," smiled Sousuke, "Now show the others that you are strong!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Destiny War – Phase 2: Duniya, Two Days Bbefore "The Opening"<strong>

**Aeuropa City Central Government; Court Hall of Hearing**

Akane, Deana and Glena stood together side by side in the Hall of Hearing where the High Government that governed the heart of Aeuropa City stood before them. Deana and Glena really did not want to persuade through this way but realizing through Akane that only by lecturing out was something that they had to try.

"So you're saying that an old legend that we are supposed to believe in is coming true?" asked the Chief Elder, "A prophecy of Six Stars that will lead this world into a war that will change the past and future?"

"My people from Neo Tabuk are already prepared," answered Akane, "Clearly you guys haven't."

"It is the central duty to keep this city and its people away from other worldly affairs across the continent of Rodinia Magna," replied one of the lower-ranking judges.

"Censorship is what is harming these people!" snapped Deana.

"Deana, calm yourself," said Glena.

"How many lives have we lost in the 18 Years War when the Tragedy of Herisia happened?!" asked Deana, "Think about the lives from the other villages across this continent!"

"You seem to have known what has gone through this world…" said the Chief Elder, "How did you get in contact with those…beings?"

"Because it was the Magic Six," she answered, "The Magic Six has unified this world but it is not complete if you and the people in this city…that we are proud of…to take action. This bitch has a ton of magic that could kill all of us in a heartbeat!"

"I hate the censorship, but I understand that you want to keep peoples' lives intact," she continued, "But if we don't do anything about this…there may be no one tomorrow…not even you."

"The government of Neo Tabuk has request an alliance," said one of the other council members, "We have fought with them before and we were able to end the war of 150 years."

"Knowledge isn't learned completely in the classrooms…it is best learned while traveling," replied Deana, "I learned more while I visited other cities across this world than I ever had in the classrooms."

"The Council will decide on the request," said one of the judges, "You ladies will be waited outside before the final hearing."

The guards led the trio out while Akane smiled to herself, knowing that it was all going to be alright thanks to the wisdom learned from these girls.

"I thank you for helping us," answered Deana, "Sorry if I sounded harsh."

"You could've at least lowered your voice," sighed Glena.

"Sorry but I sometimes feel these people don't even hear…so I will be loud," she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>One Day before…Iwamara<strong>

Awlida checked on her children thanks to one of her neighbors, Alexis Ritcher. She was very kind enough to help take care of the children while she went with the others to recruit the pirates

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're waiting on more recruitment from the other cities," answered Awlida while the twins were playing around with books and small toys.

"I'm going to be away again though…for the actual battle."

"Oh?" asked Alexis.

"I'm scared though because what if this town does get into ruin while we are gone," she said.

"I have a storm cellar but I don't know how well it will hold," answered Alexis.

Awlida turned to see Shirahama and Anne waiting for her at the door.

"Georgia is assembling everyone at the Lynhaven's Bar," said Shira.

"I understand," she nodded, "I'll be right there."

"Please don't worry," replied Alexis, "We'll be here waiting for the day of victory."

* * *

><p><strong>Neo Tabuk<strong>

The civilians of the desert city were already prepared as the two religions of Starrists and Tabukists already unified as one, leaving out and heading towards the central region of the continent while making a nearby safe post not far from Lha'li and getting recruitments from there as well.

Ever since Rin and the others put their final blessing to the city, the two religions were able to somewhat coexist each other without major conflicts. However, it hasn't been as easy at first but after making new structures and making the holidays and festivals more celebrative, the people grew happier for the most part.

And now they were ready…to join the other nations for what people will later remember this as…"Destiny War".

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Georgia, Awlida, Anne, and Shirahama sat in the bar together with several of the pirates and other members of 'The Watcher's'. It had been days since Jadwiga and the others were gone but have no heard back.

"Did they get caught?" asked Anne.

"Who knows," sighed Shirahama, "I just wanna stab that bitch in the throat till she's no more!"

"Patience," said Georgia.

Awlida was already feeling nervous of all of this; it had been 4 years since the Magic Six returned to Earth and several days of recent happenings on this planet as the people of Terra Magna and Iglis Magna already made preparations for the war alongside with Neo Tabuk easily. However, the others were sent to Aeuropa City to gain some sort of an army from there as well.

Masaru paced himself back and forth silently, chanting a prayer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chirottori Castle<strong>

"Crystal Mirror…on the wall...has my pawn opened it yet?" asked Pandora.

"My queen," it spoke, "At this time…the moon has reached its horizon in its full phase."

The Mirror shined a beam of light onto the floor and Pandora's eyes widened, watching Abigail opening the box at last as wisps of red and black magic soared out to the skies.

She quickly made her way down below to the chambers where the stasis tubes finally cracked opened with fresh-new Chiropterans and other monsters waiting to be unleashed once more. The monsters that were already out in the wildlife were still behaving normally but now that Pandora has already recovered her powerful magic, she snapped her fingers and turned fauna against flora, fauna against people…

The Crystal Mirror above shattered into pieces as a dark cloud covered the room, filling the chamber up with red and black magic before it wisped up to the skies above Chirottori.

"Go my children…" said Pandora, "It is time…to put an end to all creations…and take back what I have lost to those brothers!"

* * *

><p><strong>Iwamara; The Destiny War – Phase 2: Duniya<strong>

Masaru stepped outside and noticed the skies above the sea turning black and red, growing bigger and bigger in a spiral-shape pin-wheel. He grabbed the others attention and rushed outside to the shoreline with them to see the strange event happening.

"This must be her doing!" said Anne.

"But is something coming in…?" asked Shirahama

The town grew deadly silent at first before their answered was heard; a flock of all kinds of monsters walking across the water or soaring up to the skies as the black and red energy unleashed grabbed the beasts and taking them to the other side.

"Pandora is sending the monsters to Earth!" gasped Masaru, "As it was…"

"We have to stop them!" shouted Anne, readying her sword.

"NO!" shouted Georgia, "There's nothing we can do but wait. We have to wait for them to return so we can fight back."

"I hope the people of Earth are able to fight," said Awlida, "They deserve to live happily as we have!"

"Do you think they will really come back?" asked Shirahama.

"If the Magic Six are able to fly through that portal, it's no doubt they will make it," replied Georgia.

"I don't understand one thing though," said Grace, "How are those monsters even able to get to the portal?"

"Her magic is the Fourth Dimension," answered Awlida, "That's what Alex told us before they left."

"But what more can we do?" sighed Anne.

"I hate waiting!" growled Shirahama.

"It has only begun," nodded Ching.

* * *

><p><strong>The Destiny War – Phase 1: Invasion of Earth<strong>

Back on Earth, the Terran Nost Organizations already sent out more materials and combatants while using the ancient magic from the Mahotsukai as they were finally coming out of hiding.

"Thousands of Years…" said Abel, looking over the series of photos, "Magic Six…finally your true destiny…has been put in motion. But do not forget your existence is what brought happiness both here and there..."

_On the otherside of the world…_

"Finally, Magic Six…" smiled Desya, "You will be putting an end to this mess…since that fateful day your lives were put into that Time Loop."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Aluk, Lynwin-Mu<strong>

The Magic Six, along with the others (Gou, Nitori, Momotarou, Seijuurou, Aki, Sergi, Jadwiga, Beatrice, and Johann) stood on the slopes of Mount Aluk while Sousuke and Chigusa were on the airships, heading for safety in Australia with the non-combatants.

Annabelle and her witches and warlocks were surrounding the massive portal as it looked like it grew even larger than it was after the last hour or so.

The group finally began to chant as green-yellow light of energy attached to the darkness before it connected to the top of Mount Aluk as a pinpoint, creating a tunnel of light.

"This is it you guys!" said Rei.

The Magic Six shifted their MAC clothing to flight mode once more while the non-flyers boarded onto the vehicles while Johann chanted her own spell to create a protection sphere in case the portal tried to burn them.

"GO!" shouted Haruka as they finally took off, soaring as fast as possible through the light, heading to the shadowed gate.

Sergi, Aki, and Momo adjusted the controls for faster speed as the Magic Six also latched themselves onto the vehicles' wings, hanging for dear life.

"HOLD ON!" screamed Momo.

They all closed their eyes as they were going so fast as a blur, dissolving into pure energy as they struck through the portal, soaring through an endless series of light and darkness of time-space before reaching to the other end of the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Shoreline of Iwamara<strong>

The pirates and Georgia gasped at the bright waves of light striking out of the shadowed portal, blasting the oncoming monsters away.

"What is that?!" gasped Jadwiga.

The bright light exploded with shock waves of energy, knocking them off their feet. Three Vehicles filled with a bunch of people arrived on shores seconds later as they were all in a sigh of relief and exhaustion.

"H-HARU!?" shouted Awlida.

Shirhama and Anne gasped at the sight of the others and the Magic Six before them.

"J-Jadwiga?!" gasped Georgia.

Makoto hugged Anne while Haruka hugged with Awlida and Shirahama as they briefly laughed happily.

"Oh Haru I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" squealed Awlida before she saw Alex and Rei smiling happily.

They also shared a hug with her as she whispered, "Did you guys have fun together?"

"You never change," replied Rei, trying not to blush.

"Right, but please listen!" said Alex, "This is important. We got friends here from Earth that are willing to fight with us!"

"Where's Deana and the others?" asked Rei.

"Out in Aeuropa City," replied Shirahama.

Nagisa was already hugging with Masaru but wondered what happened to Akane when the latter told him that she was with the girls in the city as well.

"The Chiropteran twins were captured," said Jadwiga, "The Chivashi took them to Pandora."

"SHIT!" gasped Awlida and Anne.

"Are they in Chirottori?" asked Ching.

"We have to get there now!" said Rin, "The people on Earth are suffering causalities."

"We can't do too much without the others," replied Georgia, "We must wait."

"What about the people of Neo Tabuk?" asked Rin.

"They'll meet us around the outskirts of the desert," answered Georgia, "We already won their alliance for the attack."

"But to be honest," said Anne, "We don't know much of Chirottori."

The others turned to Alex as Rei added, "Alex you lived there for as long as you were back as a Chiropteran. Do you recall anything that we must know if we are to successfully defeat her?"

"The Compendium can tell us…but I might as well read it to you," he answered.

"We'll stay on guard," said Sergi, "This city will not be overrun by monsters or anything that will try to harm us all."

Nitori looked around with a bit of fascination as he muttered, "It's almost like Iwatobi…except it's more like a cabin city."

"How many years has it been since we left?" asked Haruka.

"About four years or so," said Anne.

"Wow, so this means your kids…?" asked Makoto.

"Yeah, they're adorable and precious!" smiled Awlida, "If we have time before we head out, I'll make sure you all get to meet them!"

Rin smiled while Nagisa chuckled. Alex on the other hand, found the page in the book that talked about the history of Duniya as well as the earliest dates of how Duniya began its life and what not.

"We'll read this tonight," said Alex, "For now, we need to get the others to find some lodging and food."

Gou turned to Awlida as they both high five each other and giggled happily.

"Girl I missed our first days!" smiled Awlida, "Did you have fun watching them?"

"Well as much as I am used to it, it's never tiring," she chuckled.

"Oh I know!" replied the fangirl pirate, "It's like you just wanna play with them and…"

Shirahama and Aki glared at them as they suddenly blushed and tried not to get to awkward.

"Of course I have to be careful," sighed Awlida.

* * *

><p>The group of friends made their way across the town as the Magic Six were a bit amazed on how the village grew while the others were fascinated in the town that almost resembled Iwatobi and other places back on Earth.<p>

"Are there stag beetles here?" asked Momo.

"Stag…what?" asked Shirahama, confused.

"Now, now, this isn't like Earth," said Seijuurou, rubbing his hand over Momo's hair.

"OW! Onii-chan!" growled Momo.

Gou walked with Rin and the other members of the Magic Six while Rei and Alex held their hands (of course Awlida smiled at this).

However, Johann could feel some tension with Anne and Shirahama as the latter two knew what happened on Earth thanks to Masaru and Akane as they saw the Relationship Wars.

"I-is something the matter?" asked Johann, trying not to feel awkward.

"Nothing," said Shirahama, "We're just special friends to the Magic Six…and we don't hesitate to those who tried to hurt them."

Johann gulped while Awlida joined up to her and answered, "We sort of saw the truth about you guys and the Magic Six. We couldn't be able to reach out to you guys but…I know it wasn't you or your behavior."

"T-thank you," answered Johann, "I never wanted to hurt them…but I always admired Rei and Nagisa though…however, after realizing what Pandora did to us, I could never forgive myself."

"My girls back on Earth are defending the city of Lynwin-Mu as much as possible," replied Beatrice, "We come in peace as we promised to be."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore now that we are on the same side," nodded Anne, "We all want this one bitch to die…and it's gonna happen."

"It's really beautiful out here," said Sergi, "You lived here?"

"I have," smiled Alex, "And this town grew very special to me."

"Are you guys going to stay after its all said and done?" asked Shirahama.

The Magic Six sort of stopped walking and felt a bit awkward at the moment, not realizing what will become after all of this is said and done. However, they have swore to the Mahotsukai that they wanted to create a place for both Earth and Duniya to reside. Regardless, they were to not say this to anyone yet.

"It's sort of complicated," replied Rei, "But I know we wll make sure to bring everyone together."

"Yeah," agreed Nagisa, "You have to meet our friends and family from Earth too! They're really wonderful!"

"Right," nodded Awlida.

Ching and Grace led the gang to the Central Lodging as they were not far from Lynhaven's Bar. The skies were still thundering around by the portal but the sun was beginning to set down.

"We'll rest up here for now while you all make final preparations," said Seijuurou as he, Momo, Nitori, Aki, Johann, and Sergi walked inside to check-in while Gou decided to stay out with the others along with the pirates, Jadwiga and Beatrice.

* * *

><p>By sundown, they all sat around a ring of fire as the monsters in the skies seem to have stopped for now. It was even stranger to see that they haven't tried to invade this town in the first place.<p>

"It's obvious Pandora wants Earth first," guessed Rei, fixing up his glasses.

"But how did she really think she wants our world in the first place?" asked Nagisa.

"It's one thing…Earth has power…just like this world," said Alex, opening the book as the Magic Six recognized the three Earths of Alpha, Beta, and Suiei and Planet Duniya as well.

"However, none of this makes any sense," he continued, "Rei, you studied Duniya History, right?"

"I have," nodded the megane as he looked at the book.

"We have some early records if you guys want some," replied Jadwiga, "The Watchers have kept records for almost 200 years."

"That would be great, thanks," nodded Alex while the others hovered over to read the text;

5000 A.D – Humans rose again from extinction.

5001 A.D – Beginning of scattered villages across Rodinia Magna; early village names including Xi, Cen, and Garr.

"I don't understand the terms of 'A.D," muttered Makoto.

"It's mistken by people for After Death," replied Alex, "It's actually called Anno Domini but most people don't always practice Christianity."

"We know that," said Haruka, "But why use A.D if this is not Earth?"

The others kept silent by this, wondering what this really meant. Nothing made sense here as there were more dates and events written around; from the rising of Aeuropa City to the Tragedy of Herisia as well as the modern dates of the years after the Chiropteran Wars ended.

"Maybe A.D stands for something else?" asked Nagisa.

"The citizens back in Aeuropa City thought A.D meant for _A Domani," _shrugged Rei.

"That's Italian language for tomorrow. But I am more concerned by the 5000," said Alex, "Why does this even start at 4000? It's only been a thousand years before people began to track time."

"I don't remember anything much about the calendar system," shrugged Shirahama, "However, we have the months of January, February, March, April, and so on."

"Just like Earth," sighed Makoto, "But why 4000?"

"Something might have happened maybe…a Time Slip? Perhaps Duniya has had ancient history but…" began Alex.

"Pandora must have done something," concluded Rin, "It's no doubt she tried to change the history of this world!"

"I wish we knew," sighed Anne.

Nagisa looked at the dates of their birth and said, "Alex-chan, you were also born on January 4 like Nii-chan."

"Yes but look at the year," replied Alex, "It is true that I am 148 years old according to this even though I have reverted back to my 20s."

"Has it been really 4 years?" asked Rin.

"Time surly does fly," nodded Makoto.

"The year back in Earth was 2113," muttered Haruka, "What could it mean for that world…?"

"Haru?" asked Makoto.

"Haru-chan?" asked Nagisa, worried.

"Anyway, we should get back on topic," said Alex, "You all wanted to know about Chirottori. I'll tell you guys…what you need to know. But be warned, that land was not like how it used to be…because it too...was a land of happiness."

* * *

><p><strong>The LegendHistory of Chirottori**

It was said that a group of nodamic tribes met together in the mountains of the Las Jangwa desert. A few of their members crossed through the mountains and found sheer paradise of grasslands, lakes, and other wonders of the flora and fauna all surrounded by high mountains…the tribes originally fought at first but a thundering voice said in the skies;

_The land is for yours to share…but only one true being of both worlds can only rule this place. One of which stands between human and superhuman._

The people finally began to settle down in the wonders of Chirottori, building their own fortress city and leaving the rest of the land alone.

The super-humans of the land, the Mullerians were somehow able to interbreed with the humans and were able to fulfill the prophecy of having a leader between Human and Mullerian.

Time passed and the Mullerians spawned several new creatures, including the Chiropterans, Acephalipterans, Megascolides and more, but these creaturs were not as menacing as they are currently. Several of the hybrids began to form laboraties and performed various biological experiments in order to produce more successful inhabitants and further build the city and later the entire continent.

Eventually, the Chiropterans were chosen to become the primary task force and rulers for they had sheer strength and were closely related to the humans by far compared to the other species of the Mullerians.

But it all changed when a strange from the outside world came in and transformed their land to the way it is now; casting a spell on the Mullerians and turning them into hostile beastas and taking power over the leader. However, another stranger showed up and put a spell on the queen, keeping her only in check for the kingdom with the experimentation to continue.

* * *

><p><strong>Today…<strong>

The others were in a bit of shock of this though it almost exactly matched the point of view from the Mahotsukai back in Camelot. The pirates though, were a bit surprised by how these people from Alex's time were originally meant to order peace and experimentation for further creation now nothing more but death and destruction.

"So then…?" asked Makoto, "The one who married the queen was…?"

"Yes…" said Alex sadly, "I learned from Tesseract that my true father was Dodecadron, the leader of the Mullerians as well as the Chiropterans. All these animals in this world, under the title of Mullerians, were turned into hostility thanks to Pandora…and she is using these animals to bring harm both here and back on Earth."

"So if we defeat Pandora…will these creatures turn back to their peaceful selves?" asked Awlida.

"Who knows?" shrugged Alex, "No one can say about them…the Mullerians are the most mysterious beings."

"Well we cannot proceed to Chirottori until we get word of Deana and the others," said Georgia, "It's best that all of you get some rest."

"I'll return to Sei," nodded Gou while Rin moved in towards Nagisa, Alex with Rei, and Makoto and Haruka.

Awlida smiled and went back to the bar with the other pirates.

"I just want to camp out here," said Alex, "even though the skies are partially blocked but…"

Rei moved in for a kiss and answered, "It's fine. The weather is nice out."

"Well, I'm gonna need a pillow here," sighed Rin when Suiei Matsuoka presented him one and took off to sleep.

"Let me snuggle in with you Rin-chan!" said Nagisa.

Makoto and Haruka slept on the other end of the fire pit as Alex used his power to turn off the flames into smoke.

Sreeching noises, dark shadows, wings of ebon and darkness…flying around in the room again as the dark one looked up to the ceiling before taking another shot…

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Alex woke up and saw that Makoto and Haruka were already out and about, perhaps at Lynhaven's bar. However, he wasn't feeling as hungry right now so he decided to go out for a walk. It was somewhat warm by the shore but by the time he walked up to the roadway and the forest, it felt a bit colder than usual.

"It's like nothing changed here," he muttered silently before he heard crackling sounds of branches.

He turned to see Rei standing before him with a warm smile on his face.

"You want to take a walk together?" he asked.

"Rei…I thought you were asleep?" replied Alex.

"I tried but you know…I cannot help but always stay by your side," smiled Rei.

"Yeah, definitely," nodded Alex, "Soon…we'll be able to fulfill our Eternal Promise."

"Indeed," said Rei, "We will all rise up together and defeat Pandora. Everyone in this world hates every fiber of her."

"I used to hate her," answered Alex, walking a bit some more as Rei followed, "But now I only feel sorrow."

Rei gently grabbed his arm and turned Alex around, "But soon, once she's gone, we'll be able to live our life happily together…forever."

Alex touched his face while Rei leaned in forward but Alex decided not to kiss but said, "I only wish I could've understood her better. Perhaps maybe killing isn't the right thing."

"Perhaps," replied Rei as Alex turned around for a moment.

"I have something for you," answered the megane as he handed out a Sakura flower.

Alex's eyes widened in shock and chuckled, "I-is this for me? From tree-san?"

"Yes, I got this back in Camelot while you slept," he replied, "I wanted to at least show it to you at the right time."

"It's really pretty indeed!" smiled the last star as he took it and made a nice whiff.

At first, the world seemed so colorful and beautiful as it all felt warm and calm. Alex turned to Rei as they both giggled happily but all of a sudden, everything turned grayscale and heavy breathing as Alex began to cough and choke.

Rei continued to smile and asked, "Alex…what's the matter?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rin was walking towards Lynhaven's bar and saw something strange in the forest; a shadowy figure standing at the edge but he couldn't make out what it was.<p>

He quickly went to the bar and shouted, "Oi! Rei! Something's happening in the forest!"

"W-what?! Did you see what it is?!" he replied back.

"What's going on?" asked Awlida, looking concerned.

Rei turned to her and said, "Someone or something is in the forest."

"I'll get Anne, hurry up and see what's happening!" she answered.

* * *

><p>Alex was already fallen to his knees, choking and hacking as the Sakura flower in his hands turned into ashes and flowed into the wind. He immediately realized a dark presence was looming above him as the false Rei smiled evilly.<p>

"You see child, love…always betrays us," spoke the false Rei, kneeling down next to Alex with a continuous evil smile.

The False Rei twisted his head and transformed into an elder looking woman with some wrinkles on her face but the eyes…the hair…as Alex gasped right before the sight but was unable to fight back; the posion was taking him slowly.

**_"By fairst blood it was done…"_** said Pandora, **_"And only by fairest blood…can it be…undone."_**

Pandora wore black garments in the design of raven's feathers with a blood red innerdress made of lace and other fabric while her hair was a bit gray-ish mixed from her 2-toned blonde hair and dark blue.

**_"You…were the only one who could break the spell and destroy me…"_** she hissed as she leaned down towards Alex, reaching her hand out towards his chest and face.

**_"Yet you're the only one…pure enough…to save me…"_** she continued while Alex's body was shaking really badly and his vision continued to bounce all over the place.

"You don't even realize how lucky YOU ARE, never to know what it feels to grow OLLLLLLDDDD!" she concluded while she unsheated her dagger and was about to stab him down.

"NOOOOOOOO!" growled a loud voice.

Pandora turned to see Rin, Rei, Awlida and Anne charging at her as Rei shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ALEX?!"

Rin tried to slash her down but the Mahotsukai transformed into hundreds of black birds, crows, and ravens, attacking the mini group while they fought back with their weapons.

Awlida tried to hit some of them down with Anne while Rin and Rei fired their water magic to blast away the birds as they soared their way back toward Chirottori. Once the area was cleared, Rei rushed over to see Alex but his partner was already weakened.

"Alex?! ALEX!?" shouted Rei, holding up to him, "Please say something! What did she do to you!?"

Rin touched Alex's face and gasped, "He's ice cold!"

"No, Alex!" cried Rei as he began to tear up, "Please no! Don't DIE!"

"We have o get him to Makoto!" said Rin, "Maybe he can still help!"

Alex's breath finally stopped as his head tilt to the side, heralding his death.

"No…NO….ALEEEEXXXXX!" screamed Rei while the girls were filled with tears down their faces. Rei move down to kiss Alex's lips but nothing happened.

"We should take his body home," said Awlida while she tried to wipe her tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Iwamara, 1 Hour Later…<strong>

The bells rang in a deep, sad tone as the last star was carried on a casket flatbed with white and gold. Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Rin, and Sousuke carried the casket as Nitori, Sergi, Momo, Sei, Gou, Aki, Beatrice, Jadwiga, Georgia, Johann and many friends walked through the town.

"He wasn't supposed to leave us!" said Gou quietly, remembering his death back in Italy, "Again…"

Sei hugged around her, keeping silence while even Momo was looking down at the ground. Nitori was already in tears and Sergi was beyond sad to even spill a drop of tears.

The other pirates and villagers cried silently as the funeral finally took them to the Suiei Temple up in the forests of Iwamara. The Last Star was put in robes of white and yellow and rested on a bed of sakura petals and warm bed of fur, on the altar of the temple.

Rei was already in tears looking at Alex while the others stood together side by side with their friends, watching over Alex as the boy lied down peacefully.

"We need to guard the city," said Anne, trying to wipe her tears, "This world isn't safe."

"Until Deana and the others get back," nodded Jadwiga, "We have to wait and still make our raid…"

They all departed one by one, heading back down the stairs while some other people stayed before they too left, knowing that this death was for their cause…

_To Defeat Pandora!_

**~Episode 9 END~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Episode 10 PV~<strong>

**Rei: **This is all my fault! I should've never...

**Nagisa: **Rei-chan...*saddened*

**Haruka: **We won't give up on this fight...we'll remember him and fight in honor!

**Rin: **Agreed. We have everyone here now by our side, for the team!

**Makoto: **And we will swim together again...I know we will.

**Pandora**: By fairest blood...it was done...and only by fairest blood...can it be undone!

**Haruka**: Next time, Free! _**The Future Beyond**_...w-what's this?...Do I still love him the same way?


	13. Episode 10: The Future Beyond!

**_~Episode 10: _****_ビヨンドフューチャー_****_! _****_The Future Beyond!_**

_"Yayz! Adventure!"_

_- Nagisa Hazuki_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 1: Lynwin-Mu, Reign of the Magic Six, 9 Years after "The Last Legend's Epilogue"<strong>

Nagisa walked over to the room where Sai peeped softly and sadly, its time was nearly here.

"Oh Sai…" said Nagisa sadly.

Maggie walked in and saw Nagisa brushing his hand over the penguin like a personal pet of his. She turned to the side for a moment.

"Maggie…are you going to?" he asked.

"I…I don't know," she answered, "Is it right to leave him like this?"

"It hurts a lot…" he replied, trying not to look so sad, "But he has lived for a good life. I wished he could live for 100s of years."

"I must say though that he did managed to live longer than the average penguin," she said.

Sai tried to move a bit but was already reaching his terminal end of his life, closing its eyes while Nagisa silently cried to himself.

Makoto returned home that evening and brought over some groceries too when he saw Nagisa eating by himself at the table.

"Honey, is something the matter?" asked Makoto.

"…Sai has finally passed," sighed the blonde while trying not to cry.

Makoto hugged around him while Nagisa gently kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."

"I really will miss that penguin," he said, "Remember how he snuck in to watch us?"

Nagisa blushed but nodded, "Well that and he snuggled in with us too afterwards. He did that a few times here with us as well after we got married."

"Should we tell the others?" asked Makoto.

Nagisa thought about it for a moment before saying, "Not right away. I sort of want to make myself peaceful before we tell them."

* * *

><p><strong>Paris, France: Rei meets Jeannot and Eugene (Spring 20XX Paris Fashion Week)<strong>

Rei finally arrived in Paris as he was assigned to join with the fashion modeling for a week here. He was happy to smell the sweet 'amour' in the air. After all, it is said that the Eiffel Tower holds the symbol of love.

"I swear, I have to bring Rin out here for one of our anniversaries," he muttered as he pushed up his glasses.

"Ooh la, la!" said a voice, "Qu'avons-nous ici?"  
>(<strong>English<strong> : Ooh la, la. What do we have here ? ")

Rei turned to see two fine young looking men, both of them looking like models.

"Please pardon my friend's lack of English," said the other man, "Are you here for the modeling too?"

"Yes I am, are you both here as well?" asked Rei.

"Indeed, my name is Jeannot. My friend here is Eugene," he answered.

"Comment vous appelez-vous?" asked Eugene.  
>(<strong>English<strong>: What is your name?)

"He's asking for your name," said Jeannot.

"Je m'appelle Rei, Rei Ryugazaki, "Japonais."  
>(<strong>English<strong>: My name is Rei, Rei Ryugazaki…Japanese)

"Ooh la, la…Rei!" smiled Eugene.

"Now, now," sighed Jeannot, "Rei est déjà marié."  
>(<strong>English<strong>: Rei is already married)

"Does he speak English or Japansese?" asked Rei.

"He is trying to learn English but he wishes to learn some Japanese," replied Jeannot.

"Je veux dormir avec toi!" smiled Eugene.  
>(<strong>English<strong>: I want to sleep with you!)

"Idiot!" snapped Jeannot, ready to slap Eugene.

* * *

><p><strong>Later: at Le Coutume café<strong>

"So you've been modeling for the last few years?" asked Jeannot.

"Yeah I have," said Rei, taking a sip of coffee, "It's really beautiful and fun. I love showing off and looking fabulous."

Eugene tried hard not to laugh but Jeannot was already annoyed with his drunkiness.

"Is he always drunk?" asked Rei with a sweat drop of nervousness.

"Sometimes…like it's before the fashion show or afterwards," replied Jeannot.

"So have you guys lived in Paris for a while?" asked Rei.

"I was born here, yes," said Jeannot, "However Eugene is from Nice."

"I was from Japan originally," replied Rei, "But now I moved to Lynwin."

"AHHH! Lynwin, that new land that rose from the seas?!" gasped Jeannot.

"Le continent qui se élevaient de l'océan?" asked Eugene.  
>(<strong>English<strong>: The continent that rose from the seas?)

"Yes," said Rei, "That land. It's almost like the myth of Atlantis…but it's on the Pacific Ocean instead."

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Later: Fashion Catwalk in Paris!<strong>

It was the third heat wave of the catwalk and Rei was finally up. Eugene and Jeannot were already done with the second wave as they silently cheered for the megane.

Finally, the wave begins; one by one, the lovely modeled men walked out, posed, and walked back. Rei was the seventh person in line and gracefully walked out, posed in his best, professional way as possible before walking back with the audience taking snap shots and a few people cheering on him.

"Oh mon Dieu!" smiled Eugene, "Vous êtes vraiment magnifique!"  
>(<strong>English<strong>: Oh my god! You really are beautiful!")

"He says you're beautiful," blushed Jeannot.

"Awww thanks," replied Rei, "Now I have to send some of my magazine copies to my friends and family back home."

* * *

><p><strong>Lynwin-Mu: 1 Week Later<strong>

Rin went to his mailbox by the house and saw the magazines from Rei's latest fashion and interviews. Chuckling, he read the interviews and looked at the photos.

"Hehehe, I better get these to the others," he muttered as he looked at one of the interviews Q&A section and his eyes widened a bit.

"Hmmmm…so someone is trying to get my sexy butterfly?" he growled.

Seconds later his cellphone rang and it showed Rei on it. He knew all too well that ignoring the call would probably not be good for their marriage. So he answered it.

"Rin-san! Are you there!?" asked Rei over the phone.

"Yeah," he replied, "What's going on?"

"Ugh, I am so upset!" he answered, "People are spreading lies and rumors!"

"So it seems…butterfly," replied Rin, "What's going on?"

"Everyone's trying to figure out my marriage and other personal shit that they don't need!" said Rei, "I can't stand this!"

"Hmmm, well I do have my copy of your latest magazine," answered Rin, "And I am not liking what I am reading."

"I swear it's not true!" gasped Rei, "Please honey! You have to listen!"

After a half hour of arguing over the phone, Rin sighed and concluded, "Fine. I'll show up and tell them that you and I are one…sexy butterfly."

Rin hanged up the phone and turned to see Gou and Sei along with the little kids, Atsuko and Saburo.

"Is something the matter?" asked Gou.

"Nothing really, but I think I'm going to Paris and visit my sexy butterfly there," he answered, walking back inside.

"Oh?" she asked, "Did you get the magazines?"

Rin almost gasped but he had to think quickly before answering, "No. I have not. I'm going to go pack up my stuff."

* * *

><p><strong>Marotta-Nanase Residence<strong>

In the other lovely dovey house, the two partners were already in an awkward silence of their own. Haruka found out that Sousuke was going to become Sergi's guardian in the future should anything happen to him or Alex. However, Haruka knew all too well about him as seeing the man often times made things awkward.

"Haru, is something the matter?" asked Alex as he walked into the kitchen to see Haruka chopping up some carrots.

Haruka remained silent while Alex put on an apron but Haru finally said, "I'll do it myself."

"I…uh, okay," he replied.

"Why did you bother?" asked Haruka.

"With what?!" asked Alex.

"Not that it really matters but I am somewhat curious to know about why you had him to become a guardian?" he questioned.

"Haru…look, it's not like I had any other choice and…" replied Alex.

"That's exactly not what I want to hear!" said Haruka, "You had other people to pick from!"

"Haru, what's got into you?" asked Alex.

Haruka sighed and said, "Well…you didn't know much about the past…but that still doesn't mean you could've picked someone else instead of him."

"I picked him because I know of his well connections to the Terran Nost," replied Alex, "Okay, maybe if I lived back in Cleveland, my parents would've had the Cuyahoga County to hire someone but this isn't Ohio.

"I trust Sousuke because I know he is strong…and yes, I am aware he has a dark sense of feelings. I don't know what it is but maybe…his guardianship to my brother might be of some help."

Haruka finally nodded and said, "I'm sorry. I should've not treated you like this. However, I just don't know if we'll ever get along again…with him."

"I'm sure time will tell," replied Alex, "Now do you need some help?"

"Go fetch the herbs in the gardens, the usual ones," said Haruka.

"Right," nodded Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Later: Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris, France<strong>

Rin finally arrived in Paris around 10:15 AM as the plane touched down safely. He ended up going west from taking Lynwin to Tokyo, Tokyo to St. Petersburg, and finally from there to Paris. Thankfully, his schedule from work was a bit flexible and was able to get a week.

After searching around, Rin found Rei at the outside pick up with Eugene and Jeannot. Rin kept his shark smile and made his way inside.

"Ooh la la, ce est monsieur Matsuoka?"  
>(<strong>English:<strong> Ooh la, la, is this Mr. Matsuoka?)

"Oui," replied Rin, "Je m'appelle Rin."  
>(<strong>English<strong>: Yes. My name is Rin.)

"My name is Jeannot, and this is Eugene," said Jeannot, "We're friends of Rei in the fashion modeling."

"I see," replied Rin, keeping his eyes somewhat narrowed but looking happy, "I am glad my sexy butterfly is having a great time."

Eugene gasped as he saw the other ring on Rin that matched Rei's ring. Realizing what this was going to become, he clearly coughed and turned his head to the side.

* * *

><p><strong>Lynwin Library<strong>

Makoto walked through the library center and picked up a set of books for Nagisa on request. Ever since Sai passed away, he wanted to create something special for the lost penguin as well as having a new exhibit for penguins at the zoo.

Nagisa was already in contact with the admins and already proposed his idea. However, the results of them and the approval process was going to be a while wait.

The taller man finally found what he was looking for and left, taking 3 books for now. He hoped that all was going to be okay for him even though the stages of grieving were already happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Coastline's Cove<strong>

The alarms went off as the restaurant's kitchen were in flames. Haruka quickly used his water magic to dispel the fire but it was already damaged enough that it would have to close for a while. However, it was later revealed that someone had plan arson in the kitchen.

Eventually the suspect was caught and taken care of but Haruka was really disheartened by his future. He turned to see Alex standing next to him.

"I'm sorry," he said, holding him by the arm.

"I'll be alright," replied Haruka, "They caught the suspect."

"At least we can make up for a few things," answered Alex, "I really felt bad."

"I know," said Haruka, "But…don't worry about it. I've already understand what the future will become of you and for your brother. He'll need lots of help too when he gets older."

* * *

><p><strong>Yamazaki Residence<strong>

Chigusa sat down in the living room while hearing Sousuke moaning and groaning in pain. His arm was being replaced around which was taking at least an hour or so but Chigusa was not going to be upset by this. Even though she was rather shocked about it before their wedding several years ago, she was at least happy to be by his side.

Kisumi walked out and said, "He's done."

"I understand," she replied.

Sousuke walked out and flexed around on his new arm, feeling better with it.

"It's going to need some tweaks later on," said Kisumi.

"Alright," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in France…<strong>

As the week went on, Rin got to see another fashion show as Rei took on the stage along with Eugene and Jeannot. His overall impression of them was a bit skeptical since he was worried that they would try to use Rei but he felt a bit more comfortable after seeing them in action.

However, with Eugene mostly drunk at times, it was often difficult to communicate through him properly. Thankfully, Jeannot was able to translate and figure out the other man's mumblings.

In one of the nights…

Rin and Rei were already going at it in the shower as Rin dominated over him and said, "I'm okay with friends…but that doesn't mean I worry for you."

"I am very responsible," said Rei, "Ahh…ahhhh!"

Rin was alrady going through him as they kissed.

"I just don't want any problems like that ever again. You've been very important to me…and I know I've been important for you too," replied Rin.

"R-Rin…" blushed Rei.

"You sexy butterfly," smiled Rin as he continued to thrust inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Many Years Later: Mission to Duniya<strong>

Sousuke opened his eyes and found himself young again, floating in the void with Aki. He was about to say something when he saw the golden dog approaching before it took on the human form.

"I see you have done well, Sousuke," smiled Watanuki.

"Why am I revived?" he asked, "And why is she here?"

"The Magic Six have moved on from Earth," replied witch boy, "They have turned back time and are waiting to be reborn. However, your true feelings for them are worried. And…you are also in close ties to one of them as well."

"What makes you think you know that?" he asked.

"Because I saw it," said Watanuki, "With that said, I can grant you life…"

"Wh-what?!" he gasped, "But for what price?!"

"Your price will be your mission on this new world…but also...that other price of your existence…to him…" he said, "But that price won't be fulfilled until the fairest blood is undone."

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"I will send you and Aki to join an organization for a group of people that are at war against the evil in that world," said Watanuki, "You must learn to understand what is happening there because it is said that the Magic Six will arrive in that world and will face a horrible fate before them."

"Why can't you help them?" asked Sousuke, "Your powers must be great!"

"It is true that my powers are indeed powerful, but there are only an acceptable amount of limits I can intervene," said witch boy, "After I send you two there…I cannot be further help."

"Very well," said Sousuke, "I'll go."

It was from there when he and Aki arrived on Duniya and were taken to the organization of 'The Watcher's' but were granted jobs and what not after learning of their mission and requesting for their help in return that they would live harmless from them.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week Later: Days before Alex's awakening<strong>

Jadwiga led Aki and Sousuke to the Iwamara Temple where they recognized the place as the Suiei Temple back on Lynwin. However, what struck them was the marble table and hidden inside was Alex sleeping in his hibernation. However, the cycle was about to end soon and that he would rise once more to hunt down Rasputin.

"So…if he's the only one…" said Sousuke.

"Where are the others?" asked Aki.

"Unknown," replied Jadwiga, "No one has seen them…even if they are to exist, we have no idea where and when they will rise."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 2: Pandora's Reign on Chirottori<strong>

Pandora sat down at her throne as she finally was in full power of the kingdom. She already launched a curse on the wedding night with Dodecadron but no one knew what was going to happen exactly nor when.

She set the curse to a gradual change as the people of Chirottori continued to leave peacefull in the bright wonders. The Mullerians and the humans were still doing just fine.

But it was all going to change…

One of the Chivashis that lived in the village was a small girl named Aida. Upon hearing the news about the wedding, she was one of the few people that got to meet Pandora in person and received a blessing (later a curse) for good health and fortune.

Little did she knew that she would hold part of the curse in her that would spread out to the village and turn the people against each other.

She turned to see her friends, Edy, Adan, and Sar; one was a Chiropteran, the other was a human and the third was an Acephalipteran.

"Y-you guys?" asked Aida.

Edy growled and tried to slash her down, "What have you done!?"

"W-what?!" gasped the other girl.

Adan hissed in reply, "Thanks to you, we can't get our sleep!"

"What are you talking about!?" asked Aida.

"It's your fault!" said Sar, "Now you're gonna pay!"

The trio used their abilities to beat her down but one of the other villagers recognized Sar and threw him into a fight. The other two turned to join them while Aida took her chance to escape, heading up to the mountains where she saw the village going into darkness. Taking her chances, she hid herself in the mountains and waited for the day that Chirottori would be taken back to the light.

Deciding that it would be a long time, she threw herself into a cocoon, forcing herself into hibernation mode.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day: Camelot Universe<strong>

Camelot walked through the Fields of Sakura for the final time as he could feel the Mahotsukai leaving this world one by one. Already, the Mahotsukai have decided to put an end to things and set loose on their works for independence. However, the team that wrote the worlds of Free! were still in fear for the future of the Suiei Timeline.

Iwatobi arrived in the scene and saw the Mahotsukai of the trees floating around.

"What have you decided?" he asked.

"For what?" asked Camelot, "If I shall stay, I will die…if I leave…I could never go back to that same world that I have gone to…"

"But it is clear that your love fore trees and flora have extended beyond this place," said Iwatobi, "More so…Rei is…"

"I know, I know…he's loved me enough," replied Camelot, "But…I'm not a human and neither are you. We know that. Rei must keep his relationship with Alex through the Eternal Promise."

"I found something about Pandora a while ago," he answered, "Follow me."

The two arrived at the abandoned town of Erax Nui where they both recalled from Pandora's stories about her family and this town. She lost her family here when the mysterious plague occurred though she and her sister Morgan barely escaped.

"What did you find out?" asked Camelot.

Iwatobi opened his fist and revealed three Sakura petals, "These petals…they belong to Morgan, Elaine, and Morgause. The sisters made a pact together long ago…promising each other for love and happiness no matter what the future lies ahead."

"And your point?" asked the other Mahotsukai.

"If we can find the fourth petal, I am sure we can get Pandora back on our side," said Iwatobi, "I know she can still find her way back."

"But only by fairest blood though?" asked Camelot, "Our magic isn't even enough to bring her back."

"And what about the final secret?" replied Iwatobi, "Do you remember when I told the others about Earth and Duniya?"

"W-what?!" gasped Camelot, "You mean…you didn't tell them the truth!?"

"Time flowing will soon be twisted by the past and the future…but every choice that is made are all decided what is happening now…" said Iwatobi, "I promised them that once everything was all set in place; everyone will understand the way of things."

"B-but…" began the other Mahotsukai, "The Magic Six…"

"Pandora already knew the truth…and she's using it against both Earth and Duniya…to unleash a hell between them," said Iwatobi, "As for us…we can only wait and see what will become of them."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day: Chirottori<strong>

The crowd of birds returned to the Dark Fortress where Pandora splashed herself in a black pit of oil. She barely climbed herself out and breathed heavily in pain after being slashed down by the pirates and Rin and Rei.

Trembling, she looked up to the crystal mirror and extended her hand out, demanding for more worlds to be eaten to resume her youthful form…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Matryona and Varvara were put in prison cells by the Chivashi as they finally got them in their hands. However, after hearing that Pandora returned to the castle badly weakened, they were quickly summoned to go get her food and energy to replenish her youthful form once more.<p>

"Your majesty, we got them here, the children of Rasputin," said Haruto.

"E-excellent," replied Pandora as her skin began to smooth out while her breaths were finally more deep.

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Mariko.

"I have prepared something for the Magic Six..." she answered, "But you guys on the other hand...you've done enough for now."

"W-wait, what are you saying?" asked Rikuto.

"Simple," she said, "I don't need of you guys...anymore."

Before the others could protest, Pandora opened her mouth and sucked their energy out, turning them into molecules of their existence and absorbed them to her body, finishing up her design.

* * *

><p><strong>The Destiny War – Phase 1: Invasion of Earth<strong>

Atari and Annabelle's forces managed to slay off most of the Megascolides while Xing and Demitra fought off several of the Chiropterans.

The remaining Av-Matoran robots were sent again to find Abigail but later were given messages that she was no where to be seen. They had hope to capture her in order to figure out what Pandora had planned for this world but it was already in chaos with the fighting.

"I just hope Beatrice and Johann are alright," said Claudia as she narrowly dodged an attack from a Byatis frog.

Atari fired her heated blast gun and turned the massive frog into mush.

"Take dis you slimy fucker!" smirked Thugisa as he twirled himself in the air and slashed down another Nachas Spider, "Ha! You thought you can man-up against the swag lord?!"

"Someones definitely enjoying this," muttered Annabelle with a smile.

The portal in the skies thundered down with a rain of lightning as the combaters were in for a surprise; a group of zombie-like beings invading the city.

"W-what in the name of?!" gasped Claudia.

It was a bunch of humans but their skins were filled with blisters or scars with blood while some of their faces were mutated in shapes or their limbs were beyond the horror in a nightmare of some scary movie.

"I-I remember these!" gasped Atari, "They tried to invade the city when it fell!"

Annabelle casted a blast of fire to burn off several of the mutants but other mutants with massive feet and limbs while other zombies had various tumor-like cells on their skin/bodies.

"Don't let them kill our friends!" shouted Denise.

More megascolides emerged from the lake and screeched loudly before attacking the city, smashing the buildings apart into rubble.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Duniya: Iwamara<strong>

Back in the Lynhaven's bar, Rei paced himself back and forth, still feeling upset and heartbroken by all of this. If only he knew soon enough, perhaps he would've saved Alex.

Rin sat down next to him along with Nagisa while Makoto sat down with Haruka for a bit along with Anne, Awlida, and Shirahama.

Sergi stepped into the bar and saw them all in deep silence.

"Did anything happen?" asked Awlida.

"No," said Sergi, "It's all too quiet out and there has been no sign of anyone."

"Sounds like we'll just have to take on the bitch on our own," sighed Shirahama while looking at his sword, "I can't take it anymore!"

Gou walked into the bar with Aki to hear the commotion while the former looked at her brother and Rei together, almost like how it was back on Lynwin. However, Rei could still not stop shedding tears as he could just hear the echoes of how he and Alex made their promise together back in Italy and how much development of their pure love for each other…

Finally, Haruka got up and headed out.

"Haru?" asked Makoto.

"Where are you going?" asked Rei.

"I'll be back," he said before stepping out.

Awlida wanted to go follow Haru but she felt her arm from Anne, prompting her to only stay and wait.

Meanwhile, Beatrice, Johann, Jadwiga and Georgia sat at the outside patio of the bar, looking out the ocean where the massive portal still stood tall and mighty with energy leaking in and out at the same time.

Georgia was already saddened to hear about Alex's death but was in more of a shock about Anastasia after the princess fulfilled her destiny back on Earth.

"So is it true then?" she asked.

"Anatasia was a strong warrior…she did what she could to reunite her family and to stop the war that we put upon ourselves…" explained Beatrice.

"I'm amazed that even though Earth and Duniya are different worlds; we can still somewhat talk to each other just fine," said Georgia.

Johann could only stare out at the sea, wondering how her friends were doing back on Earth. She knew that it had gone really violent with the fighting but she could not understand why the city here was too tranquil and quiet.

* * *

><p>Haruka walked in to the Suiei Temple and saw Alex's body on the marble table, all dressed in white and gold robes. He made sure no one was around because he had a lot to say to him…<p>

"And here you are…all dressed up…waiting to go to the heavens?" asked Haruka, walking around the dead body, holding back his tears.

"I remember you once said that you'll never forget our times together…" he continued, "Times that would be sketched in our memories to look back to. And then, being born in a foreign world…that we have forgotten…I thought I was happy.

But…I'm not."

Haruka's eyes began to water a little as he touched Alex's cold hand and said, "I'm so sorry for not keeping that promise…but now Rei is forever alone…making us all forever alone…"

"But at least, you'll be remembered as a team member…no…more than that, a brother to our family," he concluded as he brushed his hand through Alex's hair.

"I'm sorry Makoto…I'm sorry Rei…I'm sorry everyone…" he muttered, "Please forgive me Alex…but I still…**_l-love you…to this day_**."

Haruka descended down on Alex's lips for a small brief kiss before walking away from the room, holding back his sadness and taking on his netural face once more. He remembered very much at at time like this when he left Alex for a bit to spend one last time with Rin and Rei back on Earth…and now it was finally eating him up a little.

_Because he too…felt as guilty as he was…for that single choice…_

However, a fainting noise of breathing was heard as the Last Star opened his eyes finally breathed heavily with a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks. He had never seen such brighter light than reawakening once more from a death that would've taken his life completely. His necklace shined once more as it gave a faint glow of golden energy coursing through his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Back Outside...<strong>

"He died…for us! For our cause! WE CANNOT JUST HIDE BEHIND THESE WALLS, AND WATCH THIS LAND DIE WITH HIM!" snapped Shirahama.

Georgia tried to keep calm and said, "This grief is blinding all of you. You all must wait and we'll figure out a new plan."

"And for what!?" asked Anne, "We've waited for 22 years for all of this! The 18 years of war, 4 years of seemingly peace! How are we supposed to feel free?!"

"Deana, Akane and Glena have not yet showed up," said Georgia.

"Actually, I have saw a flare in the skies; it must be them," replied Jadwiga as she arrived to them.

Deana, Akane, and Glena finally arrived in Iwamara with a large army of troops from Aeuropa City. However, upon hearing the news about Alex's death, the girls were in for a shock and tears.

"W-we were too late!" gasped Deana, "I'm so sorry Rei!"

Rei and Deana hugged while Glena lowered her head down and Akane kept silent.

Gou sat on the steps with Sei while Nitori, Momo and Sergi stood in silence as well. Some people were already in lost in conversation with random topics for a moment.

Rin heard a soft noise of footsteeps nearby. He turned with the others and gasped at the sight.

Everyone in the audience stopped and turned their head to see Alex revived once more standing at the steps. Sergi's eyes began to water up in shock as everyone gathered enough space to see their beloved survivor.

The other boys made their way through as they saw Alex standing before everyone as their eyes began to spill tears of relief. Alex walked over to them and gently shook each of their hands with a low smile.

Rei would normally hug him and cry but it was far too happy to see him back again but Alex's face was a bit darker in expression, filled with revenge and determination to defeat Pandora once and for all.

He turned to see Jadwiga along with Johann, Beatrice, Deana, Glena, the pirates and a few others.

"Looks like death has favored you," said Jadwiga.

"Death favors no living being…but as a Mahotsukai, things can change," he answered.

She nodded as Alex whispered harshly, "We must ride…under the thundering waves of power like that of how we fight against Rasputin."

"You need to rest a bit more," she replied.

"…We've rested long enough," said Alex as he started to get tenser on his words.

The crowds watched in awe and in silence as the final star turned to his team mates standing before him. Rei could only give a smile of happiness while Alex hugged him briefly and did the same for the others.

He turnd to see the crowds of people of all kinds; from the desert people of Neo Tabuk, to the secret agents of Aeuropa City, to the group of friends from Earth. He saw Johann with her wings from Iwatobi glowing in a faint color of blue while the Style Five stared at him.

"For us to fight, for us to win…" he muttered, "For us to fight for us to win…"

"We can end this. There is a way out of this cursed life that we've live in! Earth and Duniya have both suffered tragedies, betrayals…lies…cheats, and false ideologies. **_Things that should've never been said, were spoken! Things that should've never happened, occurred by our own mistakes!_**"

Everyone stayed silent at the speech as he continued;

"_If we continue to fight amongst ourselves, we'll only kill each other off as planned by our enemy. Pirate Clans clashed for Makoto and Haruka's reign of the sea. Villagers from Lynwin back home clashed based on relationships…and WHO should WE be put arranged to…against our will!_

Monsters continue to roam in both lands, terrorizing people further and further. Now it is our time to put an end to all of this, and make _the future beyond_…a hopeful beginning.

My friends, ready your swords, ready your arms, cast your magic…and let us remember why we live together…not just because of us as a team, but also…for your own existence…let us go…let us put AN END TO THIS PANDEMONIUM!"

Everyone roared in motivation as the time has finally come…the all-out attack on Chirottori!

* * *

><p>Pandora looked at herself in the mirror once more as she resumed her youthful form finally after eating hundreds of worlds and stories. The trillions of trillions of lives she consumed changed her form as she now wore black, ebon suit with a dark, spiky crown.<p>

Her heart was filled with energy of darkness as she could only wait to make the demise of the Magic Six…a reality…

"Soon…it all ends here…"

**~Episode 10 END~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Episode 11 PV~<strong>

**Makoto**: I'm so glad you made it!

**Rei: **I swear, I won't let her defeat you!

**Nagisa: **Yeah, you can count on us!

**Alex: **Thank you...

**Rin: **I'll show that bitch who's the boss here!

**Haruka: **Just make it swift and easy so we can start again...

**Alex: **Next time, Free! _**Journey's End Part 1, **I can't believe that this town is...no...this world is...!_


	14. Episode 11: All That Glitters!

**_~Episode 11: _****_ジャーニーズエンドパート_****_1: _****_オール_****_·_****_ザットグリッター等_****_  
><em>****_Journey's End Part 1 - All That Glitters!_**

_"Every beauty lies within something foreign,"_

_-Rei Ryugazaki_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Before the Winter Plague, Camelot Universe, Summer Season<strong>

Pandora, Morgan, Elaine, and Morgause splashed happily together at Lake Erax in their long clothes of Bathing Dresses with hats and facial protection from the sun. It was one of their sisterly traditions that they would come out here at the highest of summer (aka the Summer Solstice).

"Hey Pandora, can you help me find some sea shells?" asked Elaine.

"Sure!" she replied.

Morgan smiled while Morgause happily splashed around the shoreline, kicking the water with her feet while laughing. The other two sisters walked several yards over as Pandora flicked her hands as the sand ahead of them exploded, revealing a few sea shells in the shallow pit.

"Your magic…" gasped Elaine, "How did it get so powerful!?"

"Well I uh…" shrugged Pandora.

"It seems a bit unusual," said Elaine, "I haven't even reached my pre-stage magic. It's almost like the Legend of the fairest blood."

"Fairest Blood?" asked Pandora, "Wait! You mean the tale that mamma and papa used to tell us?!"

"Well it is said that those who are born with magic naturally are said to have blood that is so powerful," shrugged Elaine.

"Now, now," said Morgan as she walked over with Morgause, "It's only just a tale. There has been no sign of a Mahotsukai with such powers…not even Camelot himself is close."

The lake suddenly shifted and turned as a gigantic monster in a form of a massive caterpillar rose above them, scaring the girls.

"RUN!" screamed Moraguse.

The girls ran as Morgan dragged Pandora but the Mahotsukai was somehow acting strangely, acting on her own to unleash a blast of magic that smacked the creature to the side. It roared back and threw spit towards the girls but Pandora unleashed up a shield before snapping her fingers as the caterpillar monster broke in half as blood spewed out, polluting the lake and the beach area.

"W-what in the name of…?!" gasped Elaine, horrified.

"Sister, what's going on?" asked Morgan

"I…I just acted like on my own and…" she began.

"You saved us but how did you get that advance in your magic? I mean, you're older than us but even still…you haven't even reached adolescence," replied Morgan.

"But that creature spoke to me…calling me a monster," said Pandora, a bit horrified.

"You're not a monster," replied Elaine, "You're our sister! And you saved us."

"That's right," smiled Morgan, "We'll never look at you as one."

Morgause turned to see a small Sakura flower floating from a nearby tree. She grabbed it and showed it to her sisters, "Look at how lovely these petals are."

"Here, let's each take a petal and we'll swear that as long as we carry these…we'll be together no matter how far away we are," said Elaine, "This is our sisterly pact."

"I like that," agreed Morgan, "That way Pandora…if you do become an Author, this petal can be your symbol of hope."

"Thanks," she smiled.

But their happiness was not to last as that winter season will arrive with terror…turning the villagers into monsters of all shapes and sizes…

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Duniya – Present Day<strong>

After meeting Awlida's twins and embracing their reunion, the Magic Six sat on their Hover Bikes provided to them from The Watcher's. Some of the people were already ahead with horses and other slower moving technology.

They departed Iwamara and headed in a southern-eastern direction, heading towards the Las Jangwa Desert. The Magic Six were followed by Johann, Beatirce, Jadwiga, and Georgia while Gou, Sei, Momo, Nitori, and Aki rode on the larger vehicles.

Alex could feel the darkness rising closer and closer as they reached the outskirts of the desert. He knew that it wouldn't be long until their conflict will actually begin.

"Alex?" asked Rei, worried.

"I'll be fine," he answered, "I won't die again."

"You better not," replied the megane.

"Alex-chan! I think I see the mountains ahead!" shouted Nagisa.

The group stopped and saw the series of mountains with the dark cloud hovering high above the area of Chirottori.

"This is it," said Alex, "Chirottori. The mountain ranges are called Mount Etcetera."

"Is it the only way in?" asked Makoto.

"We probably shouldn't take these vehicles in," said Alex, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Why's that?" asked Haruka.

"Chirottori is a volcanic region…which can be seering hot," he answered.

"Are you sure there's not another way in?" asked Jadwiga.

Alex closed his eyes and tried to remember…he visualized himself back when he was a little boy in his dresses, running around the outskirts of Chirottori. He remembered playing with the villagers though they would normally turn against one another at times.

Suddenly, Alex felt a jolt of emotions hidden in one of the mountains.

"Y-you guys…I think someone is up there," he replied, starting the engine again.

"W-wait!" shouted Rei before he and the others continued their way.

* * *

><p>The gang made their way to the base of the mountains when Alex drank the last vial of his Chiropteran blood.<p>

"Wait here," he said, "I sense someone…"

Alex used his Chiropteran abilities to jump up the mountains, reaching himself to a cave where he saw a small cocoon bathed in red light. He took out his sword and carefully sliced opened the protective layer.

A small girl emerged out with Chiropteran wings before opening her eyes which glowed in a Lavender color.

Aida opened her eyes and saw Alex right before him, holding the sword.

"W-what do you want?!" she hissed.

"I am your king," he answered, "One who was exiled from this land."

"Don't try to fool me," she answered.

"Your power is the same as mine," replied Alex, "Clearly you have seen what has happened in this land. The Mullerians will have their home back."

"As if I were to expect this land to return to normal," she hissed, readying her claws.

"Put the claws down," he said, "I have an army outside here. But you must tell me, what did you hear?"

"How should I know?" she growled.

Alex had no choice but since he was in his Chiropteran mode, he was able to access his Mahotsukai abilities and he waved a flash of light towards her, cleaning out the darkness with reason and light. Aida gasped and looked at herself, looking like how she was years ago while the town was still beautiful.

"Y-you?" she asked, confused.

"Yes," he replied with a smile, "I am the true King of the Mullerians. But let is put an end to the current tyrant, shall we?"

* * *

><p>The two returned down the mountains where the others were at as they were shocked at the little girl before them.<p>

"This is Aida," said Alex, "She knows another way into Chirottori."

Aida bowed to her visitors and said, "Welcome. Please follow me, we have no time to waste here."

* * *

><p><strong>Chirottori Castle<strong>

Pandora walked through the castle with Kain and another Chiropteran, passing through the halls as she was heading to one of the outside balconies.

"Where are they?" asked.

"Their numbers are massive and swollen," replied Kain, "A mass of them are on the boundaries of the desert and the mountains."

"They say that they have the flag from the past…now flowing once more," said the other guard.

"_Then let them come…let them brave their skulls into these cold, hard, stone walls…**and bring me my prize**_," she hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Destiny War – Phase 3: Siege of ChirottoriFinal Confrontation of Pandora**

Aida led the group through the twist and turns of the mountains while Alex and Rei kept a watchful eye on the girl. Alex was able to detect her feels and memories and saw that she had fled from the area when Pandora first took control of the kingdom.

"So it seems you fled when she took control?" asked Alex.

"I hid myself in a Chiropteran cocoon," said Aida, "Three of my friends turned against each other but then they turned against me."

"She must have used the same spell we had suffered through," replied Beatrice.

"Pandora used a spell called Shattered Morals; anyone affected by it will show their worst selves and will tear each other apart until everyone either dies or becomes unified under her rule," replied the young Mullerian, "She had everyone fought here at first but made the people unified."

"That's almost like how we were back on Earth," muttered Johann, "Only that she wanted everyone to die."

"She'll definitely meet her end with us," growled Deana.

"Even if…you can't win?" said Aida

"We will win," said Rin, "For the team, for the future, and for the sake of our families and our friends that we love; we WILL BE SURE to win."

"Even if…the odds are against you…" sighed Aida, "I…it's for the sake…for the ones you love."

Alex rested his hand over Aida and said, "I need you to do me a favor. These people are under her spell right?"

"I would assume they are," she answered.

"Get them out from this village. I don't want to harm any innocent lives. However, we'll fight off the guards and anyone else, but…I know there has to be some innocent people that are on between her will and their own will. Those people, get them to safety," he explained.

"They won't listen to me," replied Aida.

"They will," said Makoto, taking out his vase and chanting a small hymn.

"M-Mako-chan?" asked Nagisa.

"Waters of life…grant them the river that will revive and forgive and bring them to exodus," chanted Makoto as his eyes glowed a soft green, creating a small stream of water that slowly flowed down from the mountain, heading to the kingdom.

* * *

><p>Some of the Mullerians that were left in Chirottori were indeed under Pandora's control while others just fought amongst themselves like it was normal. Several of the people were humans as well but they were already slave workers for the Mullerians while the Chiropterans patrolled the area.<p>

However, many of these beings have developed fire-based powers due to the volcanic region. One of the inhabitants turned to see a flow of water making its way down towards the center of the village, seeing that it was coming from the mountains.

Another Mullerian rushed over to take a wash of the water but found himself fighting another villager. Eventually, a few more of the residents began to fight over the water until it flooded the area, bathing them into some sort of a miracle.

The Six Suiei Gods appeared towards them along with Aida, looking at the recently healed villagers.

"Thou must leave this land," said Suiei Nanase, "Tis not safe for you all."

Aida looked through the crowd before her and recognized her old friends from long ago; including Sar, Edy, and Adan.

"S-SAR!" shouted Aida, rushing over to the trio.

"Oh Aida!" he smiled, crying happily.

"T-these beings…" said Edy.

"The Legend is true after all! If the Six stars reunite…the reign of Pandora will come to an end!" gasped Adan.

"There is not much time," said Suiei Tachibana, "Pandora knows we are here but she is waiting for the chaos to begin. Before that happens, all of you must leave."

"And not have this land back?!" asked Adan, "I will fight!"

Several of the other Mullerians agreed. Not wasting the time to argue, the Suiei Gods unleashed a blast of water into the skies, signaling the armies to come down from the mountains. The Mullerians gasped at the swollen numbers of humans before them; all coming from other areas of the world.

The Tabukists, Aeuropeans, Iwamarians, the pirates, and other allies, all led by the Magic Six as the massive army charged down. The Mullerians joined up as their forces were now completed as one.

Sergi, Aki, Momo, and several others flew on their vehicles as they attacked the now rising monsters of Chiropterans, Megascolides, and other fire beasts around the region.

**_Finally…the final battle…has begun!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Earth<strong>

Several Chiroptearns tore down some of the buildings while the inhabitants continued to fight back, repelling some of the monsters towards the portal. One of the Chiropterans touched the portal and was instantly burned into dust.

"Y-you guys!" gasped Xing, "I think we have our turning point!"

"I saw that too!" said Claudia, "We have to hurry and push them back!"

"I hope Beatrice and Johann are aright," answered Atari, "I feel like this battle won't be over until something really happens in that other world."

Annabelle summoned her witches/warlocks again and they used their magic to capture the flying beasts and swinging them towards the portal, pushing them towards the wall of energy. As predicted, the monsters were incinerated into dust.

However, the Byatis frogs and the Nacahs spiders were already attacking various civilians while some were trying to escape on the air ships. The frogs used their sticky tongues to attack themselves onto the ships while the spiders used their webs to pin down the massive vehicles.

* * *

><p>In the skies, Sousuke's robotic arm was already feeling a bit stiff but Chigusa turned to one of the captains, asking, "What's going on down there? Why aren't the ships going?"<p>

"Monsters are attacking! But we have to keep moving!" replied the captain.

"I'm going back," said Sousuke, "I don't want any more lives to be lost!"

"Honey, your arm!" replied Chigusa, "You can't get too reckless with it!"

* * *

><p>Down below, Nao turned to see several of the frogs attacking the air ships, he took out a small vial of some clear fluid and threw it towards the monsters, creating an explosion of fog that turned the monsters into mush.<p>

"Seems like the table has turned a little," said Ikuya, pointing to the skies to the east and west.

Shiina and Kisumi saw more battle ships from Terran Nost finally arriving in time to turn the events around for their favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chirottori, Planet Duniya<strong>

While the massive armies continued to combat the endless Chiropterans, Megascolides, and other monsters, the Magic Six along with their allies broke in towards the fortress region where the castle stood dark and tall, shimmering in shadow.

"This is only the outside area," said Alex, pointing to another gate, "We have to get past there if we are to get inside."

"But where are the guards?" asked Rei.

"Clearly this is looking too easy," said Rin.

The ground exploded in front of them as a massive fire dragon erupted.

"DRAGON SEA KING!" screamed Alex, summoning his water dragon to counteract the elements.

The fire dragon blew fire out but the water one replied with its own, turning the flames into steam while using its claws to slash and fight. The fire dragon roared but used its power to heat up the water dragon, boiling from the inside out.

"Makoto threw an acidic, explosive splash towards the fire dragon, hoping that it will counteract the attack. The acid exploded, distracting the fire dragon while the water dragon roared out its waves of water and managed to turn it to steam.

However, the flames of the fire dragon were already beginning to reform slowly.

"We'll settle this," said Suiei Nanase, "You guys go on ahead!"

"GO!" shouted Suiei Hazuki.

The Magic Six combined their powers, shouthing, "SPIRALLLLLLLL SPLASHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The combined blast smashed through the entrance, creating another explosion of light and force. Once the debris was cleared, they all charged inside.

Alex closed his eyes and focused on where Pandora was at; it was no surprise when he found out…the main chamber.

"Where is she?" asked Makoto.

"The main chamber area," said Alex, "on the tower."

"And that is…?" asked Rei.

"We have a way to go yet," answered Alex, grabbing Rei's hand, "COME ON!"

The group reached out to a courtyard clearing that was similar to the one back in Italy where the Shadow Mafia resided.

"Th-this place…" said Haruka.

The others readied on their weapons and silently made their way through. The pirates and other allies stayed hidden in the shadows to wait upon a signal.

"This is too much like Italy," said Rei, "Too much…and it's NOT beautiful!"

"Keep your voices down!" hissed Nagisa.

Rin used his x-ray vision but couldn't tell what was going on, "You guys…do you think we are…?"

**_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

"W-WHAT WAS THAT?!" gasped Makoto, horrified.

**_Whrilllll…Whirll….whrilll…._**

Two pairs of flickering lights shined around, making mechanical noises. Before their eyes, gigantic robotic creatures with their tractor wheels and their long punching claws…

"MANAS!" gasped Alex, "THESE ARE THE MANAS!"

"W-WHAT?!" gasped Rei.

"So that's what they look like?" asked Nagisa, seeing their strange robotic pincers with metallic looking masks on its two smaller heads.

One of the Manas whirled its noise and sped towards them.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Makoto as they all dove to the side, dodging the attack. Nagisa barely got up in time to see another one charging towards him. He threw up a water shield but was punched in the face, being thrown across the area.

"NAGISA!" cried Rin.

"Waters of wrath, go take thy prey!" chanted Haruka, unleashing a blast of his attack towards the Manas but it made no damage.

Makoto attacked as well but also got punched in the chest and spat out a ton of blood, possibly breaking a few of his bones in the chest.

"MAKOTO!" shouted Rei.

Awlida and Anne were about to go into battle but Alex shouted, "NO! These are too dangerous! Keep on guard for anyone else!"

More Manas appeared, trying the surround the boys. Before the robots could attack again, their Suiei necklaces began to glow; at first by their respective color but then it changed to white.

"W-what's going on!?" asked Rin.

"I-I feel a bit strange," said Makoto.

"O-our powers…" replied Nagisa, feeling his energy connecting to Alex and Rei.

"Y-you guys!" said Rei, "I think this is it! Our time has come!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruka.

"Our powers…three shall walk in the path of courage…the other three walk in the path of fortitude…" replied Alex.

Rin turned to look at Nagisa and said, "I hope what the gods told us earlier was right…"

"I would say the same thing…now you better be nice during this…" replied the blonde.

"Same to you," answered the red-hair.

Rin and Nagisa let go of their hands as they each joined with their respective partners, feeling raw energy coursing throught their bodies…in each sphere of light, three pairs of eyes…locked into one…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 2: Morgan's Funeral, Temple of Souls, Camelot Magna<strong>

Iwatobi, Sametsuka, Sano, Mayfield, Phoenix and several other Mahotsukai stood in the Temple of Souls while Pandora placed her Sakura petal to Morgan.

"I'm so sorry sister," said Pandora, tearful, "Please take my petal and I'll know that you'll have my heart."

The procession went through the original, abandoned hometown of Erax Nui and later in the village of Costra. Many people attended to the funeral, giving their condolences to Pandora as she thanked them for visiting.

Iwatobi looked at her sadly for a moment while the others remained silent. Pandora turned to him with a hug, still crying over the loss.

"I swear…I want to make a home…for all of us," said Pandora, "A home where everyone can belong to…"

The others remained silent, wondering if they were even allowed to create such a reality. For now, they were the chosen Mahotsukai to create the world of swimming and magic and other places according to the script.

"We'll make it possible, I swear," said Iwatobi quietly, "I won't forget."

* * *

><p><strong>The Store of Wishes<strong>

Watanuki walked through the warehouse of the shop, looking for a particular item that he received from a long time ago. Hidden through one of the wardrobes, he opened it and found a set of bones that were from the shoulder joint all the way down to the digits of the hand.

"Sousuke…long ago, you gave up your entire arm…for Rin's existence…and Rin…you paid your price as well in order to keep Sousuke's existence," he muttered.

He turned over to see a photo that showed the Magic Six upon their wedding on Lynwin, continuing, "Haru…you and Alex still hold a sense of love, even though you have swore to your new partners. However, the same is said for all of you. Never forget for your own wish…

The time of your final decision…has come!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day: Destiny War, Phase 3: Fusion of the Free!BoysMagic Six!**

The two massive titanic beings stood over the Manas as the battle was now beginning to turn a little.

Riruko Matanachi (龍子マタ那智), the fusion of Rin, Makoto, and Haruka stood tall and mighty with dark, navy blue hair and red tips in a fashion similar to Rin with a ponytail on the back. The eyes shined green with radiance as he turned to see one of the Manas jumping towards him. With few efforts, the fusion entity tore the robot away from his chest and threw it across the area.

Renagal Ryuzouta ( 恋愛ギャルリュウ創太), the fusion of Rei, Nagisa, and Alex also stood tall and ready with his hairstyle similar to Alex but had blue hair of Rei's with yellow tips from Nagisa's blonde. He took a deep breath and unleashed a cold, icy power, freezing the robots.

Both of these entities were way over 6 feet tall (perhaps almost 10 feet in height) with clad in colorful, shiny armor with stronger looking swords from their Arabian clothing.

One of the Manas turned to attack but the menacing look of Riruko made the robot scurry away.

"What, so you scurry away like a tiny firefly?!" roared Riruko with a loud laughter echoing the area.

"Do not taunt them Riruko," said Renagal. "Remember that they are unwilling servants to our enemy. Let us finish this quickly."

_"Spirit of Courage…hear me…I AM RIRUKO!" he shouted, unleashing a wave of light from his sword._

_"Spirit of Fortitude…hear me…I AM RENAGAL!" he cried out, marking a similar pose in ready for battle._

Behind the scenes the pirates, Deana, Glena, and other allies were shocked to see such gigantic entities before them.

"A-amazing…" gasped Awlida, stunned, "So tall and…"

"Their powers are much stronger this way," said Masaru.

"Should we go help them?" asked Glena.

"Probably not a good idea," said Shirahama, "They told us to stand by."

The two fusion entities (in Bionicle they would call this a "Kaita") turned to see more of the Manas crabs making their way. The two combined their powers to create a stronger version of SPIRAL SPLASH, sending waves of power across the area, destroying a good chunk of the walls around them.

"R-right…" said Anne, feeling a bit nervous, "We should move out of the way…"

The two Kaita turned to see several more Manas crabs coming in. It was getting a bit more challenging even though they were very strong, muscular, powerful beings, the numbers of the crabs were at least over 20.

"So…this is how it ends Renagal?" asked Riruko.

"For these monsters!" growled Renagal, "We will not go down without a price!"

One of the crabs leaped onto Renagal, throwing him across the area but smashed into some strange tower, creating electrical sparks. 5 Manas were electrocuted and shut down.

"Wait brother," said Riruko, "These towers…"

The two used their swords to slice down all the towers around, disabling the Manas as they each shut down. Once it was done, the others arrived at the scene and saw the giants before them.

"H-Haru?!" asked Awlida.

Riruko turned to her and said, "Haruka, Rin, and Makoto make up my body as one. They are still alive but their will is combined."

"The same with ours," replied Renagal, "Rin and Nagisa were willing to separate for the time being to allow us to exist. Our love for each other still lives but this moment required our existence."

Riruko turned to the doorway and kicked it open, saying, "Pandora's chamber lies beyond here."

"Remember, let courage and fortitude be your friends and your ultimate ally," said Renagal, "Even when you're near death."

The two kaita began to shimmer away, revealing the Magic Six separated back to their individuals once more.

"HARU!" shouted Awlida, hugging him.

"Makoto!" cried Anne.

"Onii-chan!" said Gou.

They smiled to see their friends still together so far with not much causalities.

"W-we did it guys!" said Rei, "We were able to survive that fate and more!"

"R-Rin-chan," said Nagisa, before crying, "I'm so sorry for what I've said to you earlier!"

"I feel the same way," he replied, hugging the blonde, "The Suiei Gods were right about our relationships!"

The two hugged happily as the others smiled, knowing that after hearing about what they were told earlier back in Terran Nost, the gods have indeed saved their lives once more even though it wasn't completely approved at first.

"Are they still fighting out there?" asked Alex, "The other armies?"

"Most likely," said Deana, "But we have to keep going. We got a boss-ass bitch to defeat!"

The gang rushed through the hallways, seeing more of the familiar rooms of various chambers as they realized they were already closer and closer to the final enemy. However, Alex felt something strange in the air as his eyes glowed neon golden.

"Y-you guys!" he said, hearing a strange electrical whirl all over.

"W-what is that noise?" asked Rei.

Makoto turned to a door and said, "In here you guys!"

They rushed inside in of of the chambers as Alex was the last one to shut the door. Moments later, a flashing blast of light/electricity struck through the hallways.

"W-what in the name of!?" gasped Gou.

"One of the many traps," said Alex, "Pandora is probably scared to the point she's using all of what this fortress has."

"Well that's no surprise," replied Nagisa, "Such a cowardly bitch."

Alex took another sip of his Chiropteran blood to resume his darker form, detecting the area around.

"A-Alex?" asked Rei.

"I remember now," he replied, "There's a secret path that leads right up to the room. I can smell it."

Alex turned to one of the book shelves and pushed it with his Chiropteran strength, revealing the set of stairs.

"Beyond this leads to the upper levels. However, I must go on ahead first," said Alex.

"You can't!" replied Makoto, "We'll stay with you."

"I need 2 minutes," he answered, "I need to make a safe trail for you guys in case she unleashes that electrical blast again. I'll leave a trail of my blood, give me two minutes and the blood will lead you guys."

Before the others could protest, Alex cut himself opened on his wrist, leaving a trail of his blood and began his way up the stairs.

"Sounds like we'll have to obey his wish," sighed Rei.

"Uh guys," said Nagisa, turning his head to see a set of Chiropteran Guards with weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Earth:<strong>

Ikuya stood over a hill on Mount Aluk while fighting off a Chiropteran. He turned to see Shiina, Kisumi, and Nao.

"Sousuke has gone with the others," said Shiina, "He needs to get back here."

"Has everyone managed to get out?" asked Ikuya.

"The last ship took the civilians safely yes," replied Nao, "But I'm afraid that our duty isn't over just yet…"

"You think it's best we take our leave now?" asked Kisumi.

Ikuya turned to the skies before saying, "By fairest blood…it is done."

* * *

><p>Back down in the city, most of the area was completely destroyed but many monsters and beasts were defeated from the attacks. Robots were destroyed into parts, several witches killed but the force and the spirit of this kingdom was still strong enough to fight anyday until they were victorious.<p>

Atari was a bit injured from the fight and was already on the last ship to Australia while Annabelle managed to heal some of the other injuries but for the sake and protection of the people, a few of the girls split off; one group heading down to Australia and the other staying to continue fighting.

Xing twirled on her Sametsuka staff, unleashing waves across the area to throw the Chiropterans and Megascolides across the area.

Thugisa kicked down another Nachas spider, "Take dis you spiky motherfucker! Ha! You thought a swag lord like myself only bribed about shit?!"

"Thugy, we have to get moving to the Souther district!" said Xing.

"Gotcha that," he replied as he jumped to the spider and jumping up and down to squash it.

* * *

><p><strong>In the skies:<strong>

Claudia, Denise, and Demitra checked on the other civilians all worried but in relieved to escape. They were already leaving the continent at last and heading over to Australia for a temporally stop. However, Sousuke was already getting more upset by the minute.

Closing his eyes, he focused on a part of his power…reaching out to Rin's eyes to see what was happening. He gasped in shock as he could finally see them making their way through a dark castle where Pandora waited for them for the final confrontation.

Words of the past echoed his mind as he somehow remembered that day but thought it was all just a dream…

"Don't disappear!"

"Honey?" asked Chigusa.

"It's nothing," he said, "I…I have to…I need a moment."

He left the main room and went over to the windows to see how high they were. He closed his eyes and said, "Can you hear me…witch?"

"I can," replied Watanuki's voice.

"About the price…is it true…who I really am?" asked Sousuke.

"You are who you are, but yes…your existence is tied to him…just like the others. It's as I told you all long ago…that each of you will live out your lives; but towards the end, you will reunite with your other selves. What you do with them…is all up to you," explained the witch.

"I…I did what I could, but I feel…upset," said Sousuke, "I tried to be more opened to them and yet I…"

"What you've done is opening your heart…and that's exactly what you need to do," said Watanuki, "Because after all…your existence…is inevitable."

"Take me there," replied Sousuke, "Along with the others. It's time we put an end to all of this."

* * *

><p><strong>Chirottori Fortress, Outside Yards<strong>

Back in Chirottori, the armies of Aeuropa, Tabukists/Starrists, Iwamarians and others continued to fight off the monsters while some began to tear down the walls of the fortress, trying to break into the inner part of the castle.

Sergi, Aki, and Momo fired more spheres of light from their Midak Skyblasters, punching holes through the walls and causing some of the towers to collapse to the ground.

Seijuurou turned to slash down another Chiropteran while Nitori narrowly dodged a Megascolide. The elder Mikoshiba brother clashed with his bare hands against an Acephalipteran, punching through its mouth while taking a grip on its fangs. His improved strength from Nitori's (from Izawa's blood) blood allowed him to behave in vampire-like ways during battle.

Nitori's eyes glowed neon sky blue as he jumped onto a megascolide and rode for its life, punching another Chiropteran down with his shield. He quickly stabbed the shield on the worm's head, chopping it off. Momo turned and grabbed Nitori safely on his vehicle.

"You seemed to be in for it, Nitori-senpai," smirked Momo.

"Just drive!" growled Nitori.

Aki turned to the fortress and wondered how much progress did the Magic Six and the others got through. She could only pray and hope that they will reach to Pandora and defeat her once and for all.

"B-brother…" whispered Sergi, worried.

"CASTELLA!" shouted one of the Starrists, exploding another Nachas spider into guts.

The Aeuropea soldiers managed to break down more of the outer walls, finally collapsing it into the dust as everyone roared and continued onwards to fight off more monsters and getting closer to the main tower.

Jadwiga and Georgia turned to see the explosions and knew that finally, after 150+ years of waiting, this was truly the final moment for 'The Watcher's' to fulfill their vows of the organization.

"Let's go!" said Sei, "We got some fun to take care of!"

_Honey, I hope you're doing alright with them_, he thought, _we have to find our children still if they're still alive…_

"ATTAAAAACCCCCKK!" they all shouted, "FOR DUNIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chirottori Core Castle Tower: <strong>

Alex rushed his way through the core fortress, heading up a series of stairs while the others continued to fight off the monsters and other creatures. Rei and Rin slashed down the last set of guards before they and the others rushed through to follow Alex's trail he left behind through the stairwell.

Everyone could hear the walls around finally crumbling as the combined armies were getting closer and closer to the end. Some of the debris began to fall towards Alex but he managed to dodge them as he could feel the others finally making their way in as well.

All of their hearts were beating rapidly with fear and determination as everyone wanted to obtain their eternal peace.

Alex made his way to the upper floors as he remembered this area all too well; the main throne room was nearby! He turned his head and thought he saw Rasputin for a moment but he realized that his head was giving into the illusions.

Pushing it to the side, he found the massive doorways that led to where his mother stood inside. He kicked open the door and breathed heavily to calm down, staring at his blood mother of this "world" waiting for him. The last star threw down his shield and gently walked further into the room as he saw her standing behind her back at him, waiting by the fire pit.

Pandora slowly turned herself around and saw her son standing before her; the expression she had was slightly bitter but quiet as she waited for the others to show up.

Finally, Rei, Nagisa, Makoto, Rin, Haruka, the pirates, and others showed up in the room; each of them carried an expression of vengeance and pure hatred towards the Chiropteran Queen/Evil Mahotsukai. Alex turned his head to see them before facing Pandora again.

However, she had different plans.

Pandora closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, wiggling her nose. Suddenly, the ceiling above collapsed into shards and glass, raining down on the visitors (Keeping Alex intact) but Nagisa and Rin threw up a water shield to protect themselves.

Still not saying anything, Pandora used her telekinesis fourth dimensional power to create the shatter glass fragments and wooden chips into massive monsters. The monsters attacked the group as Awlida slashed its head off while Shirahama slammed into one of them but the shattered pieces reassembled themselves and resumed their attacks.

Deana narrowly dodged them while Glena fired her radioactive gun to one of the beasts but it grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the side.

Masaru slammed his staff down, sending the crystal monsters down to shards but they were already reassembling themselves while Akane tried to dance her way through but got hit and was thrown across the room.

Alex wanted to go help them but…

"**_Come…and avenge your destiny…that was too weak to even raise its power_**," hissed Pandora deeply.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHH!" shouted Alex as he dashed right towards her but she knocked him down with a simple hand gesture. However, he was not ready to give in as he got up on his feet with his sword ready.

He ran towards her again but she threw him across the scene, crashing him to the wall, forcing him to cough up blood.

"ALEX!" screamed Rei as he tried to get to him but one of the monsters blocked his path, forcing the megane to combat them down.

Pandora soared over towards Alex, grabbing him by the face and his hair hissing, "**_Go on…watch them die!_**"

Alex eye's were widened in horror as he saw the others trying to reach out to him but the monsters kept propelling them back while a few their comrades were being stabbed, eaten and ripped apart. Pandora covered his mouth in order to slow down his breathing.

Haruka narrowly dodged the crystallizing beast while using his water powers to stab through while Makoto unleashed some acid rain from his vase, burning some of the creatures down.

Rin tried to aim a sneak attack blast at Pandora but she used her power to throw him across the room while Nagisa screamed to make sure Rin was alright.

"**_How does it feel?_**" she asked in a deep voice, "**_Knowing you were the one that led them here…to their deaths? You see, were NOT that different are we?_**"

She slammed Alex down to the ground and walked away with a hiss while Alex spat out some blood and growled, "I'm everything you're not!"

He turned around violently and tried to slash her down but she dodged every attack from the sword. She turned and grabbed him by the neck and his hand, forcing him to drop his sword while she threw him across the chamber.

"For such power…" she replied, "YOU THINK THAT MY POWER TO YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!?"

Alex barely lifted his head up as he saw her dark, malevolent, violent expression. Pandora blinked her eyes again and turned the firepit into a fire-shaped snake.

"Say your final prayers…" said Pandora, "You cannot defeat me!"

The snake descended down towards Alex but a megablast of water turned it into steam. Alex turned to see Rei and Haru standing at the edge of the stairway while the battle in the chamber was still going on.

"OI! Remove your fucking hands off of my lover!" growled Rei, "You filthy masterminded bitch of all our troubles!"

"Indeed," replied Pandora, "I have puppet everyone and everything…just like my brothers. However, the only thing I cannot control yet…is you or those that love you. Everyone else I can control!"

"But that's going to change…once I have Alex's heart!"

She turned to the Crystal Mirror and chanted, "_Crystal mirror…on the wall…tell me…who is fairest…of them all?_"

"**_Your Elder son_**," replied the mirror, "**_Consume his heart…and you shall forever be the fairest._**"

Alex got up finally as his eyes glowed red from the Chiropteran blood, hissing, "You can't. As long as I remain Chiropteran mode…my blood isn't the fairest!"

"YOU…LIE!" shouted Pandora as she soared over towards him, "Your heart is as clean as the heavens!"

Rei tackled Alex down as they narrowly dodged Pandora's attack. Pandora used her powers to lift Rei into the air while choking him.

"You…insignificant…human!" she growled, choking him further.

"REI!" screamed Haruka before she did the same to Haruka, holding both of them in the air and choking them.

Rin and Nagisa turned to see what was happening and gapsed in shock.

"REI, HARU!" screamed Rin while blasting down the Crystal Monsters.

"HARU-CHAAN! REI-CHAAAN!" shouted Nagisa.

Makoto managed to break free from a crowd of the Crystal Monsters, readying his vase.

"You guys go on ahead!" said Anne, while dodging an attack.

"Please…save them!" agreed Awlida, "D-don't worry about us!"

"GO!" shouted Beatrice as Johann nodded.

Makoto, Rin, and Nagisa joined up to the upper chamber where they readied their magic towards Pandora.

"You better leave our friends…ALONE!" growled Rin as his eyes glowed red.

"I say the same thing too," hissed Nagisa, his eyes glowing hot pink to vermillion red.

Makoto readied his vase with his eyes glowing green.

"I am thousands of times the power to your pathetic swimming powers!" snapped Pandora as her eyes glowed blue, bringing down 3 Chiropterans to the chamber.

Makoto, Rin, and Nagisa wasted no time, combining their powers thanks to what they've learned from the spirit of Courage and Fortitude, unleashing a blast of energy at their enemy.

Pandora turned and extended out her hand, turning the blast into pure crystal.

"What have you done with Matryona and Varvara?!" growled Alex.

"I'm glad you asked. My grandchildren will rise…and they will take down the one who killed his brother," she answered, snapping her fingers, releasing Haruka and Rei while two doors opened with the two twins, both filled with vengeance.

"Go!" she chanted, "Kill them!"

Matryona soared over into battle as his sword clashed against Alex's while Varvara snuck a blow and kicked Alex across the chamber. Rei tried to recover from his breathing while Haruka was able to heal fast enough but Varvara turned and knocked him back down.

"These two are under my control," said Pandora, "They will fulfill the dream that their father was unable to realize…"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" screamed Rei as he readied on his water attack but instead of blasting it, he aimed it up at the ceiling above Pandora. The Mahotsukai blinked her eyes and two more Crystal Monsters were created as a result of that surprise blast and sent them towards the heores for futher combat with Haruka and Rei.

Matryona and Varvara were locked in combat with Nagisa and Rin while Pandora just smiled evily and said, "Your powers are no where near that of a Mahotsukai."

Pandora snapped her fingers again as the Original Compendium appeared. The others gasped at the sight.

"At long last…I will finally ERASE YOUR EXISTENCE FROM ALL REALITIES!" she laughed evily as she took out a quill.

"LEAVE US ALONEEE!" shouted Alex as his eyes glowed violently red and he unleashed a strange wave of magic against her, knocking the book out of her hands while Rei caught it safely after defeating the crystal monster temporally.

Makoto snuck behind Pandora and threw his acidic splash at her but it didn't seem to even faze. She turned towards him and raised up her hand, choking Makoto in mid air.

Matryona turned around as Alex came for the attack but the new Chiropteran knocked his sword away and pinned down Alex and readied on his sword with Varvara stepping on his chest.

"W-we will do…what must be done," growled Matryona as he and Varvara stabbed the sword down.

The others gapsed in shock while Pandora smiled evily, throwing Makoto to the side. The pirates turned and saw the horror before them.

"ALEEXXX!" screamed Awlida.

"THAT BITCH!" growled Shirahama as he tried his way over.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" screamed Rei as he unleashed an explosive blast of water while Nagisa's eyes glowed dangerously red too as he and Rei tried to reach to Alex.

Matroyna and Varvara turned and combined their powers. Unleashing an explosive blast, knocking Rei, Nagisa, Makoto, Rin, Haruka, and the others out of the way while the Crystal monsters shattered into shards.

"So you finally did it," smiled Pandora while Matryona grabbed Alex and Varvara whispered something to his ear.

"Dead," said Matryona, dragging Alex's body towards Pandora.

"Very well," she answered, "I have carried Rasputin's soul…so with that, we can kill his own soul and put Rasputin's inside. With that he will set the new order to all Chiropterans on Earth and Duniya. And when that is done, we'll have no need for him anymore."

Pandora extended her hand out towards them and smiled while everyone grew deathly silent and horrified on the scene before them.

Deana growled and could barely get on her feet while was ready to make a punch at her while Anne grabbed her sword, deciding who she was going to attack first. Gou got up as well to see what was happening.

Time seemed to flow slowly in seconds as the Chiropteran twins stared at Pandora with obedience-looking eyes.

Suddenly Pandora felt a jolt of pain stabbed through her. She looked down and saw Matryona's sword stabbed through her and the one holding it was…

"You…" she growled, "You deceived me?! BOTH OF YOU WERE MY PUPPETS! HOW DARE YOU!?"

Makoto gasped as he and the others saw Alex still alive as the Chiropteran used his nephew's weapon to stab Pandora. The Mahotsukai readied on a deadly blast with her own big sword but Varvara and Matryona blocked it with their bodies, stabbed through by the attack.

Alex gapsed in horror but the two Chiropteran twins used their powers again to recharge Haruka and the others.

"W-why did you…" gasped Alex.

"Because I wanted to see what would happened next," said Matryona, coughing out blood "B-back then…"

"Thanks to Jadwiga, we managed to drink a potion earlier to fake our obedience and loyalty…"

"YOU LITTLE NITWITS!" screamed Pandora, trying to blast another attack.

Haruka growled this time and his eyes glowed neon blue, drawing the moisture in before exploding a fog. Rin took his chance to use his x-ray vision and found Pandora staggering away a little.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" shouted Rin as he finally slashed her down while Haruka dispelled the fog.

A large trace of blood exploded from Pandora but it suddenly stopped as her body shattered into pieces, revealing a shocking surprise to them.

"W-WHAT?!" gasped Nagisa as he and the others recognized the person before them.

Abigail coughed and spat out blood, saying, "I-Is t-this you w-wanted me t-t-to…"

The former Clan girl collapsed to the ground, dead from the loss of blood as she fell onto her own puddle. The Magic Six were horrified to see what has happened but Alex turned to the shadows and saw someone walking out of there.

The real Pandora stepped into the scene just as Matryona and Varvara were crystalized and shattered into pieces. However, she was carrying a body in her hands.

"I was hoping she would last…but even she too, is nothing more but a piece of data with failure stained in her blood," said Pandora.

"Pandora…PANDORA…PANDORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Alex as his eyes widened in shock, turning back to golden-yellow, and anger intertwined with sheer vengeance. Now that his niece and nephew were killed, the last straw was already blown.

The others got up and arrived in the same chamber to see what was happening as they were horrified to see the "real" Pandora, looking as youthful as ever with her dark curse of beauty.

Pandora snapped her fingers and turned Abigail back into nothing, "I suppose that creations are only mere failure…unlike the real thing."

She unraveled the cloth around the person she was carrying but what was inside of it shocked the Magic Six to the very core.

"N-NO!" gasped Alex.

"I-IS THAT!?' asked Makoto.

"This body who I am carrying…Alex…your other self," said Pandora, "Covered in the body hairs of his father on Earth before him. His dreams of becoming a swimmer failed when this own beauty was filled from the traits passed down to him. However, I will grant him his wish…by destroying everyone in sight…and with that, I will destroy the legend of the Suiei Gods!"

"In turning someone whom you think is beautiful by killing others…!?" growled Rei, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU CALL YOURSELF!?"

"I have consumed worlds far beyond your imagination…" said Pandora, "Killing stories is what I must do to maintain my beauty. The same will be said for him; once he gains the ancient power, he will share the same curse as I am. And then, as of your Alex in this reality, I shall consume his heart to achieve my immortality."

"YOU LEAVE ALL OF THE ALEX'S ALONE!" growled Rin, "IT'S NOT THEIR FAULT!"

"YOU LEAVE THEM ALL ALONE!" shouted Awlida.

Pandora smirked and lifted the Beta!Alex into the air and said, "Let us begin…"

The scenery around them changed as they were all at the Mayfield pool once more but it was somehow different; all seemed peace and quiet at first until as massive blast of shadow invaded in the pool, killing everyone in sight while grabbing the little Alex from the Beta!Timeline while the older Beta!Alex floated with only a piece of cloth covering around his part.

The little Alex was slowly being sealed by the dark shadow with his eyes faded in a "trancing spell".

"T-this is!" gasped Alex as he watched his two other selves.

"You have to get them!" said Rei, "Tell them how you feel! This is what you wanted right?!"

"I…" began Alex.

"GO!" shouted Rin, "Don't let Pandora take them for herself!"

Alex nodded and rushed over towards the edge of the pool, he took out his sword and used his power to smash down a part of the ceiling, sending enough rubble into the pool to reach out to his younger, Beta!Alex.

"The time has finally come…" smiled Pandora, "That hand that you cannot reach…change that past Alex, tell yourself that all will be well will certainly changed that reality!"

Gou readied on her staff and attempted to make a blast at her but Pandora replied with her attack, prompting Johann to use her wings as a shield while striking great pain through her appendages.

"But also…that can't be complete without an object as strong as the mind…" said the evil Mahotsukai.

* * *

><p>Suiei Marotta floated high above the Paleolassa Ocean with the other gods. Ever since the battle finally began, a strange light shined from the ocean down below as they recognized a familiar object hidden in the depths down below.<p>

"W-what is this?!" asked Tachibana.

"I-I can't belive what I am even seeing," said Hazuki, "But…how the hell is this even possible?!"

"We didn't take the thing with us, Rin and the others agreed to leave it behind…" nodded Matsuoka.

"What's worse is that Pandora is going to try to use it!" said Nanase, "We must try to preserve it!"

The gods nodded and set to work, using their powers to conceal the power down in the depths but a blast of light struck them out of the way, losing their concentration.

* * *

><p>Alex could feel something paralyzing his legs as he struggled to reach the Beta!Alex's younger self. The older version was still floating to the side, waiting for something.<p>

The others tried to use their magic against the mahotsukai but Pandora did not faze even one bit, but instead replied by her own blast, sending them spiraling down the room.

Shirahama, Johann, and Beatrice spat out some blood from the blast and could barely get up with the others. Makoto used the vase to try to make a quick heal to him and those nearby. However, they could all feel themselves at their limit of fighing…

**_Was it all going to end here…? In their defeat?_**

"You guys!" gasped Rin as he felt something in his mind, "The gods are saying that they found something in the waters of the Paleolassa Ocean that has familiar magic back from Earth!"

"There can't possibly have some magical item that's related to ours!" said Alex

"Perhaps not," echoed Pandora's voice, "_But back then…your journey has caused the balance of the universe to crumble…not only the future…but also the past as well._"

"W-what are you saying!?" shouted Rei.

"You're just distracting us, aren't you?!" shouted Makoto.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" asked Pandora, "Deep down in your heart? **_All the names of Iwatobi, Iwamara, Neo Tabuk, Aeuropa, and other places you witnessed and visited? The Temples that protected your existence...and of course…the "same tower" that you are in here and now…is just like back then…in another world…where corrupted politicians lived…_**"

It took a few seconds to think it through but the answer FINALLY struck them hard, shakening all of them to the core of their existence…c-could it be?!

"NO!" gasped Rei and Nagisa.

"TH-THIS CAN'T BE…" gasped Rin.

"YOU'RE SAYING THAT THIS IS…!" shouted Makoto.

"**_IS PLANET DUNIYA…_**" began Haruka.

"**_E-EARTH!?_**" asked Alex, eyes widened by the revelation.

**~Episode 11 END~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Episode 12 PV~<strong>

**Makoto**: Haruka, do you remember that day we promised back on Lynwin?

**Haruka**: I think all of us do remember that day.

**Alex**: And I still swore to be with all of you guys, to the end!

**Rei**: For always and forever…

**Nagisa**: You guys, you're making it sound like we're all going to die!

**Rin**: None of us…will get killed! We can't get too boastful about it but…we have a promise to keep!

**Everyone**: Final Episode, Free! - **_Journey's End Part 2 – Renaissance World of Beginnings!_**

**Voice**: T-thank you…Rin…*sniffs- Please…all of you…live…


	15. Episode 12: World of Beginnings!

**_~Episode 12: _****_ジャーニーズエンドパート_****_2: _****_始まりの「ルネサンス世界」_****_!  
><em>****_Journey's End Part 2 – Renaissance World of Beginnings!_**

_"Even after our last breath, I know that there's a place out there…that will start a new journey."_

_- Alex Marotta_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 1: From Prologue…<strong>

**_Duniya…_**

"T-this wasn't in our plans, was it?" asked Sametsuka.

"No…but this was Camelot's copy…" muttered Iwatobi, "But why did he put this in here?"

"Look you guys!" gasped Sano as they saw Pandora walking through a shadowy, volcanic terran. However, her body had changed significantely as they were able to detect her blood through the book's memories.

"It's a blood of some monster," said Phoenix.

"Chiropterans," replied Mayfield, pointing to the gigantic-bat like monsters in the background.

Iwatobi took a copy of the Alpha Earth and saw that there were a few things different in this world compared to the time loop dimension. Some of which involved with the Main cast taking their roles in their swim teams while one of them had his father still alive compared to the Alpha world.

"I feel bad for the screw up on the data," sighed Sano.

"No don't worry," said Iwatobi, "As long as the 'world that we planned for' stays on the right path, everyone will be alright."

"Sounds like they'll have a tough road ahead," sighed Mayfield, "They haven't even met up with the last star."

"They will," replied Iwatobi, "I will make sure of that. However, we cannot let Pandora escape from that world."

"Her blood is different in which has prohibited her most of the magic but it looks like she has forgotten a bit about herself," said Sametsuka as he analyzed her.

"I'll go and see," answered Iwatobi.

"WHAT?!" gasped the others.

"What if she finds out about you and…" said Phoenix.

"We have no choice," replied Iwatobi, "If she tries to escape, she will set up revenge against our creations…and manipulate them for her own needs."

He got up and flicked his fingers, transforming into a lesser being with gigantic bat-like wings.

"Are you sure?" asked Sametsuka.

"Yes…please send me to Duniya. Oh and don't forget, when the Magic Six live on Lynwin for about 10 years, be sure to send the Compendium to them. They will need to extract their memories," he said.

"Why?" asked Phoenix.

"…I think it's best that they should go to Duniya also…and see what they can find out," replied Iwatobi.

"But…Earth and Duniya are not related worlds," replied Mayfield.

Iwatobi walked up to Mayfield and said, "**_Make them…the same world, the same place_**…however, I recommend that Earth should be moved to another Solar System and the continents merge together. It will prevent from others from knowing the truth. This is probably want Camelot wanted…don't you think?"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 2: Formation of Duniya….<strong>

**Planet Earth – Suiei Timeline, Year: 4000 A.D **

Many, many years after the final destruction of humans, the world took on a spin of energy as Mayfield, Sametsuka, Sano, and Phoenix chanted a set of spells while Phoenix wrote in the compendium, taking the world and sending it to a system far away from the Sun Solar System.

"Where are we going to take this to?" asked Sano.

"There is another Galaxy…the one that is closest to the Milky way…" replied Sametsuka.

"Andromeda," answered Phoenix, "Planet Duniya shall exist in Andromeda and the history of Earth will be forgotten by the humans once they are reborn to the planet."

Sametsuka wrote it all down in the Compendium and looked at the pages that connected Earth and Duniya's storyline together. Despite the fact that it was a lot of science and 'magic' involved, it was perhaps the only way to fill in the gap between both worlds.

"Earth will live on in its memories to those that can live in both realities…Magic Six…" muttered Mayfield.

"The Suiei Gods have been traveling to other realities as well, showing up in other Compendiums too," said Sano, "I had complaints from the other Mahotsukai that they're showing up at weird times."

"Then perhaps we should bring them back now," replied Phoenix.

The four chanted together as they brought the eight continents together as one and a new star shined above them, the star of Soleius Magna. Mountains were formed, deserts stretched the central area and the oceans became one super-ocean.

"Might be best if we leave," said Sano, "Pandora and Iwatobi will eventually show up here and I don't want to conflict…or screw up the storyline."

"Says the one who created the time loop," shrugged Phoenix, "We can only put our trust into them…"

It took another 1000 years but as soon as the human species rose again, all memories of Earth were forgotten, only Duniya was in their minds. Some of them grouped together to form the megacity of Aeuropa while a bunch of others lived out in various environments; from the harsh deserts of Las Jangwa to the mountain slopes of Iglis Magna. Several of them moved down to the canyons while others moved their way to an oasis region of Chirottori (before Pandora showed up).

It was about 5013 A.D. (E.C) when Alex and Rasputin were born and the year was 5138 A.D. (E.C) when the rest of the Magic Six were beginning to be reborn along with other dates of events that were recorded:

**_Birthdays of the Magic Six:_**

Alex – January 4, 5013  
>Rin – February 2, 5138<br>Haruka – June 30, 5138  
>Nagisa – August 1, 5139<br>Makoto – November 17, 5138  
>Rei – December 14, 5139<p>

**_Events on Planet Duniya:_**

Reunion of the Magic Six – August 11, 5157

Foundation of Aeuropa City – April 28, 5005  
>Expansion – July 20 5005 – Current Date (over 100 years of expansion)<p>

_Chiropteran Wars_: March 20, 5019 – September 20, 5157  
>* Declaration of WarRebellion of the Pandotess Lab Scientists – March 20, 5019  
>* Foundation of "The Watchers" – March 30, 5019<br>* Tragedy of Herisia – May 2, 5139  
>* The 18 Years' War – May 13, 5139 – August 5, 5157<br>* Battle of Makoto and Haruka (Island of Ackins) – August 5, 5157  
>* Battle at Aeuropa Casino – September 17, 5157<br>* Alex vs. Rasputin: Chiropteran Kings' Battle – September 20 – 21 , 5157

Departure of the Magic Six to Earth – October 21, 5157

Destiny War (Duniya) – October 22 – 24, 5161

Now the final question is:

_What will be the outcome of this "Destiny War"? What will happen to Earth? Duniya? Other worlds?_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day:<strong>

Pandora looked at the Magic Six and the others like the fools that they were. She couldn't help but laugh for a moment while maintaining her composure and replied the following:

"Correct. **_This world was once known by the name of Earth. _**Earth was written to become Duniya as a result of the catastrophic disasters it will one day face…and right now…down below the seas…"

The light in the ocean of Duniya glowed as a small container breached to the surface, revealing the medal that Rin left behind. The glass cracked opened and exploded as the gold medal glowed in a sickly green color. The Suiei Gods gasped and tried to protect it but Pandora's magic brought it back and she carried it above her hand.

"Th-that's the medal that I won!" gasped Rin, "From the Olympics!"

"Yes," said Pandora, "The very same object you left behind before you turned back time. That object has power…and with that and the other sacred gifts, I will use them to destroy time and reality…finally the most basic rule of the universe…will be mine!"

"JUST HOW COULD YOU TAKE SUCH A THING!" shouted Rei, "RIN LEFT THAT BEHIND IN HOPES THAT EARTH WOULD BE SAFER FOR EVERYONE!"

"YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE THAT!" snapped Nagisa.

"Oh?" laughed Pandora, "But soon…I shall finally fulfill the dream that even Camelot could NOT achieved! Besides…didn't you dream to go to the Olympics my son?"

Alex gasped as he recalled from that wish as the medal floated away and headed towards the older Beta!Alex before it merged inside his body.

"I-I can't move!" growled Rei as he and the others tried to reach and attack Pandora but she already locked their legs to the ground with an evil smirk on her face.

Suddenly, they all felt a shift in the universe as Pandora said, "At last…with the power lied in the oceans…combined with a body who was thought to have gained potential…now…the first basic rule of all matter will break! The rule that a Mahotsukai cannot revive anyone for his or her own benefits…at last…I have surpassed it!"

* * *

><p>If anyone and everyone were to describe what was happening now; the Mahotsukai back in Camelot were in for a scary moment…<p>

Lines of stories and pictures began to leak away, turning each world to shreds.

In each world across the time and plane, everything of all matter began to crack and fall apart like pieces of broken glass, turning everything into the void. It was a slow process at first but slowly collapsed faster and faster…

The battle on Earth was also shattering apart in the same way it was happening on Duniya and in the "past dimension".

Now that the fact that Earth and Duniya were the same world but from the past and future, all events that were recorded have been changed, twisted, and altered while shattering into the void as well.

* * *

><p>Haruka turned to Pandora's victorious smile and raged loudly with vengeance, his eyes glowing with blue light. He took out his sword and leaped towards her along with Makoto and Rin.<p>

"Just when I thought I will taste my victory," smirked Pandora, blasting them down again.

This time, Awida, Shira, and Anne charged while Deana and Glena fired their radioactive guns but still no avail. Masaru and Akane chanted and danced their way through the attacks but met no success either.

Alex turned to the others with worry and fear, feeling how weak they were.

"SANDROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they all shouted.

Alex finally took a grip on himself and turned to the younger Beta!Alex about to be concealed into the shadows, he finally propelled himself out towards his hand, reaching out…almost there…

The others barely gout up and tired to attack again, this time, combining their powers as one; the magic water attacks to the radioactive guns to the magic of dancing, finally it all smashed into Pandora as an explosion of light struck out, sending shock waves across the area.

Alex gasped as he finally grabbed the hand…and pulling the younger Beta!Alex to himself while crying silently, saying, "_I'm so sorry…you were doubting yourself because of what you're going to become into…if only I could help you to keep on swimming…_"

"So you finally took it…his hand…" smiled Pandora, getting up from the attack as her clothes were partially beaten, "And with that choice…_the final chain has been destroyed._"

The others gasped as Alex widened his eyes a little as the villain explained, "Those feelings…that final choice…you once made that wish to go back to that day but it could not be granted…for taking that choice will not only change the path of Beta!Earth…but also to this world and Duniya as well. And now, there are others who will suffer the same fate as all of you!"

"ALEX!" screamed Rei, trying to reach out with his hand.

Alex lost his grip on his younger Beta!Counterpart and watched as it merged into the older Beta!Counterpart…transforming into an exact copy of himself with the same muscular level and hairstyle and smooth looking.

"W-what's going on!?" shouted Rin.

"T-there's two of HIM!?" gasped Nagisa.

"The same that there are two of you. I have taken various souls and created my own beings but of course they were just failures and used as armies for battles." said Pandora, "But now…with the body of the original and memories of the Magic Six…in which that reality could NOT achieve…along with the power stored in the seas for eons…I HAVE IT ALL!"

"Camelot once did the same thing but failed to do succeed…which is why the Mahotsukai were cursed to create stories off all kinds…creating universes, storylines, characters, and most of all…their DESTINIES. None of them could surpass the limits of the Mahotsukai…but I CAN AND I WILL!"

The Beta!Alex opened his eyes but it was all blank, lifeless and dark without a single color.

"The golden color in your eyes is what gives you the magic," said Pandora, "As a Mahotsukai. But as a Suiei, your magic lies in the crystal inside those necklace which then draws to your eyes. However, in him…once I drain all of your existences out, I will put them in him and he will finally fulfill my desires."

"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" shouted Rei, readying his Suiei Magic, "WE WON'T LET YOU TAKE THEM!"

Pandora turned around and snapped her fingers, shattering Deana, Glena, the pirates, Masaru, Akane, and the group, leaving the Magic Six by themselves.

"W-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!?" screamed Rin.

"T-THAT'S!" gasped Nagisa.

"I turned them back to the dust that they were," she said, "And the same will be said for you...you're nothing more than just a creation!"

Haruka, Makoto, and Rin combined their powers again while Alex combined his powers with Rei and Nagisa, hoping to trap Pandora inside a seal but the Mahotsukai backfired the magic on them, burning them (excluding Alex) into nothing. After the flames turned off, Alex gasped and fell to his knees, seeing nothing but charcoal.

"N-no…NOOOOOO!" screamed Alex, "W-WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?"

The death of the boys before him left spheres of light floating and merging into the Beta!Alex, enhancing the forbidden power within along with the medal and the past and present as one power.

"You failed," said Pandora, "Kaarina's prophecy has failed…it will NOT come to pass! I will make a new reign…"

"DRAGON SEA KING!" shouted Alex but no magic came out.

Pandora used her power to lift Alex up, choking him saying, "I've tried to do the best I could do for MY team with Iwatobi and the others, but it wasn't written in my destiny! I ended up being their janitor who had to clean their mistakes. **_This is WHO I am…and this is WHO YOU are!_**"

"Don't TELL ME…WHAT, I, CAN, BEEEEEEEE!" he screamed.

* * *

><p>Watanuki could feel the same power that Fang Wong Reed has done while Yuuko was alive. Now while his time was frozen on his accord, it has nothing to do what is about to happen…however…<p>

"**_Each of them, with their separate hearts…and their separate feelings. They've waited a long time for this moment_**."

He walked into a hidden area of the storehouse and unsheathed the sword that Alex once used in exchange for his Dragon Kopis Sword.

"This sword looks mundane but it has once belonged to Dodecadron before the Pandotess Lab took it with them," he muttered, "But now…"

Witch boy arrived at where he kept hidden, a sacred object that was given to him a long time ago; back when Lynwin was ruled by the Magic Six. It was the original medal when the Magic Six won that fateful race after the Shadow Mafia were defeated.

"**_In exchange for keeping the ones safe…I have preserved living copies of them…one whose blood is the same as theirs but hidden in different bodies...Sousuke, Ikuya, Nao, Shiina, Kisumi, Matryona, Varvara…all of you_**…"

"**_The five boys…just like them…they turned back time…left this world behind…waiting until the Magic Six were reborn on Duniya…and now…they too…have finally been called…_**"

"All of you…you waited for a long time…now…USE YOUR POWER!"

Watanuki unleashed the magical circles on them, sending the five to the spot on battle.

* * *

><p>Pandora stopped as she saw five massive magic circles spinning around the void, unleashing a shattering surprise before her and Alex.<p>

"W-what in the name of…!" she growled.

Alex turned to see Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, Rin, and Rei standing side by side with him. However, Alex detected something strange about this appearance yet…

"It will all be alright," said Rei, "We will get them back."

"W-what are you guys?!" asked Alex.

But the others didn't answer as they unleashed magic circles all around them, trying to reserve the damage that Pandora has already done. Alex watched as the shattering pieces of reality tried to reassemble together but Pandora was already growing with anger.

"YOU LITTLE!" she shouted and tried to fight back.

"DRAGON SEA KING!" screamed Alex, unleashing a blast of water to propel against Pandora's attack.

Alex turned around and gasped, seeing Matryona and Varvara standing before him.

"W-what?!" he gasped.

"We never left," said Matryona, "Now our time has come too."

The Chiropteran twins combined their powers, adding to the battle as the pages of each compendium from other worlds were beginning to rewrite themselves, restoring the stories as each fragment piece reunited once more.

"R-Rei!" shouted Alex, "Is it really you!?"

"Don't distract me!" he replied.

Pandora gasped in shock as she could see the group trying to reverse the damage she's done.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE BACK THAT WISH! I WILL NOOTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Unleashing another blast, she fired up a spiral lightning blast of energy, soaring towards them. Time seemed slow in seconds as Alex tried to block it again but the water only made it worse and it struck themselves but suddenly, a strange magical circle in a shape that Pandora recognized shielded them from suffering worse injuries.

"Tha-that magic…isn't that…CAMELOT'S!?" gasped Pandora, "NO! THIS IS HIS SPELLS ENTIRELY! HOW ARE YOU GUYS ABLE TO USE IT?!"

"_Because it is Camelot himself that gave it to them_," echoed Watanuki's voice, "They are the same ones whom you have told Rin…"

Pandora gasped as she suddenly remembered that moment in time long ago…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 3: The Netherworld<strong>

Matryona and Varvara woke up and found themselves in the dark void as their bodies reassembled themselves after a strange, long nap of slumber.

"W-what is…" began Matryona.

"The World between Life and Death," said a voice.

The two ladies turned to see a strange man smoking on a pipe before them, saying, "You two ladies were the children of Rasputin, aren't you"

"O-Our father," said Matryona, looking at her younger sister, "How did you know?"

"I know a lot of things, both real and the surreal," replied Watanuki, "However, I have watched the two of you and your relations to one another as well as your other 5 siblings."

"Why aren't they with us?" asked Varvara.

"Perhaps…they simply didn't wish to answer my call," he answered, "In this case, only you two showed up."

"What call? What do you want?" asked Matryona.

"I can give you both life…" he said, "A chance to relive but you will be put under conditions though."

"Reincarnation?" questioned Varvara, "I don't understand."

"If you agree to the terms, you'll have Rasputin as your father once more…but he will be born to a brother…whose blood is the first part of the six that makes them all the fairest," said witch boy, "And also…your existence will be tied to him."

"Tied to…" muttered Matryona, "Are you saying that we have a relative?"

"More than a relative…he is the two of you of the same yet you are different," said Watanuki.

"But why would we live under such a fate?" asked Varvara.

"To stop a great evil from terrorizing the past and the future," replied Watanuki, "The two of you will live out your new lives. However, there are five other children that you will encounter someday…and they will also be an important role to those 'children' that have been prophesied."

"I'll go," said Matryona

"Sister!" gasped Varvara, "Why?! Why would you?"

"I sort of wanted to make up for the things I have lost. I don't want to see anyone suffer ever again," she replied, "But there is one condition I want to take."

"Yes?" asked Witch boy.

"I wish to be born as a male," she said, "So I can live a new experience and a perspective similar under my father's works."

"The two of you will be reborn under super-human traits," replied Watanuki, "You'll be sent to that other world. After this, I cannot help."

"Sister? Are you really okay with this?" asked Varvara.

"If it's something that we can do, I know I want to see it through to the end," answered Matryona.

The two sisters looked at each other while Matryona's body began to shift a little, taking on a more masculine form while they dissolved into feathers, entering their new lives…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 4: Post-Reign of the Magic Six<strong>

**Lynwin-Mu**

Chigusa went outside slowly and watched Sousuke heading up the mountain towards the Suiei Temple. She was in a debate if she should really go after him or not but he told her that he and five other people were. Already the land was going through a turmoil and her own health was beginning to deteriorate.

Sousuke finally scaled up the steps with his elderly strength and saw the others waiting for him.

"It's about t-t-time!" coughed Ikuya, holding himself up with his cane.

"Now, now," replied Nao, "It's not easy for him, you know that."

The five elderly men stood in the main temple of the Suiei Gods. A little time ago, the Magic Six had "faked their deaths" and turned back their time to be in the process of reincarnation on the next world. However, Sousuke and these four other gentlemen were also in a state of their deteriorating health.

Sousuke turned to see Aki as well and said, "W-what are you doing here?!"

"Our time has begun," she replied softly, "Witch boy said that the Magic Six have fallen to another world."

"Will you go?" asked Nao.

"…I guess there's something I have to get back to, I don't know if I ever will get it back but…I have to at least give it a try," he replied.

Camelot unleashed its petals and said, "I will send you and Aki to Duniya while the others will be preserved in this temple until the time has come for the Magic Six to return to this world."

Aki and Sousuke closed their eyes, falling into a slumber as they finally began their journey, meeting with Witch Boy before proceeding to Duniya.

As for Ikuya, Nao, Shiina, and Kisumi, they fell into a slumber, locked away in the tombs, waiting for the Magic Six to return to this home while the land began to face destruction and later evolution into its swamp landscape.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day:<strong>

"T-then this WHOLE TIME…" shouted Pandora, "YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN THE ONES WHO I CREATED!?"

The Doubles of the Style Five dissolved their forms, revealing themselves to be Sousuke, Ikuya, Nao, Kisumi, and Shiina.

"We are the other half of the Magic Six…and our existence is tied to them!" replied Sousuke, "Rin and I swore to stay together for a life and the others have kept their own vows hidden until it was time!"

"Alex, you must go and defeat her!" said Nao, "While we hold up the worlds together you have to take this chance!"

"But if I go and…" began Alex.

"Just hurry!" answered Ikuya, "Your Chiropteran blood…"

Alex realized he had an extra vial hidden in his pocket with a little note on it from Jadwiga. Taking a sip, his eyes turned red once more and he broke away from the magical shield, soaring towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 5: The Night before the Winter Plague, Erax Nui, Camelot Universe<strong>

Igraine sat at her desk, writing something down with her feather quill pen. It was only a matter of time before the plague will begin to erupt in town and already, some of the people were showing early signs such as the measles and mumps.

"Honey! What are you doing!? The people are getting sick!" said Goloris.

"I have to finish this!" she replied, writing down as quickly as she can.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Goloris, "Are we doing the right thing?"

"Yes! It's for her own good," said Igraine, "If every world out there beyond this one is going to survive…**_Pandora must realize this. She must know the truth! It is the only thing that will save one and all!_**"

She put down the quill and read the letter, making sure it was written correctly. Nodding, she flicked her hands and put the letter inside a glass bottle. Igraine walked over to the room where Pandora slept peacefully.

"Heavens of the light…please seal this in her heart…so that one day, if she does end up destroying everything…**_let this letter be the one last thing_**…" she chanted silently and the glass bottle merged inside of Pandora's body, shimmering small waves of light with golden dust.

"Her powers will only continue to grow?" asked Goloris.

Igraine nodded and said, "Her destiny…she changed it…or at least she believes that…I've kept this secret too long…but I can't just tell her now. It will only drive her mad."

Goloris held his hand and answered, "I'm sure she'll find her happiness in the end."

"I know," she replied, "Six Stars will lead her to that place…a Mahotsukai will create the Six Stars and they'll bring every world to a safer place…"

"But…I feel that it's the sisterly bond between them…her…Morgan…Elaine…and Morgause…" he answered, "The three were very happy to have her even though she may be different…she's family too. They have the Sakura petals as promised for each other."

"When the time comes for her, she'll finally understand…" replied Igraine, spilling a silent tear, "I just hope she understands that WE love her."

The two returned to their rooms where the plague finally took affect and Goloris took the infection and attacked her, slewing her to a violent end.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day:<strong>

Alex was about to reach her but she violently grabbed him and tried to choke him to death, dissolving his Chiropteran powers and punching him away, throwing him across the black void. Furious, she unleashed a wall of fire around them and on Alex.

Pandora then snapped her fingers, choking the others to their deaths as everything stopped in place.

"**_YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME!_**" shouted Pandora, stepping into the fire line, "**_I've lived…countless lives…ravaged various worlds that I have consumed! I've been given powers even as a Mahotsukai cannot even control! My own abilities are far greater than a god's in which you cannot even fathom! I will never stop! Never!_**"

She step out of the fire as her face healed up from the burns and hissed, "**_I will give those wretched worlds…the queen…they deserve!_**_"_

Alex could barely get up as she made her way over towards him, preparing to throw another punch in the face when a bright light shined between them as a massive sword stabbed down with electrifying energy. The bright light forced her to jump back.

"W-what's this?" muttered Alex as he saw the sword in front of him.

He reached out to the sword and instantly felt a raw course of energy flowing through him, hearing the voices of the others.

"**_I swim…_**" echoed Makoto's voice.

"**_Free…_**" echoed Haruka's voice.

"**_For the team…_**" echoed Rin.

"**_My precious bonds!_**" said Nagisa.

"**_To strive all beauty_** together…Alex you have to end this!" echoed Rei's voice.

"It is our destiny together!" echoed Beta!Alex's voice.

"Y-you…" gasped Alex, "My other self!?"

"Yes!" he answered, "The journey…the story…I may have written it…but only you can decide how it will all END!"

Alex turned to see the five spirits of the group floating side by side with him, knowing that this was all going to be an end here regardless who will end up the victor. He couldn't find the Beta!Alex around but he must have transformed into the sword here and now.

"I am the sword which is also the pen…" said Beta!Alex's voice, "Please…you have to end this!"

Time seemed to have froze a bit as he could feel all the emotions of the past and present, knowing that this was the final decision of all of reality.

"**_By fairest blood it is DONE!_**" shouted Pandora, soaring over towards him for the final blow.

Alex charged up as he screamed in silence, heading right to his prey that affected billions of trillions of lives in not just this universe but in other worlds that the Mahotsukai made. He stared at Pandora's eyes with cold fury until he could see her dark, lost soul, causing her to stare at him with slight confusion before finally…

Pandora gasped as the sword stabbed through her with Alex's blood flowing inside of her body while his other arm blocked her arm that was holding the dagger for the kill. Time seemed to have stood still as Pandora's eyes were still widened in shock as she looked into her son's eyes with almost a hint of sadness.

"**_And only by the fairest blood is it undone_**," breathed Alex, "**_The combined blood of my loved ones and my own…_****_our blood together…is the fairest of them all._**"

Time slowly moved again as the fragments of the universe continued to repair itself once more in all the other worlds while Pandora was breathing heavily, feeling all of the energy and power she absorbed all these years…backfiring on her as her skin was starting to age up slowly.

Before her eyes, something emerged out of her body; a glass bottle with a note inside. Pandora grabbed it and opened to see the message inside, reading the note;

_~My beloved Pandora, _

_Your father and I, along with your sisters…we love you very much. I am sorry for hiding the truth about your powers but you hold the strongest blood in all of the Mahotsukai, in fact…your true father isn't Goloris…it is Camelot Guinevere the First…the one who founded the city of Camelot Magna and the Story Tower. Our relationship wasn't as lasting as we wished but…he wanted at least to have a daughter that would one day help him keep this world alive and happy. Your true brother is Camelot Guinevere II, the one who is speaking to the trees. Your three sisters' father was Goloris Le Fay._

_I was worried that your decision in becoming an Author would only hurt you because of your powers. You were already a young lady when you mastered so many skills. However, I cannot be forced to decide on your destiny…it is your decision to decide for your future._

_Please…if you find yourself lost and alone in the dark…just remember that your sisters and your family will always be with you in spirit. As for your megapowers…I had a dream in the past that one day, you'll make a big miracle at the darkest time of all things…in pure destruction, you'll be able to rebuild with those who also share the fairest blood._

_Touch this sakura petal crystal below and it will contain all the happy memories of your sisters and your family. I have saved them for you should anything happen with yourself along the way._

_I'm so sorry for not telling you the truth… we love you very much…please forgive us…and we'll wait for you in the other side of life._

_~Mom_

Pandora touched the crystal mark on the letter and saw everything flashing around; from her childhood days with her sisters to the people of the town and the Mahotsukai she was with for the contest. Her eyes widened in shock and pure sadness and joy at the same time, realizing that all this time, her siblings still care for her and realizing that she has hurt so many lives from here to other realities.

"Oh mother, f-father…Elaine…Morgause…m-my Morgan…" she said silently, spilling a tear, remembering her childhood as she held the letter close to her heart.

Alex immediately realized that the darkness in her finally vanished as her emotions, her feelings were back to her original self. Pandora pushed the sword out and made a sad smile for a moment before resuming her serious expression.

"W-what have I done? I need to reverse this…I have to undo everything that I caused," she said, feeling upset, "I'm dying now but before I pass…I have to fulfill my final act before I destroy myself."

She got up and turned to the Crystal mirror that was strangely still there. She turned around and pointed her fingers up, about to chant a few spells.

"I..," began Alex, "No wait!"

"_There's no other way. I am a monster…not because of my powers…but because of the choices I've made along the way…to hurt others…_" she said, "**_I have to undo this!_**"

Pandora chanted out something as swirls of light wrapped around her decaying body and extending to the void beyond, turning the darkness to bright light.

"W-wait!" said Alex, "Why are you doing this?! You're going to end up…"

"I know. It's okay," she smiled, looking at him.

"Sandro…you have five other men that love you…along your family and friends…you deserve them…even if you didn't get to look like the way you wanted to look like as a true swimmer…back then." said Pandora, trying to hold back her tears, "We both shared the same pain…for not believing to look beautiful due to our self-consciousness."

"If only I could've understood…" he began.

"My son…I have consumed worlds to maintain my beauty…but…I can bring them back…because you and I…we share the fairest blood…together with the blood of your teammates; "**_By Fairest Blood it is undone_**" as you said," answered the Mahotsukai, "The curse of beauty was originally to protect me from the painful death my family suffered…but in the end, it consumed me…just like how when you stopped swimming…"

Pandora coughed up some blood as she could feel herself weakening more rapidly. She turned to the Beta!Alex (who un-merged from the sword) and waved a small cast of magic, sending him back to reality.

"Your other self deserves a happy ending," she smiled, "He will grow stronger and will finally get his wish; to swim again…and to find a way to help his brother in that world."

"But reviving the dead though…" said Alex, "It's impossible unless if it's exchanged by the right amount!"

"The Compendium…**_it can 'restart' the story and start a new life_**…Alex…you and the others must do this as soon as I disappear! This is my true wish! I am worth billions of lives…use that…together with the hearts of the other half…to build that place!" she replied, "Build this new home! Please…I failed to achieve my destiny when I worked with the others!"

"How are you telling this the truth mother?!" asked Alex, gasped at he realized he said mother for the first time to her.

"I know what the powers of the Compendium can do…and also, you found your family. I know I've never been the right mother for you… because I doubted myself too far that I've lost who I truly was," she answered, "I put all the pain, anger, jealously, and grief into Rasputin…turning him against you in which I should've never have done."

Alex really wasn't sure whether to really believe this or not but Pandora said, "You…you deserve my memories…"

She flicked her fingers as a purple stream of energy flowed into Alex's head as he saw a thousand flashing images of her life from the past and up to now.

"T-there has to be another way…" he said, "You shouldn't have to suffer!"

"In that letter…my mother foresaw…that one day, you and the others will lead me to my own ending…and this is it!" she smiled with tears.

Alex spilled out some tears as she concluded, "_All I ever wanted… was to be loved and accepted by those around me…including my family and my sisters. I was worried that I'd be too different from them but…in the end, they still love me and now…I'll finally reunite with them! Th-thank you…Alessandro…thank you…M-Magic Six…_"

His eyes widened a little with more tears in response to her final words as he watched Pandora's face wrinkling up, her hair turning silver and aging to an old woman's form before it too finally disappeared into the light, shimmering away with a genuine smile.

"Mother…" he breathed sadly, holding a small piece of the light in his hands before it dissolved away, "You really were the same as me…because of those feelings…"

* * *

><p>Echos of laughter and joy filled in the heavens as the four young girls held their hands together and ran happily into the light of the afterlife. The sisters were finally reunited once more with eternal love and peace…<p>

The "defeat and sacrifice" of Pandora's life ended the cataclysm of Earth and Duniya, putting the worlds together in synch of time from past to present correctly while the Alpha Earth of Free! and Free! ES was restored back to its correct timeline events and the Beta Earth returned to normal state.

All of the other worlds created by the Mahotsukai were released from the library as the world of Camelot faded away into the void, creating the birth of a new era of destiny. Every world and its beings were now able to make their own decisions on their own free will.

As for the worlds that Pandora "ate", they all came back to existence as well as those that were killed by her and the Chivashi…

* * *

><p>As for the fragments, all the pieces were put together once more but Alex still stood alone in the void, wondering what will become after all of this while feeling all sorts of emotions taking on his existence.<p>

"_And in the end…I am alone…always alone…until I met you all…_" he muttered, looking at the sword that was once the lives of Makoto, Haruka, Nagisa, Rei, and Rin. The Beta!Alex already returned to his world however, the complex design on this weapon was in sheer beauty but…

He dropped the sword and cried for a few moments as his tears dropped onto the blade. He fell to his knees and cried a louder moan alone into the darkness.

Now what? Was everything going to end with this? Will Pandora keep her word?

"_…I…I love you…Haru…Rei…Makoto…Rin…Nagisa_," he sniffed, grabbing the sword again, pointing the blade at himself, "_If this is truly the end…__**if I am to end up alone…at least…we finally completed our journey together…t-thank you…**_"

He suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Alex turned to see Sousuke, Kisumi, Matryona, Varvara, Ikuya, Shiina and Nao standing before him.

"H-how?" he gasped.

"Have no fear," said Sousuke, "They still live in you."

"There's no way to revive them..." replied Alex, breathing heavily in tears, "It's all my fault that they're dead! Was Pandora even telling the truth!?"

"Who says they're dead?" asked Kisumi, "_You are linked to their existence as one. In other words, you are the prism that shines all of their light_."

"What Pandora said…is the truth," said Nao, "You have to love yourself as much as you love all others."

Alex nodded, closing his eyes, allowing his heart to become one with his power.

He gasped as necklace glowed brightly; five springs of blue, green, red, pink and purple light shined out, striking five different spots ahead of him. The Compendium ahead spun its pages faster and faster until it stopped on the pages when they put a part of their blood into the book pages long ago. The megasword shattered intro droplets of water, mixing in with the blood as the magic was reforming the boys standing before him on those spots of light.

"E-everyone…" trembled Alex as his face was filled with tears.

"Alex!" shouted Rei, running up towards him.

"Alex-chan!" cried Nagisa, joining up with them.

Makoto, Haruka and Rin joined up as well as they hugged together. Was it really true? Were they really alive this whole time? The six embraced a hug of reunion as they were at least happy to be alive.

"You guys!" cried Makoto, "W-we…we're finally together!"

"I was worried you were all dead!" shouted Alex.

"We never left," smiled Rei, spilling a happy tear.

**_By fairest blood…it is done…and by fairest blood…can it be undone…_**

Rin looked up towards Sousuke but gasped in horror at the sight! Sousuke looked down at his legs as they began to dissolve away into ribbons of light.

"Even if I am reborn…" said Sousuke, "_Once you all have fulfilled your destiny…we would move on. That was the price we were given by him…we were told this in advance_ _by the witch_."

"NOOOO!" screamed Rin as he broke loose from the group and hugged Sousuke tightly. The others turned and gasped as Sousuke's body began to twist and warp into energy followed by the others as they too, were beginning to shimmer away.

"W-what!?" gasped Makoto as he saw Kisumi beginning to vanish into ribbons of energy as well.

"We all have been proud of you," said Nao, "We knew you would finally triumph."

"W-why are you guys?!" gasped Nagisa.

"But what about Gou and the others!?" asked Rin, "Are they going to die too?!"

"She, the Mikoshiba brothers and Nitori…are different…" explained Shiina, "Both in their wishes and the price they paid as well as their existence they are tied to."

"But…S-Sousuke…you cannot disappear!" said Rin, already tearing up, "You and I…!"

"Yes I know, but now that price has come to pass…" he answered, "I have always loved you Rin…and I know I couldn't be able to do much for you…but please…"

Sousuke looked at the others with a weak smile and said, "Everyone, for now on…_let the world you decide…be based on your true feelings…__**use that power and return to that world.**_"

"S-Sousuke…" breathed Rin.

Makoto tried to reach to Kisumi for a hug as well but the pink-peached hair boy smiled and said, "Even if we lived in a twisted world of lies…Makoto…I'm glad for you."

"M-Matryona, V-Varvara…" said Alex as he tried to reach out for them but his legs couldn't move as much.

"You know Haru," sighed Ikuya, "As much as you were an 'interesting' one to deal with, I'll admit, I did appreciate your swimming."

"Please use our hearts," said Nao, "Use the power in them to leave and return."

"Nao-chan…Shiina-chan," muttered Nagisa sadly.

Rei was already tearing up by this as well even though he wasn't too familiar with Nao, Ikuya, Shiina and Kisumi as much. However, seeing Sousuke and Rasputin's children dying was already making this whole scene sad.

"I…," said Matryona, "I'm sorry for acussing you."

"Ma-Matryona!" replied Alex.

"Sorry we couldn't understand the truth earlier," added Varvara, "But please…your heart has decided on your final wish, we'll grant it for you. As for us, we'll finally reunite with our father…and his soul has been healed thanks to you and grandmother!"

"Even if I have only been born as a double to you…I am glad to have live at all…" said Sousuke, smiling with a tear drop.

"SOUSUKEEEEEEE!" screamed Rin.

"Thank you…everyone…" said Sousuke as the last of his face finally dissolved away along with the others, as they all transformed into spheres of light while Rin tried to grip on Sousuke but his other self was no more.

"KISUMIIIIIII!" shouted Makoto.

"MATRYONAAA! VARVARAAAA!" screamed Alex.

Haruka, Rei, and Nagisa could only stand in shock and sadness as the people that stood before them were gone as if they never existed in the first place.

"They all disappeared…only so we can live together once more," replied Nagisa sadly, his face spilled with tears, "Sou-chan…Kisumi-chan…everyone…!"

"They were our 'doubles'," said Rin, barely making the words out, "They were us…and we were them."

Rei was barely speechless but he nodded with tears while looking at this sphere of light that was once a living being of Nao before him.

"Let's go…" said Alex.

"Let's return…" agreed Rin even though his face was still wet.

"**_BACK TO WHERE WE BELONG! FOR THE FUTURE!_**" they shouted.

The six combined their hands together as a bright wave of light struck them, sending them back out to the world where they found themselves ontop of a hill where the skies were still dark by the night. They couldn't see much of where they were at but they knew that this had to be the world that they were told to return to.

Rin was still spilling tears as he held the light from Sousuke while Makoto sniffed out his sadness from Kisumi. While Haruka knew very little of Ikuya's true thoughts, it was somehow painful for him to know that these people were giving up their lives for their own sake. Nagisa held the light as it was once belonged to Shiina and Rei holding out Nao's light.

"As long as we still stand together…_as long as our memories and our existences still live…_," said Alex, looking at his spheres of light that once were the existence of Varvara and Matryona.

"It won't be the end…" said Makoto, "They won't be dead in vain…"

"And so…" answered Rin, holding the sphere of light in his hands from Sousuke.

The six let out the spheres of light in their hands, looking at each other with sadness before closing their eyes to allow the light merge into their bodies. Their necklaces glowed as the light touched their clothing before being swallowed into their skin by the magic. At a particular moment their bodies were floating a few inches off the ground as a warm breeze swept through the empty area.

After the light merged back into the boys, they all collapsed to the ground, exhausted and filled with tears.

Gerogia caught Rei while Sergi got Alex safely in his hands. Beatrice held Nagisa on her lap while Gou kept Rin safe with her and Haruka in the hands of Awlida and Shirahama while Makoto's head rested on Anne's lap along with a revived Matsuura.

Awlida and Shirahama could only stay silent in sadness while Anne spilled a few tears and brushing her hand through Makoto's hair. Matsuura smiled to Awlida as this journey was finally reaching to the end.

"Onii-chan," said Gou quietly her eyes were saddened as well while resting Rin's head on her lap.

"You should rest now," said Georgia, gently brushing his hand through Rei's hair.

"It's been a long road for us," muttered Anne, looking at Makoto's semi-opened eyes.

"And finally…" said Beatrice, "It is done."

"Haru-chan," whispered Awlida, "We're here now…we'll never leave your side."

Shirahama could only spill a few tears with Awlida as they both knew that even though a lot of people died, this was finally the end of an eternal darkness.

Nearby, Nitori, Seijuurou, Aki, Deana, Glena, Ching, and Grace stood nearby with tears as well, knowing that this was finally the end.

"**_You can make your new beginnings from here…brother_**," whispered Sergi as he saw his brother's tears silently dripping down.

"_T-thank you…_" moaned Alex quietly as his head rested on his brother's lap with his face all moist form his sadness.

Tears could only fall from all of their cheeks as the drops of water from their bodies restored life finally. The trees grew, mountains rose up, water flooded the areas, flowers bloomed, the skies glittered with stars, and a massive town growing into life with the people opening their eyes from a long slumber…

All of their friends and family from Earth and Duniya saw the group on the hill, resting in the hands of those who have helped them on their journey. Knowing that the battle was finally over, they smiled happily and shed a few tears for finally being "free" from an evil curse that tried to destroy both realities of the past and the future… finally being free from being a "story" that was once controlled by Mahotsukai…finally free from being nothing more but just pure thoughts and imagination…

_This...is…reality now…this is where the story has finally begun…_

_Wishing for their happiness and peace, the bright morning colors of the sun's lights dawn finally reached to the skies, illuminating the world in its most beautiful, endless, vibrant glory… _

**_At long last…this whole journey since the beginning of "The Last Race"…_**

**_Finally these rays of the sunlight marks the end of this 'dream'…_**

* * *

><p><strong>~Epilogue~<strong>

A Final Farewell…Prepare your freels! _The Last Summer_ is finally here!

What does the future hold _for the team_? A special finale epilogue will hopefully answer them all!

**Friday January 30, 2015…"The End"**

**その最終的な闇が分裂****, ****何壊れては、再会しますします**


	16. Epilogue: Voyage of the Magic Six!

**_Epilogue: _****_ジャーニーズエンドパート_****_3: _****_マジック_****_シックスのヴォヤージュ_****_!  
>Journey's End Part 3 – Voyage of the Magic Six!<em>**

What does the future hold for this beloved team, their loved ones, and the Swimming (Suiei) Gods?

_THE GRAND CONCLUSION OF THE ENTIRE DUAL-SAGAS! A NEW DAWN BEGINS!_

_With your support and your love, everything that you have read and learned…I now give it all to you…this 'Grand Finale'._

~Averax Magna~

* * *

><p><strong>The New World: Planet Idaina<strong>

**Few Days Later:**

The sun rises over the new land before our heroes and their friends; finally, they have achieved their destiny…

_"A world where we can belong together…even after the end of eternity…"_

The price was sadly steep for they have lost great friends on the way but with Pandora finally gone and their universe finally "free" from the Compendium's Story powers, they are able to use the book to just put memories in only and to write out their own lives instead of being controlled by powerful beings from behind the scenes.

As for the world of the Mahotsukai, the inhabitants abandoned that dimension and allowed it to decay without the stable use of their powers. As part of the price, each Mahotsukai and their families were sent off to the vast multiverses and other universes to start their lives anew and allow the nature of all of the universes to grow on its own. Their works were never forgotten as each story (universe) continued to grow, develop and eventualy die off, starting a new universe. The books were freed to travel as well, becoming independent entities that were guided by their masters at first for a short time.

Planet Idaina was the end result of both the wishes of the Magic Six and Pandora's wish from long ago. Here, the land and sea both meet at the center where the world itself leads to the "Afterlife" called Idaina Magna. The land was a mixture of both Lynwin, Iwamara, Aeuropa, Chirottori (before it turned down to darkness) and many others from the Alpha, Beta, Suiei Earths and Duniya.

As for Suiei!Earth and Duniya themselves, the people that didn't fought continued to live their lives there while those that were involved ended up in Idaina. The human population on Suiei!Earth returned to normal while the people of Duniya continued their normal lives.

* * *

><p><strong>The City of Eternal Light<strong>

Alex walked to his "original" house (Mayfield) as it was located not far from new downtown of Iwamara-Aeuropa Complex, entering inside to see a photo on the dinning table. He told the others to wait outside while he went in alone to find something.

For the last few days, the team rested up in their homes of Lynwin that were just east to the town of the grand city. Now, they had the chance to explore around in this brand new world that they created.

"You could've slept a bit more Rin-chan," said Nagisa.

"Meh, sleeping in wouldn't do much," he answered.

"How are you feeling?" asked Makoto.

"Eh, like nothing ever happened," replied Haruka, holding Makoto's hand, "But at the same time…"

"You don't like it here?" he asked.

"It's not that," said Haruka, shaking his head, "There's just other things that have to get settled first."

"I understand," he replied.

"This world…as beautiful as it is…it's like only been several days since we left Duniya…but to us…it feels like it has been an eternity," said Rei.

"And now this world…" replied Rin, "It's a fusion of both Earth and Duniya and cleansed of shadow for the time being."

"I hope it's forever," sighed Nagisa, "We all faced so much…and it's like all what we've been doing."

* * *

><p>Back inside, Alex grabbed the photo to see himself, his brother, and his parents. He lowered his head in silence as he could only wonder what his family would think about this whole journey…would they forgive him for destroying and reconstructing a world at once…? Mother and father were gone into paradise with the other parents of the Magic Six.<p>

_In the end, _he thought, _we made this world….together._

Through the wish of the hearts, the Magic Six used the powers of the compendium to write out and create a new world and take the inhibatants of Earth and Duniya together. However, even in this new world, the old laws still applied; _those who live will eventually die._

As it turned out, this new world was disconnected from the Mahotsukai's Compendium as anyone is able to control their own choices and their future without having their story to be written for them. Despite all of that, it all felt quite surreal.

Alex turned to see the others walking inside as Rei asked, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and smiled, "Yes…for the most part. Do you guys want to head to the sea? I saw a place the other day where we can hang out by ourselves."

"A place?" asked Rin.

"Somewhere very special," he replied.

The others nodded as they used their powers to teleport out to the coastline. Once they opened their eyes, they recognized a part of the bay as Iwatobi where they saw their old home back in Japan.

"This is…" began Makoto, shocked.

"Our homes, just like how it was!" finished Haruka.

"Yes, it was all of your homes, and we brought them all together now" said Alex, "I figured it was best that we should look at this place here together for one last time."

"W-what do you mean?" asked Rei.

"We lived for so many years, surpassing beyond the average human's age," he answered, "We fought for many endless battles and there were times that we have almost gave up."

"But our friends and family?" asked Haruka.

"They were only revived for a short time just to make sure we were alright and knowing that they are waiting for us at the otherside of this place," said Alex, "That's why those that were closest to us died away."

"But then why hasn't my sister or your brother…?" asked Rin.

"It's probably because they paid a larger price," said Makoto, "Those that were closest to us stayed the longest and paid a heavy price. Our parents have moved on though, waiting for us on the otherside of life."

"We lived for at least over 100 years, though I live almost for 200. However, as tied to our gods, we at least lived for almost 4 billion years," said Alex.

"This town looks exactly as we remembered it," smiled Rei.

"We should check it out," agreed Nagisa.

Rin held Nagisa's hand and said, "Well, let's go then!"

Alex turned to Rei with a small smile while Makoto suggested, "We can get to the rooftop of the school!"

* * *

><p>In another area of the city, Ching walked side by side with Grace and they saw Awlida and Matsuura happily reunited together with the kids.<p>

"Such a beautiful family..." smiled Grace.

Matsuura laughed happily with Tsubasa and Tsubaki while Awlida smiled happily with a hint of a tear of joy. Ever since Pandora sacrificed her life, all those affected by her were undone and everything was all anew.

The twins hugged their father while Shirahama and Anne hugged together while watching the children.

"I'm so happy," smiled Anne.

Nearby, Seijuurou and Gou walked together, holding their baby children; Atsuko and Saburo in their hands. The babies were asleep warm after they were rediscovered at the nearby nursery. They watched other twins laughing and playing around happily.

"Just like those good old days," smiled Sei.

"I am glad to have our children back," said Gou, holding and looking at Atsuko in her arms, "I was worried we'll never see them again."

"I wonder what we'll do from here...the Magic Six are out together in this new world. Sergi is hanging out with Nitori and Momo," he answered.

"I'm sure we will figure something out. C'mon let's go to Awi and their kids," she replied.

"Right," he nodded and they joined up with the pirates.

* * *

><p>In another area of the new "town", by a beautiful, Scenic Park filled with several fountains, playgrounds, and even some natural areas with several animals, Deana and Glena walked through the park.<p>

"I must admit, it was such a shocking end…" said Deana, "I saw what happened through their eyes…"

Glena kept silent but nodded as her partner added, "It's just that…she sacrificed herself for us…for all of us."

"I know! It was scary but also amazing!" nodded Glena, "I'm glad she was able to find her morals once more and able to give us all a new chance."

Deana looked up to the skies, muttering, "Rei-chan...do you think he and the others will be alright?"

"I think they will be just fine," she smiled, "We all found our happy ending at last."

Down across the markets, Claudia walked with Xing and Johann as they watched some of the little kids playing around while people of all ages were buying food, materials, etc.

"All this fighting…I can't believe its over," said Claudia.

"Me too...I got so used to fighting that this peace is surreal for me…" nodded Xing.

"Yeah, I can feel it too," agreed Johann.

"Your wings, have they…?" asked Claudia.

"They were brought back to Anastasia," she replied, "But I was glad to at least carry them out."

Claudia turned to see a bunch of little girls with a make-up kit, making her chuckle.

"Hey, do you remember the make-up we used to try?" laughed Claudia.

"Yeah, that was fun," smirked Xing.

Just outside the city, the other former Clan girls sat down on the hill that overlooked one of the areas of the beautiful town. Demitra joined up with them, carrying a basket of bread and some fruit.

"Are you okay, Beatrice?" asked Denise, noticing a bit of a tear.

Atari and Annabelle kept silent while Beatrice answered, wiping her face, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Where did Andreas go?" asked Demitra.

"Oh he's down by the Kanohi Fountain not far from the park," she answered, "He wanted to spend some time alone for a while."

Denise sighed and said, "I feel bad though…we lost Abigail. No one as seen her and it's no doubt that she…"

She stopped for a moment to calm down but Atari replied, "Our enemy…she ended up sacrificing herself for us, for all of us."

"I would never imagine she would have done that," said Annabelle, "I wonder what changed her?"

"Something that shook her to the very core of her existence," guessed Beatrice, "Something changed her and she simply remembered and realized it."

"It was probably for the best..." agreed Demitra.

"Back then though...it felt like there was a vibration of an entire world...was it perhaps the remains of her energy that was used to create this place?" asked Atari.

"Who knows...for now, at least we are happy to be alive still..." shrugged Demitra.

"I wonder what the Magic Six will do from here on out," muttered Beatrice quietly, barely more than a whisper.

* * *

><p>The Magic Six arrived at the rooftop of the Iwatobi High School as they could see the ocean that led to far beyond the horizon before them. The weather was calm and peaceful as the sun was slowly making its sunset.<p>

Alex stared out and watched the sun beginning to set down while Rin smiled and held Nagisa by his side.

"It's really nice up here," smiled Makoto while Haruka nodded.

"It brings back a lot of memories," chuckled Nagisa.

"Both good and bad," nodded Rei.

Alex called upon the Compendium and placed a copy of Pandora's memories into the book. Looking at her entire life, it all made perfect sense…

_All I wanted was a world of sheer happiness and love for everyone…_

"Alex?" asked Rei as they joined up to see what he was doing.

"Are these..." began Rin.

"Yes, these are her memories…" said Alex, "I know we cannot forgive her for all the harmful things but…this was what she truly wanted…"

"To be reunited and to love happily."

Haruka looked at the pages of young Pandora going out to the beach with her sisters while Rei watched the close relationship of Pandora and Morgan (sisterly bond) after the rest of the family were killed by the plague.

A copy of the letter from Pandora's mother was written as well as they all looked at it. Rei gasped at the part with Pandora's true brother as…

"Tree-san! She is the brother of him!" he gasped.

"Yes," breathed Alex, "Which means that he is my uncle. And all of that side of the family, are my relatives of Duniya and Camelot along with my family from Earth."

"What a complicated family," sighed Nagisa.

"And tree-san never knew about this?" asked Rei.

"He would've said something if he did," replied Alex, flipping the page over to show the big family tree of the Mahotsukai, Humans, and other species of whoever they encountered in the past.

"Wow…all of this!" gasped Rin.

"And more, who knows?" shrugged Alex, closing the book and looked at the sunset, feeling about to cry, "If only I knew better about Pandora…maybe we could've…"

Rei hugged him and answered, "There was nothing we could do about it. As long as she has her love from the family, she'll be alright."

"Yeah, and now we're all back together," smiled Nagisa as he joined in as well for the hug.

Afterwards, Alex looked out to the skies and said, "Soon…we have to leave this world. It'll be our time to say goodbye."

He sniffed up a bit while Makoto and Haruka kept silent and Rin lowered his head down.

"You're right," said Nagisa sadly, "I don't want to admit it…but are we really going to die?"

Rei looked at them and said, "We should do soething to make the last moment the most precious…"

"But what are we going to do though?" asked Rin.

"You guys…" said Alex, "There was something I wanted to tell you a while ago…but I don't know if it's morally right."

"Huh?" asked Rin.

"What is it?" asked Makoto

"What are you thinking?" asked Haruka.

"Now you have to tell us!" said Nagisa, feeling excited.

"Tell him before he bursts from excitement..." smiled Rei.

"It was something I wanted to tell you earlier back in Manorial...but…" he began when he started to spill a few tears again, worried that this decision might be wrong.

Rei hugged him and said, "It'll all be alright. I am sure of it."

"I…I've always loved you Rei…and I know you have loved me too. Ever since that day when you almost killed me…back then…I was really worried for you…after I was reborn and living as a Chiropteran, I forgot everything…at first," he answered, "But after finally being able to have peace…I…I realized that I was awaken by Haruka's kiss."

The others gasped while Haruka kept silent.

"It's because that kiss from Haruka…all of the memories from the past allowed the love from long ago…to ignite once more," he continued.

"Are you saying that…?" asked Nagisa.

"My memories of living with all of you on Earth…and with my marriage to Haruka…I…I cannot just love one or the other," said Alex, "I need all of you."

"You know, it's funny because I sort of felt the same way…" replied Rin, looking at Rei, "You were my sexy butterfly…and you still are."

"I have missed you too Nagisa…" said Makoto, "You used to top me all the time and…"

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?!" gasped Rei, "I…I feel the same way but I know I will have my hand for you in marriage especially since I owe it to you after you promised with me!"

"He's right," said Nagisa, "It is hard to pick the one when we have been together since our reunion at the Suiei Temple back on Duniya."

Alex nodded and added, "After seeing the Relationship Wars and how the girls were fighting on who we should be with and what not...I realized it...that we were all meant to be as one!"

Before Rei could answer, a bright, brilliant glow shined on their clothes, transforming and shifting around. They closed their eyes as the fabrics turned white, with strands of green, blue, yellow, pink, yellow, and red based on their swimsuits.

They donned long-sleeved shirts of black, white and a color while they wore a large cloak with a hoodie-like back end of their collars. Their pants were also white and silver and matching of the colors based from their swimsuits and boots of white and silver.

Finally, they opened their eyes to see the transformation completed and gasped at the sight of what they were wearing.

"O-our clothes!" gasped Alex.

"It's amazing…" smiled Makoto, spinning around as he could feel how it flows with the wind/breeze.

Haruka looked at his wrists and saw something on his left ring finger; a gold-shimmering ring with Six Colored crystals of Red Ruby, Rose Quartz, Yellow Apatite, Green Emerald, Blue Sapphire, and Purple Amethyst. There was also a "Diamond" in between the Apatite and the Emerald.

Alex realized that the diamond represented the "prism" that shined all of the light, but he was already far into shock and amazed by all of this.

"Does it mean that we are married?!" asked Nagisa, looking at his ring.

"Each of us represent a gemstone…" said Rin, "And the diamond represents our unity as one!"

"That means…all of us are finally together..." replied Rei.

Alex glomped onto Rei and Haru, crying happily while Makoto joined in along with Nagisa and Rin, all of them happily together at last. Rin was already crying too while Nagisa sobbed happily and even Haruka shared a laughter of happiness.

"I'm so happy!" said Nagisa.

"We can finally be together!" agreed Rei.

"Without having anyone to force us!" smiled Makoto.

"B-but…" said Rin, realizing about Sousuke.

"What's the matter?" asked Nagisa.

"Sousuke…Momotarou…Nitori…" he answered, trying not to feel too sad but it was already hurting him a little, "You all remembered we faced off together back in the regional's, right?"

"We do," nodded Nagisa, "Well Alex wasn't with us but…"

"I know what went down," he nodded, "I saw your journey there too. He deeply cared for us too..."

Rin nodded and rested his had over his heart, replying, "I know he has to be alive! The Compendium did bring us all together…but I haven't even noticed Sousuke around! But I know he's waiting for us."

"Those that did not come back to us…I know they're all waiting…" said Makoto.

Rei nodded in agreement as Nagisa smiled a little.

"Rin…if you want…well…it's up to us but…why not have him join us?" asked Alex, "He may not have a suiei god or anything but…I wouldn't mind him, Nitori, and Momo."

"Relationships do deserve to be healed," said Makoto, "And I know they deserve their happy endings too."

Rin cried again as they all continued to stay together as one big hug, they will continue to hope and believe that they are back alive somewhere…

After more moments of emotions and happiness, they all calmed down and looked more at their amazing outfits, feeling like "Kings" that they once ruled now back into power once more.

"A wedding for the six of us…" said Makoto, "But of course we'll add more people as we travel together."

The others nodded and smiled in agreement as Rei asked, "Maybe we should start with the guests list? Hmm...Or maybe with the place...or the food..."

"I don't know how fast we can rush this though…" sighed Nagisa.

"Maybe another pool with sakura petals?" asked Haruka.

"It's no doubt someone's probably making one to surprise us," shrugged Rei.

"I wanna swim in that again!" said Nagisa.

"Oh I know what that's gonna lead us to…seeing that we're all married for each other," smirked Alex.

Makoto and Rin blushed at this while Haruka somehow chuckled about that while Nagisa smirked at Makoto saying, "You better be ready to go for bottom again!"

"Really Nagisa? You better watch out because I practiced a lot with Haru!" answered the taller man.

Rei could only hold so much of his laughter but Rin said, "Rei! You sexy butterfly!"

"Rei…Nagisa…you're both gonna get it from me!" smirked Alex.

"Oh you can try!" laughed Nagisa.

"Who said we'll give in that easily?" winked Rei.

Alex glomped on the two and said, "Ohhh it'll be fun! I used to do some things with Haru back on Earth and I wanted to show them to you guys."

"Well have fun trying to pin us!" smirked Nagisa.

Alex twirls in his cloak and answered, "Well...we shall only wait and see..."

Rin hugged behind Naigsa and said, "If I see a sexy opportunity sexy penguin, I'll get you too!"

"You don't want to forget us now," chuckled Makoto as he and Haruka hugged around him.

"Alright, that's enough for now," blushed Alex, "We need to get our act and make this celebration the best!"

* * *

><p><strong>3 Days Later: The Group Marriage of the Magic Six!<strong>

The massive audience filled up the seats as the outside weather was filled with lights from the sun and the wind so smooth and warm, making the scene almost like Lynwin-Mu but even larger and more beauty. Filled with people from both Earth and Duniya, everyone waited with great patience and filled with tears of sheer, endless happiness. The ceremony itself was outside on the hillside just outside the megacity.

Atari sat next to Annabelle and Demitra as they waited for the Magic Six to walk down the aisle. Demitra was already wiping her tears while Johann could only smile.

"I can't believe it's really happening…I only wished Sousuke was still alive," said Xing, "But I'm really happy for them!"

"Me too. They can finally be happy," agreed Johann.

Beatrice nodded with a smile while Thugisa (now back to Andreas) only chuckled at the remark.

Deana cried siently on Glena's shoulder and said, "I'm so proud of them…they really deserved this!"

"Me too..." smiled Glena, trying hard not to cry as much.

Annabelle smiled happily and added, "Finally…a love for each other…I knew that they would care one another!"

"They're not even out yet and I'm already..." said Claudia, feeling about to cry.

Seijuurou held Atsuko in his hands and turned to Gou, "The music is about to start."

"My brother can finally be happy..." replied Gou, holding Saburo while trying to keep the tears down.

In anoher area of the seating, Awlida hugged Matsuura and said, "I'm so happy for them. I can finally see them happy!"

_Maybe I can sneak in and watch their wedding night..._

Shira looked at her sharply by the looks of her curiosity and said, "I know what are you thinking about and I will keep an eye on you so don't even think about it!"

He watched Awlida whine about how it's not fair and that he's ruining her fun while Matsuuura chuckled and said, "It's great to see them together finally."

"Yeah," nodded Anne, "Oh it's about to start, shhhh."

Nitori, Aki, Chigusa, and Momo turned their heads to see the water magic swirling around as the Suiei Gods arrived at the front of the audience.

Sergi smiled happily along with Georgia and Jadwiga as the music finally played; at first it was a modern version of the 'march' but there was an echo of a song that Alex requested in the background to mix in for a moment or two.

Finally, the team appeared by twos side by side; Makoto and Haruka, Nagisa and Rin, Rei and Alex. Many people in the audience took out their cameras and devices, taking the photos of them walking down the aisle in their majestic clothes that they wore the other day.

Atari clicked on her headpiece to take some epic shots and angles for close-ups and other views. The skies began to breeze a little as a wind of Sakura petals swirled along side with the boys. Rin's eyes widened as he realized that…

"Looks like our friend still lives," said Haruka.

Rei was beginning to tear up while Nagisa grinned happily.

"Oh Rei…" smiled Alex, holding his hand as they continue to walk through the aisle.

The Magic Six finally reached to the front of the Audience where they stood on top of a massive wooden platform as more Sakura petals rained upon for a brief moment. Each of the Magic Six were dawned with beautiful white cloaks they were given the other day with various colors and flowed through the wind.

The Suiei Gods stood together in a circle in front of the Magic Six as the audience were amazed to finally meet these legendary beings before them.

"Today," said Suiei Matsuoka, "We finally celebrate the wedding of this powerful team here that has fought so hard to bring you all together as one. Unfortunately, lives were sacrificed and lost along the way so let us give our respects to those who have died."

A moment of silence was given as a photo of Sousuke, Kisumi, Nao, Ikuya, Shiina and Rasputin's children twins were displayed. The Magic Six turned to the candle and light up each one to remember and honor them.

There ceremony continued as Suiei Nanase smiled and began, "On this day, you are officially united as one team to the whole world."

"You all have fought your hardest...to not only just make your own happiness, but to build others their happiness," said Suiei Tachibana

"This Voyage may be over...but you all are happily united forever for the team," added Suiei Matsuoka

"So you can finally be together forever," smiled Suiei Ryugazaki.

"I say we can skip all this fluff and get to the wedding night but I know the others won't agree..." huffed Suiei Hazuki while trying to keep his sassy levels down, "Well then I'm sure the rest of your lives will be full of happiness, joy and wonderful sex and who else knows what."

"Will you all continue to swear together...even after you move to the afterlife?" asked Suiei Marotta.

"I do!" they replied.

"Then, show the world who you really are...may your eternal, ever-lasting love and endless strength teach others and help build the future with enriched, eternal, happiness for all time, " concluded Suiei Marotta.

As the Magic Six exchanged their kisses, everyone cried happily with an applause, throwing rice and confetti, decorating the skies with balloons while Rin said to the others, "We will let Sousuke and the others decide on what they want for their relationships."

Haruka nodded as Makoto said, "Absolutely."

"It's definitely the beginning of an Eternal Love," said Nagisa.

The audience cried out with happiness and tears as they watched the Magic Six together as a powerful team…now a family. Some of the former Clan girls hugged together and cried while others threw the rice and confetti and cheering happily for them.

"Rin…senpai," muttered Nitori, smiling.

Momo rested his hand on Nitori's hand, "I…I wanted to thank you for saving me and onii-chan back then."

Nitori blushed and said, "Y-you're welcome…"

Aki smiled while Claudia turned to hug Johann and they cried together while Beatrice smiled, "I'm so proud for them…they finally are together."

Finally, the team began to walk down the aisle as more rice, confetti and sakura petals filled the air all around.

"Well you guys…" smiled Rin as he walked side by side with Rei and Nagisa.

"We're gonna be swimming at last!" laughed Makoto happily, "Just like how it was…"

Haruka smiled to this while Alex said, "I hope we get to see something this time…"

"Me too!" replied Rei, "We haven't got to see anything beautiful for a long time!"

"That's so you my Rei of sunshine!" smirked Nagisa while the megane blushed. Alex and the others laughed as they made their way through the aisle and heading down to the city.

* * *

><p>During the Wedding Feast, the massive Iwami stadium open up its ceiling as the crowds took in on storm, filling up as they waited for the Magic Six to show off their swimming.<p>

The Audience filled up the stadium as some were still trying to eat their food from the party but many were just happy to see the stadium filled with life and happiness.

The pool itself was partially filled with cherry blossoms but kept the most of the area clear to make it swimmable for the newlyweds.

"This is really pretty! Look at the lights!" said Claudia.

"I know right?" asked Xing as she an the other girls were daydreaming at the beautiful scenery.

Deana looked at Glena and said, "I have never seen such a magnificent stadium! Even our pools weren't as epic as this!"

"It sure looks beautiful!" she agreed.

"I wanna swim..." whined Momotarou.

"We will, after they go," replied Nitori.

Seijuuro looked at his wife and asked, "You think the babies will be able to sleep through this?"

"Let's hope they will..." she answered, "But we're right by the exit here just in case."

"I'm glad that they finally found their happiness," smiled Miho.

"You could say that again," agreed Sasabe.

The former Samezuka students also arrived as well, sitting on the bleachers with many friends and families that knew of the Magic Six. Kazuki and Takuya along with Shouta sat down together as they waited for the stars of the show.

"I hope we can swim afterwards," said Kazuki.

"We will," replied Takuya.

On a different side of the arena, Masaru and Akane along with several of the former residents of Neo Tabuk and Lha'li were extremely fascinated and excited to see what was all going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>In the lockers…<strong>

"Well my husbands…" said Rin, stretching out his goggles to do the snap effect, "This is it."

"It has been quite a journey," nodded Rei while he held Alex's hand and Nagisa's hand, "It is just us racing?"

"We're going to try to beat our time back when we last swam together," replied Makoto, "So do your best and remember what we've done in the last few days."

"I would not normally do this…but after realizing what I have done in that other reality…I realize that maybe it doesn't hurt to try," shrugged Haruka.

"I mean, racing…while it may seem hurtful when one loses but…we are THE TEAM!" replied Alex, "We will beat our previous time and everyone will see us."

"It's time now," said Suiei Marotta as the Suiei Gods appear, "The Opening part is almost over."

Previous Time: 5 mins, 10 seconds and 43 milliseconds. (Reference to: The Last Legend)

* * *

><p>As soon as it was time, they walked out in the following order; Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Rin, Haruka and Alex. The whole audience roared with excitement and joy as they were amazed at their physiques and their bathing suit designs.<p>

Makoto, Haruka, Rei and Nagisa donned the version with the colored and white stripes around their trunks while Rin had the shark-teeth version and Alex had a golden-black and some white stripes as well with a paw print on the side that represented Mayfield.

The screen displayed their previous time back on Earth with memory clips of them competing. Now it was against their own time together to see if they could beat it.

Makoto dipped himself in and readied himself for the horn while the others briefly stretched for a moment.

"Ready…" spoke the announcer

The horn blew off and Makoto pushed himself with fierce velocity on his backstroke as the people cheered him and the others on. His arms circled around and his legs splashed through the water with his sheer strength of his back, arms and leg muscles at once.

The vision finally changed around him as he at first saw himself seeing the same light again, smiling happily.

"Just like before…" he smiled.

He suddenly turned to see several penguins and a Dolphin swimming together with him. Chuckling happily, Makoto turned to see the light getting brighter and saw himself walking across the great plains of some place, leading him to a series of mountains ahead with the same light pinpointing at the top.

"Huh?" he muttered, "W-what's that?"

He shifted his focus back to reality as he flipped turn the wall and soared his way back. The people in the audience cheered him on as Nagisa readied himself next for the breaststroke.

"Go Makoto!" shouted Alex.

"MAKO-CHAANNNN!" shouted Nagisa, keeping himself balanced on the block.

The others smiled and Makoto touched the wall, crying, "NAGISAAA!"

The blonde dove in like the penguin he was and reached his arms out in circle patterns from his chest out in the breaststroke while his legs were in sync as well. Nagisa's vision transformed as he saw himself arriving at the mountains along with a bunch of butterflies, an orca, and a shark. The blonde turned to the pathway up the mountainside and began running.

"NAGISA-KUN!" shouted Rei.

"YOU CAN MAKE IT YOU SEXY PENGUIN!" shouted Rin.

Nagisa touched the wall and made his flip/exchange and reached out faster and faster.

"You're up sexy butterfly," smirked Rin.

"N-not out loud!" blushed Rei as he got onto the block.

"I'm right behind you," replied the red-hair.

Nagisa soared his way through the water, finally reaching out to the wall, shouting, "REI-CHANNNN!"

Rei dove in at his carefully, precised measured angles and performed his butterfly stroke with ease. He remembered really well when Rin back on the Alpha-Timeline taught him the other strokes and was able to do them all sufficiently.

His vision transformed and saw himself running up the mountain slopes, using his jumping abilities from track to fly over some of the boulders and landing on the ground like a badass boss.

He was half-way up the mountain while he pushed himself off the wall from the butterfly stroke and continued his way across the pool with every beautiful stroke he unleashed.

As for the goggles, they stayed on this time.

Rin got himself at the ready with his shark teeth displaying, bending over and waiting for the right moment.

Rei slammed his hands to the wall and shouted, "RIN-SAN!"

Rin dove into the water with fierce intensity, unleashing his butterfly stroke and entering himself to the bright light. He saw five floating stars along with a dolphin, butterfly, and a group of penguins. The five floating stars changed and Rin gasped at the sight before him.

"Keep going…Rin!" cheered Sousuke.

"S-SOUSUKE!" shouted Rin.

"We're waiting for you," he replied, "We still live…"

"Y-YOU'RE ALIVE!" cried Rin happily as he pushed himself further across the pool.

"We're all waiting for you on _the other side of life_," he smiled happily as he and the others drifted to the side and allow Rin to swim faster.

Rin saw himself arriving at the base of the cliff and saw himself high up the mountains. He still had ways to go but the vision turned him back to reality as he flipped his turn and brushed his way across the pool.

Haruka stood up on the block as the others cheered Rin on.

"RIN-CHAANN!" shouted Nagisa.

"GO RIN!" cried Makoto and Alex.

"RIN-SANN!" shouted Rei.

The timer still continued to tick away and Rin touched the wall shouting, "HARUUUUUU!"

Haruka dove in with the freestyle, unleashing a fury of high speed that the others never seen before. However, Rin watched the milliseconds when Haruka dove in as he smiled happily and got out.

Haru made his way through the water with his breaths and the motion of his arms and his legs. He remembered really well how everything finally made sense to him when he and Rin went to Australia but thanks to that long with the memories of his life with Alex on Suiei!Earth, he knew exactly what he wanted.

A shockwave of light struck Haruka as he saw himself along with a set of butterflies, a sea dragon and an orca as well. The dragon prompted him to ride on his back and he did as the gigantic creature flapped his wings, taking Haruka towards the top of the mountain.

He made his flip turn nice and smoothly as everyone shouted out for him. Alex take his stand on the block and readied himself, knowing that this was the final leg of the race.

"You'll make it!" smiled Rei, giving Alex the courage.

"HARUUUUU!" shouted Rin and Makoto.

"HARU-CHANNNNNNNN!" screamed Nagisa

"HARKA-SENPAIIII!" screamed Rei.

Haruka touched the wall and shouted, "ALEX!"

The final boy dove in and began his journey…as the strokes of the freestyle grew more intense, the world around him changed as he saw himself riding on the dragon, heading to the very top of the mountain.

"BROTHERR!" shouted Sergi.

"YOU CAN MAKE IT!" shouted Rin.

"ALEX-CHANNNN!" screamed Nagisa.

In the vision, the final star finally reached the top of the mountain and saw the others standing before him, smiling happily as the sunlight shined the skies with violet, pink, orange, and golden-yellow hues. They were all dressed up in their majestic cloaks and were ready to leave this place as a bunch of golden-yellow, and white birds flew around in circles.

Back in reality, Alex made the turn on the flip and soared his way back, feeling the intensity rushing before him.

In the sight, Alex and the others turned to see Pandora with her sisters.

"Don't be sad because I am gone," she said, "Be happy for finally able to accept who you are."

"We will meet again?" he asked.

"Better than the last time," she smiled as she and her sisters giggled and ran off to the skies.

Finally, Alex reached the walls as the timer showed:

**_5 mins, 8 seconds and 76 milliseconds._**

The audience roared with cheers of endless joy while the Magic Six brought Alex out and they all cried happily at the sight they saw as well as beating their previous time from Earth. Though the timing did not matter as much, it was a bonus to their accomplishments throughout their entire journey.

"He's alive! I saw him and the others!" cried Rin.

"As we said, they're all waiting for us!" replied Makoto as he still hugged them all.

"Pandora is living happily with her sisters!" smiled Alex as he cried with happiness.

"Onii-chan," smiled Gou as she and Sei watched them happily.

* * *

><p>Even though it was already night time, the party was still the beginning as everyone celebrated in the town and the newlyweds finally had their own private space for themselves.<p>

The group found themselves in a nice, massive room in the suites of downtown where there was a pool, a massive bed and a few other goodies that Nagisa recognized.

"Hehehe," smirked Nagisa, heading over to the toys.

"Oh gosh is this already?" asked Rin as he looked down on his pants.

Haruka snapped his fingers to adapt to his swimsuit form again and jumped into the pool followed by Alex and Rei. Rin and Makoto snuck behind Nagisa and they each grabbed a side and the trio got into the pool as well.

"Sounds like we can't get enough water," smirked Rin.

"You guysssss…" whined Nagisa.

Rin and Makoto each gave a kiss on Nagisa's cheek as the blonde suddenly blushed but turned to Rin and said, "You're gonna owe me for that!"

"Let the orgy begin…" smirked Rei as he turned to Alex and Haruka.

Alex moved his hips to allow Rei to hover on top while Haruka stayed behind him. Makoto and Rin were already trying to get in control with Nagisa but the blonde managed to slip away and sneak onto Rei.

"N-Nagisa!" he gasped.

"You better get back here you sexy penguin!" smirked Rin as he glomped behind him while Makoto went behind Haruka, flirting on his neck.

"Oi, don't squish us!" said Alex as he could aleady feel his hardness.

They finally begin with an exchange of kisses, swapping around every a bit of time. However, Rei mostly went with Alex and Makoto with Haruka as well and Rin and Nagisa. But every in between, they would exchange around back to their partners on their last life and mixing them around ater that.

"Is this gonna end up in a train?" asked Nagisa.

Rei began to remove Alex's trunks while Nagisa reached down through the megane's body. Rin was beginning to leave shark-bite hickey marks on the blonde while Makoto gripped on Haruka's bottom. Some of them began to moan in pleasure as they were like already being turned on for this passionate moment to love and to share their fluids.

After exchanging lots and lots of smex, love, and orgasms, the group began to crash out on the bed, staying close to each other like a train, and holding in each others arms as their bodies added more heat to what was already given. Their bodies were ached and tired from the long day as well as the romantic, passionate moments they shared here.

"Your back is really smooth Makoto…" said Alex.

"Rei-chan, I know I'll get you next time!" smirked the blonde.

"Guys, I need my pillow," moaned Rin.

"I wish I had a float-able," muttered Haruka.

"Haru…" sighed Makoto.

"All of you guys are beautiful," yawned Rei, "But let's organize this better next time we play, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week Later<strong>

As the days went on, the people began to reconstruct the airships together. While a handful of people decided to stay on this world, many others realized that the Magic Six was going to leave this world and head out to the "other side of life" where other friends await them.

And now at last, that day arrives.

"We have to head out west towards the ocean," said Rei, pointing at the Compendium's map of Idaina.

"Very well," replied Beatrice, "I'll let the others know."

Many people from the both worlds of Earth and Duniya intermingled together on 6 air ships, each holding at least 100,000 people or more. (At least one of the ships had about half a million people due to its massive capacity size and the advance interior) The Clan girls, the residents of Neo Tabuk, Iwamara, the pirates, former members of "The Watchers", Deana, Glena, Gou, Sergi, and more have already boarded on.

"Sounds like we'll have to build again," said Rin, "A new home."

"But this place will be the Eternal Heavens," smiled Alex, "A home that we truly all belong."

After several hours of prepwork and getting the people on, it was finally time. A bunch of pilots readied on the ships and prepared for take off.

The Magic Six were all dressed up in their fancy, majestic clothing that they wore for the wedding as well as their Suiei Necklaces.

"The Suiei Gods already took on a head start for us," said Makoto, "I hope we'll see them again."

"We will," smiled Rin, "I know they'll be waiting for us."

"It's time," said Alex as the ships began to float up into the air slowly, "Next stop, Idaina Magna, the Eternal Heavens!"

The massive ships slowly drifted up to the skies while the Magic Six casted their powers to float in the air (without wings) like water vapor and clouds, heading up with the ships. Those that were staying in the world of living waved a farewell of tears of joy and sadness, watching the ships leaving the world of reality…and onto the world of eternity…

Far across the ocean they went, the ships and the Magic Six finally saw the land that led right to the mountains. It was exactly as they saw in their visions while swimming in the medley relay. The ships moved up high enough to not crash into it while the team slowly made their way to the very top of the mountains.

Back in the ships Nitori and Momo gasped as they saw something forming beneath their shirts. Realizing this, Momo got permission to get on the Rockoh T3 and and the two made their way to follow the Magic Six.

The Magic Six landed on the top of the mountains where they saw Sousuke, Kisumi, Nao, Ikuya, Shiina, and the Chiropteran Twins Matryona and Varvara.

"SOUSUKE!" shouted Rin and he and Sous finally reunited with a hug together. Rin spilled with tears of joy as the others smiled happily to see them all alright.

"I thought you were dead!" said Rin.

"Well we technically are but…thanks to what you and the others have done, we are able to live out finally," he replied.

Makoto looked carefully at Sousuke's expression and noticed something postivie about him. Could it be?

"Your arm…?" asked Rei.

Sousuke smiled, "Yes…my arm is healed and I no longer have robotic implants…"

Rin hugged him with tears of happiness and said, "Oh Sousuke…"

The other boy looked at the others as they exchanged happiness, knowing that Sousuke has finally reached his happy ending alongside with them and their friends and family.

Sousuke dug in his own shirt, revealing his Suiei necklace as it glowed in aquamarine color, shocking the others.

"S-Sousuke!" breathed Rin.

"EHHHH!?" gasped Makoto.

"Yo-you're a Suiei too!?" asked Nagisa.

"He's not alone," said a voice.

They turned to see Nitori and Momo riding on the Rockoh T3, showing off their necklaceas as well.

"B-but what about Erastos?!" asked Makoto, "Nitori?"

"Our Greek friends are alive as well…and so are the Romanovs," replied Nitori, "They're all waiting for us."

"Anya…" smiled Alex with a tear of happiness.

"We were finally able to obtain our Suiei Powers," smiled Momotarou, "Nii-chan though rejected it…he wanted to be with his "Gou-san".

"Welcome to the family then," said Rin as he gave a kiss to Nitori, Sousuke, and Momotarou.

"Actually…as much as we thank you for it," replied Nitori, "I have already decided…I'm going to commit with Momotarou."

"You could at least call me Momo," he answered.

"What about you, Sousuke?" asked Rin.

Sousuke gave Rin a nice deep kiss for a moment as the others just smiled and chuckled. He finally answered, "I've always loved you…but after knowing what I have done…I don't think it's completely right for me to be in this. However, I will make my own team with Nitori, Momo, and others who are close to us and you."

"I understand," said Rin, "But…you're welcomed to be with us no matter what. The world beyond this will be a place of Eternal Summer…maybe by then, if you're all comfortable and ready, you are always welcomed to join us."

"Thank you," they replied.

"I will keep that in mind," nodded Sousuke as he looked at Rin, Haruka, Makoto and the others with warm smiles, "All of you…I am grateful to see you again."

"Yeah Sou-chan!" replied Nagisa, "We honestly thought you and the others were going to be gone!"

"Sometimes…it takes great sacrifices to bring out the best of things," said Nao.

"Well it's best that you all get onto the airships. We got more people on there and there's a little room left for all of you," replied Makoto.

"We will," said Kisumi, "Thank you."

They moved out of the way as the airships finally arrived, prompting the others to get inside. Once they were in, the skies continued to brighten up with more light.

_~Tabidachi no asa ni, miageru sora ni,  
>Miokuru dake no omoide nanka ja nai<br>Itsudatte mabataki mo sezuni oikaketa azaya na hibi~_

_~Miwataseba for the future sukitooru clear na blue  
>Mayowazu ni ikerunda harewataru mirai e<br>Kakenukete to the future dokomademo jiyuu ni  
>Onaji toki no naka de yobiaeta oretachi de~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth – Alpha Timeline, Post-Episode 13 of ES<strong>

_~Kinou to ashita no kyoukai senjou ni  
>Hasande okitai ima no jibunrashisa<br>Dokoka futashika de mikansei na kibou wo  
>Te ni totta shunkan no omoi wo zenbu~<em>

Makoto continued to study in college in the heart of Tokyo while Haruka continued to swim and practice more. In Iwatobi, Nagisa and Rei managed to start up a new generation of swimmers while the people in Samezuka celebrated their new captain, NItori and danced all around.

Rin was back in Australia, finally making his steps to join the Olympics and prayed to meet with Haruka again soon as well as Sousuke.

Sousuke arrived back home and stared out to the sunset, feeling a sense of relief in his arm, wondering if a miracle had heal it.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth – Beta Timeline, 2015<strong>

Alex continued his double major studies for Biology and Psychology. However, after waking up from a strange dream of him swimming again at the old high school, he finally took his stand and decided to begin swimming again and hopefully obtain his own body image he long fought for.

However, his heart and confidence has risen up to new levels as he wondered what his future will be. The story that was written, "Voyage of the Magic Six", completely transformed his life as he wondered if these characters truly existed…

_~Mabushisa de umaku mienakute  
>Otagai ni jibun no sugata utsushita<br>Kotoba ga tsutawaru sono yume ga ureshii  
>Furimukeba itsumo yuuki kureta ne~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Scene: Journey's End<strong>

~Miwataseba for the future sukitooru clear na blue  
>Kyoumei suru kokoro harewataru mirai e<br>Fukinukete to the future dokomademo jiyuu ni  
>Onaji toki no naka de yobiaeta oretachi de~<p>

The Magic Six turned to see the Six Airships floating side by side together, each holding their friends and family as they all stared at them and the bright light ahead. Their white cloaks gently breezed through the wind as they smiled happily.

"Everyone is waiting," said Rei.

"Waiting for us to meet again," replied Makoto.

"And now we can finally be together…" smiled Alex.

"All of these people…I can't even," began Nagisa as he spilled some tears along with Rei.

"This won't be the end for us," replied Rin as he hugged both of them, "Nor them"

"We may be done with our lives back then but our real journey has only begun," said Haruka.

"They're all waiting for us on the other side of life," added Alex, wiping his silent tears, "We'll get to reunite with them. Our parents…and many others."

They continued onwards with the airships, heading closer and closer to the light of the afterlife (Idaina Magna), chanting one last time…

"**I swim**," said Makoto.

"**Free**," said Haruka.

"**For the team**," smiled Rin.

"For my precious **bonds**!" agreed Nagisa.

"Together with every **beauty**," said Rei.

"Because it is OUR **destiny**," concluded Alex.

**_No matter how far beyond the story goes; every world is finally at its peace thanks to the wish made by the team…by the fandom…and most of of…_**

**_"You"_**

**_…since you followed from the beginning of the entire storyline; from Ancient Greece, to the Time Loop, to the Rising of the Sixth Star, the Voyage on Duniya and Earth and up to this very final moment…of life…death…and rebirth._**

**_I swim…free…for the team…with my precious bonds…together with beauty…because it's OUR destiny!_**

**_終了, The End , La Fine~~~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Free! Iwatobi Swim Club Free! Eternal Summer_**

**Iwatobi Suiei Gods Saga 2 – Voyage of the Magic Six:**

_~The World of Isolation, Fellowship of the Magic Six, Eternal Promise, Mirrored Voyage, Heroes of the Gods~_

**~~~~~Cast~~~~~**

**マジックシックス - The Magic Six**

****_–––_****

Haruka Nanase – Suiei Nanase

**_–––_**

Makoto Tachibana – Suiei Tachibana

**_–––_**

Nagisa Hazuki – Suiei Hazuki

**_–––_**

Rin Matsuoka – Suiei Matsuoka

**_–––_**

Rei Ryugazaki – Suiei Ryugazaki

**_–––_**

Alex Marotta – Suiei Marotta

**_–––_**

**サポーター** - Supporters

Gou Matsuoka – Nikon

Nitori Aiichirou – Erastos

Seijuurou Mikoshiba – Acacius

Aki Yazaki (High Speed! Vol. 1 & 2)

Sousuke Yamazaki (High Speed! Vol. 1 & 2, _Free! Eternal Summer_)

Kirishima Ikuya (High Speed! Vol. 2)

Shiina Asashi (High Speed! Vol. 2)

Nao Serizawa (High Speed! Vol. 2)

Kisumi Shigino (High Speed Vol. 2, _Free! Eternal Summer_)

Hayato Shigino (_Free! Eternal Summer_)

Miho Amakata

Goro Sasabe

Kazuteru Minami (_Free! Eternal Summer_)

Takuya Uozumi (_Free! Eternal Summer_)

Momotarou Mikoshiba (_Free! Eternal Summer_)

Shouta Nakagawa (_Free! Eternal Summer_)

Tadanori Sera (_Free! Eternal Summer_)

Russell (_Free! Eternal Summer_)

Lori (_Free! Eternal Summer_)

Chigusa Hanamura

Ran Tachibana

Ren Tachibana

Sergi Marotta

Atsuko Mikoshiba

Saburo Mikoshiba

Toraichi & Mrs. Matsuoka

Mr. & Mrs. Nanase

Mr. & Mrs. Tachibana

Mr. & Mrs. Hazuki

Mr. & Mrs. Ryugazaki

Mr. & Mrs. Marotta

Kyou Matsuoka

Nanako Hazuki

Camelot - The Talking Sakura Tree

Kaarina

Serah Rose

Izawa Sorah

Idamaria Angelus

Leon Rhodes

Kimihiro Watanuki (xxxHOLiC)

Maru and Moro (xxxHOLiC)**  
><strong>

Riruko Matanachi

Renagal Ryuzota

–

**~The Watcher's~**

Jadwiga

Georgia Rover

Takeshi "Kale" Kinsale

–

**~House of the Romanovs~**

Tsar Nicholas II

Alexandra Feodorovna

Anastasia "Anya" Nikolaevna

Alexei Nikolaevich

Tatiana Nikolaevna

Maria Nikolaevna

Olga Nikolaevna

Maria Feodorovna

**–**

**~Russian Empire Citizens/Escapees~**

Grigori Rasputin

Lilia Matevi

–

**~Terran Nost – L.A. Main Headquarters~**

Cassi Anderson (leader of 2010s)

Abel Jacobs (leader in 2113)

Tasha Barnes (secretary)

Joseph

Lamar

Tiana

–

**~Terran Nost – St. Petersburg, Russia Division~**

Desya Filat (leader)

Dimitri Genya Sudayev (secretary)

Ermolai

Eva

Alena

–

**~Iwamara Swim Team~**

Rocko

–

**~Neo Tabuk Citizens~**

Shojimoto

Nademaji

Akane Chikako

Masaru Taiki

–

**~Aeuropa City Citizens~**

Deana Solis

Glena Baker

–

**~Chiropterans~**

Dodecadron

Tesseract

Pandora Le Fay

Rasputin Marotta

Matryona Marotta

Varvara Marotta

Kain

–

**~Mullerians of Chirottori~**

Sar

Adan

Edy

Aida

–

**~Les Cinq Frères Chivashi~**

Haruto Nanase

Mariko Tachibana

Rikuto Matsuoka

Reiji Ryugazaki

Natsuhisa Hazuki

–

**~Pandotess Laboratory~**

Akemi Tsunekoto

Mei Natsuki

–

**~Paleolassia Pirate Clans: Nanase and Tachibana~**

Awlida Thatch – Nanase's First Mate

Anne Kinsale – Tachibana's First Mate

Shirahama Kenchi – Nanase Quartermaster

Matsuura Shirou – Tachibana Quartermaster

Tsubasa Shirou

Tsubaki Shirou

Grace Skyette

Ching Lang-Liu

Klein Hatchersmith – Original Nanase King

Taqua Somons – Original Tachibna King

–

**~Planet Earth - Suiei Timeline~  
><strong>

Keisha

Phei

Maggie

Eugune

Jeannot

Sandy

Atari Kolo

Annabelle Rodgers

Johann Green

Abigail Clarice

Claudia Sanchez

Demitra Barnes

Denise Azi

Xing Herano

Felix Lenin

Beatrice Zinger Romanov

Andreas Romanov/Thugisa

–

**~Planet Earth - Alpha Timeline~  
><strong>

Haruka Nanase

Makoto Tachibana

Rin Matsuoka

Nagisa Hazuki

Rei Ryugazaki

Sousuke Yamazaki

Gou Matsuoka

Sousuke Yamazaki (High Speed Vol 2, _Free! Eternal Summer_)

Nitori Aiichirou

Various Sametsuka Students

**–**

**~Planet Earth - Beta Timeline~**

Alex Marotta

Chris R.

Dan & Cathy P.

Chandra & Jason

Abby

Maria

Diana

Ed A.

Ryan F.

Kiana

Milena

Various Mayfield & CSU Students

Mrs. Penzner

–

**~Divine Order of the Light/Av-Matoran~**

Amnat Solis

Kelos Lumi

Kotoph Phot

Hikari Luce

Raditor Wave

Lucem Haske

–

**~Bolsheviks 2.0~**

Felix Lenin

–

**~Mahōtsukai of Camelot~**

Iwatobi Takayama

Sametsuka Atsushi

Pandora "Guinevere" Le Fay

Camelot Guinevere Sr.

Camelot Guinevere Jr. (The Sakura Talking Tree)

Sano Brachetti

Mayfield "Merlin" Wyllt

Phoenix Lancelot

Avalon Monmouth

Arthur Pendragon

Morgan Le Fay

Igraine Le Fay (nee: Arnive, formerly: Guinevere)

Gorlois Le Fay

Elaine Le Fay

Morgause Le Fay

* * *

><p>© 20132014 Kyoto Animation/ Kouji Ouji/ Project Free! & Free! Eternal Summer – TV –

© 2011/2013/2014 Kyoto Animation/ Kouji Ouji/ Project High Speed! – Novel Series –

Kimihiro Watanuki © 2003/ CLAMP/ Project xxxHOLiC

Serah Rose, Izawa Sora © 2006 Serah-Wall-of-Maria/ Project Dimension Travelers

Leon Rhodes, Idamaria Angelus © 2011 Serah-Wall-of-Maria/ Project Dimension Travelers

© 2014 The-Golden-Demigod/ Myweirdcrazylife/ Project Free! VotMS Book 1: The World of Isolation – Fanfiction –

© 2014 The-Golden-Demigod/ Myweirdcrazylife/ Project Free! VotMS Book 2: Fellowship of the Magic Six – Fanfiction –

© 2014 The-Golden-Demigod/ Serah-wall-of-Maria/ Myweirdcrazylife/ Project Free! VotMS Book 3: Eternal Promise – Fanfiction –

© 2014 The-Golden-Demigod/ Myweirdcrazylife / Project Free! VotMS Book 4: Mirrored Voyage – Fanfiction –

© 2014 The-Golden-Demigod / Myweirdcrazylife/ coffeebird257 / Project Free! VotMS Book 5: Heroes of the Gods - Part 1: _Parallel of the Lost_ – Fanfiction –

© 2015 The-Golden-Demigod / Myweirdcrazylife/ Project Free! VotMS Book 5: Heroes of the Gods - Part 2: _The Last Voyage_ – Fanfiction –

**_–––_**

_Thank you all soooooo very much for following this long-term, adventurous, sexy, swimming, fan-fiction! May the memories of both the anime and the fandom live forever and ever onwards! I cannot even express how happy (and sad) I am for completing this project!_

Thank you all for following these 12 ever blue stories! *starts crying* This anime will be forever in my heart for as long as I live...and even after this life!

And...this is not goodbye...but rather a new beginning: For the Future...for the Eternal Summer!

**~Averax Magna**

* * *

><p>航海は終了...しかし... - The Voyage has ended...but...<p>

エターナルが始まる！ - The Eternal Swim Begins!**  
><strong>

**COMING SUMMER 2015:**

リブート **_Free! EtERNaL SWiM CHRoNiCLE _**– スポーツビレッジ –

リブート フリー！エターナルスイムクロニクル – スポーツビレッジ –

**_Reboot - Free! EtERNaL SWiM CHRoNiCLE - Sport Village -  
><em>**

THE ALL OUT REBOOT OF THE MAGIC SIX!

**_–––_**

_**Synopsis:**_ The Magic Six and the Suiei Gods ARE BACK! But**_ they are not the same people that you know_**: this time, the boys are on a journey to a new world where various sports live together in a place of an ideal paradise! However, their arrival to this new world sets a dangerous trial of challenges between their swimming skills and the secret magic they have to hide from their enemies!


End file.
